I promise
by fugitiveboov23
Summary: "I did not forget my promise, I was trying to forget it. There's a difference." Chloe breaks Beca's heart. Thanks to fate and with their small circle of friends, they meet again.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

"Becs. We need to talk." Chloe approached Beca while she was working on a couple of mixes to send to different people in LA and New York.

The music on Beca's headphones were too loud that Chloe can hear eat while she was walking towards her. Beca was so absorbed in her work that she unintentionally ignored her girlfriend who was now fuming.

"Becs! Can you please stop that? We need to talk!" Chloe said as she took out the headphones from Beca's ears.

"Jeez, Chlo. Chill. I'm sorry, okay? What were you telling me?" Beca asked apologetically.

"I said, we need to talk." Chloe said seriously.

"Oh, okay. About what?"

"US." Chloe looked at Beca sadly. From that moment, Beca knew what was going to happen.

Beca and Chloe have been dating for a year. Chloe was a Senior, and Beca was a Junior in Barden University. Beca was already bracing herself a few months ago when she learned that Chloe was finally going to graduate. Chloe graduating from College could imply that Chloe's leaving Barden and her for good.

"Beca?" Chloe asked worriedly.

Beca immediately snapped out of her thoughts and stared back at Chloe. "Okay Chlo. Sure. Let's talk about US. Where should we begin?" Beca's voice showed a little anger but Chloe tried to shrug it off, thinking that it was already time for her to talk to Beca since Graduation is just around the corner.

"Okay. I applied for Medical School in California. I GOT IN, BECS!" Chloe exclaimed.

Beca knew from the start that Chloe could get in. Chloe was pretty and smart, she'd really be admitted to the program. "Really? Congratulations Chlo!" Beca replied.

There was a little bit of dead air between both when Beca decided to speak up, "So, where will that leave us?"

Chloe was shocked to hear what Beca said. She was trying to talk to Beca and she told herself that she would do it gently and slowly.

"Beca.."

"No, Chloe. We're already headed for that path, right? You're graduating next week, then after that, you'll go to Cali to work everything out for Med School. And I'll be here. Just here. So, don't think that I do not know what's going to happen because I have prepared for this. And I told myself a lot of times that our relationship won't lead us to where we are now. I guess, I have no choice but to face it." Beca looked at Chloe with teary eyes.

Chloe was speechless for a moment, but then she closed her eyes and tried to convince herself that this is what she's supposed to do. It was for her and for Beca. It was for the best.

"Becs. I'm sorry. I am so sorry. I know you begged me a lot of times, I know that you told me you can handle long disstance relationships, but you see, Med School will take a lot of my time, and I can't promise you that I'll always be there when you call via Skype. I'm sorry because I am just not that type of person, you know? But I love you. I will always love you, and doing this now, really hurts me but I just made a choice."

Beca looked at Chloe for a long time. Chloe can almost feel Beca's intense stare piercing through her. "You made a choice? Yes, and you're making the wrong one, Chloe. I don't wanna break up because I am very willing to sacrifice for you. You can go to Med School, I'll graduate, then maybe build my career in Cali instead of La or New York. All that Chloe, for you."

Chloe was sobbing upon hearing Beca's words. Chloe wanted to say yes but she already thought of what was proper.

"I'm sorry, Beca. I don't want you to waste your time here being stuck up on me since I'll be far away from you. I'm leaving, and that's final. This is my dream, Becs. Go chase your own too. I won't hold you back." Chloe hugged Beca tighter than ever and she kissed Beca hard on her lips.

Beca knew that was the last kiss she'll ever get from Chloe, and she didn't hold herself back. She gave in to the kiss knowing that no matter how times she would beg, Chloe won't change her mind.

"Chlo, promise me that you'll write. Promise me that you'll call whenever you're free. Promise me that you'd visit. Please, please, promise me that you'll still be with me, and that even though we're not together anymore after this, you'll never forget me. Or rather, us."

"I promise, Becs. I promise." Chloe assured Beca, and Beca was convinced. After letting Chloe go, she knew that her life won't be the same anymore.

After their moments of crying and cuddling for the last time, it was Chloe's time to go. Beca was still caught up in their moment, refusing to believe that once Chloe walks out of her dorm room, they're officially over.

Chloe stood by Beca's door, just staring at Beca. She looked around the room, trying to memorize what's she's going to leave behind. And with one final hug and kiss, she closed Beca's door, leaving Beca brokenhearted more than ever.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **2 years later.**

"Becaw! I've got news!" Jesse shouted as he ran towards her. Jesse was Beca's ex, but they still remained friends. Jesse became Beca's manager as soon as she hit the charts after getting a record deal in New York. Beca asked Jesse to be her manager because she trusts that Jesse will never leave her.

Jesse became Beca's strength after Chloe's departure. He made Beca believe that she can handle love again. Beca was a mess after Chloe left her, but she managed because of Jesse, Benji, Amy and CR.

Beca's team saw what the brunette went through. Chloe forgot about her promise and Beca refused to believe that. She would always tell them that Chloe was just busy and that she'll come around eventually. Beca told them that Chloe would never break a promise, and she held on to that promise for a year until she found out that Chloe was communicating with Aubrey most of the time.

Of course, Beca was depressed and tried to hate music. Jesse and the rest managed to pull Beca out of her black hole, and she got her drive back. Beca was better. Beca was fixed. Beca was famous.

"Okay, weirdo. What's up?" Beca laughed as she ate her cereal in just her pajamas.

"Well, someone wants to work with you. No. Not someone, I mean there are people who really want to work with you!"

"Who? Vader? Anakin? Solo? Bond?" Beca grinned.

"Becs, I am serious. I got a call from Adele, Justin Bieber and Shawn Mendes. They all want to work with you. So, should I give it a go?"

"Dude, that's huge. Alright, say yes. But, let's do Shawn first, alright? Then maybe Justin? Then Adele? Is that possible?" Beca wanted her music to be flawless, she didn't want to be making music for different artists all at the same time. Beca needed time to produce an excellent album, and this is what separated her from the rest, making her famous in just a span of one year.

"Yes, Ma'am. Will definitely make it possible." Jesse saluted her as he walked away.

As soon as Jesse left, Beca felt contented with what she has right now. She had good friends, she owns a lot of clubs, she gets to travel a lot, and of course, she still has music. She loves music, and Chloe.

Chloe. Chloe didn't call her, didn't write and didn't visit. Beca was certain that Aubrey told Chloe about Beca's big break, but Beca did not hear a single word from her. Aubrey just extended Chloe's "Congratulations!" and that was it. Thinking about it made Beca hurt, but she chose to ignore it with all that's going on around her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Bree! I thought you were calling in tomorrow? What's up?" Beca was in constant communication with Aubrey. Despite of all the bickering during their days as a Bella, Beca and Aubrey became good friends. They met for coffee when Beca first moved to New York, and the coffee meet ups with the gang became a routine for everyone.

"Listen, hobbit. I'm going to visit Chloe in a few days. And I know you're still hung up on her despite of you being the hot famous music producer everyone's talking about." Aubrey knows the truth that Beca still loves Chloe.

Beca did not know what to say and Aubrey felt it. "Beca, I'm visiting her. Maybe you want to tell her something? Or send something New York made?" Aubrey chuckled.

Beca tensed on the other line. However, she finally found the right words to say. "Listen, Posen. Just visit her, and I'll tell your boyfriend/my manager that you'll be with her. Okay? I don't need to send her anything. She didn't fulfill her promise, remember?"

Of course, Beca would be mad but Aubrey did not expect it from her. Beca seemed to be trying to move on, and this made Aubrey felt relieved. She did not want to cause any more trouble due to the tension among her friends.

"Okay hobbit. No need to shout over the phone. I get it. I understand. I'll call you when I'm there okay?" Aubrey tried to lighten the mood. "Sure, Bree. Be safe, okay?"

"Oh, Beca. You're so concerned about me, while you should be more concerned about yourself."

"Posen, what are you talking about?"

Aubrey laughed on the phone. "Nothing, Mitchell. Just trying to lighten your peachy tone. But seriously though, you be careful, I heard a buzz that the paps already found out where you live. Tell that to J too, maybe he can fix something up for you."

Beca laughed back. "Posen, tsk tsk, you're concerned about me!"

"Bye Beca!" Aubrey immediately ended the call. Aubrey knew that Beca was right, she was concerned. Paparrazis were all over the place in New York, trying to catch up with Beca since she was the hottest piece in the music scene right now. Beca was very private, and the paps want the chase. Aubrey did not want that for Beca, she knew how Beca lived, and the fact that her midget friend cannot leave the house to buy a carton of milk without being unnoticed was irritating. Beca being out and about made it stressful for her too, she was Beca's lawyer after all.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Aubrey arrived in California just in time to be able to meet with some businessmen who wanted to get in touch with Beca so that she would be their endorser for some of their products. Aubrey just rolled her eyes at them knowing that Beca won't accede to their pleas.

Aubrey and Chloe were meeting for dinner, and that gave Aubrey ample time to sit back and do research about her hobbit friend. She and Jesse were in charge of damage control, of course the burden is both on them. Beca calls them the "Super Couple."

To Aubrey's relief, there was no damage done by Beca. She was proud of her, she in fact listened. However, a news article caught Aubrey's attention. The news article read:

 **"NY'S HOTTEST DJ/MUSIC PRODUCER TO COLLABORATE WITH ADELE, JUSTIN BIEBER AND SHAWN MENDES!"**

Aubrey was excited about the news. How could she not know this? She was Beca's lawyer! She was Beca's friend! She's a huge fan of the three! Aubrey immediately called Jesse to confirm the news.

"J, baby, is it true? Is B collaborating with Adele, Justin and Shawn? Please tell me it is!" Aubrey could not hide her inner fan girl.

"Bree, yes. It is! I didn't tell you immediately because B just decided on it a 2 days ago. She wanted to surprise you by not telling you because she knows you'd freak out and will hover over her for a few days." Jesse was laughing at the thought of Aubrey Posen, lawyer in a fan girl state.

"Oh, I am so going to kill her!" Aubrey was laughing so hard she forgot that she's waiting for company.

"Kill who, Bree?" A pair of sparkling bright blue eyes looked at Aubrey curiously while smirking back at her best friend.

"J, I'll call you back. Love you." Aubrey suddenly ended the call with Jesse, and greeted Chloe back with a firm hug.

"Chlo. It's so nice to see you again!"

"You always see me whenever you come down here, Bree." Chloe laughed.

"Yes, but now it's just you and me. No hearings, no conferences. Best friend time." Aubrey looked so excited for their bonding time with Chloe.

"Really? No more hearings? Conferences? Why? Did the great Aubrey Posen quit being a lawyer?"

"Ha ha. Funny Chlo. I've got no hearings and conferences to attend to now because I am locked to an annoying client who gets on my nerves despite being a good friend."

"Let me meet that client of yours, Bree. Because of her we now have more time together!"

Aubrey could not believe this. She knows Chloe was aware of all gossip and entertainment related articles around, but why wasn't she aware of her being Beca's lawyer? Despite of this, Aubrey smiled and said, "You know, Chloe, no need to meet her. Because you know her. You really know her."

Chloe's eyes became wide. She heard of Beca's success, read Beca's letters and accepted some of her gifts. "Beca? Beca's your client?"

"Yes, Chloe. Jesse and I, together with Benji, Amy and CR are on Beca's team. We help her, you know how she is." Aubrey grinned.

Chloe was happy for Beca, and the rest of her friends too. They were all in New York, while she was alone in California, still in Med School but unhappy at the end of the day. There was awkward silence between the two, until Aubrey spoke up. "So, what have you been up to, Chlo? How's Med School treating you?"

Chloe assured Aubrey that she was doing a great job in Med School. She also informed Aubrey that she might be getting a chance to visit New York when she gets admitted to participate in a series of lectures to be held in New York. Chloe updated Aubrey about everything, except for one. Brian.

Aubrey was listening intently to Chloe's stories, until she was cut off when a man hugged Chloe from behind. Aubrey was staring at the man, he was good looking, rich and was also a medicine student. Chloe was caught by surprise and had no choice but to introduce her boyfriend to her best friend.

"Aubrey, this is Brian, my boyfriend. Brian, this is Aubrey, my best friend." Chloe smiled.

Brian offered his hand and Aubrey gladly took it. Sensing that it was awkward, Brian left Chloe and told her that he'll see her in school.

Aubrey's mood shifted after meeting Brian. Aubrey could not believe what happened. Chloe had a boyfriend, while Beca was heart broken in New York. The wheels on Aubrey's head started spinning and her facial reactions showed that she was not happy.

"Bree. Are you okay? Are you still listening?" Chloe was worried.

"Huh? Uh, yes. I am. SORRY. I did not know you had a boyfriend."

"Bree, it's okay. We just got together a week ago." Chloe's statement made Aubrey snap.

"What did you say? A week ago? Chloe? Are you out of your mind? You know that Beca's heartbroken in New York, while you, are being your happy giddy self over here!" Aubrey stood up from her chair, causing everyone in the restaurant to look at both of them.

"Bree. I'm sorry, okay? I couldn't help it. I was lonely. Brian was here. He kept me company."

"You were lonely? You had a choice, Chloe. You should have stayed with Beca, with us. But what did you do? You have the option to go to Med School, but you did not have the option to cut Beca out your life. You promised her, Chloe. You promised, and you broke it."

Chloe was crying, Aubrey's words hit her hard. "Bree, listen to me. I wanted to stay with Beca, but this is my dream. You know that. Beca's living hers right now, why will I mess that up? I chose not to respond to her letters because I know it will be difficult for her to let go of me, to let go of the thought if us being together. I figured that it was the only way for her to move on from everything, Bree. I did not forget my promise, I was trying to forget it. There's a difference."

"Still. You should've told her Chloe. Even in just one letter."

"I know, and I'm sorry."

Aubrey was angry, but being Chloe's friend, she hugged Chloe and made her stop crying. She knew that it was also hard for Chloe as much as it was for Beca. She just wished that everything would be okay, and that Beca would eventually let go. And as for Chloe, she hoped that Chloe would make up her mind and realize that being with Beca and with all of the gang in New York can be her dream too.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Beca sat and worked in her recording studio in New York for the whole day. Jesse set a meeting with Shawn Mendes around 4 in the afternoon, and Beca was very excited to meet the artist. She was not a huge fan of the kid, but the thought of working with him made her enthusiastic about all the project.

"Becs, it's almost 12. Do you wanna grab some lunch? Taco Bell or something? Name it." Jesse nudged his bestfriend, implying that she can already afford everything she wants to eat.

"Taco Bell, Jesse. You know how I have been craving for that a few days ago." Beca stated.

Jesse just nodded and as soon as he was about to leave to make a call to Dave, who was Beca's driver/bodyguard. Beca called him back again.

"Hey, J! How's Aubrey in Cali?" Beca asked without looking back at her bestfriend. She was avoiding eye contact between her and Jesse. Jesse knows her too well, Jesse can read everything just by looking at her eyes.

"Oh, I thought you already talked? Well, she's staying with uh.." Jesse stuttered. He did not want to hurt Beca. He knows how Beca has been hurting for the past 2 years, and that it was difficult for them to pick up a damaged Beca all over again.

"Come on, Jess. You can say her name, it's not bad luck or something."

"Okay. She's staying with Chloe. They met up for lunch, they're spending lots of time together now instead of before. You know, since you got her as a lawyer and all. I'll tell her to call you though, if you want?" Jesse offered.

"No. It's okay. I was just wondering. She hasn't called me yet, and that surprises me. She's kinda hard on me you know. She's like my mom." Jesse and Beca laughed at the comparison.

"Well, you know how Aubrey is. She cares about you. We care about you." Jesse hugged her instantly. Beca shoved Jesse back in order to avoid the mushy feelings. She hates it when her friends become emotional around her, she hates these things. She hated them, after Chloe left.

"Okay, nerd. Enough. Leave. I'm finishing my song for Shawn. He'll be coming over soon, so you better get me my lunch before he arrives. I need to eat after finishing the demo. It's getting the most out of me." Beca remarked. Jesse just scoffed and left the studio to make arrangements for the scheduled meeting.

Jesse knew that Beca was writing a song meant for Chloe. Beca has produced a lot songs already but she never admitted them that they were meant for a certain red head. Nobody dared to ask because the team just knew. And with how Beca's feeling lately, Jesse won't be surprised if Shawn Mendes' next hit would be meant for Chloe. He was not sure about the message that Beca wanted to convey this time, though. Jesse hoped that the song would help her have a sense of motivation to move on.

Beca finished the demo just before Shawn and his team arrived in the studio. She reviewed it a lot of times before letting anyone hear it. She did not even let Jesse hear it when he was bugging her to make him listen to it. She was very satisfied with her work, and she knew that the song was perfect to relay how she was feeling the past days.

"Hey, B! I'm here. Are you ready for me?" Shawn walked up to the DJ and hugged her.

"Shawn! No, it's more of like, Are you ready for me? It should be the other way around." Beca was nervous, but she was confident that Shawn and his team will like it.

Beca's team and Shawn's team gathered in the booth. Everyone was waiting for Beca to play the demo. It was going to be her debut in writing songs for an artist, and everyone was excited about it. Jesse had complete trust in Beca, and so did Amy, CR, and Benji.

As soon as Beca hit the play button. The booth was silent. Beca was nervous, she was looking at all the people in the booth with her. Beca's music filled the room, the music was perfect, and the lyrics were so damn good.

"Okay. Stop. Stop." Shawn immediately demanded that the music be stopped. Beca was nervous.

"Hey. Dude. What the hell? The song was really good. It's better than my cheesecake right here." Amy went over to Shawn to defend Beca. Shawn was laughing at Amy's tactics. He shrugged and looked at Beca's team. "I don't need to hear more, guys. I'll do this with Beca. Just hearing the first stanza until the chorus, was enough for me. Beca's amazing."

"Really? Oh! Oh! Alright! Thank you so much, Shawn!" Beca hugged Shawn due to her happiness.

"Yo, short stack. You don't hug. Back off." Amy was happy for her friend. She looked onto Benji, Jesse and CR, and all of them nodded right back. They knew Beca's changed for the better.

Shawn was set to record the song immediately. He was thrilled to do it on the exact day. It was obvious that he loved the song so much. The song is set to be having a special preview anytime within the week. Shawn wanted it to be as soon as possible because it was a gift for his fans for supporting him.

Shawn and Beca worked in the studio for the whole night. Both were as excited as the other. It was going to be a sure hit. They felt it.

Benji, Jesse, CR and Amy were looking over the two while they were in their elements. "Beca did a good job, right?" Benji asked the team.

"Short stack has been doing good lately, and I'm proud of her. I'd crush her if I'd hug her though." Amy said.

"Becs really outdid herself for Shawn's first song. It's gonna be huge. I'll handle the publicity as soon as it's done." CR was Beca's head of PR. She knows a hit when she hears one.

"Did you guys listen to the lyrics though? It's meant for Chloe. Again. But this one's different. This one, I think, is Beca's way of saying that she has already opened her eyes and she is willing to move on already." Jesse stated. Everyone knew that Jesse was right. They just continued looking at Beca and Shawn finish their magic.

The song was finished and polished a little after midnight, and was set to be released immediately after lunch. Shawn's team had connections with several radio stations that would play the first song for Shawn's upcoming album. Beca was excited to finally hear her legit words and music through air waves, and she wanted every one special in her life to hear it the first time it gets played on the radio. Beca without a doubt, called Aubrey.

"Hello, Midget. What do you want?" Aubrey was annoyed that Beca called her in the middle of her brunch with Chloe.

"Bree. Don't be so uptight. I have news for you!" Aubrey felt that Beca was happy, so she just made her go on without interrupting whatever Beca needs to tell her. "Okay, shoot."

"Bree, I wrote a song for Shawn Mendes. You remember right? I sent you the documents related to the contracts and all?"

"Of course, everything was fine. I read through everything. Why?"

"Well, he came earlier than expected. He requested that I finish the song immediately so that it would be in time for his special tribute to his fans. And…"

"And? Continue, hobbit. I'm waiting."

"I finished it Aubrey! We recorded it last night, and it's going to be out after lunch today. So, you better tune in okay? Wherever you are. Promise me!"

"Whoa. Slow down, Beca. That was fast. You really have it in you, huh? Grace under pressure?" Aubrey was proud of Beca. She might not say it directly, but Beca knows it, everyone knows.

"Yes. Yes. So, hit me up when you hear it, okay?"

"I promise." Aubrey looked onto Chloe as she said those words. She knew what those words did to Chloe, and how it broke her by making her feel guilty.

"What's up?" Chloe curiously asked. Aubrey knew that there was no point in hiding that it was Beca who was on the phone with her.

"It's the hobbit. The song she wrote for Shawn is going to be played later. She just asked me to tune in and be a witness for this special moment for her." Aubrey unintentionally blurted out those words, and as soon as she realized that Chloe was hurt. She evaded talks about it, but Chloe wouldn't back down.

"She used to tell me that too. She wants special people in her life to be a witness in every milestone in her life. She didn't call me this time. I know that I'm not a part of her anymore, Bree."

Aubrey could not find the right things to say at this point because she knew that Chloe was right. Because of Chloe's doing, Beca had put up her walls so high again that only limited people could break through them. And right now, Chloe was not one of them.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Becs! Tune in now! They're going to play your song after the commercial!" Jesse called out to Beca while he was preparing for the celebratory dinner the team is having after Beca and Shawn's song is released.

"I have been tuned in, weirdo. Come here and join me, guys!" Beca set up the theatre in her house so that everyone in her team could all listen at the same time. Beca wanted everyone to be there. They were just that special to Beca.

"Okay, Becs. I'll call Aubrey right now and inform her since we're 3 hours in advance, at least we should her know." Jesse called up Aubrey right then and there.

"So, if we're 3 hours ahead, she'll be able to hear it at around lunch time right? In case they're playing it here at exactly 3 pm?" CR asked. "Yes. Yes. It was weird that after lunch meant 3 pm, though." Benji laughed.

"Hey, it's not our fault that the interviews with Ariana Grande and Big Sean took longer that ever." CR was being blamed by Amy and Benji due to the delay of the time of the song's release. It was hard for CR to handle because she was Beca's PR head, she's in charge of everything related to publicity and music releases, and she wanted it to be all on time.

Benji and Amy laughed at how CR was annoyed. CR was a closet perfectionist.

"Hey, Babe. The song's playing here at around 3. So you'll hear it around lunch time, okay?"

"I know the time difference, Jesse. Don't tell me. And in fact, I'm tuned in to the radio now. We're going to listen to it with Chloe."

"Wait. What?"

"Jesse, Chloe and I are going to listen. I am not going to hide it from her. She was also special to Beca, and she wanted to listen to Beca's debut at writing aside from producing. We can't take that away from her, too." Aubrey was persistent, and she had a point. Jesse made a promise that he won't tell Beca that Chloe was also going to listen to the song.

Jesse knew deep down inside that Chloe was going to hurt when she hears it. But what else can he do? As a manager, this is one of the things that are out of his control right now.

" _Okay, America! Are you ready?"_

"OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD." Beca was nervous. It was time. She hit the volume and set it to maximum.

 _"This song is the first ever collaboration between DJ/Music Producer/Song writer Beca Mitchell and Artist Shawn Mendes. It's Mitchell's first song writing project, America. This is going to be amazing! Mitchell and Mendes in one album, people! And you're going to hear it here first on HitsFM!."_

"The intro is longer than the straw on my Slushie." Amy commented.

"SHUT UP, AMY!" Everyone shouted back at her. This earned Amy a glare from the team.

 _"You're hearing it here for the first time, people. Be ready with eargasms! This is Stitches by Shawn Mendes, written and Produced by Beca Mitchell. This is HitsFm, the first place for sure hits!"_

Everyone was really quiet when the music started to play through Beca's speakers. The team listened intently. And as soon as the last beat dropped, everyone tackled Beca in an enormous hug. The song was amazing. It was perfect.

After the song's release, Beca Mitchell and Shawn Mendes was trending in Social Media. Everyone liked the song including famous artists such as Beyonce, Justin Timberlake, Ellie Goulding, Taylor Swift and many more sent their Congratulations to Beca and Shawn.

Beca just smiled scrolling through all the tweets and messages that she has been getting. She knows that it's really time for her to move on from the past that held her back from performing better.

"Okay, Mitchell. This is where it all starts now. Practice what you wrote. Move on." Beca said to herself while looking out at the magnificent lights that New York provided her.

 **Meanwhile in California…**

 _"You're hearing it here for the first time, people. Be ready with eargasms! This is Stitches by Shawn Mendes, written and Produced by Beca Mitchell. This is HitsFm, the first place for sure hits!"_

"Bree! Bree! This is it!" Chloe was excited. And as soon as the beats from Beca's song harmoniously played, both Aubrey and Chloe were quiet. They want to listen to their friend's song and be lost in its harmony.

The words were clear. Clear enough for both Aubrey and Chloe to realize that the song was written by Beca for Chloe. Neither of the two said a word until the last words of Beca and Shawn's song played.

"Okay. The song was good. Really good, but I'm sorry, Chlo you had to hear all of that." Aubrey apologized, holding her best friends hand.

"No, Bree. I get it. She's really hurt and I messed up big time. You heard it from her song, she's going to get me out of head." Chloe tried to show Aubrey that she was fine with it, and Aubrey believed her.

"The beat's catchy though." Aubrey retorted. Chloe agreed, but the thought of Beca having to replace her killed her on the inside and she can't do anything about it. It was her fault in the first place after all.

Both girls were brought out of their thoughts when Brian entered Chloe's apartment. Aubrey saw that Brian was good enough for Chloe, but she's still betting on Beca for Chloe.

"Hey, babe. I was on my way down here when I heard that new song on the radio. It's amazing, nice beats and all. Beca and Shawn killed it." Brian was a fan of Beca even when she didn't start writing yet.

"You're a fan of Beca? Seriously, babe?" Chloe asked Brian. It amazed Chloe that her almost perfect boyfriend was a closet fan of DJ Beca and Shawn.

"Yeah. Don't tell anyone in school though. She's really hot." Brian winked.

"Oh she really is." Aubrey looked back at Chloe. Chloe had a slip up.

Aubrey saved her friend from embarrassment when she agreed with Chloe that indeed, Beca is really hot. Brian laughed at both girls, not sensing the tension among them.

"Really? Hot, right?" Brian was still laughing at both girls. "I'd like to watch her perform in person though." He added.

"Well, maybe if I get all the Bellas for a reunion in Atlanta, she'd come and play for us. Then maybe, you can see her." Aubrey said.

"What? How can you do that?" Brian asked. Chloe was adoring how Brian was adorable gushing over Beca. Beca, who was her ex.

"Baby, Aubrey is Beca Mitchell's lawyer. We were all in the Bellas back in College." Chloe only said that little information, excluding what they were with Beca before.

"Oh, shit! Awesome! Inform me, Aubrey, okay? I'd like to get a picture with her, if that's okay, babe?"

"Of course. No big deal." Chloe answered Brian with a little sarcasm which was unnoticed by both Brian and Aubrey. Brian was busy talking to Aubrey about Beca, and everytime Aubrey mentions new facts about Beca, she can't help but feel sad. "Beca's moving on. Be happy for her." Chloe told herself.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

2 months later…

Beca's popularity and career really sky rocketed over the past 2 months. She was on demand and was busier than ever. Jesse, Benji, CR and Amy were also busy as well. Benji, CR and Amy were always left behind in Beca's studio handling things from there especially when Beca's on tour with Jesse and Aubrey.

CR volunteered to stay behind to take care of things in the studio while Beca, Jesse, and Aubrey would do press tours for Beca's gigs and contract meetings, minus the endorsements. Beca still told Aubrey that she didn't want to do endorsements because it all seems fake and forced onto her. Aubrey was happy to hear that, it would mean less work for her despite all the paper works she and Beca has to go over.

The three were in a restaurant for dinner, and were enjoying each other's company without any work that would go their way. It has been a long time since Jesse, Aubrey and Beca went out for dinner without any work related matters to talk about. When Jesse and Aubrey started dating, Beca knew that both of them will be a huge part of her life, and paying for expensive dinners was nothing to compare with what her friends had done for her. The dinner went smoothly until Beca, Jesse and Aubrey stepped out of the restaurant.

Jesse went out first, while holding Aubrey's hand. Beca was trailing behind holding her phone while walking. She wanted the two to have their time for themselves even while they were with her. Beca did not mind them doing couply stuff. She was happy for them.

The area around the restaurant was quiet, and Beca's Black Lexus LF-NX Crossover was parked three blocks away to minimize people crowding over Beca's car infront of the restaurant, thereby giving a hint that the DJ was eating there. The three were walking peacefully, until Jesse and Aubrey heard people catching up to them.

"Beca! Beca Mitchell!" Paparazzis were running up to Beca, and were taking pictures of her while she was texting on the street.

Beca wanted to be as polite as possible, and she knew that when she would run away, the paps would chase her even more. Beca put on her black Rayban Aviators to block out the flashes of the cameras.

"Hi, Beca. Nice song!"

"Beca! Beca! Do you have someone special?"

"Beca, how was the food?" The Paps were really catching up to her despite how the 3 of them walked fast. Beca did not answer questions, she was not really friendly with the paps when her alone time was interrupted. She wanted peace and quiet and the paps broke that rule.

Dave, Beca's bodyguard and driver was not with them that night. Beca gave him the night off to rest. It was date night with her friends after all. Jesse and Aubrey had a difficult time to walk fast too, they were also being papped with Beca, but Beca was swarmed by the guys.

Aubrey was already annoyed at how the paps were getting close to Beca, but she knew that Beca can handle the guys by keeping quiet. She was used to being papped, after all. Jesse, on the other hand was trying to shield both girls from the paps but was really helpless since the paps were really swarming them. It looked like the restaurant owner gave a tip to the paps that Beca Mitchell was in his resto.

"Beca. Smile for the camera, please."

"Nice shades, Beca." Another one said.

"Guys, I know you're just doing your job, but please, I can't see anymore. Can I have a little space please?" Beca tried to sound as calm as possible when on the inside she was freaking out. She was separated from Jesse due to the hoard of people with cameras hovering over her. She gets claustrophobic when she gets mobbed by Paparazzis, and the paparazzis didn't seem to care at all.

Some of the bystanders told the paps to give her a little space because she can't see or she might trip over. But the Paps did not heed to their demands. They wanted a pic of the hottest DJ right now since she rarely goes out and was really a private person.

"Ow! Dude. Please." Beca tried to reason out with the Paps but they were just throwing questions at her. They did not seem to hear her though. But Jesse and Aubrey did. Beca was being pushed and cornered by the Paps, and Jesse and Aubrey were already fed up. They tried to make their way back to Beca but they couldn't get through the crowd of Paparazzis swarming over their friend. How they wished Beca did not send Dave home early during times like these.

Beca was already pissed off. She hated to do it but she had to get through the crowd, she tried to walk faster but she got dragged down by one of the guys.

"Dude, Dude, Back off! She's hurt!" People were still shouting including Jesse and Aubrey. But when Jesse and Aubrey saw that their friend was dragged down and the Paps wouldn't back off, Jesse and Aubrey tried their best to get through. Luckily, they did when a few of the by standers helped them get to her.

"Guys, please back off, our friend here is hurt, all because of your doing. Please, just give a little respect." Aubrey sternly told them. The paps backed off a little after hearing Aubrey in lawyer mode.

Jesse and Aubrey helped their friend up, and shielded her from the cameras and continued to walk to Beca's car. Beca was hurt and was obviously in shock that her life can be put it danger just because of people with cameras, and Aubrey and Jesse did not like it not one bit.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

 **Paparazzi swarms Beca Mitchell; DJ hurt in the encounter.**

"Beca, can you please explain this to me?" CR laid the newspaper down infront of Beca so the DJ could see. Beca made the headlines after last night's encounter with the paparazzis. CR was fuming, if only Beca told her that they were eating out with Aubrey and Jesse, she should have made arrangements for her. She was Beca's PR. She could have minimized the situation.

"I know, CR. I'm sorry. I wanted to try to live normally, you know. It just felt so good to be out and about without Dave protecting me from anyone who comes near me. I swear, it won't happen again." Beca apologetically stated to her friend. CR just nodded and left, she knows that she can trust Beca with her promise. Beca doesn't break her promises.

In California…

Brian and Chloe were walking hand in hand in the park when a news article caught their eye. Chloe immediately bought a copy upon seeing Beca's name in the paper. Brian and Chloe read the article and was frustrated at how the paps could get very physical when it comes to picking up the latest scoop on celebrities.

"Beca still looked hot even when she was dragged down, so, the paps still lose." Brain remarked. Chloe did not mind Brian's crush over Beca. She was concerned about Beca, and she called Aubrey to find out how things were.

"Bree, how are you? How is she? How is Jesse?" Chloe bombarded Aubrey with questions, making Aubrey chuckle.

"Chlo, calm down. We're fine. Beca's just hurt but it's not really a matter of life and death. I'm still persuading her to press charges, but the hobbit is still hard headed. She doesn't want to, stating that it's a part of the world she lives in now."

"Okay, okay. Good to hear. Please take care of yourselves in New York, Bree. I'm worried about all of you."

"Really, Chlo? You know how Jesse and I can handle things. Why can't you just admit that it's her you're most concerned about?" Aubrey tried to make her best friend answer the question but Chloe evaded it by stating that Brian is with her and she can't talk on the phone longer than the usual.

Brian noticed that Chloe was zoned out. He approached his girl and grabbed her hand once again. He knew there was something wrong with Chloe the past few days, but he just didn't seem to know what was bothering her. Both were busy in Medical School, and it's normal that they feel exhausted due to school pressure, and a date once a week isn't that bad for them.

"Chloe?"

"Yes, Brian?"

"Are we, you know, alright?" Brian was looking into Chloe's blue eyes, and Chloe felt guilty with what she was feeling towards Brian. Her feelings for Brian could not compare with what she feels for Beca.

"Yes. We are, baby. We're just tired. But we're more than okay." Chloe closed her eyes when she answered Brian. Brian was good for Chloe, he was the epitome of a perfect boyfriend. And Chloe told herself that being with Brian was a safe choice.

"Okay, babe. Just making sure. You're just a little off, lately. After Aubrey left and all."

"No, I'm fine. I'm just missing them, they're my friends. And I don't really see all of them." Chloe assured Brian that they were doing fine. In fact, Chloe and Brian were the most popular couple in Stanford University Medical School. Everyone thinks that they're a perfect match. Chloe and Brian were in the honor roll, and a bright future was ahead of them.

Chloe and Brian were doing well after the talk in the park, and it was obvious how Chloe put a little more effort into their relationship. After school, both of them would go home and just cuddle, enjoying each other's company. She would do little things to surprise Brian, and Brian would do the same for her.

Chloe can say that she was content with what she and Brian has. She can say that she has moved on from Beca.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

 **(1 month later)**

 **New York, 10 AM.**

Beca was busy preparing to go on tour with Jesse and Aubrey along with other artists. It was a tour that composed of famous DJs including Hardwell, Skrillex, Diplo and singers such as Halsey, Justin Bieber, Hayley Kiyoko and Ellie Goulding. Aubrey and Jesse will tag along because Beca insisted that she needed company, and that hanging out with other people she barely knew was last on her list. Aubrey and Jesse were happy to oblige to the DJ's request, they needed a vacation too.

"Bec, are you sure you wanna do the tour? I know how you can be so lazy all the time, and No means No for you." Jesse walked into her office while she was just staring out her office window. Beca did not seem to hear him because it took Jesse to call her out twice. "Hello? Becs?" Nothing. "Earth to Beca Mitchell!" Jesse said it louder this time. This took Beca off guard and she tried to pull herself together to try to hide the fact that she was just staring out blankly at the window.

"Hey, Jesse. What's up? I don't remember missing anything at all today. Amy made sure that I get myself out of the house at exactly 9 am to start with my meetings." Beca said defensively with her hands making different gestures. Beca looked tired, but she is still pretty. Jesse was observing his brunette best friend and noticed that she seemed to lack sleep and rest. Jesse saw that Beca was mixing music the whole time to prepare for her set list. Beca was a perfectionist when it comes to mixing.

"Becs, I just want to make sure you wanna do the Bacardi Tour with all the other artists. If you wanna back out, it's fine. I'm not going to push you." Jesse was always concerned about Beca, and Beca was thankful for that. Without Jesse, she'd have a hard time around New York.

"No, J. I'll do it. This is my dream, remember? And besides, I promised to attend. I promised you and Aubrey that you'd come along so you would also enjoy these new places we're going to see. And you, of all people know that I treasure promises." Beca assured Jesse. In fact, Beca was pumped for the tour. She was just stressed out of having to choose what mixes she would put on her list.

Of course, of all people, Beca Mitchell took promises seriously. Whether it was a simple request or a much bigger one, as long as she says "I promise", she'd be willing to go for it no matter what it takes. Jesse wanted everyone in the industry see the real Beca, and he's just happy that he gets to see it every single day.

"Okay, I'll call CR to inform Bacardi that it's a go, alright?" Beca just nodded and looked out the window again.

"And, Becs? Get some rest, okay? I know that the fame is already taking a toll on you, but who can blame them, you know? As what Amy says, You're Beca 'Effin Mitchell!" Jesse laughed and walked out of her office.

People were really into Beca lately. People would send her lots of messages, gifts and letters over her fan mail, asking her to make her solo album this time. Beca was overwhelmed with the support that she has been getting, but an album won't be in her to do list as of the moment. Beca continued to read fan mails brought into her office when Amy barged in.

"Shorty, you got a phone call. Should I connect you, or should I put it down so I can continue eating my doughnut?" Amy was holding the phone on one hand, and was holding a Krispy Kreme gazed doughnut on the other. Beca sighed and just nodded.

"Hello, Beca Mitchell, speaking." Beca is very professional when it comes to phone calls. She would not like people on the other end to give the impression that she was bad ass on the phone, even though she really is one. She tells her friends that she is a "low key bad ass person."

"Yes, Hello, Beca? This is Ellen De Generes, I was wondering if maybe you'd like to come by and do an interview with me?" Beca was stunned. She's a big fan of Ellen!

"Oh. Oh. Seriously? Me? YES! Yes! I'd love to!" Beca immediately said Yes. She was going to prepare for this interview, it's her first live interview after making it big in New York.

"Great. Great! See you tomorrow? Will that be good?"

"Yes. It is! Thank you so much, Ellen! Will inform my manager about it. Thank you!"

"No problem, B. I'm also a fan, and I would like to see how small you really are in my show." Ellen laughed.

Beca informed Jesse of the upcoming interview, and he and CR agreed that it would be a great publicity move for Beca. CR had been pushing Beca to be out and about with Dave but Beca, being so lazy and being just Beca, did not want to. After the paparazzi incident, she really declined doing CR's suggestions.

"Becs, it's a good thing you agreed. I want people to see that you do not live in the dark anymore. That's what they say about you. You don't go out, don't do interviews, it's very opposite your reputation." CR commented.

"Chill, CR. I told you I am doing it. Trust me. I was just busy thinking of all this, you know. If it was worth it, taking a shot, and making it big. Honestly, I'm happy but I just don't know where will this lead me. After the Bacardi tour, Justin and Adele, will people still like me?" Beca was serious as she looked at her friend. CR approached Beca and hugged her tightly.

"Beca, you wanted this. You are living your dream. You said it yourself, this is something new. This is now, live in the now, alright? Take every opportunity, the team will always be here for you, anyway. And don't worry about people not liking you, guys and girls want to get in your pants right now." CR winked.

"Shut up, dude." Beca laughed at this and slapped her friend on the arm.

"Don't be so modest, Becs. Even your old time crush Luke would do you." CR was laughing so hard that Beca just showed a bright red flush on her cheeks.

"Go to that interview, after that, prepare yourself for Bacardi, be your usual bad ass self, and who know's who you'll find?" CR patted Beca on the back and left Beca so she could gather her mixing board, laptop and headphones and leave after to look for a dress to wear for the interview.

CR was right, guys and girls want to get a piece of Beca Mitchell. All she had to do was go out and prove to herself that she can love again. Beca's moving on, she's a work in progress. What she needs now is one person to prove that to. But the question is who?

 **California, 9 PM…**

Ellen DeGeneres is very active on Twitter. To excite Beca's fans, she tweeted:

 _"One smokin' hot DJ/Producer is coming your way tomorrow!;) For the first time ever, DJBecaMitchell live! I got the guts to invite her y'all! #BecaGoesToEllen_

Fans in Social media were going crazy, Beca rejected interviews, especially if they were live. She would not even talk to the paps. Fans expressed their thanks to Ellen for making this happen. Of course, some fans were already speculating that this is already the new Beca Mitchell who was already willing to let her guards down and be open to the public. All they had to do was wait.

Chloe was taking a break from her studying when she logged on to her Twitter account. She was a fan of Ellen, and was just in time to see Ellen's latest tweet. Chloe just stared at her laptop and her heart was racing fast. She was happy for Beca, but she was nervous that Ellen might have dug out Beca's past to ask her for the interview. Chloe knows how Ellen could be sneaky at times, she just hoped that she did not get information about her and Beca, because if Ellen did, she'd have a lot of explaining to do to Brian.

Chloe wrote it down on her post it which read: **Beca's Interview with Ellen tomorrow. Watch it, Beale!**

 **"** Wait. I've moved on, right? It's just an interview, Beale. No big deal. You can even watch it with Brian." Chloe told herself after writing it down and tried to calm herself.

Chloe put the note on her laptop screen so she won't forget it. Chloe was eager to see Beca do interviews. Chloe knows that Beca can be really closed off, it was her who broke down those walls. She won't admit it, but she also wants to see how she looked like. Pictures of Beca on the papers aren't really great, they were stolen pictures of Beca, most of them showed how she was mobbed. The pictures showed Beca by just being Beca, leather jacket, tank top, a pair of Rayban Aviators, skinny jeans, and black Dr. Martens, the look Chloe knew too well. This time, Chloe just couldn't wait to see a glammed up Beca.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

 _"C'mon, Mitchell. You got this. You're Beca Mitchell. Calm down, it's just an interview."_ Beca was pacing around her dressing room while nobody was still there. She was nervous and excited at the same time.

In fact, when she told Jesse and the rest of the team that she agreed to do an interview with Ellen, the team were shocked at the news. Her team was bugging her to do interviews with the media, but Beca claims that it isn't her thing. This time is different, she wanted everyone to know who she really is.

Beca was pulled out of her thoughts when someone knocked on her door.

"Ms. Mitchell? It's your styling team. Can we come in?" The person asked. Beca opened the door for them and was surprise to sea at least 5 people present to prepare her for the interview.

"Whoa. Wait, dude. Are you all fixing me up?" Beca pulled one man named John to the side. John just looked at Beca confusingly.

"No. Uhm, Sorry. But you see, I'm not really used to being styled you know. I was expecting that there would only be a couple of 2 or 3 people to be here for me." Beca explained.

"Ms. Mitchell, I admire how humble you are, and I know that you are not used to this being the claustrophobe you are. But you get all of us here. Okay? So, just relax and we'll do you justice." John smirked.

It's not like Beca was being humble or anything, the truth is she did not really want to have lots of people fussing over her.

A knock was heard over the door despite the noise surrounding Beca as she was being styled for her most awaited interview.

"Becs. It's me. Can I come in?" Jesse asked.

"Sure, J. I have no choice anyway." Beca shouted back.

Jesse entered Beca's dressing room and was in awe of what was before him. His bad-ass best friend was transformed into a different person. Beca looked pretty amazing in a simple red skater dress which she chose over John's pile of glamorous dresses. Her hair was curled, and fell effortlessly over her shoulders.

Her make up was fabulous as well. Beca wore too much eye liner and mascara but this time, it was like she was not wearing at all. Her make up was just light, in order to accentuate her features especially her steel blue eyes. Jesse also noticed that she was wearing black pumps instead of her usual Dr. Marten's boots. To sum everything up, Beca was just effortlessly flawless.

"J, I can see your saliva dripping from here." Beca remarked as she saw her best friend staring at her. Indeed, Jesse was taking in everything slowly. He always found Beca to be extremely pretty.

"Wow, B. I can leave Posen for you right now. Just say it, and I'm yours." Jesse said as he approached Beca to give her a hug.

"Hahaha. Funny, J. I know how you can be so scared of Aubrey. She has you whipped, man." Beca hit his best friend back. Jesse laughed because he knows it was true, but he meant it when he said that he can leave Aubrey for Beca right now.

"So, are you ready? They asked me to check on you. You're on in 5." Jesse held his best friend's shoulders to calm her down sensing her anxiousness.

"Yes. Yes. It's just an interview. I do hope there would be no intrigues though." Beca scoffed.

"Beca, you'll be fine out there. If ever I sense that you're already uncomfortable, I'll do something about it. You trust me, right? Besides, it's Ellen, dumbo. Ellen!" Jesse said as he tried his best to boost Beca's confidence.

Both were out of their conversation when a man from the set walked in on them and gave them his cue.

"Wow. That was 5 minutes already?" Beca was already freaking out. Jesse held Beca's hand and held them tightly while giving it a little squeeze.

"Becs, you'll be fine. Come on." Jesse pulled her out of the room and followed the man to the stage.

Beca was led to an area where she could wait for her name to be called. While waiting she can feel herself tense, hearing the sound of the people around her, and the audience who were excited to see her. She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath.

Ellen was already on stage to start her show. As usual, Ellen was being the happy person she is. When her show started, she chose to play one of Beca's mixes which made the crowd go wild. Ellen walked to her stage dancing to Beca's mix, and the crowd gladly joined her. The show was like a mini party, minus the dark room and club lights.

"Beca! Beca! Beca!" The audience were chanting as Ellen tried to calm them down.

"People, people, relax. The little one will show. She's here! I guess you can't wait, eh?" Ellen said as she cued for the background music to stop. She was also excited for this interview. She propped herself up on the stage and looked at the people happily.

"So, I assume everyone is here to see the small person with amazing hands, right?" Ellen asked.

The audience nodded, and some of them were holding signs which said:

"Beca, Marry Me!" "Beca, I love you!" "Beca, Blow me a kiss!"

Ellen noticed the signs and remarked at how silly they can be. The audience laughed along with her.

"I would like to keep you waiting, but it seems that I am that person who just can't wait! So you see, there are lots of people who wanted to get a piece of this short stuff. And I was so happy that she agreed to do her first interview with me. See, folks, I told you, I have magic. Beca Mitchell said yes to me." Ellen winked. The crowd laughed.

"Let's play her music once again, shall we? Stitches, please!" Stitches blasted through Ellen's studio, and as while the music started to play the first stanza…"Everyone, please welcome, the industry's hottedt DJ/ Producer, Beca Mitchell!"

As soon as Ellen said her name, Beca walked up on stage. Beca was greeted by loud chants from the crowd. The crowd was screaming her name! Beca couldn't help the big smile forming in her face. She looked at Jesse and he in turn, gave her an encouraging nod.

 _"Okay. Don't be a weirdo. Don't be a weirdo."_ She told herself as she sat opposite Ellen.

"Okay, Beca. Finally! How is the music business treating you so far?" Ellen asked.

"Great. It's a big thing for me to come up all the way here from Atlanta, you know? It's nice to see that people appreciate what you are making, it's heart warming." Beca answered.

"Yes. We love your music, I love your music. I mean who doesn't right?" Ellen asked the crowd. The crowd cheered on and Beca just laughed.

"See? Everyone loves you. Speaking of which…"

"Uh, oh. Is this the part where you put me in a hot seat?" Beca interrupted.

"Ha! Not really. But you're smokin' hot right now , and you're on a seat, that makes you in a hot seat." Ellen joked. Beca raised her hands in surrender knowing that she was already stuck in the moment and laughed with the audience.

"So, Beca Mitchell. Do you know this person?" Ellen asked as soon as a picture of Robbert van de Corput a.k.a. Hardwell flashed on Ellen's big screens in her studio. The crowd was cheering as soon as it was shown. Beca looked at the picture and she nodded yes.

"Yes. It's Rob, right? Hardwell?" Beca curiously stated.

"Oh. So you've met him already?"

"I did. Yes. Once. It was just an after party, and we just said a few words, it was a quick meeting and we told we would see each other in the Bacardi Tour happening days from now." Beca explained.

"So, there was a quick exchange. This explains Rob's tweet then." Ellen pointed to the screen and Robbert's tweet flashed for everyone to see.

 ** _" DjHardwell: Met my celebrity crush this evening, I was smitten. Nice to see you, DJBecaMitchell! #FanBoy #EnchantedToMeetYou_** ** _J_** ** _"_**

Beca was shy ann duried her face with her hands as the audience let out a couple of "Awwws." Ellen laughed at how Beca was blushing.

"Beca Mitchell is blushing, everyone!" Ellen greatly announced. The crowd and Jesse saw this and were continue teasing the closed off DJ.

"Okay, guys. I just don't know what to say. Rob is a good friend and a fellow DJ, so keep it down." Beca said defensively. Of course, Ellen did not let this pass.

"So you two are on first name basis now, eh?" Ellen grinned.

"Hey, it's normal. We know each other so…"

"Enough with the just friends. We're tired of hearing that already." Ellen laughed and the crowd became quiet again.

"But, Beca, you're successful with your career, you produce great music, you write amazing lyrics. Would someone like you invest in feelings?" Ellen asked. Beca shifted in her seat to prepare to answer her question.

"I'm not really great when it comes to feelings, you know. But once I open up to you, I'll give you everything I can. I'm a lot of work, Ellen. People around me know that, but I believe that if there's someone out there who would be willing to break down my walls, then why not?" Beca smirked.

The crowd cheered as Beca implied that she is already willing to invest in feelings. Her fans got the message of Beca and Shawn's song, Stitches and were making talks about her moving on from a person from her past who hurt her badly. Her fans were going wild, it was a nice sight to see their DJ happy once more.

"Oh. So there's a possibility then?" Ellen asked.

"Yes. Yes. I'm not closing my doors anyway, as I said, I'm open." Beca answered while making different hand gestures.

"Can that person be Robbert? He has a huge crush on you! And you'll be working together for the Bacardi Tour. Is it possible that both of you will make beautiful beats together?" Ellen grinned looking intently at Beca. Beca did not back down, and from looking at the audience, to Jesse, and finally to Ellen, she smiled.

"Well, we'll see how it goes. It's just a crush, everyone. But I can't say." Beca answered.

"Nice one, Beca! Let me be the first to know when RoBeca happens, alright? Beca Mitchell, everybody! Watch out for more music from her and catch her live on the Bacardi Tour! Thank you, Beca!"

"No problem, Ellen. Go easy on me next time. Thanks, guys!" Beca smiled and hugged Ellen and waved to fans.

The interview went well after all. The audience were excited to see the RoBeca team up happening soon and that got the #RoBeca trending immediately on social media. Which did not go unnoticed by a certain redhead in California.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

 _"Can that person be Robbert? He has a huge crush on you! And you'll be working together for the Bacardi Tour. Is it possible that both of you will make beautiful beats together?"_

"Wait. What?" Chloe looked back at her television set while she was on the counter preparing food for her and Brian. Brian loved to come over at Chloe's place, they appreciate staying in rather than going out. Chloe kept a tab on Ellen's interview with Beca, that's why during date night with Brian she opted to watch the show while preparing dinner.

Of course, Chloe had also heard of DJ Hardwell. She was also a fan of the man and found him to be good looking too. Upon the mention of Robbert's name, Chloe was a bit shocked to find out that Beca and Robbert were being linked. When Ellen mentioned about "RoBeca", Chloe's insides churned. She was feeling weird. She was usually calm when she hears Beca's name everywhere she goes. But this time, hearing Beca's name being paired with someone else, made Chloe feel uneasy. She tried her best to look away from the show, since it was already ending anyway. And Chloe is still denying that she's bothered about the fact that Beca's open to love again.

 _"Well, her song says she's gonna keep me out of her head."_ Chloe told herself while going back to the counter to pick up her phone. Upon checking her phone to see if Brian has given her his whereabouts, which was not yet relayed, she decided to go check her Twitter account. She wanted to convey what she has been feeling since the interview.

 ** _" BlueBeale: Something's making me feel weird. Or am I just really a weirdo?"_** Chloe tweeted. She decided to go through her feed but a new hashtag has caught her eye. The #RoBeca was trending worldwide, and Chloe felt a pang of jealousy because Beca's really being linked to Hardwell. Chloe wanted to stop herself from clicking on the tag, but she just can't. As soon as she clicked on it, Chloe's eyes scrunched due to what she is currently seeing.

Fans of both Hardwell and Beca are taking Twitter by storm, just after Beca's Ellen interview. They were posting pictures of Robbert and Beca which were edited into one picture. Both were not seen together in public, that's why fans just used their imagination and creative minds to create pictures where they are together. Chloe admitted that they look good together, Hardwell and Beca are hot individually, how much more when they really get together?

Chloe scrolled even more and saw tweets which were directed to Hardwell. They were giving him a go signal to start making his move with Beca already. Some also were directed to Beca, pleading her to give love another shot, specifically with Hardwell. Chloe seemed lost in the Twitter world, because she didn't notice that Brian let himself in already.

"A little bit out of the zone, babe?" Brian asked as he gave Chloe a sweet kiss on her lips. Chloe was startled and immediately tried to shrug off what she has been feeling.

"Oh. Sorry, babe. I was just checking on something." Chloe put her phone down, but Brian noticed that it was still on the Trending page. He furrowed his brows and looked closely.

"Oh. Yeah. I wouldn't blame you. That's really a hot topic right now." Brian pointed on Chloe's phone.  
"Really? I was just looking through it right now." Chloe asked. Brian nodded.

"I thought you watched the interview?" Brian asked as he poured himself a glass of wine and stood opposite Chloe in the kitchen counter.

"I did. But I didn't really pay attention to it. I was preparing for our dinner, you know. Date night." Chloe lied to Brian. Even though her back was faced to the television, she was listening intently. Taking in Beca's words and laughs, she missed it. She really did. But she had to remember that what is important right now is that they got to grow, not together, but separately.

"That's so sweet of you, babe. Knowing that you are fans of both, especially you and Beca were Bellas together." Brian hugged Chloe from behind. Brian let go of Chloe picked up her phone.

Brian was scrolling through Twitter via Chloe's account. He was a fan of Beca's so Chloe did not mind.

"Hey, babe. You know what, incase Hardwell would get Beca, they'd look good together. They'll make lots of albums, and of course, we'll buy them! We can even let them sign it, right?" Brian exclaimed. Chloe just giggled.

"It's possible! Aubrey is Beca's lawyer. You're all friends! And then if ever, she'll bring Hardwell along to catch up dates, boom! Autographs!" Brian said excitedly. Chloe laughed at how adorable Brian could be when it comes to being a fan boy. People in Med school didn't know how giddy Brian could get when it comes to things he likes.

"Don't be silly, Babe. They're artists. Who knows when we could all catch up? They're busy." Chloe stated. Brian noticed a change in Chloe's tone.

"Aw, babe. Who knows? Why don't you and Aubrey plan a reunion thing?" Brian suggested as he sipped his wine.

"Aubrey's also busy, babe. We haven't talked yet. That's not a possibility." Chloe explained. Chloe did not notice Brian leave her side and settled himself infont of the TV.

Chloe missed everyone in the Bellas. She hasn't talk to anyone yet besides Aubrey when she let for Med school. Brian's idea was not a bad thing, she just wanted to tell Aubrey the suggestion when she would get the chance to do so.

"Oh God. Beca looked really hot in that interview." Brian stated pointing to the TV. Chloe watched E! News showing pictures of Beca leaving Ellen's studio. Chloe didn't say anything. Beca looked hot. Really hot it bothered Chloe so much.

"Hardwell would be a really lucky guy, right?" Brian asked Chloe.

"Yeah. They could be something." Chloe answered back. " _They could be something more than we were back then."_ Chloe told herself once more. She busied herself while Brian was surfing through channels until dinner was ready.

Chloe and Brian's dinner date when smoothly. They talked about future hang outs with friends, and how they would get ready for their practical and written exams. Both decided to call it a night after taking dessert. Their date night was just casual, they would see each other the next day in school anyway.

Chloe had a difficult time in getting her sleep. It was her thoughts about Beca really moving on that bothered her. It may seem selfish to her but she didn't want Beca to move on from her. She secretly hoped that Beca won't be in a relationship anytime soon.

 **Stanford Medical School, California. 12 PM.**

Chloe hurriedly went to the cafeteria to meet up with her friends, Tiffany, Jessica, and Denise. As soon as Chloe arrived, the three were giggling and were all looking down on their phones. Chloe was puzzled, she was always one of the first in campus to know all about the latest trends and gossip no matter how hectic their school work could be.

Chloe cleared her throat, and that made her friends notice her. Chloe put her books down on their table and sat. "So, what's up? What were you girls giggling about?" Chloe asked her friends as she took out her phone to text Brian that she's already in their table.

"Oh, C'mon Chloe. It's nothing. We're just talking about how hot Hardwell is. I mean, I didn't know he kept that body underneath his pullovers and hoodies." Tiffany explained. Jessica and Denise also nodded their heads.

"What has gotten into you guys, anyway? I knew Hardwell even before all this fuss about him and Beca Mitchell hit the scene." Chloe was irritated at how her friends would only appreciate Hardwell because of how he looked and not on how he plays his music.

"Yeah. Hardwell and Beca. RoBeca. We were talking about them before we clicked on Hardwell's page, and that's when you came. They would look good together, no doubt." Denise stated not looking up at her friends. Denise was stalking Beca, and Tiffany and Jessica were stalking Hardwell. Chloe just rolled her eyes at her friends.

"Girls, please. They don't even know you exist. Let's just eat lunch and prepare for the next class, shall we?" Chloe said in an annoyed tone.

"Chloe, feeling a little off?" Tiffany asked. Chloe looked really irritated.

"No. I just didn't get to sleep properly. Sorry, girls." Chloe answered.

"Ooh. Had a blast with Brian last night?" Tiffany playfully asked.

Chloe just slapped her friends shoulder and laughed along. "Brian isn't like that girls, he's a gentleman."

"Yeah. You're Stanford's power med couple. You should be setting up good examples for future references." Denise joked.

"Dr. Beale and Dr. O'Henry. Relationship goals as fuck." Jessica said while putting her left index finger and right index finger together as to symbolize two pairs being one. Chloe smiled.

Chloe and her friends were already fixing their stuff when Tiffany shrieked. Denise, Jessica and Chloe looked at their friend who was still holding her phone as usual, while making hyperventilating gestures with her hands. "Girls! Hardwell and Beca might meet tonight! I am so going to follow this ship." Tiffany stated.

"Saw it on Twitter?" Denise asked.

"Nope. Instagram." Tiffany answered.

"Beca has Instagram?" Jessica asked.

"Nope. Hope she'd have one though. But, Hardwell posted something about having to prepare for an artist's meeting. Maybe he'll see Beca there!" Tiffany concluded.

While walking to class, Chloe spoke up. "Why are you all so into this RoBeca thing, girls?" Her friends just looked at her.

"Duh, Chlo. It's the hottest topic right now. It's better than all the drama in the industry. This one is different." Tiffany explained.

"Yeah. Can't blame the people around America for wanting Beca to find love again. We all know how dark her aura is, she doesn't go out that much except for her gigs, which are all during the evening. She also doesn't talk to paps, which other celebs do enjoy. Plus, her music is really good but if you listen intently, there's this dark message lurking around. She's just really mysterious, and I guess that's why people follow this." Denise added.

"I agree. It would be nice to see Beca Mitchell smile at people or the paps, you know. Oh, I might add, they are both DJs, and both really really good looking. Fans would like to see where it goes. Hardwell and Beca are usually private and both have been single for a long time." Jessica also stated leaving Chloe with nothing else to say.

"So, now, do you understand why we fangirl over them? It'd be adorable to speak to each other through song." Tiffany held her hand close to her chest.

"Yeah. Basically, she really decided to move on already. Love that song, by the way!" Denise said as they got close to their room for laboratory lecture.

"I wonder who hurt her so bad to turn her into someone who keeps her guard up." Jessica asked.

Chloe tensed and was quiet the whole time. None of her friends noticed this because she was pretending to scroll through her phone to keep her busy.

"I don't know, Jess. Must have hurt her really bad. Hell, I'd even turn bi for Beca, and I'll make her a promise that I'd love her sincerely. She's really pretty, hot and all, she can turn me." Tiffany laughed.

"Really? You can promise that for Beca Mitchell?" Denise shoved her friend.

"Well. If I'm bi, I would. But I am not. So, I'll let Rob promise that to her and move back." Tiffany and the rest of the girls giggled. "Promise is such a big word." Tiffany said. Chloe just smiled back.

Chloe did not inform anyone about her and Beca in Stanford. She wanted to put that in the past but it seems that the past would always make ways for her to remember what she used to be with Beca. Even though as much as she wants her friends to know that there was one person who got through Beca, and it was her, she can't. She can't claim anyone who is not hers anymore. She just opted to ride along with what her friends are talking about and pretended to gush over how cute RoBeca can get if ever they happen, and she took on a mental note to try to be really contented with her choice even though it stings so much on the insides.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

 **New York, 11 AM.**

"Yes, Bree. I understand. I will, I'll bring Jesse, Amy and CR. I swear, Bree. I read it." Beca was talking on the phone with Aubrey. Aubrey has the habit of calling Beca more than 5 times a day to remind her of what papers she has to look at and go over.

"Mitchell, I am warning you. This is a big deal, sign them properly and read everything! And go to that meeting tonight! " Aubrey told Beca. Her voice was really normally loud that Beca had to move her cell away from her ears.

"Wow, Bree. When have you been my Manager? As far as I can remember, Jesse is. Or, maybe you switched roles? Is this a relationship test thing?" Beca laughed.

"Listen, hobbit. Jesse told me to remind you too. Just be there, okay? See you later." Aubrey put the phone down, and Beca did too. Beca loves to admire the view New York from her office. She doesn't really tell anyone that it's her thinking spot.

"Beca!" CR entered the office causing Beca to get out of her thoughts. Beca stood up to meet her and gave her a hug.

"You comin' tonight, right? I can do this without you, Jesse and Amy." Beca pleaded.

"Chill, B. Damn right, I am. I am your publicist, plus free booze? Hell yeah!" CR high fived Beca and both laughed. Beca walked back to her swivel chair and played around in it making several turns until she felt dizzy.

"Stop it, B. I get dizzy watching you. Anyway, I just want to congratulate you. You did a good job with Ellen. Sorry I was not there, but I am proud of you. Amy, Benji and I watched it here. It looks like you're softening up now, huh?" CR nudged her friend.

"Sshh, it's not a big deal. I just don't want to wallow in my sadness anymore. I have to make the most out of this. Whatever I have right now" Beca scoffed.

CR looked at her friend with pure admiration. Indeed, Beca really matured and became a better person than before. Beca has the right to go out and about now, and CR firmly believes that her little friend needed to unwind and explore New York during the day. And because of that, she pulled Beca out of her chair.

"Whoa, dude. Whoa. Hold up. What's up?" Beca panicked. CR just laughed and tossed Beca her black leather jacket.

"Get up, B. We're going out. Let's go grab some lunch and find you something nice to wear for the artist's meeting tonight. You don't wanna be under dressed, do you?" CR said as she was ready to make a few calls on her phone.

"I don't wanna dress up glamorously tonight, CR. It's just going to be a short meeting. Can I just go in sweatpants instead?" Beca asked and pouted. CR did not heed any of Beca's demands, and continued to make a few calls while gathering Beca's things, knowing that the DJ won't budge.

"C'mon, B. I don't wanna ruin my rep and your rep. It's not just an artist meeting. It's the Bacardi Artist meeting. Executives will be there, artists that will be with you on tour, and of course, the usual paps so you have to dress up. This is the time that the public will really see you after the Ellen interview. Show them what you've got." CR explained while holding Beca's shoulders.

CR really appreciates how Beca likes to keep things simple, how she'd act very normally around her friends, and not demanding them to do work just because she pays them. The least thing CR can do is be a very good friend to Beca. Beca on the other hand, gave in to CR's request. She put on her jacket and grabbed her signature Ray-Ban Aviators along with her phone and both left the office. Amy and Jesse were called by CR to join them, and all waited for Dave to bring Beca's car infront of the building.

The group had lunch at a local Italian restaurant and they all agreed that Beca should pick out something really nice to wear. They called Dave and decided to check out Barneys along Madison Avenue.

The team went in Barney's along with Dave, just in case something happens. Jesse persuaded Beca to let Dave go with them, as usual, ordered by Aubrey. "Just in case" as Jesse reasoned out. Beca had no choice but to say Yes, it was for her sake anyway, she'll have to take note that Aubrey can be such a mom.

As soon as Beca entered, she felt bummed by just looking at the number of clothes she'll get to try on. Amy, Jesse and CR were excited more than she is. They continued walking around the store until Beca stopped and pointed to the silver dress on the mannequin. Beca didn't enjoy shopping and once she sees something she likes, she won't dare to check on any more racks.

The dress that Beca chose was one of Zuhair Murad's Haute Couture collection. It was a short, silver cocktail dress. It was detailed with silver beads that Beca liked because it would sparkle when the lights would hit her. The dress had a ribbon to give to accent her tiny little waist which was in bronze. The dress was simple, not too tight but yet elegant, and not to mention it had pockets in both sides, so when Beca would put her hands in them, it would flow perfectly.

"Wow, shawshank. That dress suits you perfectly. I'd gobble you up any moment." Amy stared at Beca wide eyed and so did Jesse and CR.

"Thanks, Amy. I don't want dresses to be too tight, this one is perfect. It flows when I move, like my typical skater skirts." Beca laughed. They headed to the counter and paid immediately, they know how Beca is when it comes to shopping. As soon as they were about to leave, Jesse, Amy and CR all got a text from Benji.

 **Benji: Team, Paps found out Beca's in Madison. Better keep Dave close with you guys.**

"Oh, shit." Jesse said as he looked out the window and saw paps piling up already. Beca caught this, but assured Jesse and the others that it would be fine and that she'll let them go ahead, and she'll stay in the middle close with Dave. They agreed to Beca's suggestion and readied themselves for what's in store for them when they get out.

When Jesse, Amy and CR stepped out, the paps were already preparing to snap photos of the DJ. Dave was sticking close by Beca. Paps really have skills because some were able to go near despite Dave's height and body weight.

"Beca! You're out in the day time!"

"Beca, you're smiling!"

"Beca, look here please. To the left."

"Beca. What did you buy?" One asked.

"Just a gift for myself, guys. Nothing big." Beca laughed.

When Beca responded, some of the paps took this as an opportunity to ask more questions while keeping up to her. Dave was sending some away who got really too close to Beca. "Back off, man. Not too close." Dave said.

"Beca, you and Robbert seeing each other tonight?"

"Beca, have you talked to Hardwell?"

"Yeah, Beca. Is that for your date?"

Upon hearing the questions about herself and Robbert, she laughed. Jesse, Amy and CR did too.

"No, guys. No date. And I haven't seen and spoke to Rob yet." Beca laughed as she got on her car with the rest of her team.

"Well, that's really interesting, Becaw. You are talking to paps, now." Jesse stated while pointing at the rest of the paps following Beca's car.

"They'll be with me for a while, Jess. Might as well talk to them while I can." Beca smiled causing Amy, Jesse and CR to look at each other.

"B, about tonight, I've got word that Hardwell's going to be there. Do you want me to block journalists or inform his team that you don't want to deal with the topic right now?" CR asked while Beca was looking out the window.

"Nah. Rob's going to be there, CR. I follow him on Instagram and he said he's stoked to attend. He posted a picture of the invite." Amy answered. Jesse, on the other hand was quiet while waiting for Beca's answer. He was secretly hoping that Beca won't let CR do anything about it.

"No, CR. It's fine. I'll see him there, when I'll see him. No plans of avoiding it anyway. He'll be with us during the tour. So, there's no point." Beca smirked.

Beca was back in the studio by 4pm, and she was informed that she had to be ready by 6pm. Dave will be picking her up, while Jesse, Amy and CR will just meet her in the event. Beca was styled again by John's team, who she became good friends with after the Ellen interview.

 **CIELO, NY. 8PM.**

Beca arrived just in time at Cielo, it's one of NY's best dance clubs. As she got off her car, she was met by Jesse, Amy and CR and was led inside the club. The place was huge and really nice, and music was already blasting. Beca and her team were directed to a VIP Room where all the artists and their teams are. Beca and her team made a few exchanges with other artists such as Tiesto, Martin Garrix, and Calvin Harris.

Beca excused herself to go to the nearest restroom, but on her way there she bumped into Halsey. Halsey told Beca not to leave the place where she was standing, Beca found it weird but she agreed. While waiting for Halsey to get back, she looked around and took in the essence of her current surroundings.

"I told you I'd bring her to you, Rob!" Halsey exclaimed while pulling Robbert to where Beca was. Robbert was still puzzled with what Halsey was referring to. Halsey tapped Beca's shoulder, and when she turned, Robbert was speechless.

"Robbert, don't ruin this. Say something!" Halsey said while gritting her teeth.

"Oh. Er. Uh. Uh. Beca, hi! I'm sorry about this. I didn't mean to hold you back from whatever you might be doing." Robbert said nervously.

"Actually, it's okay. Hi, Robbert. Nice to see you here." Beca said as she hugged Robbert. " _His accent. God. His accent makes him look good even more._ " Beca told herself while staring at Robbert.

"You guys stay here, okay? I'll just check on someone." Halsey was looking at the two lovingly, and decided to leave them alone.

"Do you want a drink, Beca?" Robbert offered. Beca nodded in return still dumbfounded at Robbert's accent and looks. Robbert and Beca made their way to the bar counter and ordered their drinks. There was a little bit of awkward silence, it was their first time to actually really talk.

"Beca, before anything else, I would like to apologize with that tweet. I'm sorry, I didn't know that it be such a ruckus." Robbert explained.

"Hey, it's fine. Don't worry about it. No harm done." Beca said as she sipped her Margarita. For the first time, Beca found it difficult to play it cool.

"No, but it caught you off guard. I'm really sorry about that. I just couldn't contain my excitement that day I first met you, so I just tweeted away. Who knew that Ellen would find that." Robbert laughed.

"Well, Ellen is Ellen, dude. But like I said, let's not talk about that. We're here to mingle." Beca playfully patted Rob on his arm causing him to be a little more comfortable around the brunette. Beca didn't realize that Rob was really nice, in fact he was a gentleman. Both talked for hours about music and indie bands and were able to hit it off immediately. The pair was in a world of their own.

"Beca, I do hope this is not going to be awkward. You and I are going to be on tour together and everyone in the world knows that I have a huge crush on you. C'mon, look at you. You're effortlessly beautiful. I am really hoping to get to know you more, if you'd let me." Robbert said while looking straight into Beca's eyes.

Beca took a moment to sip her drink, and looked back at Rob and gave him a sheepish smile. "Listen, Rob. I admit I was surprised with your Twitter revelation but I can assure you that it's not going to be awkward. In fact, I think it's nice to get to know people within your circle. So, why would I brush you off? And Thank you, honestly for admiring bad ass little me." Beca laughed.

"So, you'll give me the chance to get to know you?" Robbert beamed.

"C'mon Rob. Are you like 2 or something? No. Just kidding. Uhm. Well. Yeah, I guess. If you want to. I am not forcing you, okay. It's all on you, Hardwell. Go Hardwell or Go Home." Beca smirked as she got paper napkins to wipe herself.

 _"Oh, Beca. You just don't know how much I want to."_ Robbert said to himself while staring at Beca who was playing with the paper napkins on the counter.

"Er. Beca, I. Um. Would you like to dance?" Robbert asked while handing out his hand to Beca.

Beca looked at his hand for a while. "No way. Are you seriously asking me to dance with you right now? Just when Timber is playing?"

"Funny, Beca. But yes, I'll dance with you despite the fact that Ke$ha's Timber is playing. I'm willing to dance to any song, as long as it's you I'm dancing with. So, c'mon, my hand's aching right here." Robbert said while his hand is still extended to Beca.

Beca smiled, butterflies filled her stomach with the words Rob just said to her. No one said those words to her for a long time. Without any hesitation, she took Robbert's hand and both went to the dance floor. Beca was a sucker for accents and of course, Ke$ha.

Jesse, CR and Amy were looking for their pint sized friend, but when Amy pointed to Beca being on the dance floor with Hardwell, the three did not bother the pair anymore. Beca saw her team smiling at her, and they gave her an encouraging nod with big smiles on their faces. Jesse giving her his signature grin, Amy and Cynthia were making cat calls. Beca was letting loose, as well as Hardwell. Both were laughing while dancing and were whispering God-knows-what to each other. Robbert's team on the other hand, saw the pair as well, including Halsey who was watching the two since she left them. Halsey and Robbert were close friends, like Jesse and Beca. Halsey knew how Robbert wanted to meet Beca personally, so she did him a favor. Robbert is a really shy person, a complete opposite of Halsey. Robbert caught Halsey's eye and Halsey gave Rob a thumbs up sign from the balcony area, which was also returned with another thumbs up sign and a mouthed **"** ** _Thank You"_** from Robbert who was wearing an adorable smile on his face.


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13**

 **NEW YORK.**

 **"** Yo, Shorty. Better calm your phone down or else I will shove it down my throat." Amy said while pointing at Beca's phone.

"Seriously, Becs. Tell Rob that you're still alive." Benji joked. Beca just rolled her eyes at her friends and got up to check her phone.

 **Rob: Your song's on the radio. Either way you still sound good. x**

 **Rob: Paps are out waiting for me, is it okay to try your signature smirk? ;)**

Beca read the messages and typed a quick reply and giggled as soon as she finished.

 **Beca: Hey. Sorry, quite busy for my set list. Btw, my signature smirk won't look good on you, Rob. Give them one of your own.;)**

 **Rob: Ha. What a selfish little bad-ass. ;)**

 **Beca: You know it ;)**

Beca smiled as she put her phone down. "Looks like someone got bitten by the lovebug, eh?" CR asked while handing Beca and Jesse a couple of papers.

"You playing for both teams now, Beca?" Benji asked while munching on his burrito.

"Hey, shorty can play for both teams, she's got them all in that teeny weeny body of hers." Amy interrupted while grabbing Benji's food. Beca just scoffed at her friends.

"What is this, dude? Too lazy to read them all." Beca put all the papers on her table without reading a single one of them. Jesse gathered them and went over the papers flipping them one page at a time.

"It's just the basics for the Bacardi Tour, B. The artist's line up, location, preferences, VIP stuff, press interviews, you know how that thing works." CR explained while looking on to Jesse.

"Becs, you're with Rob. What a coincidence! It's meant to be!" Jesse shoved his best friend while walking over to CR.

"Weirdo, we're not dating. We're just like, hanging out. He's nice." Beca answered defensively. Amy, CR and the rest just dropped the subject and gave up on the topic knowing that their friend won't give any details about it.

"Okay, everything looks fine with me. I don't really make any demands, I just don't like being really mobbed. Tiny person here, folks!" Beca added. CR was relieved to know that Beca did not have any issues at all in terms of publicity, but she did have to put a little preventive measure along with Aubrey when news of Rob and Beca hanging out all over NY surfaced.

"Becs, Aubrey and I really appreciate you bringing us along. Did I tell you that?"

"Shut it, Swanson. Don't wanna be mushy in the morning." Beca smirked. Jesse laughed back while holding his hand over his chest pretending to be pained.

Beca was busy the whole day, she was left in her studio to organize her setlist for the Bacardi Tour. Jesse, Aubrey and Beca were set to leave the next day, but Beca was a perfectionist when it comes to her set. She finished it a week ago, but she wants everything to be polished when she goes on board. Beca was on her laptop when her phone beeped once more.

 **Rob: I'm outside your studio. Will it be okay if I drop by to say hi?**

Beca called Rob and let him up. Amy let Rob in and as soon as he was in Beca's office, Amy was making heart signs with her hands, pulling Benji and CR to do the same. Beca pretended that she didn't see anything at all.

"So, what's up? What brings Hardwell here?" Beca asked while giving him an awkward hug. Rob hugged her back without sensing Beca stiffen up.

"I was in the area. Might as well drop this off." Beca was so short that she didn't notice that Rob was holding a bouquet of Ecuadorian Roses in his back with a paper bag of Taco Bell and a tub of Ben and Jerry's ice cream. Beca was speechless, and gladly accepted what Rob gave her. Rob immediately left because he was set to record with Halsey that day.

Before Amy, CR, Benji and Jesse could come in. Beca's phone rang. _"Ah. Posen. Just in time."_

 _"_ Yes, Bree? What do you want? How dare you interrupt me when I'm about to devour my Tacos?"

"Hobbit! Jesse sent me the itinerary, how come you did not tell me that the first part of the Bacardi Tour you're in is in California?!" Beca can almost imagine Aubrey screaming personally, and this cost Jesse a glare from Beca.

"Wait. What? California? Shit. I didn't know that!"

"You didn't read the papers. Oh well, the usual Beca. But Yes! California, midget! No backing out of the line up for that leg of the tour, okay? You already agreed!"

"Oh. Shit. Why didn't I read that? I should've not agreed to be in that area if ever. I wanted to be in the UK first." Beca added.

"Wrong move, Mitchell. Lesson learned, read before agreeing. CR already informed Bacardi that you agreed and the publicity materials are already in tow. So, don't cause anymore hassle." Aubrey sternly said.

Beca put the phone down and called Jesse over. "Jesse! California? Are you serious? Why?" Beca was panicking.

"That's what it said, Becaw! We asked you to go over it and you agreed. Changing the line up at this time is risky. CR sent the papers already, so everything's set. Plane tickets are ready. I already arranged everything, hotel, cars and all." Jesse explained while trying to calm Beca down.

"No. I can't go to Cali. What if..."

"What if she'll be there?" Jesse finished her sentence for her. Beca did not respond.

"Becs, I cannot guarantee that she won't be there. But if she does, what's wrong? She's also entitled to go and enjoy the tour. We can't ban one person! And Aubrey and I will be there for you. Just let fate do its thing, okay? I mean, what are the odds of you and her meeting in a sea of hundreds or thousands of people? You will be surrounded by bodyguards, and will be in the VIP, so what are the odds, right? And it seems that you moved on with Rob." Jesse reasoned with Beca, stressing the last words he said.

"You watch too much movies, Jesse." It was all that Beca could say.

"Relax, Becs. You'll be fine." Jesse said as he left her office. Beca once again was left with her thoughts. _"No. I won't see her. If ever I do, I'll be fine. I've moved on."_

The Bacardi Tour where Beca was in is set in Los Angeles, California. She had no choice but to drag herself out to "Sunny California" as Aubrey and Jesse termed it.

 **JOHN F. KENNEDY INTERNATIONAL AIRPORT, NEW YORK.**

Jesse and Aubrey were early in Beca's house. They wanted to make sure that Beca's going into the plane with them, after Beca's outburst with the California thing, they doubted that their little DJ would even make her way to JFK Airport. The pair were relieved to see Beca ready when they arrived, because Beca is not a morning person.

"Jesse, please explain to me why we're leaving at 3:00 in the morning." Beca asked while handing over her luggage to Dave.

"Because, NY to Cali takes approximately 5 hours and 40 minutes, our flight is around 7:00, we should be in Cali around 12 or a little after." Jesse explained. Grumpy Beca was not his favorite.

The trip to JFK was quiet, but as soon as they arrived in the airport, a swarm of paps again were waiting. "Oh, great. What a morning." Beca grumbled as she got off the car. Jesse and Aubrey laughed Beca's grumpiness off, they are used to her already. After dozens of shots of Beca taken by the paps and some with fans, Dave ushered Beca to where Jesse and Aubrey were.

"Miss Mitchell, if ever you need something in California, or you need me there to drive you and block all these people around, don't hesitate to call." Dave smiled and said while handing Beca her luggage. Beca gave Dave another time off since she'll be on tour. Beca just nodded and hugged Dave. Looking at Aubrey and Jesse doing couply things, Beca claimed that it was going to be a long day.

 **STANFORD, CALIFORNIA**

Chloe was not listening to her friends babbling all about RoBeca, but this time, when her friends talked about driving to Los Angeles for the Bacardi Tour, Chloe seemed to be interested.

"What did you say, Ash?" Chloe asked Ashley. She couldn't comprehend what the girls were talking about because she was too focused on her readings for her next class.

"Chloe. We were talking about the upcoming Bacardi Tour, we have to make it to LA." Ashley explained while checking the dates on the flyer she picked up on the way to class.

"Great. I'm in! It will be a nice opportunity to loosen up after all of these." Chloe chimed in.

"I'm in too, Ash. Jessica will surely join in. Who are playing anyway?" Tiffany grabbed the flyer from Ashley and started to read all the event details.

"No way. Oh hell, no way!" Tiffany jumped up and down while holding the flyer causing Ashley, Chloe and Brian who just walked in on them to stare at her.

"What's the fun all about, Tiff? Kid in you got loose again?" Brian asked while putting an arm over Chloe.

"Call me whatever you want, guys. But I'm going to the Bacardi Tour in LA no matter what happens. I don't care if I have to drive for almost 6 hours to get there! Hardwell, Beca Mitchell, Skrillex, Icona Pop, Justin Bieber, Halsey and Ellie Goulding will be on that part of the tour!" Tiffany said while holding out the flyer to her friends faces.

"Ahhhh! I'm definitely going, too! What about you, Chloe?" Ashley joined in on Tiffany who was jumping up and down.

"Oh. The drive to LA seems long. I don't know, girls…"

"We're joining. C'mon Babe, it's Beca. It's Rob. It's Skrillex. I won't miss that, either." Brian interrupted.

"Yes! Excellent artists live on stage, free booze, and good music! This is exciting!" Tiffany exclaimed.

"We must get seats to the VIP area to see them up close." Ashley added.

Chloe had no choice but nod and say yes. The group was excited for their LA Trip. She did not want to be a spoilsport. Her friends were huge music fans, and Beca was also her friend. _Was._ Chloe thought.

Her friends couldn't calm themselves, while she was, on the other hand, anxiously dreading that day.

"Babe, has Aubrey called you yet about this? Maybe it's easier to get VIP tickets through her." Brian asked when Tiffany and Jessica walked away.

"Not yet, Babe. I was surprised to know that Beca was also in the Cali tour. So, maybe later. I'll tell her though." Chloe smiled.

"Yeah, they might be busy or something. But I'm sure she'll call. Can't wait for LA." Brian said as he pecked a kiss on Chloe's lips.

Chloe had to wait for Aubrey's call, and ask her if that flyer was telling the truth, and that no changes had been made. She was nervous and excited at the same time. She knows how Beca is when it comes to playing her music, but she was also bothered about the possibility of coming face to face with her ex.

She did not want to call Aubrey first, thinking that they might be busy and on a plane to Cali right now. Oh God, little did she know, she was so damn right.

 **LOS ANGELES, CALIFORNIA**

Beca, Jesse and Aubrey arrived a little after lunch in Los Angeles International Airport. Beca was still grumpy, Jesse was busy double checking the arrangements and the press interviews CR had made for them, and Aubrey was also reading over the contract Beca signed with Bacardi. It was a lot to take in for Beca, it's her first time to go on a huge tour all over America, and she will also be playing in the UK. It was a good decision to bring Jesse and Aubrey along, who were both super organized people. She'll have to remind herself to fly Benji, CR and Amy out immediately when she gets bored of being so synchronized with her schedule though.

They were picked up by a black Range Rover with Bacardi stickers on both left and right sides of the doors, and which was heavily tinted which Beca appreciated since she can fall asleep in the SUV without being seen by the public in her most vulnerable state. Beca, Jesse and Aubrey were ushered to the car, and a few minutes, Beca was fast asleep.

"She's unbelievable. Asleep in a matter of seconds, quite a skill." Jesse pointed to Beca who was asleep on his shoulder. Aubrey looked at Beca and snapped a picture of Jesse and herself smiling with an asleep Beca. She posted it on Instagram with the caption: **"Hello, Sunny Cali! Look who's here?"**

Aubrey's post gained a lot of likes and a few comments coming from fellow Bellas in Cali, such as Emily and Stacie who wanted to meet up, and of course, there was Chloe.

"Chloe. Oh, Jesse. Chloe. I have to call her and tell her we're here." Aubrey scrambled and dialed Chloe's number.

 **STANFORD, CALIFORNIA**

"Hello, Bree?"

"Chloe! Good thing I got a hold of you. So, you must have heard…" Aubrey was happy to inform Chloe that they'll be staying for a week in Cali.

"Yeah. I saw your post, silly." Chloe laughed. Aubrey sensed that her best friend was a little bit off.

"You okay that we're here right? I mean, that she might be with me when we'll meet up." Aubrey went straight to the point.

"So, it's true then that she'll be playing here. Was kinda hoping there would be a last minute spin-off you know. Change of artists or something like that." Chloe explained.

"Nah. She was too lazy to read the itinerary, she was shocked to find out she'll be here first instead of the UK. Hobbit says yes to almost anything immediately. So, are you coming to LA? It will be fun. It would be a mini-reunion with some of the Bellas too." Aubrey said. Upon Aubrey's invite, Jesse looked at his girlfriend to give her a scowl which says "What are you doing?" and Aubrey just shushed him with her index finger.

"Oh, yeah. We were planning to go with Brian and a couple of our friends, they said it will be fantastic to experience that." Chloe laughed and silently wished that Aubrey would not offer her easy access to get VIP tickets.

"Great, Jesse and I will see how to score you early VIP Passes. It will be nice seeing you, Chlo. Now, round up some of the Bellas, and let me know ASAP so I know how many to reserve." Aubrey said cheerfully and ended her call with Chloe.

"Bree, what did you just do?" Jesse asked. "It's improper to intervene with what fate would desire, fate should do its own thing."

"Relax, baby. I'm just Fate's little helper. I just got the job a few minutes ago to knock some sense into someone named Chloe Beale. Now, just do your job." Aubrey winked.

"Wow. I didn't know Fate was hiring." Jesse just rolled his eyes in surrender and continued to fix Beca's schedule.


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER 14**

 **LOS ANGELES, CALIFORNIA.**

"Oh, Jeez, I'm so tired." Beca complained to Jesse and Aubrey as soon as they got off Bacardi's Range Rover and were dropped off at The Four Seasons Hotel in Beverly Hills.

"No staying in for you, Mitchell. You have a lot to do today. You're going to the Los Angeles Stadium to have your sound check. Is your set list all ready?" Jesse warned as soon as they were directed to their suite. Beca looked on to Aubrey for help but Aubrey agreed with Jesse.

"Sorry, Midget. You are on a tight schedule, we have to follow it. Tomorrow night's a huge event, we don't want you to screw up. Be prepared." Aubrey added after getting off the phone with CR.

Beca was bummed that she can't lay in bed the whole day. But she knows that her friends were right. She had a big night to prepare for, it was the kick off for the US leg of the Bacardi Tour, and as usual, she needs to give people a blast.

Jesse and Aubrey were walking around the suite, going in and out continuously of the room to speak with Bacardi crew members and Beca was left to prepare herself for the day. She opted to go for a casual look, she put on a green tank top, black leather jacket, black skinny jeans, and wore her favorite combat boots and curled her hair. The three were ready to leave when they saw Rob and his team in the hotel lobby.

"Hey, Rob."

"Hey, J-man. Aubrey. Nice seeing you here." Jesse shook Robbert's hand and Robbert gave Aubrey a friendly hug. Rob noticed Beca and walked over to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Beca, you look good today. How are you?" Rob asked Beca.

"Hey, yeah. Great. Great, I'm going for my sound check. Have you done yours?" Beca was obviously shy around Robbert and it made Jesse and Aubrey smirk at her.

"Yeah. I did, earlier this morning. I have a photo shoot to attend to right now. Uh, would you like to go and get dinner tonight? All four of us?" Robbert asked while looking over to Jesse and Aubrey.

"Yeah, sure. Gotta feed this little guy in here." Beca said and pointed to her stomach.

"Great, Beca. I'll pick you guys up, alright?" Rob laughed and then hugged Beca and left to follow his team.

"Well, he sure is something, Mitchell. That's new. Who's tired huh?" Aubrey joked and Beca pretended that she did not hear anything.

Beca's set list was all polished, and she finished her sound check early. But what surprised Jesse, Aubrey and Beca was that Rob was already there even before Beca sent him a text saying that they were done.

"Excited much, Rob?" Beca said as she fixed her equipment and gathered all her things.

"Am I that obvious? Tell me, I might like, back down a little bit." Robbert laughed and helped Beca and Jesse with all her stuff and they headed to his car.

"Whoa. You drive the Opel Adam Hardwell edition. Nice, Rob." Jesse stated admiring Rob's small vehicle.

"Yeah, wanna keep everything low-key, J. Plus, endorsements." Rob answered. Beca and Aubrey were also admiring Rob's "cute" car. Robbert heard Aubrey's comment, and said "Not cute, small little bad-ass, this car right here." Beca laughed at this, for her line was being used by Robbert. All four got into the car and drove off to Pann's, one of LA's famous diners.

They all ate, and talked about hanging around in Cali when time permits. Jesse, Aubrey, Rob and Beca all seemed to get along, especially with the diversity of their attitudes. Surprisingly, they were able to balance it off quite well. Robbert paid for dinner, and Beca, Jesse and Aubrey thanked him despite oppositions that they pay for his instead.

However, as soon as the group got out, people flocked Robbert and Beca, which worried Jesse and Aubrey too. But they were relieved when Robbert got a hold of Beca, held her tight, pulled her near him and shielded her from the paps while walking away.

"Thanks, Rob. You didn't have to do that." Beca said as she got off Rob's car.

"Hey, I don't want to see you get dragged down like before. It was just proper for me to do that. They might squish you, you're tiny, you know. Besides, I promised myself to watch you kill it on stage, it would be a shame if you won't go spin tomorrow night." Robbert laughed back, trying his best not to give a huge grin on his face.

"Oh, well. Yeah. Thanks, I really appreciate you looking out for me. I didn't expect that from you." Beca added while they were on the way back to her suite. Jesse and Aubrey trailed along to give the pair a little space.

"B, it's fine. It's my pleasure. I'll see you at your set tomorrow, okay? I'll watch you, I promise." Rob said while tucking a strand of Beca's hair in her ear.

"You don't have to watch me spin, Rob. You'll be tired. I go on stage after your set. Go rest, instead." Beca tried to reason out.

"Well then, there's no excuse that I won't be able to watch Beca Mitchell spin. I promised, then I'll be there. You can't stop me from watching the big BM." Rob winked and left.

Beca, on the other hand was captivated by Robbert's personality, forgetting that Jesse and Aubrey were a few steps behind them, she gave Robbert a sweet kiss on the lips. Jesse and Aubrey were wide-eyed at the scene which unfolded before them, Aubrey immediately took out her phone and snapped a photo and walked away pretening that they didn't see anything.

 _"Oh shit, why did I do that? Girls over guys, mind over matter, Mitchell."_ Beca said to herself while still looking shocked at what just happened.

"That was… nice." Robbert said shyly.

"Rob. Oh my god. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to… Uhm, well, you see.. I was just you know, taken by surprise with what I did. I am so so sorry." Beca rambled.

"Hey, it's okay. No harm done."

"No. No. It's not okay, you have to listen. Uh, whatever this thing is, I have to tell you that I'm not really looking for something right now." Beca went on and Rob just nodded and waited for more.

"You see, Rob. I'm still building myself back up again. Yeah, I totally said that I moved on but you know, not with men?" Beca looked at Rob hoping that she didn't do any harm.

"Wait. What?" Rob looked puzzled.

"Rob. I'm gay." Beca stated.

"Oh… Oh. Oh. Well, this is awkward." Rob looked down and tried to play with the strings of his hoodie. It was too much for Rob because he really liked Beca but he realized it was not nice to push himself towards her.

"I'm sorry, Rob. I could've told you sooner, but everything went fast, plus this tour and all, I didn't really get the chance to talk to you." Beca also fiddled with her shirt, meaning that she was also nervous. However, Beca smiled when Rob took her hand.

"Beca, it's okay. It's great that you told me sooner, but yeah, I'm bummed out because I really like you, you know? It sucks. But yeah, don't worry. It's okay. I understand. We can still hang out, though, right?"

"Of course! We could be the best DJ buddies, there is ever!" Beca offered Rob a fist bump, and a hug thereafter.

"But, that doesn't meant my crush on you won't go away, okay?" Rob did the fist bump and hugged Beca back.

"Ha ha. Right. I'm irresistible. Now, go rest, buddy. Hey, you still watching me right?"

"Yep. A promise is a promise, B." Hardwell said and walked away.

Beca was relieved that she told Rob the truth about her, she felt bad for the guy though, but she's not the type of person who would be with someone without being completely whole again, plus, she's into girls more.

Aubrey knows that Beca would friend zone Rob but Chloe did not give her any feedbacks yet. So she did one thing that would make her best friend get out of her bat cave. On the Bellas Facebook group chat, Aubrey sent the photo she took earlier of Beca and Rob with a caption that states: **You better get all your cute butts over here, you're missin' this!**

Immediately, all Bellas reacted, and Aubrey's phone was beeping like crazy!

 **CR: Amy, Benji and I are on our way. See you in a few.**

 **Amy: Save me food from the buffet, Posen.**

 **Stacie: Holy shit. I'm going, count me in! Beca's really lookin' good. And Hardwell is too. Can I get a taste of both worlds?;)**

 **Emily: Can I get a ride with you, Stace? Please?**

 **Stacie: Sure, baby girl.**

 **Emily: I want a picture with Hardwell. Make it happen, Aubrey.**

 **Aubrey: Chloe? Chloe? Where are you?!**

 **Amy: Alert the cops, hot ginger is missing!**

 **Chloe: I'm going, Bree. I need 5 tickets, as you said you'll help me get! x**

 **Stacie: What. Who else are you bringing, Chloe?**

 **Chloe: A couple of friends from Med School, and Brian.**

 **Emily: Wait. Who's Brian?**

 **Amy: Legacy, you're a cinnamon roll but you really are so dumb right now.**

 **Aubrey: Aca-awesome! Let me know when you're here. x**

Aubrey was happy that there was going to be a little Bella reunion and she had a really good feeling about this. That maybe, just maybe, Chloe would get her head out of her ass. Beca is still single, there's still a chance for "BeChloe" to happen, and Aubrey was determined to help Chloe sort things out.

 **STANFORD, CALIFORNIA**

Chloe and her friends, including Brian were all set to leave for LA the next day. The only thing missing was their VIP passes.

Chloe was just bumming around the house when she got a Facebook notification from Aubrey. Her eyes widened at the photo of Rob and Beca, taken by Aubrey.

 _"So, what? She likes guys now?"_ She thought as her fellow Bellas talked to each other. Chloe was not one who easily assumes but the photo spoke for itself.

She was bothered by what she was feeling. She was happy for Beca, of course, but she still feels a little something for the DJ. No, not something, a whole bigger than something. _"I have to figure out why I still feel this way. Do I still love her?"_ This is it, she has to go. She immediately informed Tiffany, Jessica, Ashley and Brian that they were all good and that the VIP tickets were already taken care of.

 _The next day…_

"Babe, wake up. You have to get ready, we're leaving in a few." Brian whispered in Chloe's ear while she stirred in her sleep. Chloe still won't budge forcing Brian to tickle her to make her get up.

"Alright. Stop. Stop. I get it." Chloe said in between breaths. She laughed and got out of bed to prepare for their road trip. It was the day she was watching Beca. Live.

"And up she goes. Faster, babe. I'll wait downstairs." Brian called out.

"Okay. I will, relax." Chloe shouted back.

"Sorry, babe. I'm excited to see the big BM." Brian said. His voice was already becoming softer which means he was already downstairs.

"Yeah, me too. Can't wait." Chloe softly said.

Chloe is finally going to LA, hopefully she'll get the answer she's been looking for.


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER 15**

 **LOS ANGELES, CALIFORNIA**

"Hey, Jesse! Wait up!" Rob called Jesse while they were in the hotel corridor. Jesse was on his way to Beca's suite to check on her, and Rob was also on his way there too.

"Rob! Hey, What's up?" Jesse asked innocently, also eyeing the bundle of sunflowers Robbert has on his hands.

"Oh, yeah. Are you on your way to Beca's suite too?" Rob asked while scratching the back of his neck.

"Yeah. I was going to check up on her, give her a little pep talk before tonight. Manager duties." Jesse answered trying to make Rob feel comfortable around him.

"Can I talk to you about her? Just for a while?"

"What are you talking about, man? Of course!" Jesse patted his shoulder trying to make Rob feel at ease.

"Well, dude. She kissed me, and sorta told me last night that she's gay. I mean, yeah, I'm fine with that. But, I really like your best friend, J. And, I know it sounds impossible but do you think it will be fine to be around her. I mean not to give up on her?" Rob seriously asked Jesse. Jesse, on the other hand was shocked to hear Beca's revelation. It seemed that both were doing fine after dinner, and he saw them kiss.

"Wow, man. Intense shit. But yeah, Beca's bisexual, and can really be hardheaded most of the time. She's just really cautious right now, since she's starting over but, as her best friend, I don't see anything wrong with that. Besides, it's nice to know that there are also other people aside from us who would not give up on that bad ass. She's stubborn for sure, but maybe, she'll come around." Jesse explained.

"Yeah, it was kinda hard to tear down her walls, but it felt great to be with her. I don't know, Jess. I'm still hoping that she'll give me a chance to show her how serious I am and I don't mind that she's bisexual. We can both look at hot chicks even while we're together!" Rob said trying to be as cheerful as possible. It was obvious that his talk with Beca last night bothered him.

"Ha ha ha. I might join in too, then. If, that happens. Rob, seriously dude, I believe that if you really want something, go for it. If it's meant to be yours, it will be. If it won't, well at least you tried. But, don't blame me if Beca still won't budge, okay? I don't wanna be a subject of someone's song full of hate." Jesse answered and patted Rob's shoulder. Rob laughed back and handed Jesse the bouquet.

"Can you give this to her, please? Tell her I'll see her tonight." Rob asked, feeling bad that he won't be able to give it personally. Everyone was already busy preparing for the kick off that evening.

Jesse accepted the bouquet and proceeded to go to Beca's suite. Upon knocking thrice, Beca opened her door, and revealed herself to Jesse still in sweatpants.

"What the hell, Becs? We're meeting CR, Amy and Benji in a while. Get dressed!"

"I was supposed to, but someone came knocking on my door, thrice!" Beca said in defense.

"Whatever, go get ready. And by the way, Rob asked me to give this to you." Jesse handed the bouquet to Beca. Beca looked confused as why she was getting this treatment from Robbert when she explained what they were last night. She noticed the card that came with the flowers and read what it said.

 **"Bad Ass,**

 **I know we talked about this last night, but I'm not giving up on you.**

 **I'll see you tonight. x**

 **-Trying Hard Bad Ass a.k.a Hardwell"**

"Are you okay? What did it say?" Jesse asked noticing Beca's change of demeanor. Beca transferred the flowers in a vase and turned to Jesse.

"It's Rob. I told him I was gay last night, and he just told me right now that he's not giving up on me. Oh man, I feel so mean." Beca said as she rubbed her eyes and sat on the edge of her bed.

"No, Becs. It's not you. You were honest, and it's Rob's choice to wait on you. It's not like you gave him an option, right? It was his own decision to make. And as a guy, I think he's really serious on not giving up on you. You should know that. People don't give up on the things they want the most." Jesse explained as he sat on the bed with her.

" Yeah. Unlike... you know.. her.. But, Jesse. What should I do? Honestly, I'm scared of commitments after what happened. It feels like I'm new to everything around relationships, like I'm back at square one!" Beca grabbed a throw pillow and hugged it while facing Jesse.

"Becaw, you can't be scared forever. Besides, wouldn't it be nice to finally see for yourself that there is nothing wrong with you? Someone is out there willing to make you see it. I'm not forcing you, Becs but I know you like him too. You're just scared to invest in feelings. Think about it, but you can't push Rob away. He's persistent." Jesse laughed at his comment about Robbert. Beca smiled knowing that Jesse cares a lot about her, it was nice to have him around especially when she needs some sense talked into her.

"Oh well, like you would always say, let fate do its thing." Beca smiled, and Jesse threw her a pillow urging her to stand up and prepare for the day.

Amy, CR and Benji were waiting in the lobby for Jesse and Beca when they noticed Aubrey.

"Posen!" Amy, CR and Benji called out, causing people in the lobby to look at them, to which Aubrey was extremely embarrassed.

"Shut it, guys. Act professional." Aubrey said as she gave each one of them a hug.

"Where are you headed, Aubrey?" Benji asked.

"I'm meeting up with Stacie and Emily at a café down the block. Don't tell midget about the surprise Bella reunion after the kick-off, do you understand?" Aubrey commanded and looked intently at Amy who got scared, and made a motion of locking her lips and eating the keys. The three bade Aubrey good bye and were relieved that she left as soon as Beca and Jesse came down.

Beca and her team were arranged to do last minute tour promotions and radio interviews. It was enough to keep them busy while Aubrey was off to meet some of the Bellas.

 **CABANA CAFÉ, LOS ANGELES CALIFORNIA**

Aubrey was early for their meet up with Stacie and Emily. While waiting she noticed a familiar red head behind the counter. She had a feeling it was Chloe but did not want to jump into conclusions. She watched the red head intently and Aubrey knew that it was really Chloe. She then decided to call Chloe's phone to double check.

"Chloe. Where are you?" Aubrey asked excitedly, fighting the urge to run up to her best friend who was only a few tables away.

"Bree. I'm at the Cabana Café, we're in LA already with my friends and Brian. We'll be there, don't worry." Chloe laughed assuming that Aubrey was only checking on her.

"Oh, is that so? What a coincidence! I'm in Cabana too, look behind you." Aubrey instructed Chloe. Chloe looked back, and once again, Chloe's beaming face lit up like she had seen a dozen of rainbows and unicorns that day.

Aubrey and Chloe hugged each other while jumping up and down, causing Chloe's friends to just stare at both of them. Chloe introduced Aubrey to Tiffany, Jessica and Ashley explaining that she was her best friend and was the reason why they were able to get VIP tickets.

"Aubrey, thank you so so so much for the tickets. We're paying you back right now." Tiffany said and all the rest of the girls reached down to get their purses to pay Aubrey.

"No, girls. It's fine. It's all paid for." Aubrey said waving them off.

"Really? By who?" Ashley asked. All were waiting for Aubrey's answer.

 _I do hope this is all worth it._ "Oh, Beca Mitchell. You know, Beca. Beca effin' Mitchell. Small, bad ass DJ." Aubrey said.

As soon as Aubrey said that, all the girls were screaming, Chloe was shocked and left her mouth open which Aubrey gladly closed for her using her hand.

"Aubrey. How? Why?" All the girls bombarded Aubrey with the questions.

"Easy, Chloe is my best friend. Beca, Chloe and I were in an Acapella group in College. Beca's my client too, so you know, that's how it works. We all go way back." Aubrey smirked.

Tiffany, Jessica and Ashley were surprised at Aubrey's revelation and were bothering Chloe why did she keep it a secret. Chloe and Aubrey just laughed at how Chloe's friends were really fan girling over Beca.

"Chloe, I'm meeting Stace and Emily. You're joining us, tell your friends you'll meet them later, is that okay?" Aubrey asked as she pulled Chloe farther away from her friends.

"Gee, bree. I don't know. I'll just meet you at the kick-off tonight, I guess? I came here with them, and Brian's with us. It would be rude to ditch them all." Chloe said while looking at her friends who were still talking about their VIP tickets.

"Okay. Promise me you'll see us." Aubrey stated.

"Yeah, I will." Chloe smiled.

"You better this time, Chlo." Chloe was shocked at Aubrey's reply.

"So, are you ready to see her tonight?" Aubrey quirked an eyebrow at her friend who still looked stunned.

"Uhm, yeah. it's been years. Why shouldn't I be?." Chloe tried to cover up the nervousness in her voice, which didn't go unnoticed by Aubrey.

"Really, Chloe? Ask yourself that question." Aubrey smiled and ushered Chloe back to be with her friends.

Stacie and Emily arrived later than 11 AM, Emily blamed Stacie for being stuck in traffic because she would stop at every gasoline station to fix herself up. Aubrey laughed at two and realized how much she missed all of them.

"Hey, Bree. Quite zoning out there?" Stacie asked while re-applying her mascara.

"No, I just had a thought. I saw Chloe earlier, she's going to be in the kick-off, I just miss everyone." Aubrey said as she sipped her coffee.

"Wow, you're a softie now, Aubrey. We'll have fun tonight, I'm sure." Emily said while watching Stacie apply her make up effortlessly.

"Yeah, Commander Posen. Everything will be fine." Stacie assured Aubrey.

The Bellas, excluding Beca and Chloe talked about Chloe's apparent toner for Beca. They all agreed that Aubrey sending them all out to LA to watch Beca spin will make Chloe realize that she still loves the brunette. It was easy at first, until the news of Beca moving on broke out, and how things started to escalate quickly from there with Rob being in the picture, which was a perfect opportunity for the plan to work out. The Bellas wanted to make Chloe see what she has been missing all along. They just hoped that she won't be blind to see it.

Aubrey, Stacie and Emily all went back to the Beverly Hills Hotel to wait for Beca, Amy, CR, Jesse and Benji. They were in Aubrey and Jesse's room when they heard footsteps nearing, it was a sign that Beca and her team was back.

Aubrey let the footsteps die down and watched Beca and her team proceed to her own suite to get ready for the event. She hurriedly called Stacie and Emily and all tiptoed all the way to Beca's suite. Aubrey was sure that Beca was nervous as hell right now, and bringing her friends to see her will help a lot. Beca was being briefed about the stage set up when they decided to enter.

"So you mean, I can have a wider space? I can dance around, you know." Beca joked CR and Jesse when they heard the door opened.

"Beca! Beca!" Stacie and Emily ran to Beca and hugged her so tight to which Beca toppled over.

"What are you girls doing here? Give me some air, please. Aubrey call Dave! I'm being mobbed!" Beca shouted as Stacie and Emily still wrapped her in a bone crushing hug. Everybody just laughed at the scene before them.

"Gee, Beca. It's so nice to see you, again! I mean, wow, still can't forget what you did to the Bellas." Emily said as he let go of her grip on Beca.

"Shut it, Legacy. It's been years now, get over it." Stacie laughed as she went over Beca's huge mirror to fix her now messy hair.

"Wow, Stace. Still looking hot as ever." CR winked back.

"Wow, CR. Still got the hots for me, eh?" Stacie answered in reply. The group laughed.

"Guys, thank you for being here though. Are you staying until the kick off?" Beca asked.

"Of course! That's why we're here, we won't miss it!" Emily said.

"Yeah. Aubrey got us those passes, we'll be there. Won't miss it, plus the hunter's going wild." Stacie added with a wink.

"Oooops. Here we go again. Better feed your hunter, like how I feed myself, Stace." Amy advised while fixing Beca's equipment along with Benji. Beca was already preparing her clothes for the night, and Aubrey and CR were making last minute arrangements. Stacie and Emily were hovering over Beca helping her pick out the most sexy but laid back outfit. Beca's suite was crowded and was a mess.

"Okay guys, here's the set up. I'll go with Beca and CR tonight. You guys can go ahead, the car can come back for us anyway. Go to the VIP area, have fun and drinks. We'll follow as soon as Beca is ushered to the artist's tent, and we'll all see you there. Beca will be there as soon as her set is done. Does it sound good?" Jesse asked looking at everyone. Everybody just nodded and Jesse felt relieved that there was no opposition.

Beca was going to be left with CR and Jesse. Beca's make up team arrived before her friends left, Jesse and CR were just watching Beca who was uncomfortable with the thought of being pretty while partying hard _. "This is going to be a long night. Hurray."_ Beca said to herself.

"Well then, let's go girls?" Aubrey asked as soon as Stacie and Emily finished picking out an outfit for Beca. Amy and Benji went to the lobby getting all Beca's mixing equipment.

"Yeah! Let's go partyyy! Stay hot on stage, Becs!" Stacie screamed as she followed behind Aubrey and Emily.

"See you out there, Beca!" All 3 waved, showing how pumped up they were for the kick-off.


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER 16**

 **BACARDI KICK-OFF, LOS ANGELES STADIUM**

Music was blasting everywhere, and people were already piling up to get inside the LA Stadium. Bright lights lit the area along with multiple billboards containing pictures of every artist. There were free flowing drinks, a car show set up the event area, it was indeed a big night.

Before entering the stadium, an area was allocated for artists to walk by in order to greet their fans and give interviews as per agreement with Bacardi and music channels all around America. Chloe and her friends arrived on time, and met with a staff that Aubrey sent to give their passes. Chloe, Tiffany, Brian and Jessica were all in line to enter the VIP area which was situated near the artist's entrance, yes, they were lucky. Loud screams and cheers can be heard when a car pulls over and fans were screaming every artist's name which made Chloe nervous, dreading that time when it's Beca's name that she hears.

However, it was not long when fans squealed and screamed Hardwell's name. This caused Chloe to move closer. She wanted to see how good he really looked. _"Hmm, not bad for Beca."_ Robbert went in after greeting some of the fans and Chloe had a gut feeling that Beca will be arriving anytime.

Tiffany was the one who noticed that Beca's car was pulling over and dragged each and everyone of them to see the DJ. "Guys! She's here! She's here!" Tiffany said as she jumped up and down.

Beca got off the car, and as soon as she did, people everywhere were screaming which was deafening. Flashes were going on and off and Beca smiled at every one. Chloe took in all of Beca. _"She's already used to the flashes. She used to hate pictures."_

Brian was mesmerized too at the sight of Beca. "Babe! It's Beca! Oh wow! She's really tiny but smokin'!" "Whooo, Becaaaa! I love you!" Brian shouted as he cupped his hands over his mouth. Tiffany, Jessica and Ashley laughed at him.

"Babe, please, fix your attitude. We're in the VIP. Don't act like that." Chloe gave him a scowl.

"Wow. Beca. Wow. Hot, yeah? Beca, marry me!" Tiffany commented while doing the same thing Brian did. Chloe shrugged and tried to keep still. Being in the same area with her ex made her uncomfortable and her heart beat faster. _"Calm down, Chloe. Calm down."_

Beca was wearing a black edgy dress that was above her knees but was extended at the back. She wore a black leather jacket over it, wore silver bangles on her arms and put on her black combat boots, and her headphones hung on her neck. Her hair was longer than Chloe remembered, and it was perfectly curled which looked very natural on her. She had her Ray-ban shades on, as usual, but removed it when she was ushered to the fans. Beca was like an angel, her make-up was not as heavy than before, her eye liner defined her eyes which Chloe definitely missed. She wore a big smile on her face and put on her signature smirk when she posed for photos. Chloe could not take it anymore.

"Babe, you okay? You're sweating hard." Brian asked as they all got back to their line.

"Yeah, I'm okay. It's just really hot out here." Chloe said as they were already walking to the entrance. They were advised that they were already going in.

"Finally! Let's party!" Tiffany, Jessica and Ashley screamed. Chloe and Brian trailed along.

 **BACKSTAGE**

"Jesse, I have to tell you something." Aubrey said as she pulled Jesse's arm, stopping him when he was on his way to check on Beca. Skrillex was already finishing his set, Robbert was on cue, then Beca.

"Hey, why? What's wrong?" Jesse asked worriedly.

"No. Nothing's wrong. It's just that, I gave Chloe VIP tickets. Under Beca's name. I know she'll see that eventually, but she won't get mad at me, right?" Aubrey said looking worried about what she has done.

"Well, Chloe's here. With her boyfriend. I'm worried on how things will go later at the after party. You know, past and present in one event is not a good combination." While Aubrey was explaining to Jesse, both did not notice Amy walk in who was supposed to go after Jesse.

"Don't worry, Bree. I was able to talk to Rob and gave him the pep talk. Beca basically told him that she's gay, but Rob still likes her. So, I told Rob that if he really likes her, then there's nothing wrong to wait on her." Jesse explained still not noticing Fat Amy around.

"Really? I was hoping that Beca and Chloe would get together, Jesse! That's why I invited her here! You should've consulted me about this!" Aubrey was angry and was frantic.

"No! I'm not your client who needs to consult you with everything I do! Beca is my best friend, I want her to be happy even just for a while, at least!" Jesse shouted back.

"Jesse, we talked about this! Talk into sense into Chloe, make her see what she has been missing, not put one problem on top of the other!" Aubrey continued to argue. Jesse was about to say something but Amy couldn't take it anymore.

"What are you two lovebirds talking about?! Shawshank doesn't need your help. Oh! You have been meddling! Aubrey, I know we all like BeChloe to happen, but forcing it too much is not a good idea. It's like forcing me to eat nachos when my stomach's already upset. And you, Jesse, your advice to Rob was not bad at all, but you should've told Beca that you talked and slightly encouraged it even more. Rob's persistent but let him do his own thing! This is not good. Beca is not a charity case. I can't believe this!" Amy stated angrily and walked out of the way to see Beca leaving the two stunned.

Jesse and Aubrey just looked at each other, shocked at Amy's outburst, and of the trouble that they caused.

 **VIP AREA, LA STADIUM**

"Skrillex was amazing!" Tiffany said as she hugged Jessica and Ashley. She was already tipsy and Chloe and Brian laughed at her. They continued to dance to the music and stopped when they announced that Hardwell was already going on stage.

Hardwell's songs blasted through the speakers, even though Chloe was jealous of him, she was dancing to his beats. He was that good, to make one bitter Chloe Beale set her anger aside. Hardwell's set included a mash up of Spaceman and Somebody that I used to know, his own songs Dare You, Follow Me and Never Say Goodbye. Hardwell pumped the crowd up but stopped to say something on the microphone.

 **"You guys are awesome! Alright, Bacardi before I leave you, allow me to play something for a friend of mine. "** Hardwell said while trying to catch his breath. The crowd was cheering and they went wild, teasing Rob while he was mixing, they knew who Rob was referring to. Tiffany, Jessica, Brian and Ashley were also cheering, Chloe, on the other hand was quiet.

 **"Put your hands up! Put your, put your hands up!"** As soon as the beats of the song played, the crowd cheered louder, raising their hands in the air as Rob asked them to. The Weeknd's Can't Feel My Face as remixed by Hardwell was playing. People were gushing when they saw Rob on stage pointing to Beca, who was watching him.

 **"Come on, people! Sing it with me!"** Hardwell urged the crowd to sing.

 _I can't feel my face when I'm with you, but I love it, but I love it_ _  
I can't feel my face when I'm with you, but I love it, but I love it._

Chloe hated it when every time that those lines would come up, Rob would point at Beca or would look at her while he's mixing. Chloe hated it but the crowd loved it. She wanted it to stop, especially upon seeing Beca trying to cover up her face every time Rob points at her, gesturing him to stop. Rob's closing song was his own rendition of Rumors by Jake Miller, which again the crowd assumed was dedicated to Beca. Before Chloe knew it, Rob's set was already finished despite the crowd's plea for him to play more.

"Oh, they were so adorable! Did you see that? Guys, did you see?" Jessica was asking her friends one by one if they saw that interaction.

"Of course, one would be blind not to see that. It was shown on the screens." Chloe replied sarcastically. Her friends just laughed at her comment but stopped when Brian called their attention.

"Will you stop? It's Beca's turn now!" Brian told the girls he was scanning the stage to catch a glimpse of Beca.

 **"Hello, Bacardi! Hello, Cali! Oh wow. LA, You're all lookin' good! Are you ready?"** Beca giggled through the microphone. Chloe recognized that familiar voice. Beca's music filled the area, and of course, it did not disappoint. She started it off with her trademark mix, Titanium and 500 miles, a mash up of Timber and Counting Stars, another mash up of Shut Up and Dance With Me and I Want You to Want Me. Chloe was still amazed at how Beca could put songs into one effortlessly. She danced along with Beca's music feeling carefree for the first time since Medical School. It felt good, it felt so familiar, it felt like home.

 **"You are awesome, guys! Now, I want you all to clap your hands. C'mon, clap with me! Clap! Clap! Clap!"** Beca directed the crowd to clap along with her while a remix of Keeping Your Head Up by Birdy was building up in the background. The crowd did as Beca instructed them to, the claps were getting louder when the song was already nearing its chorus. She felt so high being with the crowd, and she enjoyed every minute of it. Beca moved flawlessly on stage, dancing without care, turning dials and pushing buttons while her headphones hung around her neck. Chloe could see that Beca was singing along to every song she played, and she missed seeing that part of Beca every day. Memories came flashing back to Chloe as she stood in the crowd watching the one she loves the most from afar, and realized it was a huge mistake to let her go.

From that moment, Chloe knew what she had to do. She was determined to get Beca back. _"But how? She might not even want to see me."_ Chloe was brought out of her thoughts when her friends gathered around her to tell her to loosen up a bit more. She did, and did her best to put her worries aside.

 _"Alright, Beale. Wait 'til the after party. One step at a time."_

 **BELLA MINI-REUNION, LOS ANGELES**

"Beca, you were a beast out there!" Amy welcomed Beca as she got off. Amy handed her a bottle of water and a couple of towels.

"Wow, Beca. You really had me at the way you spin. Plus, the dancing. Tsk tsk." Stacie mentioned as she gave Beca a hug, along with Emily and Aubrey. Jesse also gave her a big congratulatory hug and mentioned that he was proud of her.

"Alright, people. The party's not yet over. We're all heading to the club to celebrate Beca's set tonight!" Aubrey shouted which earned a couple of yells from the team. Beca was surprised that they arranged an after party. Every one left the LA Stadium and proceeded to Hyde Lounge, one of the finest clubs in LA.

Before leaving, Aubrey texted to Chloe to proceed to Hyde. Chloe left earlier than Beca, Aubrey and the rest as per Aubrey's instructions and brought her friends and Brian with her. She was nervous as hell, but she took it as a chance to apologize to Beca and maybe try to be friends with her again. Chloe, Aubrey and the rest were set to meet at the side entrance, CR arranged a VIP lounge especially for them. Jesse was tasked to stall Beca outside by bringing her to the main entrance in order for her to be greeted by some A-listers who were expected to talk to the DJ while they prepared.

Beca and Jesse were led into the VIP Lounge, well, Beca was always oblivious. As Jesse and Beca entered, the lights were turned on, and everyone shouted "Surprise!" Beca was shocked to see familiar faces, Lily, and Denise, and The Treblemakers were also there. She scanned the room with a big smile on her face, her friends were in one room with her after how many years. Beca was giving each and every one a hug, but she came to a stop when a red head with piercing baby blue eyes stepped forward to greet her. Beca stared at the face she knew too well long enough for everyone to notice the interaction.

"Hello, Becs. You were uh, great out there. Congratulations." Chloe stuttered as she leaned in to give Beca a hug. Beca stepped back and held her hands in front of her, signaling Chloe to stop.

"Whoa. Wait. What is this? Can someone please explain this to me?" Beca said angrily while looking on to Aubrey, Jesse and everyone else.

"Beca, we wanted to bring everyone to see you here, it won't be the same without Chloe." Aubrey explained, clearing the awkward silence filling the air.

Beca held up her finger to Aubrey. "Can I be excused, please? I just need some air." Beca said as she made her way out as fast as she can, Jesse went after her. Aubrey and the rest of the Bellas were frozen in place, and had no idea how to deal with the situation right now.

"Chloe. Hey, Chloe. What was that all about?" Brian made his way to Chloe who was still shocked. Her friends were also watching over her and wanted to give her a hug, but Chloe shrugged them off.

"Brian. We have to talk." Chloe looked at Brian who was puzzled at Chloe's words.

"Chloe, can you please explain what happened?" Brian asked while they were in a secluded area.

"Can you please calm down and let me talk?" Brian nodded and urged Chloe to go on.

"Brian, Beca is not only my friend, she's an ex. She's the one I left in Atlanta. I don't remember if I told you about her, but yeah, I left her for Stanford, and that's where I met you. I promised to keep in touch, but I didn't. She wanted us to work long distance but I can't, and I'm such a horrible person because I know, I really know that after all these years, it's her that I'll go back to. I am so sorry, Brian. I tried so hard to forget her, but it killed me each and every day, her music and her face was everywhere. Believe me, Brian. I loved you. " Chloe started to cry, Brian was quiet still taking in Chloe's words.

"Wow. Chloe, you could've told me that you didn't want to be with me in the first place. It would hurt less. You loved me, yeah, I know and I saw it. Honestly, you were it for me, Chloe. You loved me but, not in the way that you loved her, right?" Brian asked Chloe who was already sobbing.

Chloe just nodded and buried her face in her hands. "I figured. How could someone like me compete with someone like Beca?" Brian said not looking at Chloe. It hurt him so much to look at Chloe right now.

"I am so sorry, Brian. I really am. I tried. Believe me, I wanted us to work, and I told myself that maybe, just maybe we could be bigger than we were with Beca." Chloe further explained.

"So this is it, huh? Are you breaking up with me? Oh God, I was scared of this day. I thought this would never happen. We were perfect, Chloe." Brian said while making Chloe face him. Chloe just nodded, afraid to look at Brian's hurt face.

"Do you still love her, Chloe?" Brian asked.

"I never stopped loving her, Brian." Chloe replied also looking pained.

"C'mere." Brian extended his arms to give Chloe a hug. "Don't worry Chloe, I'm setting you free so you can go get your girl."

"Thanks, Brian. Thank you so much." Chloe cried into Brian's shoulder, and let him kiss her forehead for the last time.

 **Meanwhile…**

"Beca, wait up! Beca! Jesus, Beca! Wait!" Jesse shouted. Beca weaved through the crowds effortlessly, thanks to her tiny body. Beca stopped when they reached the balcony of Hyde, overlooking the view of LA.

"Wow. You sure are fast." Jesse was panting as he approached his best friend. Beca looked calm but Jesse felt like she has a lot to say.

"Did you know about this, Jesse? I mean, did you know that she'd be here?"

"Yes, Beca. I sorta knew about it, but we meant no harm. Aubrey meant no harm, she just wanted all the Bellas to come together, people from Barden, she felt like tonight was perfect." Jesse explained avoiding eye contact with Beca. "Becs, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I am. Sorry about that. It's just a lot to take in, you know? I was alright out there, I mean, I am happy that everyone came out to see me, but seeing her, it's different. To clear things out, Jesse, I am not mad. You know that feeling when you're full of adrenaline? Then after that, you actually see something that would make that die down? That's what it felt, Jesse and I didn't want that." Beca stated still not looking at Jesse keeping her eyes on the view.

"So, yeah. Here I am, trying to breathe in fresh air just to feel that sensation again. Trying to be calm, so when I get back in there, I'll be okay, and I'll be living in the moment again. J, I can assure you, I can face her and handle the situation. I am stronger now, weirdo. Just let me take in everything in stride. Okay? Good vibes. Good vibes, is what I need." Beca smiled and looked at Jesse. Both remained outside in silence for a few minutes when the music started playing.

"You ready to go back in there? Have you found your inner peace?" Jesse nudged Beca who was already prepping herself.

"Shut it. Yoga helps." Beca smirked.

"Wow. No tears. That's new. You've really made me proud of you, Becs. You're stronger." Jesse said as he scanned Beca's face, trying to search for mascara stains or a tear in her eyes.

"Yeah, I sure am. Beca effin' Mitchell, remember? Now shut up, Swanson. Let's go party!" Beca said as she pulled Jesse in with her. Jesse laughed allowing Beca to drag him back to the club.

Jesse and Beca made their way back to the club and found Aubrey, Stacie and Chloe on the bar counter. As soon as Beca was on her way over to Amy and CR, she was stopped by Aubrey.

"Beca, I am so sorry…"

"Posen, don't worry about it. I'm fine. It's just hormones." Beca interrupted and winked at Aubrey. Beca was about to leave them when Chloe stopped her too. Stacie and Aubrey were internally panicking about what's going to happen.

"Beca…"

"Yes?"

"Look, I'm sorry. If you want me to leave, I'll leave. I don't want to ruin your night. And I know I don't deserve to be here with all the pain that I caused you, but please, believe me, I still want to be your friend even though I know I don't deserve it anymore." Chloe was fidgeting and was avoiding to look into Beca's eyes, because she knows in any moment, she would break down.

"No. You can stay. This is not my party, it's for the Bellas, so you don't need to leave. But, what you're asking is something that I cannot give you in an instant, Chloe. You know that." Beca looked at Chloe intently. Stacie and Aubrey were staring at how Beca was acting infront of Chloe. They were ready to come in between the two just in case a catfight happens, but there was none, for Beca was as calm as the sea.

"I understand, Beca. But I want you to know that I still want to be a part of your life." Beca just smiled. "Just enjoy the party, Chloe. Nice seeing you." And with that, Beca left the three and continued to make her way to Amy and CR who were calling her to take drinks.

"Aubrey, what did I just see? Beca's not feisty. That's new." Stacie asked Aubrey while looking at Beca who was laughing at what Amy just said.

"No, Stace. She isn't "college Beca" anymore. Beca's changed, I knew that, because she claims it, but tonight, it was proven." Aubrey said while she sipped her margarita.

"Are you alright, Chloe? That was intense." Stacie asked while slowly caressing her friend's shoulder.

"Yeah. I am just thinking of ways on how to get Beca and earn her friendship back." Chloe said as she drank her vodka in one gulp.

"Take it easy, but, you better think fast, Chlo. Beca's not waiting on you anymore." Aubrey pointed to Beca who looked busy texting on her phone.

"Looks like Beca has a thing for someone now, someone not named Chloe Beale." Stacie joked which earned her a slap on her arm courtesy of Aubrey.

"I know, girls. I know. Please. No need to rub it in." Chloe said as she stared at Beca who was giggling at something on her phone.


	17. Chapter 17

**CHAPTER 17**

 **A/N: Hi guys! I'm sorry for what happened to Chapter 16, but I re-uploaded it for those who might want to read it again. I am so sorry :(**

 **BEVERLY HILLS HOTEL, CALIFORNIA**

The after-party that Aubrey and CR organized was a success despite the mini fiasco, the Bellas along with Beca, Jesse and Benji were booked in Beverly Hills hotel courtesy of Beca. It was a long night of fun and drinks and every one was certain that they will be nursing a hangover when they wake up. Beca made sure that each Bella had two capsules of Advil and a glass of water in their bedside when they woke up. Yes, Beca has high tolerance with alcohol, and she was also warned last night by Jesse and CR to drink moderately. Publicity issues, as CR would reason out.

Beca proceeded to the buffet area to get breakfast when she saw Rob waving at her. Rob approached Beca and gave her a hug and motioned her to join him in his table. "Might as well, it's awkward to eat breakfast alone." Beca joked and sat down with her fellow DJ.

"So, what do you say about Justin Bieber's Beca Mitchell impression?" Rob sent Beca a video of Justin who was doing Beca's signature smirk and mannerisms at the club where Rob and the rest of the artist were while Beca was in Hyde.

"Yeah. He's really good, I was laughing so hard last night! If I get lost, better call him to sub for me, okay?" Beca said while stuffing her mouth with waffles.

"You were amazing last night, Becs. The songs were awesome. Wanna collaborate? Rob kept his promise and watched until Beca finished her set. Too bad, he was not able to approach Beca after.

"Sure. Let your team talk to Jesse, CR and Bree. You know how this works, I won't explain it to you."

"Funny, Becs. But yeah, I'll let my team do that." Rob winked back at her and Beca decided to talk to Rob about a serious matter.

"Hey, uh. Rob. About the flowers?" He quirked an eyebrow when Beca decided to bring the topic up. "About that, uhm, thank you, I have no problem about the flowers, but what you said on the card? Honestly, I didn't expect that from you."

"Oh, that. Yeah, sorry. I know it was a lot to take in but I do hope you still won't push me away. Like I said, I'll just be by your side. Won't expect anything from you, just let me show you how you deserve to be loved." Rob looked at Beca's eyes hoping for a positive answer. Beca was about to when her phone rang, it was Jesse. _"Great, duty calls."_

"Jesse? Yeah? Was up early…it's okay.. I can go… Aubrey? Oh. Don't worry, I'll go… Get well… Bye." Beca put her phone down and looked at her watch, she was indeed early for a meeting.

"Everything alright?"

"Yeah. It's Jesse, he's not feeling well. So, Aubrey will have to drive me to meet Justin today before we all leave for the UK tomorrow. Bummer." Beca rolled her eyes, she did not want to be with Aubrey during meetings, Aubrey as Beca explained to Rob was "controlling." Rob laughed at Beca's comment and agreed to her observation.

"Hey, why don't I drive you instead? My flight to the UK is tonight, I still have time to bum around." Rob offered as Beca was already preparing to meet Aubrey in the lobby.

"No, Rob. It's okay. Aubrey's driving me, go and enjoy your time. Watch a movie, get coffee or something." Beca declined politely.

"Beca, I insist. Plus, Aubrey still has a headache for sure." Rob pointed to the lobby where a disheveled Aubrey Posen stood, looking tired despite her corporate outfit. Beca laughed at the sight and took a picture of a rare Posen appearance. "Okay, Rob. You win. Let's go."

"Posen! Had a rough night?" Beca giggled as the pair met Aubrey in the lobby who really looked like she had a terrible head ache.

"Listen, hobbit. I'm not in the mood right now. Jesse asked me to go with you, so I'm doing you a favor. Better not get in my way because I feel like my head's going to explode anytime now." Aubrey warned while looking for the keys of the car which Jesse earlier gave her.

"No, Bree. You're not driving. This tall man with an American Dutch accent is driving us today. He volunteered upon seeing you like that." Beca said while pointing her finger to Aubrey, making an up and down motion.

"But, Beca... I'm not the one who's driving." Aubrey stated while Rob and Beca exchanged confused looks.

"Really, Bree? Who?" Beca smirked waiting for Aubrey's punch line.

"Aubrey, I insist. Don't let me down." Rob pouted back.

"It's Chloe." Aubrey motioned to Chloe who was in a rush to get out of the elevator.

"Hi, guys. Sorry, I'm late." Chloe fixed her hair and her shirt.

"Chloe, it's okay but Rob's joining us. He insisted that he drive because of our current state, and I kinda agreed to not let him down." Aubrey commented and smiled at Rob who was only being a gentleman.

"Oh… Oh... Great, okay. Wait. Let me just grab an apple. I'm hungry." Chloe was ready to drive Beca and Aubrey today since she had nothing to do back in Stanford. It was already their summer break and Chloe decided to hang around while Beca's team leave for the UK the next day.

Beca excused herself and Aubrey from Rob who was tinkering with his phone to make arrangements with his team. "Bree. What is this all about? Again?"

"Beca, I swear, I was supposed to drive you, then you know, Chloe, she stayed here to spend more time with us. She heard Jesse tell me everything and volunteered." Aubrey further explained. "Look, it's all done now. We're tagging along." Beca just sighed in surrender.

"Shall we?" Chloe came back with three apples in tow along with a bottle of milk. Suddenly, the group's eyes were on her.

"I'm sorry, I just thought you'll only come back with one apple." Rob said to break the awkward silence. "Hi, I believe we haven't been formally introduced. I'm Robbert, and you are, Chloe, right?" Rob extended his hand for Chloe to take.

Chloe took it despite of the urge to leave it hanging. "Chloe. Chloe Beale. Aubrey and Beca's friend." _"Wish I could say that legitimately."_ Beca raised an eyebrow at her statement.

"Nice to meet you, Chloe." Rob shook hands with Chloe, and Chloe just smiled in exchange. _"Can't say the same thing, Rob."_

The drive to studio was quiet and Rob decided to turn on his radio. To his surprise, Demi Lovato's Give Your Heart a Break was playing. He looked at Beca and gave her a sly smile. "Oh, good 'ol Demi on the radio. What a nice timing."

"Quit it, Rob. Eyes on the road. Don't you dare sing this to me. I know you." Beca scoffed and looked away, keeping her eyes on the window.

"Ouch, Beca. C'mon, let me." Before Beca could argue, her fellow DJ sang the bridge of the song.

 _"Cause you've been hurt before, I can see it in your eyes,_

 _You try to smile it away, some things you can't disguise._

 _Don't wanna break your heart. Baby, I can ease the ache, the ache._

 _So let me give your heart a break, give your heart a break._

 _Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break."_

"Remind me to call Demi and tell her you ruined her song." Beca laughed and covered her ears, Aubrey laughed at Rob's childish behavior. While Chloe, was looking at the rearview mirror, and was angrily chewing her apple due to Rob's actions. Aubrey noticed this and sent Chloe a text message.

 **Aubrey: Careful Chlo, your claws are showing.**

 **Chloe: Am I that obvious? :\**

 **Aubrey: If your jealousy is to be compared with your absolute toner for the midget, then yes. Let me know if you wanna leave.**

Chloe sighed at Aubrey's observation. _"He wants to give Beca's heart a break, the heart which I broke. Ironic."_ She was totally jealous and would like to rip Rob's tonsils out so he would stop semi-serenading Beca. They reached the studio just in time to meet Justin and his team before they also left for the UK leg of the Bacardi tour.

"Beca! Hey! I was about to call you up, was worried maybe you won't show." Justin approached Beca and gave her a warm hug. He gave Rob a fist bump and welcomed Aubrey and Chloe.

"So, what does JB want to do with me?" Beca said as she plopped down the chair offered to her. Aubrey, Rob and Chloe left the office to leave the two to talk about their plans for the song.

"Usual. A song. A chart topping song to be precise. It's an opportunity to work with someone like you, so whatever you think will be best, I'll give it a go." Justin waited for his turn to be working with Beca and was happy to know that Beca agreed to write and produce a song for him.

"We'll be in the UK. Is it alright if I brain storm on what will be appropriate for the song? Then maybe record it there or when we get to NY, if it's okay with you?"

"Sure, B. I still have no idea too. I just want it to sound fresh." Justin laughed. "Will Jesse and Aubrey be okay with it though? I mean, the contracts were signed and we have a deadline. I know how Aubrey is." Justin looked onto Aubrey who was going over their contract from the clear window panel.

"Don't mind, Aubrey. She'll understand. We can work through it, they'll be with me too. So, it's fine." Beca assured Justin, and looked at Chloe who was helping Aubrey sort out some papers. Rob, was nowhere to be seen.

"But, Beca, I have a request? I want something that the fans would relate to? I want to break the barrier between me and my fans." Justin added while Beca was taking down notes on her phone.

"You want something that fans can relate to? I can give you that." Beca paused for a while and stared at Aubrey, Chloe and Rob on the outside. Rob was handing coffee to Aubrey and Chloe which made her smile. However, she also stared at Chloe who was discussing things with Aubrey. Her eyes shifted between the two, and an idea clicked instantly. Rob made her feel loved, Chloe, on the other hand, taught her how to love.

"Hey, JB. What about a song which screams, confusion at its finest? I mean, you're not sure if you like this person, or it's just the feeling that you like when you're together because you missed being loved? I don't know, it's complicated, but I'm sure people have this problem." Beca said while still looking over at Robbert and Chloe. Justin kept quiet and took in what Beca suggested.

"Yeah. That sure is deep, Beca. It's wanting to know if you're in love with the person, or it's just the feeling that he/she gives you is what you like. It's a battle between the person and the feelings. Do I get you or am I wrong?" Justin laughed trying to break the thought down.

"Exactly. How'd you feel about that? Give me a little time and I can make it work for you."

"Right. That's a deal, Mitchell. Show it to me in the UK?" Justin asked while he was preparing to leave to catch his flight. Beca nodded in response, she knows that she'll be able to finish this exactly when she gets there.

"Hey, Becs. Sorry to ask, but are you thinking of dedicating the song to Rob?" Justin smirked. Beca just rolled her eyes at him. "Okay, pretend I didn't ask."Justin and Beca finished their meeting earlier than expected.

Beca, still was not talking to Chloe unless it was necessary, and it killed Chloe on the inside. It made Chloe feel that she was already out of Beca's life, no role to play and that Beca had nothing to do with her. They drove back to the hotel so Beca, Rob and Aubrey can prepare for their UK tour.

Aubrey and Chloe thanked Rob and left the two outside. "Hey, Bree? Do you still think I can make it back into Beca's life again?" Chloe asked while they were walking to the stairs.

"Absolutely, Chloe. Why do you ask?" Aubrey stopped and looked at her best friend who was about to cry.

Chloe glanced at Beca who was now talking with Rob in the lobby. "Nothing, Bree. I feel like I can't. I don't know, I can't even talk to her anymore. I mean, she won't even talk to me. She has a lot of things going on around her, while I'm just here, trailing after her. I feel like she has nothing to do with me anymore. Like, she doesn't need me. I lost my best friend and my lover, Bree." Chloe was crying, she found it hard to make her tears stop.

"Shhhh. Chloe, stop. It's going to be okay…"

"No, Bree. It's not. How can I be okay when the person I love looks happier with someone else? Yeah, they're not together, but the fact that someone can make her smile aside from me kills me. It should be me who should be doing that! It should be me who sings to her, who jokes around with her, protects her from the paps, drive her when no one can. Don't you see it, Bree? Rob likes her, and I can't bring myself to hate him because he's a nice person! And I'm scared, because I can see that Beca is starting to soften up to him! I know he can make Beca happy, call me selfish, Bree, but Beca belongs to me." Chloe was breaking down, Aubrey hoped that Beca or the rest of the Bellas won't see her like this.

Aubrey wiped Chloe's tears on her cheeks and pulled her into a hug. "Chlo, I know it's difficult to try to be a part of Beca's life again, but you're Chloe Beale. You're hers, Chloe. You made a mistake, yes, but you're willing to make up for it. Right now, Rob wants to make it in her world, but I know that it will always be you. Rob and Beca? That will just be a phase, I can see the midget's confused. She still looks at you from time to time. Yeah, it sucks because Beca's letting him, but you're a strong person, Chlo. It will be hard, but it will be worth it. So, just hang in there." Chloe continuously cried on Aubrey's shoulder and prayed that things will soon fall into place.

"What do I do, Bree?" Chloe asked while still leaning into Aubrey for support.

"Show Beca who Chloe Beale is. The Chloe that she used to know and love. C'mon, compose yourself after letting it all out and get your head back in the game. We're leaving for the UK tomorrow, then we'll be in NY. You won't see her, but you'll have time to think about this if you really want to fight for Beca." Aubrey said as she stroked Chloe's hair.

"Will she forgive me, Bree?"

"Chloe, stop. You know how the hobbit is with you. I know that you still have a place in that heart of hers. Just show her she's worth the effort." Aubrey advised her best friend, it was a painful sight that Chloe Beale is hurting all due to a single promise she refused to keep.

 **Meanwhile…**

"Beca, see you in the UK? I won't be seeing you tonight, so I'll see you there then?" Rob asked as he stopped Beca from directly going to her suite.

"Yeah, we're still a part of the tour, silly. You'll be seeing more of me." Beca stood uncomfortably and Robbert noticed it.

"Beca, are you alright? Is something bothering you?" Rob held Beca's arm in order to comfort her in a subtle way.

"Yeah. Just tired, and confused. I don't know, really."

"C'mon, B. You can tell me." Rob urged Beca to open up. He knew that Beca was a closed off person and getting through her was a lot of work.

"Well, an ex came to see me, who hurt me, really. I was mad at her, but when I saw her, Rob, everything went blank. I felt no anger, maybe a little bit bitter but no anger anymore. She said she wanted to be a part of my life again and she wanted to be friends, but I don't know if I'll give her a chance. She hurt me, and honestly, I can forgive her anytime, but when I remember what happened, I just can't bring myself to do it." Beca was scratching her neck, and it was obvious that she was stressed about this thing.

"Becs, listen. People come and go, you know that. But when a person still wants to be in your life, that's something. I'm not saying that you forgive her immediately, because that's all up to you, but Beca, when that time comes, do it. Forgiving people is not a sign of weakness, it means you're stronger. You don't have to rush and forgive her, but you'll know when it's time. People make mistakes, Becs." Rob continued to explain and Beca was listening attentively.

"I know, but, it will take time for me to completely forgive her. It's not that easy." Beca replied trying her best to stop fidgeting.

"Hey, nobody's rushing you, Becs. Take your time. Those things require lots of effort. If she's serious about that, she'll wait and do whatever it takes." Rob smiled.

"Whatever, Rob. How come you know so much? It doesn't look like it." Beca shoved Rob playfully and both laughed.

"Nah. It's just part of growing up, Becs." Rob smirked and hugged Beca.

"What would I do without you and Jesse, Rob?" Beca leaned into his hug, thankful for having someone other than Jesse to confide to.

That night, Beca couldn't sleep. She decided to go to the Penthouse to think things over. She stayed there lingering in silence for a while, taking in the scent of fresh air when she heard footsteps behind her.

"Oh. I'm sorry. I should leave, I didn't know you were here. Yeah. I'll go." Chloe nervously said and turned her back away from Beca.

"No. You're also entitled to enjoy the Penthouse. It's fine." Beca answered which surprised Chloe. She was expecting Beca to ask her to leave.

"Are you sure? 'Cause I can just go walk in the park to find peace and quiet." Chloe was still hesitant to Beca's offer to stay. "Suit yourself, you're free to choose." Beca replied _. "Stay, Beale. It's only the time you can have her all to yourself."_

"Alright. I'll stay. But you can pretend that I'm not here." Chloe suggested but Beca just gave a shrug. Chloe stood near Beca and noticed how Beca looked so calm, and how she still looked pretty despite her hair covering her face due to the wind. Chloe wanted to hug Beca, and fought hard not to do it.

"Can't sleep?" Chloe tried to start small talk between her and Beca and hoped that she would consent to it. It took a while for Beca to answer. "Yeah, most of the time. Nothing new."

"Same here. I thought you didn't like being out in places like this anymore. These places are your thinking spots." Chloe smiled and looked at Beca who also turned her head to meet her in the eyes. Beca did not answer which made Chloe sigh but she didn't give up.

"Hey, Becs? I just want you to know that I'm proud of you, and I'm also aware that Rob can make you happy, I know you are." _"Damn it, Beale. What are you saying?"_

"Thank you. And how do you know that? How sure are you?" Beca asked but still remained distant from Chloe and kept her eyes on the sky line.

"Well, I know you, Becs. You have 4 kinds of smiles, do you know that? One, a forced smile, which you usually make when you meet people you don't like or when you're pissed but you have to be a good person so you just smile, Two, a mixing smile, you always put that on when you play music or when you listen to new tunes, Three, a genuine smile, which you make when you are extremely happy, when you're with friends feeling care free or when something makes you really laugh but you try your best to hide it, it's your natural smile." Chloe mentioned while counting on her fingers.

"And the Fourth?" Beca curiously asked.

"The smile of contentment, you smile that way when you finish a mix, or you put that on when you feel like you have taken over the world, like nothing can stop you, and even when you just feel like you have accomplished something no matter how small it is. Oh, and I might add, you have that smile when you get what you want. That's the fourth smile." Chloe finished while moving closer to Beca.

"What do you really want to tell me, Chloe?" Beca asked while stepping away from Chloe.

Chloe's voice was about to crack but she tried her best to compose herself. "Nothing. I just know you're happy because I see all of those in you. And the fourth smile? Oh, God. I see that when you're with Rob or when you're on stage. I know, Beca. I know that smile too well, because that's how you used to smile whenever you look at me."

Beca was speechless, and as much as she wanted to say something, her mouth became dry. She didn't realize that Chloe knew every detail about her. It was a lot to take in.

"No need to say something in return, Beca. I just want you to know that, and I'll do anything just for you to smile at me that way again and you can't stop me from making that possible." Chloe stated and continued to walk away with a determined look on her face, still leaving a speechless Beca behind.


	18. Chapter 18

**CHAPTER 18**

"Beca! Get up, we'll be late! Flight to the UK is at 9. Better get your tiny ass out of the bed!" Aubrey knocked on Beca's room. Unknown to Aubrey, Beca was ready, but she didn't inform anyone about it. She wanted more alone time after her encounter with Chloe that night. Beca was not able to sleep,so shestarted writing the music for Justin and took a mental note of finishing it while waiting for their flight. It was already 5 AM, and Beca hoped that she can send it before she gets on board the plane.

"C'mon, midget! Don't let me barge into your room!" Aubrey warned, and Beca hurriedly opened the door to reveal herself all ready for their flight. "I was already done, 2 hours ago." Beca smirked.

Jesse followed Aubrey to double check what was keeping her too long to check on Beca when he saw them on the doorway. "Hey, you're up!" Jesse scanned Beca's face and frowned. "Becs, you haven't slept properly. Don't deny it, it shows."

"I was writing Justin's song, Jesse. Wanted it done before we get on the plane. Flight to UK is around 11 hours, I think. Wanna be synchronized with Posen's schedule and deadlines." Beca winked at Aubrey who just rolled her eyes. Jesse believed Beca's excuse, because Aubrey was that controlling.

Jesse, Aubrey, and Beca proceeded to the lobby where Amy and CR was waiting for them along with the rest of the Bellas to bid them goodbye. Beca scanned the room and was discreetly looking for Chloe, however, she wasn't there. _"Where could she be? She's supposed to be here, she's absent."_ Beca hugged each and every Bella and promised them that she'll let them know when they'll be back in LA. She tried to hide her disappointment when Chloe was not around but Aubrey noticed it.

"Still waiting for someone, midget? Better gather your things, the car is waiting." Aubrey motioned to the parked Range Rover outside the hotel.

"What? No. I'm just thinking of why do you always get the early flights? Yeah. You know, I'm sleepy. So. Just that. Yeah..." Beca tried to think of a quick response but she failed, and Aubrey and Jesse knew that she was waiting for Chloe to immediately appear. The team was ushered to the car and Beca felt like something was missing but she tried her best to keep herself busy. The words that Chloe told her never escaped her mind, it bothered her so much that she wanted to talk to Chloe even more but that, she cannot do, for they were already on their way to the UK. Beca just closed her eyes and sighed, hoping that she can get some sleep.

 **BEVERLY HILLS HOTEL, LOS ANGELES, CALIFORNIA**

It was now 7 AM and Chloe is still sound asleep. Her alarm was beeping like crazy since 3 in the morning making her phone run out of battery. Stacie and the rest of the Bellas were wondering why their perky red headed friend was not able to send off Beca and her team, and Chloe was also absent in the breakfast buffet. Stacie decided to go check on Chloe to see what she was up to, it was unlikely for Chloe Beale to be late. Stacie knocked on Chloe's door for approximately 5 times, still, no Chloe. She decided to ask a spare keycard so she could enter, but to Stacie's surprise, there lay Chloe Beale drooling on her pillow, and covered in blankets. _"Wow, didn't know she was now a heavy sleeper."_

Stacie right then and there, jumped on Chloe's bed and bounced up and down for a couple of times to wake her up. Chloe couldn't stand it anymore and decided to sit up and confront who was waking her up.

"What the? Can't you see I'm sleeping? What do you need?!" Chloe was angry, but Stacie found it adorable because Chloe's sleeping mask was still on.

"Chloe, I need you to get up, like right now. You already missed a lot today, we're checking out before lunch! What have you been doing?!" Stacie said trying hard to hold back her laugh.

"Stace? Oh, I'm so sorry! Wait. What time is it?" Chloe took off her sleeping mask and got out of bed to prep herself for the day.

"It's half past 7, Chloe. You don't usually wake up this late, you already missed…" Stacie said while pointing to the clock in the room but was cut off by a panicked looking Chloe.

"Half past 7?! Stace, why didn't any of you wake me up?! Oh, god, no. I just missed saying bye to Beca, Aubrey, Amy and everyone else! Damn it!" Chloe was already pacing around the room while patiently waiting for Stacie to give her an acceptable explanation.

"Right. That, I tried to tell you before you cut me off. Yeah, they left early. Like really early, they didn't want to attract too much attention when they get to the airport." Stacie explained while playing with some of Chloe's make up on the dresser. Chloe's eyes widened at the sudden realization that Beca really left.

"Stacie, you wait here. Okay?" Chloe said as she hurriedly went to the bathroom to take a quick shower. Stacie just nodded in response. Chloe was done in an instant, her usual 30 minutes to 1 hour bath turned into a 15 minutes bath. "Impressive, Chloe. 15 minutes, not bad." Stacie commented while watching her friend gathering all her stuff scattered in the room.

"Chloe? What's going on? It's not yet time for check out." Stacie stood as she approached Chloe who was packing like she was a contestant in the Amazing Race.

"Stacie, have you packed?"

"Yeah, since last night. Why? You need to transfer some of your clothes in my luggage?" Stacie suggested knowing that Chloe was a heavy packer. Chloe shook her head and gave Stacie a weird smile.

"Chloe, I don't like that look. What's going on in that head of yours?" Stacie knew her friend too well, and when Chloe flashes her weird smile, it means she's up to something.

"Well, Stacie, I do hope you packed enough, because you and I are going to London." Chloe smiled and slammed her luggage shut.

 **11 Hours and 40 minutes later…**

 **LONDON CITY AIRPORT, ENGLAND**

"Whoo! Hello, London!" Aubrey shouted as they got off the airplane.

"Posen, you're doing it wrong. Say it with a British accent." Fat Amy commented while trying to mimic a British accent by saying Hello, London over and over again. CR, Benji and Jesse were laughing at Amy's desperate attempt.

"No matter how hard you try, Amy, you still sound Australian. Close enough though." CR said while waiting for Beca to get off. Beca looked tired, she has been up most of the time writing lyrics and finding perfect beats for Justin's upcoming hit.

"Gee, Becs. Didn't you sleep properly?" CR approached Beca and helped her with her bags. "Not realy feeling well, CR. But I'm done with the song." Beca smirked. Jesse hurriedly went to Beca and helped her when he saw that Beca looked pale. "Jesse, I'm okay. Stop treating me like you're my mom, you're just like Aubrey. Anyway, I'm done with the song." Beca handed Jesse the paper and he scanned the lyrics with CR. Both were reading the lyrics, and Jesse blurted out a part of it.

 _Or am I in love with the feeling?_ _  
_ _Trying to find the truth, trying to find the truth_ _  
_ _Sometimes the heart is deceiving_ _  
_ _Can't get you out of my head, I need you to save me_ _  
_ _If I ever lose you, know that maybe I'm crazy_ _  
_ _In love with you, am I in love with you?_ _  
_ _Or am I in love with the feeling?_

"Wow, Becs. This is so deep. I can imagine it now." Jesse handed the paper to CR so she can properly go over it.

"I smell a new hit, Becs. Want Amy and Benji to send everything to the Biebs now?" CR folded the paper and stashed it in her bag.

"Yeah, I have the beats in my laptop already. Everything's set. He'll just listen to the demo, which I also made and we're good." Beca gave her portable drive to CR so the file would be sent to Justin's team. They were now on their way to the Four Seasons Hotel London at Park Lane to get some rest for the big night.

After a few hours, Beca got a text from Justin saying that he liked the song, and that he's studying it at the moment and will perform it at the Tour. As usual, Beca was happy that someone liked what she created, and was excited to hear it live.

 **LOS ANGELES INTERNATIONAL AIRPORT, CALIFORNIA**

"I still don't understand why you have to bring me along, Chloe." Stacie whined as they were making their way to the airline counter.

"Just shut up and come with me. I always knew how bad you wanted to go to London." Chloe smiled back and shifted to her puppy dog eyes when they approached the counter.

"Hi. We're friends of Beca Mitchell. And we were supposed to leave with her, is it possible to know if they are still in the departure area?" Chloe made sure that she did her famous puppy Beale look.

"I'm sorry, Miss. But we are not allowed to give out that kind of information." The man just stared at Chloe, unmoved at her expression.

"Wait. What? You see, mister, we would really appreciate it if you just let us know if they already left or not. It would be a shame if you can't do that for us, or rather, for me." Stacie barged in the conversation and showed the man a little bit of skin, the thing that Stacie does best in a subtle way.

"Oh. Uh, hold on for a moment. Let me check the system." The man nervously answered as he was trying hard not to keep looking at Stacie's gorgeous body infront of him.

"Great. I knew you'd do it for me." Stacie winked back.

"Ma'am, Beca Mitchell was in the 9 AM flight to London, I'm sorry, they have departed and might be in London right now."

"Oh, is it possible that we get tickets to the next flight out?" Stacie used her charms once again.

"The next flight is fully booked, miss." The man sternly said.

"Listen, mister. I have to go to London and get my girl back. And that girl is just not anyone, it's Beca Mitchell, you see? If I don't get on a plane right now, I'm going to lose her to someone else! I lost her once, and I don't want it to happen again. Don't you understand?" Chloe couldn't take the stress anymore, she wanted to get to London as fast as she can.

"Wait. I think I can make a few changes for you." The man was moved with Chloe's words and was able to make room for them. Their tickets to London were all set.

 **WEMBLEY STADIUM, LONDON**

Just like the California tour, the London leg was also full. Hardwell still went before Beca. He was as usual, the gentleman he is and was around Beca most of the night. Beca's set comprised of what she played in LA, and everyone again, loved it. Justin was up next and Beca was nervous to see what the outcome of the new song will be.

 **"Alright, London! I would like to share a new song with you. Beca Mitchell, a really short friend of mine wrote this for me on her way here. I absolutely loved it, and I do hope you'll feel the same way."** Justin said as he went on stage. The initial beats of The Feeling was already playing in the background and Justin joined in. Beca was closing her eyes as her music played all over the stadium, letting everything sink in.

Chloe and Stacie upon arriving in London immediately proceeded to the Wembley Stadium to sneak in. Both had no tickets, and just merged along with the crowd who were entering. They entered just when Beca's set was finished, which made Chloe frown. She wanted to see Beca spin. However, the red head perked up when she heard Justin's announcement and saw Beca on the side of the stage, appreciating her work. Chloe again, was proud of her.

"Chloe, listen to the song." Stacie gestured to her friend causing Chloe to snap out of her thoughts.

 _Am I in love with you?_ _  
_ _Am I in love with you?_

Chloe did as what she was told and was listening attentively to every word. Stacie also did the same thing.

 _Or am I in love with the feeling?_ _  
_ _Trying to find the truth, trying to find the truth_ _  
_ _Sometimes the heart is deceiving._ _  
_ _Can't get you out of my head, I need you to save me_ _  
_ _If I ever lose you, know that maybe I'm crazy_ _  
_ _In love with you, am I in love with you?_ _  
_ _Or am I in love with the feeling?_

The song was loved by everyone, and Beca was called on stage by Justin in order to acknowledge her. And as far as she was, Chloe can see Beca's 4th smile forming in her face once again.

 **FOUR SEASONS HOTEL, LONDON**

Beca and her team went back to the hotel directly after the event. There was no after party arranged by Aubrey, and CR and Jesse had blocked off Beca's schedule for interviews after the event. Amy and Benji were left at the event, they still wanted to hang out with Justin. Unknown to Beca, Chloe called Aubrey and informed her that she was also in London.

Beca was really tired and was feeling sick but didn't inform anyone about it. She just assumed that it was all part of the jetlag. She lay in her bed staring at the ceiling, thinking over things again when she heard a loud knock on her door. _"Who could it be at this hour?"_

"Who is it?" Beca shouted, she was too lazy to get up and was already in her sweatpants.

"Room Service!" The person replied. Beca stood up and walked to the door. _"Wait. I didn't call for room service."_ There was another knock. _"Might as well."_

"Hey, I didn't order anything or call for room service." Beca said while scrolling at her phone. She was unaware of the person infront of her.

"I know. But I just wanted to see you, and this is the only way I can think of without you avoiding me." The voice said in reply. Beca knew that voice too well, she looked up and saw Chloe Beale standing outside her hotel room.

"What are you doing here?" Beca looked angry but Chloe didn't mind the brunette's sudden change of mood.

"I just flew all the way here to see you, silly. Didn't say goodbye." Chloe smiled, still being the ray of sunshine she is.

"Alright. Goodbye." Beca attempted to close the door but was stopped by Chloe.

"You're being rude, but I understand. So, are you busy?"

"Yeah. Always." Beca rolled her eyes at Chloe. _"What the hell does she want?"_

"You're lying, Becs. I know, I asked Aubrey to clear out tomorrow for you. You'll be here for 2 more days. So, you're not busy tomorrow. Tomorrow is reserved for me." Chloe snickered causing Beca's eyes to widen. She thought that her day off was gratuitously given by Jesse and Aubrey and the rest of the team, but, she was wrong. It was a part of Chloe's plan. Beca just remained quiet still looking puzzled at what Chloe's scheme is.

"Okay, since you're not answering me. I'll explain it. I asked Bree to clear your sched tomorrow for me. So, I can be with you, Becs. Alone. Can't you see it? I'm doing my best to get you back, Beca." Chloe said softly, hoping that Beca would not push her away.

"You are with me here now. Alone. Why do you need my day tomorrow?" Beca was hard headed and seemed to be unmoved.

"Beca, please. Just one day. All I ask is just one day with you, to show you how sorry I am. If you won't forgive me, I swear, I won't bother you anymore. We'll come back here and act like nothing happened." Chloe did her best to convince Beca and stared at Beca long enough for Beca to feel uncomfortable.

 _"Damn. She's still pretty even when she's pleading."_ Beca breathed in deeply and nodded. "Alright, just one day, Chloe. Just one, and that's it."


	19. Chapter 19

**CHAPTER 19**

Chloe was happy that Beca agreed to spend one day with her. She informed Aubrey and the rest of the Bellas that her plan to get Beca back was moving along and the Bellas extended their wishes to Chloe's attempt to gain Beca's forgiveness. Chloe was already preparing for that day, she texted Beca to let her know the plan.

 **Chloe: Hi, Becs. Meet me at the lobby in 20 minutes, okay? Show up, you agreed. x**

 _"Of course, she won't reply."_ Chloe headed to the lobby and waited for Beca. While she was waiting, Jesse and Benji saw her.

"Hi Chloe!" Both said in unison making Chloe snicker.

"Hi, guys. Enjoying the day off?" Chloe stood up and closed the magazine she was reading.

"Yeah. It's a good thing Jesse and CR was able to arrange this. We get to explore the city for a while without any work in mind." Benji shoved Jesse and fought back playfully. Chloe smiled at the two. _"Beca and I used to be like that."_

"So, Chloe. Are you ready? Are you excited?" Jesse asked sensing that Chloe was somewhere in her thoughts.

"Oh. Uh. Yeah. I am, but I'm scared. What if she won't forgive me, guys? You all know, Beca. She can be stubborn." Chloe looked pained and Jesse and Benji felt for her.

"Chloe, you're the person of positivity. It will be alright." Benji assured Chloe and gave her a side hug.

"Yeah, Chloe. You also know where to hit Beca hard, you'll get your answer. Don't worry too much. Just focus on you and her being together today, and don't think of anything else." Jesse also hugged Chloe to calm her down. Chloe was grateful that even though she hurt Beca, she still hasn't lost any of her other friends.

"Goodluck, Chloe." Jesse and Benji again said in unison and they tried to disappear fast when Benji saw Beca making her way down the stairs. Chloe laughed at how they managed to get away unnoticed by Beca.

Beca saw Chloe and walked towards her with her trademark resting bitch face. She was annoyed that someone made her get up at 7 in the morning when she planned to sleep in all day. _"Oh well, it's just one day, anyway."_

"Hi, did you sleep well?" Chloe greeted her and tried her best to lighten Beca's mood.

"No. How could I when I know that I have to be up early?" Beca said and walked with Chloe to the front entrance of the Hotel.

"Well. I should be happy that you're up. Don't worry, it's only for a day." Chloe winked as she gestured to the Valet to get the car already. Jesse was able to help Chloe get a car and Chloe also asked CR's advice regarding Beca's publicity if they were seen out and about in London.

The car that Jesse picked out was an E-class Mercedes Benz. Chloe wanted a sports car but Aubrey objected. Aubrey said that driving around London with a sports car will attract too much attention, and it will be harmful for both since paps know that Beca's in town.

"C'mon, Becs. Get in! Don't tell me you're already chickening out?" Chloe laughed at Beca's expression who really looked hesitant to go out with Chloe. _"Alright, Mitchell. Just get in the car. Let her do the talking."_

Beca got in after a few minutes which made Chloe nervous, she knew Beca had the tendency to run away, and she hoped that today was not one of them. To her surprise, Beca got in and slammed the door shut. Beca and Chloe were quiet the whole time, tension was filling the air, and Chloe did not like it one bit but she tried to compose herself for her own sake. Beca was just looking out at the window enjoying London's streets and Chloe saw a small smile forming in her face. Chloe subtly glanced at her and realized how much she missed the brunette sitting beside her. Chloe just drove without saying something but was startled when Beca started to speak up.

"Whoa. Whoa. Hey! Where are you taking me?!" Beca asked when she noticed that the view has already changed. Instead of buildings, people and cars all around, all that Beca could see was fields.

"Relax, Becs. I'm just taking you to Brighton. I told you, we'll be back within the day, it's just an hour drive tops." Chloe assured Beca and fought to urge to hold the brunette's hand. Beca just sighed in surrender. They arrived in Brighton just in time for lunch and instead of heading directly to the Brighton Marina, Chloe stopped at Donatello-one of Brighton's best restaurants.

"I'm sure you're hungry, let's grab a bite? You fine with that?" Chloe asked while she unstrapped her seatbelt.

"I thought you'd never ask." Beca smirked and hurriedly got out of the car. Chloe was glad that Beca flashed her signature smirk at her. _"Well, a smirk, better than nothing."_

Chloe and Beca ate in silence. Chloe wanted to make small talk but would rather reserve it for later. However, Beca made the first move. "Why, Brighton, Chloe?" Beca asked while chewing her food.

"Well, CR advised me not to stroll around with you in London. Paps are all around and she's worried we would spend the day just dodging cameras instead of talking. So, I brought you here. You'll love it." Chloe was happy that Beca was trying her best to talk to her.

"Becs, I just don't want to make this awkward, but please don't make it difficult for me as much as it is now." Chloe sighed and Beca could feel the hurt in her voice.

"Alright, Chloe. Since it's only for a day. I think I could do that." Beca smiled in return and Chloe was relieved.

Both finished lunch and were in the mood for some ice cream. Chloe decided to drive over to Boho Gelato which is situated near the bay. Beca and Chloe loved ice cream no matter how Beca would deny it. Beca ordered Sea Salt Caramel, and Chloe went for the classic Vanilla.

"Wow. That's not your usual." Chloe pointed to Beca's ice cream cone.

"Yeah. Might as well try something new since we're also near the sea. Wanted to get some sea salt in my ice cream. While you, you're still that Vanilla person I know." Beca commented and seemed to be opening up to Chloe once again.

"Yeah. Sometimes the old one is still the best you know? Not all new things are good." Chloe replied while staring out at the sea. Beca felt like Chloe was telling her something so she cleared her throat to avoid it.

"Uh, as far as I can remember, we're talking about ice cream flavors." Beca gestured to her and Chloe's ice cream cones.

"Right. Sorry. Got a lot going on in my head." Chloe gestured to her head, looked at Beca and smiled.

"You got some ice cream on your face." Beca pointed to the ice cream on Chloe's upper lip on the right. Chloe tried to lick it but still can't take it off.

"Here, let me wipe it for you." Beca laughed and got a piece of her tissue to wipe it off. Beca wiped it and Chloe lightly held Beca's hand as she did. _"Oh, please don't remove your hand just yet."_

"So, where to next?" To Chloe's dismay, Beca immediately removed her hand on Chloe's face and tried to shake off the tension between them.

"Yeah, it's about 4 so we'll just wait over there." Chloe pointed to the Brighton Marina Bay Yacht Club which made Beca look puzzled.

"Wow, another moment for you to make me wait. I don't like waiting, you should know that." Beca commented while leaning over the lamp post near the yacht club. Chloe was not able to answer, she knew that Beca was right.

The yacht club opened at exactly 4 in the afternoon, and Chloe was led to a yacht after speaking to a man about their age. Chloe mad prior reservations and made the staff be discreet about Beca's visit. It was not long when they were ushered to a huge yacht which Chloe had rented out for them.

"Do you even know how to drive that thing?" Beca looked worried while pointing to the yacht.

"Yeah. Don't underestimate my powers, Mitchell. I can drive this thing like how I used to drive you crazy." Chloe confidently said as she hopped on the yacht and made Beca to follow suit.

"You better get me back safe and sound then." Beca sighed and sat while Chloe drove away. Beca didn't like the water, and being far from the shore made her sick. Of course, Chloe knew this so they pulled at a stop just enough for them to have peace and quiet.

"Hey, you cold?" Chloe noticed Beca slightly shiver, it was already getting cold and Chloe anticipated the weather so she brought lots of blankets. Beca nodded and Chloe handed her a blanket and sat beside her.

"If you wanted to be really alone with me, you didn't have to do this, you know." Beca gritted her teeth.

"I'm sorry, but I just wanted to show you something, okay? It's hard to have peace and quiet when people are around you all the time. Just bear with all of this." Chloe motioned to the yacht, the weather and to the both of them.

It was already 6 pm when Chloe looked at her watch. She decided to act on her plan since it was already getting late. She stood up and set up a projector and a white screen, and brought out a few trays of cookies and milk. Beca was too busy looking out at the view deck admiring the sunset, not noticing Chloe preparing behind her.

The night was perfect, the lights in the Brighton bay area helped a lot to create an intimate moment for both of them and Chloe was relieved to know that there was no chance of rain that night. As soon as Chloe was finished setting up, she approached Beca.

"I think you should start going over there, sit back and relax. Don't say anything, unless I tell you to do so. Alright?" Chloe motioned to the mini theatre she set up. She was able to set up light surrounding them which consisted of candles put inside brown paper bags in order to prevent the wind from blowing them off. Beca look surprised at how Chloe put a lot of effort in it so she just sat down at the blankets Chloe laid on the floor.

Chloe fiddled with her laptop and slowly, a montage which comprised of Beca and Chloe's pictures from Barden and those taken when they were still together flashed. It also included videos of them playing around, and there was one where Chloe was bugging Beca to take her out on date, but Beca was hesitant because she had a song to mix.

"That's my favorite. No matter how you needed to finish your mix, you still took me out." Chloe pointed to the screen. The montage that Chloe made was accompanied by a slow instrumental version of Titanium- Beca and Chloe's song. Chloe prayed that Beca would keep her eyes on the screen despite how painful it would be for both of them.

Beca's teary eyes were glued to the screen as pictures and videos of both of them were shown. It hurt Beca to look at all the happy memories that they have made with Chloe through the years, but there was no turning back now. She had to face the truth, they were both hurt. Beca was quiet the whole time until it was finished, still not saying a word to Chloe. Chloe took this as a sign and sat beside her.

"Beca, I'm sorry, okay? I know this is too much for you, to be showing you our pictures and all. But it is more painful on my part, because I am the one that caused us all these. It kills me each and everyday, Becs. Whenever I look at you, it reminds me of the biggest mistake that I have ever made in my life. C'mon, Becs. Please say something." Chloe said without looking at Beca.

Beca looked at Chloe whose eyes were slowly filling up with tears. "I wish everything would really be easy, Chloe. I look at you, but all I remember is the hurt, the pain that you caused me. It was easy for you to let me go, and now you're here begging me to forgive you. Honestly, I don't know, Chloe. I don't know." Beca was already crying, and Chloe was also about to but she decided to be the stronger one this time. Chloe got up and set her speakers, and decided to play a song.

"Can I have this dance?" Chloe approached Beca and extended her hand for her to take. Beca was forced to look up with tear stains on her face. Chloe was persistent, she never put her hand down until Beca took it. Chloe held Beca close to her and smiled when Beca did not pull away from her touch. Beca shivered as Chloe put her hand in the small of her back.

"Adele, huh? That's funny, I'm meeting her tomorrow." Beca commented while sniffing back tears.

"Beca, you have to keep quiet and listen. It's all what I want to tell you." Chloe whispered in Beca's ear.

 _I remember all of the things that I thought I wanted to be  
So desperate to find a way out of my world and finally breathe  
Right before my eyes I saw, my heart it came to life  
This ain't easy, it's not meant to be  
Every story has its scars._

 _When the pain cuts you deep  
When the night keeps you from sleeping  
Just look and you will see  
That I will be your remedy  
When the world seems so cruel  
And your heart makes you feel like a fool  
I promise you will see  
That I will be, I will be your remedy._

Chloe brushed away a strand of Beca's hair and tucked it behind her ear. They both exchanged shy smiles and continued to dance.

 _No river is too wide or too deep for me to swim to you  
Come whenever I'll be the shelter that won't let the rain come through  
Your love, it is my truth  
And I will always love you  
Love you._

"That's true. I flew all the way from Cali just to do this. It's easy." Chloe bragged about her deed.

"Shhh. I'm listening. Remember?" Beca slapped Chloe's shoulder playfully causing them both to giggle.

 _When the pain cuts you deep  
When the night keeps you from sleeping  
Just look and you will see  
That I will be your remedy  
When the world seems so cruel  
And your heart makes you feel like a fool  
I promise you will see  
That I will be, I will be your remedy._

"This time I mean it, Beca. I will be your remedy." Chloe said as she lifted Beca's chin. Both remained silent and Chloe started to move closer. Beca was just staring back, watching Chloe's every move. _"Oh my god. Is she going to kiss me?"_

Chloe continued to move in, sensing that Beca won't pull away. Beca seemed drawn to her as well, and she too, leaned in. However, when both were already an inch apart, camera flashes were all going on and off making both of them startled and both moved further away from each other.

"What the hell? How did they find us here?!" Chloe went to the wheel and started to steer the yacht away from the approaching paparazzi who were making their way to them via a rented boat.

"Looks like someone sold you out." Beca commented while trying hard to hide her face. Chloe steered as fast as she could and they were back on the dock on time. Beca got out first but when she realized that Chloe was still behind her, she ran back to help Chloe gather all the things she brought.

"You didn't have to come back for me, Beca." Chloe was panting as she kept up with Beca's pace. Beca was a fast runner, it was only not obvious.

"Stop that. They can be really mean, I don't want you to deal with all of them back there." Beca said as they were getting in the car. "Now, do us a favor and drive." Beca instructed as she saw a couple of paps who were on the lookout.

Chloe stepped on the gas and they started to drive back to London. She was bummed that their day had to end that way. "Beca, I'm so sorry about what happened back there. I instructed those on the club not to give out information. Wait 'til Aubrey and the rest hear about this."

"Are you crazy? That was fun! I had no adrenaline rush for a long time." Beca laughed and looked back to watch out for tailing paparazzi.

"Beca… about, uhm, do I have a chance to be forgiven?" Chloe was nervous but she still tried her best to keep her hands on the wheel.

"Save it. Come to the luncheon tomorrow. You'll know." Beca strapped her seatbelt upon realizing that Chloe's speed was already picking up.

"But, Beca…" Chloe tried to reason out.

"Stop. I told you, tomorrow. Now, drive and let's enjoy the chase." Beca giggled and winked.

Chloe had no choice but shrug and she continued to drive back to London. The drive back was quiet again, and Beca opted to turn the radio on. The song on the radio was Zendaya's Replay and Beca sang along with it. Chloe was still amazed at how great Beca's voice was. She lessened the volume without Beca noticing, and Beca's voice overpowered the music.

"You should start singing your own songs, Beca. When did you stop singing?" Chloe asked while keeping her eyes on the road.

There was a pause before Beca answered. "I stopped singing my own songs when you left."

Chloe had to keep her eyes on the road even if she can't take everything anymore.

 **FOUR SEASONS HOTEL, LONDON**

The drive back to the hotel was faster, and both agreed not to talk about what happened in the yacht, except for the paparazzi issue, of course. Chloe will have to inform Jesse, Aubrey and CR about that later.

"Thank you for today." Beca managed to say before getting off the car. Chloe just nodded and smiled in reply.

Chloe handed her keys to the Valet when she saw that Stacie also arrived.

"Chloe! How was it? C'mon spill! Did she forgive you yet? Did you kiss?" Stacie ran to Chloe who looked very excited to hear the news first hand.

"Calm down, Stace. Our day was cut short, obviously due to the paps. We had to get out of there for our safety. They were very eager to snap photo of Beca and myself. Well, to the forgiving, I don't know yet. She told me I'll know tomorrow." Chloe explained while tying her hair in a messy bun.

"Chloe, why did you agree? Tomorrow? Are you serious? We're flying back to Cali tomorrow!" Stacie pulled Chloe into the corner.

"I tried to reason out, Stace. But she won't let me." Chloe sighed.

"So, are you going to wait for it or are we still flying back tomorrow?" Stacie stood close to her friend, knowing that it was a tough decision for Chloe to make.

"No, Stace. We're not flying back tomorrow, you can go ahead though. I've wanted this for so long, and I'm here to know the outcome, whatever it is. I'm not leaving just like that."

"Now, there's our Chloe Beale!" Stacie shrieked and engulfed Chloe in a bear hug.

 **Meanwhile…**

Beca immediately went to her room, but on the way there she stumbled upon Amy.

"Hey, shorty! How was the day?" Amy put an arm on Beca's shoulder while both walked along the corridors.

"Tiring, but to be honest, it felt good to be with Chloe again."

"I always knew that you both belong together, B. Give yourself time." Amy giggled as they came to stop infront of Beca's room. They met Jesse and Aubrey halfway, who were also going to check on Beca.

"Beca! Why didn't you text or call to give an update? We heard about what happened from Chloe and Stacie." Aubrey slapped Beca's arm, causing Beca to wince.

"So, how was it, Becs?" Jesse asked with a grin. He had a good feeling about Beca and Chloe's day.

"Does everyone have to ask me that?" Beca sighed. Amy, Jesse and Aubrey all nodded at the same time.

They entered Beca's room and everyone found a place to sit except for Beca who lay on her bed once she got in. "Well, so the paps incident happened, we drove back here in a hurry. She asked if there might be a chance for me to forgive her, but because I had no definite answer yet, I told her to be at the luncheon tomorrow."

"What the hell, Beca?! The luncheon? Why put off tomorrow what you can do today? And by the way, the paps, ah, that's taken care of now, but, with Chloe?!" Aubrey was angry, she had both hands on her waist after all.

"Chill, Posen. Yeah, the luncheon. Tomorrow. Besides, I want to think about it all night long. What's wrong? It's not easy." Beca quirked an eyebrow at her friends.

"Oh, you're not aware, Shawshank? Chloe and Stacie are leaving early tomorrow morning. They're flying back to Cali." Amy said as she was browsing some of Beca's magazines.

"What?!"

"Yeah, Becs. Why didn't you just decide right then and there? We're all getting old, it's not right to put everything off. When are you going to get a moment like that again? The both of you, out there, alone. Besides, it's been years, Chloe deserved it." Jesse explained while watching Aubrey pace the room back and forth.

"Why? Don't I deserve time to really think about it? She's not the only one who got hurt, people!" Beca raised her voice causing everyone to just stare at her.

"Relax, Commander P and B." Amy gestured as she stopped Aubrey. "Beca, everyone inside this room knows what you want, it's always been Chloe. Yeah, Hardwell is fine but, you and Chloe, that's what we are all rooting for. Always have and always will. And I know deep down inside you, that you still love her. You're just scared." Amy sat down beside Beca and gave her an assuring smile.

"She's leaving anyway, isn't she? Again." Beca was worried but she won't admit it.

"You can still decide and let her know, Beca. Whether she leaves or not, either way, you still have to decide. Besides, you always figure things out, you have a huge head despite that tiny body of yours." Amy hugged her friend because she knew Beca was deeply torn.

"You better fix yourself, hobbit! This thing between you and Chloe, it's not a one way thing. It must work both ways. Get all these shit together before we leave for New York. You understand?" Aubrey sternly said giving Beca a glare.

"Yes ma'am. Will see what I can do." Beca gave Aubrey an assuring nod. _"Damn it, I have to think of something fast."_


	20. Chapter 20

**CHAPTER 20**

 **MANDARIN ORIENTAL, LONDON**

"Beca, hurry up! Why are you so slow? C'mon, give me that!" Jesse, CR and Beca were late for their 8 AM meeting with Adele/ Adele was asked to perform at the Mandarin, and she decided to call and meet Beca there instead of flying to New York.

"Sorry, J. Was up all night. I'm here anyway, plus Adele will understand." Beca walked fast and tried hard to keep up with Jesse and CR.

"Calm down, Jesse. She finished a song. Amy told me about it last night." CR tried to suppress Jesse's stress that morning. Beca had a busy schedule and managing it was hell, but he enjoyed it otherwise. They were all set to fly back to New York that night, causing Jesse and CR to squeeze in every opportunity and scheduled interviews that Beca can possibly do within the day. Of course, Adele was top priority.

"Hey, there you are!" Adele met Beca and gave each one a hug.

"Sorry, we were late Adele. But yeah, I'm here. What do you want to work on?" Beca offered still feeling guilty that she was half an hour late.

"I don't know, Beca. I'm performing later, but I want a new album released. I want you to do everything in it." Adele took a break from singing and wanted to make a big comeback with one of the best music producers, and who was also a close friend of hers- Beca, that is.

"Hmmm. You want something new to perform later? I have written one last night, and I think it suits you. I'll have to make certain adjustments with regard to your vocal range and all, but it will be ready before you get out there. You and I will have to work on it now, though." Beca scrambled to her bag and got out a piece of paper. It was a rough draft of the song she has written.

"No, Beca. I can't take this. This was not written for me, you might want to use it for yourself." Adele scanned the lyrics written on the paper and handed it back to Beca politely.

"Chill, woman. It was a plan of mine to have you sing it, if you like it, we can even include it in your new album. You just have two songs released, right? Hello and Remedy? Well, we can add that one." Beca suggested, and Adele was nodding while listening to Beca. Jesse and CR were confident about Beca, they always were, so in that moment, they just made her do her own thing and did not intervene to what Beca wanted.

Beca and Adele went to work on the new song, while Jesse and CR waited for Aubrey, Benji, and Amy to arrive. Upon Aubrey, Benji and Amy's arrival, they informed everyone about Beca and Adele's arrangement. Everyone was excited to hear that collaboration, it was Beca's first time to write a mellow song, it was indeed something new.

Jesse, Aubrey, CR, Benji and Amy were standing near the entrance when someone hugged Aubrey from behind. "Bree!" the perky voice said.

"What the?!" Aubrey was startled which made her spill a little of her champagne. "Chloe?!"

Jesse, CR, Benji and Amy turned their heads to see Chloe and Stacie.

"Wow, ginger! Thought you already left for Cali this morning?" Amy greeted her friend with a hug, but slapped Stacie's butt.

"Well, I might have decided to stay, it's just another day anyway." Chloe smiled.

"Great to have you then, Chloe. Does Beca know that you're still here?" Benji asked while handing champagne over to Chloe and Stacie.

"No, Benji. I didn't, but Bree told me that she told Beca that I was supposed to leave today. So, I assume she's not expecting me to be here." Chloe sipped her champagne and subtly looked around.

"Jesse, where is Beca anyway?" Stacie quirked an eyebrow, noticing that their DJ friend was nowhere to be seen.

"Oh. Uh, she's working with someone right now. She'll join us later. Will that be alright, Chloe?" Jesse also looked around, and wanted to inform Beca that Chloe was in attendance.

"Of course, Jesse. She's also the reason why I'm here." Jesse smiled back at Chloe knowing that she was waiting for Beca's decision.

"C'mon, we better get settled down for Adele's performance before we start eating." Amy suggested and led everyone to their assigned table.

 **"Good afternoon, everyone! Hi, if you forgot, I'm Adele. So, basically, you're all the first ones who will get to hear me sing live after a long time. Thank you for inviting me here, Bacardi. I know you don't do ballads in your tours, but thanks a lot for having me. I appreciate it. Also, Universal and Columbia, thank you for not finding someone else while I was on a break."** Adele announced causing everyone to chuckle at her last statement.

"Oh my God, Chloe. If she's singing Hello, I swear to God, that song seemed like it was written for you." Stacie was insisting that Adele's Hello very well explained Chloe's situation and she'd be grateful if Adele sang it live.

"What are you talking about? It's starting." Aubrey said in a hushed voice when she noticed Stacie whispering to Chloe.

"I was just telling Chloe that Adele's song, Hello, seemed like it was written for her. Do you agree, Bree?" Stacie was urging Aubrey to agree, but Aubrey was replaying the lyrics in her head first before she said yes.

"Sorry, Chloe. She has a point there. Have you not heard it?" Aubrey was laughing upon the realization that it was fit for Chloe. Chloe shook her head. "You're pathetic." Aubrey joked.

"How can I? If you said it was meant for me, it would hurt you know." Chloe said in defense. Aubrey and Stacie laughed at her.

 **"Regret is one of the worst things that a person can feel. So, this song, Hello, is for everyone who let go of someone they truly loved but still can't fathom the idea that they lost them."** Adele introduced the song while the band and the back up singers were setting up. Chloe sat still and the words of Adele pierced through her. She started to regret coming to the event.

"Better listen, Chloe." Stacie warned.

Adele sang Hello flawlessly, her voice was still great, and everyone could feel the emotions brought by the song. Of course, that included Chloe Beale who tried her best not to tear up to every word.

 _Hello from the other side_ _  
_ _I must've called a thousand times_ _  
_ _To tell you I'm sorry, for everything that I've done_ _  
_ _But when I call you never seem to be home._

"The difference though, Adele called, Chloe didn't." Stacie whispered to Aubrey and both giggled. Chloe pretended not to hear it and tried to concentrate. __

 _Hello from the outside_ _  
_ _At least I can say that I've tried_ _  
_ _To tell you I'm sorry, for breaking your heart_ _  
_ _But it don't matter, it clearly doesn't tear you apart anymore._

"That's where they meet, they broke someone's heart." Aubrey stated to Stacie who tried her best to stop giggling. Chloe just sighed in defeat knowing that her friends were right, that she never called, and she broke someone's heart, and most importantly, Adele's Hello fits her.

Chloe was brought out of her thoughts when Amy distracted her. "Hey, isn't that Beca's boy toy over there?" Amy pointed to Rob who was making his way to the area behind the stage.

"Yeah, Rob, right?" Chloe looked on and was curious as to why Rob was going backstage. _"He might be going to Beca."_

CR also looked at to where Amy pointed and confirmed it was Rob. "Hardwell, alright. Yeah, Beca's out back there, might give her a pep talk or something." CR said unaware that her words would hurt Chloe so Amy nudged her hard in the stomach. Chloe decided not to be bothered by the fact that Beca and Rob might be together talking, while she was just out there, waiting and stuck in her seat.

 **BACKSTAGE**

" **Are you all ready for my next song? Apparently, this song was just written last night by a close friend of mine, and I am grateful that she chose me to sing it in front of you today. In fact, I like it so much, it's going to be a part of my album."** Adele continued to talk to the crowd while Beca just stood by behind the stage.

"Beca, Hi. I came to see you, I thought it was you I saw from out there, and glad I was right." Rob hugged Beca and gave her a friendly peck on the cheeks.

"Hey, Rob. Yeah. Sorry I've been busy." Beca apologized because she has not been replying to Rob's text messages.

"So, I've heard. I heard you and Adele polishing the track. It's so deep, so unlike you, but it's amazing as always."

"That deep, huh?" Beca smiled and peeked to the stage to find out what's going on.

"Yeah. Figured out it might be for your ex, right?" Rob asked Beca and she just nodded. Beca can't find the words to put out her feelings right now.

"Listen, Beca. It's Chloe, isn't it?" Rob chuckled.

"How'd you know?" Beca never told Rob about her and Chloe. It surprised her that Rob knew about it.

"Nothing, B. I just felt it, you two have a lot of tension going around, and the way that she looks at you and vice versa? It's different. I know, it's hard to compete with that." Rob commented while trying to compose himself.

 **"Allow me to do the honor of introducing the person behind the song, Beca Mitchell! I personally requested her to play the piano for all of us here."** Adele signaled for Beca to come out as the crowd cheered on.

Beca looked at Rob, she was trying to say something but nothing came out. "Go, Beca. C'mon. Do your thing." Rob urged her to go on stage without letting her say anything in return.

 **MANDARIN ORIENTAL, LONDON**

"Excuse me, I think I have to go to the rest room." Chloe stood and wanted to excuse herself, it bothered her that Rob was taking so long, a lot of scenarios played in her mind.

 ** _"Allow me to do the honor of introducing the person behind the song, Beca Mitchell!_** **I personally requested her to play the piano for all of us here** ** _."_**

"Yo, ginger. Maybe you might stay for this one?" Amy pointed to the stage where Beca appeared. Chloe sat down and watched Beca sit by the piano. _"I forgot that she could play."_

"Jesse, did you know about this?" CR whispered to Jesse who also looked shocked that Beca was also appearing on stage. Beca hated to play the piano infront of a large crowd.

"No. I didn't." Jesse said and turned his chair facing the stage so he could watch properly.

"Is that the song she wrote last night? She asked Amy and I to keep her company all night but we just dozed off. Beca's one tough nut." Benji laughed recalling how they were not able to keep up with Beca's energy.

"Might be, Benji. Keep quiet so we can listen." Amy shushed him.

 **"This song is entitled, When We Were Young."** Adele gestured to Beca and the crowd gave an applause.

"Oops. Might be another song legitimately for Chloe." Stacie snickered but Aubrey signaled her to zip her mouth. Beca started playing the intro and the lights were dimmed just in time to give more feels to the song.

 _Everybody loves the things you do  
From the way you talk  
To the way you move  
Everybody here is watching you  
'Cause you feel like home  
You're like a dream come true  
But if by chance you're here alone  
Can I have a moment  
Before I go?  
'Cause I've been by myself all night long  
Hoping you're someone I used to know_

"Yeah, she was up all night, she looked like a Zombie." Amy told Jesse and CR who just gave her a glare.

 _You look like a movie  
You sound like a song  
My God, this reminds me  
Of when we were young_

 _Let me photograph you in this light  
In case it is the last time_ _  
_ _That we might be exactly like we were  
Before we realized  
We were sad of getting old  
It made us restless  
It was just like a movie  
It was just like a song._

 _I was so scared to face my fears  
Nobody told me that you'd be here  
And I swore you moved overseas  
That's what you said, when you left me._

"No doubt, Chloe. That song is definitely written for you." Stacie nudged Chloe who was left speechless.

 _You still look like a movie  
You still sound like a song  
My God, this reminds me  
Of when we were young_

 _Let me photograph you in this light  
In case it is the last time  
That we might be exactly like we were  
Before we realized  
We were sad of getting old  
It made us restless  
It was just like a movie  
It was just like a song._

Rob, who was still looking on, knew from that moment, it was time to walk away from Beca, no matter how hard it is.

 _When we were young  
When we were young  
When we were young_

Beca played the piano so well, it amazed her friends who rarely got to see that side of her. She played the piano like she was pouring her heart out. Chloe kept her eyes on stage, and was trying to break down what Beca was trying to tell her.

 _When we were young_

 _It's hard to win me back  
Everything just takes me back  
To when you were there  
To when you were there  
And a part of me keeps holding on  
Just in case it hasn't gone  
I guess I still care  
Do you still care?_

"Chloe, it's hard to win her back. She said it herself." Aubrey looked to Chloe who was already starting to tear up.

"You guys are not helping, alright?" Benji chuckled as he handed his handkerchief to Chloe.

 _It was just like a movie  
It was just like a song  
My God, this reminds me  
Of when we were young_

 _When we were young  
When we were young  
When we were young  
When we were young_

 _Let me photograph you in this light  
In case it is the last time  
That we might be exactly like we were  
Before we realized  
We were sad of getting old  
It made us restless  
Oh, I'm so mad I'm getting old  
It makes me reckless  
It was just like a movie  
It was just like a song  
When we were young._

 **"** **Let's give a hand to Beca, everyone. Good song right here!"** Adele and Beca bowed and the crowd gave a standing ovation.

"What was that? Was that really written for me?" Chloe asked Amy and Benji.

"She'll do the explaining." Benji pointed to Amy who was confused why she had to do it herself.

Amy cleared her throat, and the rest looked on, waiting for her to explain. "You see, Ginger, Shorty over there only knew last night that you were supposed to go back to Cali, and she also anticipated that she won't be able to see you in the morning, being the sleepy head she is and the schedules and all, so, yeah, she just wrote you song. It's about making amends with the past, I guess."

"Yeah, Becs thought that you might still hear it wherever you may be. She wanted to play it safe, and she wanted it to come from herself, and not from anyone else." Benji added.

Chloe tried to process what Amy and Benji just told her. _"Beca wrote a song for me."_

"Guys, do you think that song was Beca's way of saying that she wants to talk to me?" Chloe asked.

"Of course!" Everyone in their table exclaimed.

"To quote, Shawshank, she asks, Can I have a moment, before I go?" Amy said making quotation marks in the air.

"I have to find her." Chloe immediately stood up, leaving their friends who didn't dare to stop her.

Beca was greeted back stage with lots of compliments coming from fellow artists. She was happy that the song touched everyone, she just wished that Chloe was there to hear it. Instead of going to where her friends were seated, she again went to the roof deck.

Just when Chloe rushed out, she saw Beca. Chloe decided to follow her. _"Of course, the Roof deck."_

Chloe followed Beca and gave a little distance in order for her to become unnoticed by the brunette. It took Chloe a few minutes to gather courage so she could walk on to Beca who was, as usual, thinking. Chloe walked slowly, she enjoyed her current view which consisted of the city's view, and Beca looking peaceful and still effortlessly beautiful. _"C'mon, Chloe. Talk. Stop Staring."_

"You should stop staring, you know. It's rude." Beca said without turning her head. "I can feel you staring." Finally, Beca turned and smiled back at Chloe who was unable to reply.

"Sorry, I just got carried away." Chloe smiled and stood beside Beca. "I really like these kinds of views, it helps you keep calm."

"Yeah, you always know where to find me." Beca snickered. "It will be difficult to run away from you."

"You don't have to run away from me. I heard the song, by the way." Chloe stated.

"Ha! I don't have to run away from you, but you ran away from me. Did you forget?" Beca sarcastically said. Chloe knew that it was Beca's opening for them to talk about what happened years ago so she just shook her head.

"Well, yeah, so we're here. You heard the song, so… yeah, I'm willing to talk before I fly back to New York. I just want to know everything. You give me that, and maybe, just maybe, who knows? I can give you what you need. No assurance though. Go ahead, explain." Beca faced Chloe this time, and it made Chloe weak that Beca was looking right through her. Chloe was scared.

Chloe sighed and tried to look calm. "Beca, I don't know how to start this. But, yeah, I know, it was a huge mistake, to not be with you, and to not keep in touch."

Beca scoffed but didn't say anything, and Chloe took it as a sign to continue. "Yes, I went to Stanford but, I never moved on from you, Beca. You were everywhere I go. Your face is in magazines, your songs play everywhere. It was too much too handle." Chloe was already starting to cry, and Beca remained still just waiting for her to explain herself.

"I was lonely, Becs. I wanted to be with you, but I also wanted to become a doctor. You know how hard that is? Yeah, you said you can come, but I don't want you to forget your own plans just because of me. It seemed like I was selfish, but no, Beca. I wanted you to grow on your own too, because I saw that you can easily give up things for me, and it's unfair because at that time, I can't do that for you just yet. Being with you scared me to hell, Beca. I love you so much, and making you chase after your dreams without any setbacks, was the least thing I can do. You chase your dreams, and I chase mine."

Beca was shaking her head to what Chloe had just said. Tears were already falling in Chloe's face, and Beca decided to speak up. "Look, I understand but why I don't get is that you never responded, never called but you still remained in contact with Aubrey and the rest. Why cut me off? You promised, Chloe. Oh, and by the way, what you did was not a mistake. It was a choice, a choice you have decided long ago. You chose to break my heart, Chloe. I begged, I was willing, because at time, I know that all these I have now would be useless if I didn't have you. My world fell apart, Chloe. But, now, you're here, asking me to forgive you, and what's next? I loved you so damn much it hurts, until now!"

"Beca, listen to me." Chloe reached out to pull Beca closer to her but Beca let her hand go from Chloe's grip. "I never forgot my promise, Beca. Like what I told, Bree, I chose to forget it, because if I do keep it, I know that I will always be back at square one. I won't be able to go through med school, you would leave New York. And I don't want that. It was what we needed, Beca. We were both becoming each other's world that it became unhealthy. We became too dependent on each other."

"And what did you think? I didn't hurt at all? When Aubrey would mention your name, or try to hide the fact that you met in Cali and that I don't get anything from you? Not even a Hi or Hello? I was not only your girlfriend, I was your friend too. And you not treating me one, made it more painful. I had to be strong. Yeah, it was difficult but I had to. Honestly, I'm scared to let you in my life again." Beca was now crying, but still kept a close distance from Chloe.

"I'm so sorry, Beca. I'm sorry if I was the one who saw that there was already something wrong with us. Look, if I could go back, I would undo all these but that's impossible. But, please believe me, I'm willing to make up for the pain that I caused you with every day of my life. Oh, God, I'm willing to do anything just to make it up to you. If you'd allow me. Please? Let me?" Chloe held Beca's face making Beca look her in the eye. Beca's eyes are still filled with tears, and all that Chloe could do was wipe those tears away.

"I understand everything if I only lost my lover, but I didn't. I lost my best friend too, you know. You were both, rolled into one."

"I know, Becs. That's why I'm here, slowly making my way back into your life again." Chloe continued to wipe Beca's tears. It hurt Chloe to see Beca that vulnerable. "C'mon, Becs. Let me make it up to you? Please? If I have to fly back and forth to New York or wherever you are, I will."

Beca couldn't take it anymore. She wanted the hurt to end, and to finally get the closure she always wanted from Chloe. Chloe thought she was imagining things when she saw Beca nod her head in reply. "Beca, did you just nod your head?"

"No, weirdo. What the hell? Of course, I did." Beca pulled away and wiped her tears. Chloe was starting to cry again, tears of joy this time.

"So, you forgive me, huh?" Chloe still cannot believe that Beca had just forgiven her.

"Yeah. I just wanted to hear your side, I thought I'd be prepared for it, but it still damn hurts. But, I'd forgive you, yeah. You're Chloe Beale, plus it's been years. I changed, you know that. I needed closure." Beca smiled and fixed her hair which was really messy. "Ugh. I look like shit."

Beca was taken by surprise when Chloe instantly jumped on her, and gave her a big hug. "Thank you so much, Becs."

"No problem. Yeah, you're a hugger. Now, get off." Beca tried to get away from Chloe's hug but she can't. Chloe missed her.

"Get off, your boy toy's going to get mad." Beca tried to push her away still, but Chloe won't budge.

"Shut up. We're done. So I can hug you for as long as I want." Chloe's face was beaming while she still hugged Beca. "I missed you, Becs."

Beca softly smiled when Chloe whispered in her ear, causing her to whisper back, "I missed you too, Beale."

Both pulled away from the hug at the same time, and both looked emotionally drained but the smiles on their faces were evident because it was the moment that Beca and Chloe got what they finally want and needed, forgiveness and closure.

"So, what's next, Chlo?" Beca nudged her Chloe who never let go of Beca's arm.

"You called me, Chlo! You called me Chlo!" Chloe missed how Beca would say her name. "Hmmm. Well, since you already called me Chlo, I think, we're going to be fast friends. Again. And, you'll find your way back to me." Chloe said as she intertwined her hand with Beca's.

"How sure are you?" Beca quirked her eyebrows and let go of Chloe's hand.

"Oh, I just know. You'll come back to me, Becs." Chloe confidently stated while pulling Beca's hand again and rubbed small circles on the back of her hand.

"Whatever." Beca scoffed still not letting go this time.

"Scoff all you want, Beca. But, it's true. You and I? We are endgame." Chloe stated and gripped Beca's hand tightly while intently staring into Beca's steel blue eyes.

 **A/N: Hi guys, Law school exams are coming up and I'm kinda stuck on how to make the next chapter work, if you have any ideas, feel free to let me know. I'm still finding ways on how to juggle the story and my school work right now. So, yeah, if you have any ideas, I encourage you to voice it out. Maybe I can work with it. It would help a lot, and I would really appreciate it. Thank you in advance! :)**


	21. Chapter 21

**CHAPTER 21**

 **2 weeks later…**

 **STANFORD, CALIFORNIA**

Chloe's trip to London took her friends by surprise. Tiffany, Jessica and Ashley, including Brian were still clueless to what happened between Beca and Chloe, so as soon as Chloe came back from London, Chloe had to explain everything- how she broke Beca's heart, how she tried to move on, how she asked for forgiveness. Her friends now understood why Chloe was acting all weird and peachy whenever Beca's name would come up, especially during the "RoBeca" hype.

Being back in Stanford meant that Chloe was back in school, finalizing her reports and projects before their term ends. She missed Beca a lot because they haven't really talked after the London trip. Honestly, Chloe was waiting for Beca to hit her up but there was none. _"Of course, she's a celebrity. She's always busy.. Maybe I should text first?"_ She was caught staring at her phone, and constantly putting it up and down when Tiffany, Jessica and Ashley joined her in the cafeteria.

"Waiting for something?" Tiffany asked.

"Uh, Nope. Just checking the time." Chloe denied but her friends looked like they were not convinced.

"Ha ha. Checking the time? You have a watch, Chloe." Jessica pointed out.

"Maybe she's waiting for Beca to text her, or she's thinking of texting Beca. Am I right, Chloe?" Ashley grinned.

"Why? Haven't you guys talked after the roof deck incident?" Ashley gave Chloe a questioning look.

"Yeah. We had to fly back here, and she was also bound for New York that day. We haven't talked since, but it's okay. At least I know that I'm forgiven. I left a few messages but still no reply. Besides, I just saw E! last night, she's really busy with upcoming albums, so I don't want to bother her."

"Why not ask her lawyer? Your best friend? Aubrey, right? She surely knows Beca's day to day schedule." Tiffany suggested.

Chloe forgot that she can rely on Aubrey whenever it comes to information regarding Beca. Jesse's line was always busy, as well as CR's, so Aubrey was Chloe's source to everything related to Beca.

"Right. Wait here. I'll call her." Chloe picked up her phone and excused herself.

"Aubrey Posen."

"Bree. It's me, Chloe.

"Oh, hi! Something wrong?"

"Nope. Nothing. Everything's fine. I just wanted to ask if it's alright to hit Beca up or something? You know, we never talked after London…"

"You miss the hobbit." Aubrey chuckled on the other end and Chloe just smiled because Aubrey knows her all too well.

"Well, Chloe. Yeah. Beca's really busy right now. She has lots of projects pending. She even leaves her phone, Chloe! Ugh, that midget! I can only get through her via Jesse and CR sometimes, thank goodness they're always with her. Hey, don't be worried if she hasn't talked to you since then, everything's just hectic. Do you want me to tell her that you wanted to talk to her?" Aubrey offered sensing that it was what Chloe wanted.

"No, Bree. I don't want to bother her, that's why I called you first. And I understand, she's a celebrity after all, who am I kidding? I'll just waste her time if I want to catch up." Chloe wanted to talk to Beca very much but she opted to wait until she finally gets the right timing to call her.

"Chloe, you and I both know that Beca's still the same Beca we knew back then, just an improved one but the stubbornness still remains. Even if she's famous right now, she never forgets. How could she forget someone like you, Chloe?" Aubrey tried her best to comfort her best friend who was feeling low because Beca never responded.

"I know, Bree. Sorry, I'm just scared. I don't want to lose her again. I'm just worried since she hasn't replied at all." Chloe sighed.

"Hey, isn't your term ending in a few days?" Aubrey perked up upon a sudden realization.

"Yeah. Why? Graduation's also around the corner!" Chloe was curious as to what Aubrey had in mind.

"Chloe Beale, why don't you come over? It will be a great opportunity for you to come and see how everything in Beca's world works so you don't have to worry too much why she isn't responding or anything. And I know you want to see New York. You can stay in our place. Jesse won't mind." Aubrey suggested hoping that Chloe would accept.

"Oh, like, seriously? I can come over? Why didn't you tell me earlier?!" Chloe was excited to see New York for the first time.

"Watch it, Beale. You didn't think about it too. Yeah. I'm serious. Just tell me when you've booked your flight and I'll pick you up. I have to go, duty calls. Talk to you soon. Bye."

"Sure, Bree. I will. Bye." Chloe's face was beaming as she walked back to her friends.

"Why is that huge smile on your face creeping me out?" Jessica asked pointing to Chloe's smile.

"Bree invited me to go to New York! I'll be staying with them for a few days!" Chloe exclaimed while jumping up and down.

"Whoa. Relax, Chloe. That's fun! How about Beca? Were you able to ask about her?" Tiffany asked as she sipped her cup of coffee.

"Yeah, she's really busy like I told you. She even leaves her phone sometimes. But since I'm going to New York, Bree mentioned that I can see how Beca's world works now. It would be great to see how everything works behind the limelight." Chloe stated and her friends were also excited for her.

"Chloe, do me a favor and please take a video of Beca greeting me. Please?" Ashley pouted.

"Nope." Chloe said popping the "p" with a playful tone.

"Ugh. A fan sign then?" Ashley tried one more time.

"Hey, watch it, Ash. She's mine, you know that." Chloe joked.

"C'mon Chloe, it's just a fan sign!" Ashley insisted and Chloe just continued to laugh it off along with Tiffany and Jessica.

"Hey, What's going on?" Brian joined their table.

Despite Chloe and Brian's break up, both still remained good friends. Chloe was thankful that Brian was a good guy and that he held no grudge against her.

"Nothing, Ashley just wants a fan sign or a video from Beca." Tiffany answered.

"Whoa. Why? Is Beca in town?" Brian turned to Chloe who was currently looking through her calendar.

"No. I'm visiting them in New York." Chloe proudly stated.

"Wow. New York, huh? So, you and her, finally together?" Brian sat opposite Chloe and took a sip from Jessica's drink.

"What? No, not yet." Chloe shook her head.

"Why? What's wrong?" Brian asked.

"I just want to take it slow? She had just forgiven me, I don't want to push it further. She looks scared to commit? Maybe. Who knows? I'm not even sure if she still has feelings for me but I can feel that she still loves me. She never stopped. She told me that she loved me so damn much that it still hurt her no matter how long it has been."

"That's one tough love there, Chloe. Beca still has feelings for you, you said also yourself. A love that powerful isn't easy to get over with." Jessica stated.

"Chloe, she's Beca Mitchell. Everyone is head over heels for her, like me, like Ashley and everyone else here. I'm not saying that she won't go for you,like you said, she still loves you but she just seems scared, right? What I'm saying is that, live in the moment, Chloe. Time is meaningless when you're in love." Brian smirked.

"Wow. Time is meaningless when you're in love. That's new." Chloe repeated what Brian had said to her.

"Yeah. Everyone gets scared, Chloe and Beca's not the only one, I know you are too. It's normal. You don't want to mess a second chance if ever, right? But, take my advice, it will be worth it. Time is meaningless when you're in love. Keep that in mind, will you?" Brian said giving Chloe a hug.

 **LA COLOMBE CAFÉ, NEW YORK**

Aubrey got off the phone with Chloe as soon as she arrived in La Colombe to meet with Jesse, Beca and CR.

"Baby, over here!" Jesse called out while waving his hands in the air so Aubrey could see them.

"Hi, Babe." Aubrey pecked Jesse in the lips and hugged Beca and CR before she sat down.

Aubrey was about to talk to Beca when a fan approached their table, causing Aubrey to stop what she was about to say.

"Excuse me, Beca Mitchell?" A group of teenagers were standing by their table. Each of them were holding pens and papers for Beca to sign later on.

"Oh, hi girls! What can I do for you?" Beca smiled at the group making them squeal.

"Gee, it's really you! Uh, we were just wondering if we could take some photos with you. If it's all right?" Another girl asked.

"Sure. No problem. Let me just get out of the table." Beca stood up and the girls squealed even more. Beca giggled at how they were acting.

"Here, give me that. I'll take the photo." Jesse offered. The girls nodded and were still in awe that Beca Mitchell was actually with them and hugging them right now. Aubrey and CR looked on and smiled at how Beca was nice to fans despite being tired all day. Beca signed autographs and even posed for more photos when people started to notice her. Jesse just stood by "just in case".

Dave noticed a pile of people crowding Beca. However, Beca gestured that it's alright since they're just inside a café. Jesse smiled at this, and stood by instead of Dave. Beca smiled at each and every photo taken with her and showed no signs of being tired at all.

"She's always nice to fans. I'm proud of her." Aubrey stated while continue looking at the commotion.

"Yeah, always. She interacts with them, she never lets them down. No wonder they love her." CR added.

"So, what's up, hobbit? Still doing fine?" Aubrey asked as Beca and Jesse settled back. Aubrey was concerned about Beca but of course, she won't admit it.

After the London tour, Beca was up most of the time continuously working on pending projects which included Adele's album and in the mornings, she had to attend to press invites and make public appearances. It's a good thing that they were in La Colombe to make Beca rest before she goes to her Billboard Magazine photo shoot.

"Yeah. Honestly, it's tiring. But I'll get through the day, like always." Beca sipped on her coffee, still not removing her aviators to hide her restless face.

"Well, you're Beca Mitchell. One of the hottest music producers on demand right now." Jesse reminded her.

"I know, Jesse. But sometimes I just miss being out in the public like a normal person. I don't want Dave to be waiting on me all the time. I need a break." Jesse can see Beca roll her eyes despite having big sunglasses to cover them up.

"Hey, after all these, you can get a break. You deserve it, B." CR added.

"Yeah, Beca. Just a little more, and you can have a break. And that will be perfect, because someone's coming over to pay a visit to the Big Apple." Aubrey was smiling which Beca found weird.

"Who's coming over, Babe?" Jesse turned to ask Aubrey while trying to remember who would possibly be meeting up with them.

"Oh, don't worry, Baby. You know her, so it's not a problem. By the way, she'll be staying with us, I'm sure you don't mind, right?" Aubrey asked Jesse politely but of course, it was accompanied by the Posen eye stare.

"Yeah. Right. I won't. So, who?' Jesse seemed to be more excited than Beca. Beca was just leaning on the couch trying to find her peace and quiet.

"C'mon, Aubrey, spill." CR urged Aubrey who was still holding back.

"Alright, fine. Chloe! Chloe's coming over!" Aubrey clapped her hands in excitement.

"What did you say, Aubrey?!" Upon hearing that it was Chloe who will be visiting, Beca spilled the coffee she was about to drink.

"You heard me, Beca. Chloe's coming to visit. Her term's ending soon, so she might as well come over. I don't see anything wrong with that since you already made amends, right?"

Beca just stared at Aubrey and both started playing the staring game until CR spoke up. "Whoa, girls. Cut that out. That's great, Aubrey, it's a perfect time for her to visit. What's wrong, B?"

"Nothing." Beca shook her head and continued to wipe off the coffee that spilled on her jeans.

"Oooh, is THE Beca Mitchell scared to see Chloe Beale again after making amends? C'mon, B. It's time for your second shot at your love story." Jesse remarked.

"Dude, no. Stop."

"Someone's scared to completely fall in love again! Yeah! It's BeChloe time again!" CR joked causing Beca to raise an eyebrow at her.

"Yeah, hobbit? Why the opposition? You still love her, we all know that fact, but why?" Aubrey smiled and tried her best to get an answer from Beca.

"No. No. I'm not scared. It's just uncomfortable, I guess. She'll be spending time with us and I won't know how to act around her here in New York, you know how it is." Beca stated. Jesse and CR nodded their head in agreement, knowing that Beca's celebrity status will be a huge factor when Chloe comes over to visit.

"Don't worry, Beca. She's Chloe Beale. She was able to handle you, so she can handle what happens here." Aubrey giggled but she saw Beca's point, and assured Beca that it will be alright when Chloe comes over.

 **STANFORD, CALIFORNIA**

Chloe was able to book a flight bound for New York the minute she was home. She was extremely excited that she booked earlier than what Aubrey expected.

"Hello, Bree?"

"Chloe! Have you booked yet?" Aubrey was as excited as her best friend. After all these years, it was not Chloe's turn to visit.

"Yeah. About that, I kinda booked earlier? Is that alright?" Chloe was worried because she might get in the way of Aubrey's work.

"No. It's fine, when are you coming?"

"I'm leaving tomorrow. My flight's at 5 AM."

"Oh, tomorrow?" Chloe can hear Aubrey flip a few pages of what she figured out to be papers.

"Yeah. Is there something wrong? You don't need to pick me up, just give me the address and I'll see you there."

"No, Chloe. It's fine, it's just that you'll be here by 10, and we're all accompanying Beca to a photo shoot for GQ which was set at 1. We can pick you up, and proceed to the shoot. I was just wondering if you want to tag along?" Aubrey was concerned, she didn't want to bring Chloe if it won't be fine with her. It will be tiring for Chloe after her 5 hour flight.

"Yeah, I'll tag along. Wait, Bree. What do you mean by "WE can pick you up?" Chloe remembered that it was only Aubrey who promised to pick her up from the airport.

"Oh. By WE, I meant, Jesse, Beca, and I. And Beca's bodyguard/driver, Dave. Why?" Aubrey was bothered to why Chloe would ask such question.

"Bree, you told Beca that I'm coming?" Chloe didn't expect Aubrey to tell Beca that she'll be visiting, she didn't want any violent reactions from the DJ.

"Yeah. Don't worry, she's fine with it. In fact, she's concerned about you. So stop being a worry wart, okay?" Aubrey knew how Chloe's mind worked and Chloe was grateful for that.

"Really, Bree? She's concerned about me?"

"Yes, Chloe. She's concerned on how you'll take everything in. I told you, Beca's changed for the better. Hey. Stop blushing, I can see your flushed cheeks all the way here." Aubrey snickered, Chloe was acting like a teenager again.

"Better have something in mind when you get here, Chloe." Aubrey suggested.

"For what, Bree?"

"Who are you kidding, Chloe? We both know that the main reason on your visit is Beca, so might as well think of something to get on her good side. Do you have any plans?"

"Nope. Haven't thought of anything yet." Chloe answered sadly.

"Cheer up, Chloe. We'll think of something when you get here. Don't worry. The midget will be yours before you go back to Cali." Aubrey thought it would be great for Beca and Chloe to get back together since Chloe's graduation is around the corner and Beca has figured everything out. It's the perfect time to continue their love story. There will be no more dilemmas and drama.

"You'll help me, Bree?" Chloe was hopeful that Aubrey would help her once again.

"Of course, silly! You're my best friend, and the midget, too. You both deserve to have another chance at trying again. So, how are you feeling?"

"Oh, Bree. I can't wait to see New York!" Chloe was extremely happy and Aubrey was happy for her too, knowing that she can be close to Beca again.

"Ah! New York or the Midget?" Aubrey joked causing Chloe to laugh out loud.

"Both, Bree. Both." Chloe blushed in reply.


	22. Chapter 22

**CHAPTER 22**

 **A/N: Wow guys, thanks for the favorites and the follows! It may not be a huge number as compared to other stories but it means so much to me because this is my first ever fanfic. :) Oh, and to Electronis Zappa and JustLettie, thank you for pitching ideas. It helped a lot. Again, thank you guys! 3**

 **JOHN F. KENNEDY AIRPORT, NEW YORK CITY**

It was exactly 10 AM when Chloe set foot in the JFK Airport, as usual, she was being her bubbly self despite her efforts to try and hide her excitement that she was finally in New York. Chloe had a huge smile on her face, she was in a good mood causing her to greet almost everyone. _"New City, New Ambiance, New York!"_

Chloe loved to people watch whenever she gets to a new city, she'd rather observe the people around instead of spending time going in and out of shops, so she didn't mind waiting in the Arrival area. She was waiting for approximately 15 minutes already, not that she was complaining but she was just really excited to see Aubrey, Jesse, Amy and the rest, and of course-her Beca.

A couple sat beside her and she moved a little farther away to give them more space to sit. It was not really a big deal for Chloe when she gets near cute and lovey dovey couples, but the pair reminded her so much of her and Beca. It was not really exactly like them of course, for they were a boy and a girl, but the way they acted as best friends and at the same time lovers made Chloe zone out for quite a while making her reminisce about her times with Beca back in Barden-back when they were together. She was pulled out of her thoughts when her phone rang.

"Now she picks up! Chloe Beale! I have been texting you! Where are you?!" Aubrey was as usual, being Aubrey.

"Sorry, Bree. You should've called me first instead of bombarding my phone with your frantic text messages." Chloe snickered.

"I didn't know if you already landed, that's why. So, now that you picked up, tell me where you are exactly. We have been here for almost 30 minutes now."

"Sorry, it slipped my mind. There were lots of things to see in the airport, I got carried away. But yeah, I'm just in the Arrival area, should I meet you now?" Chloe picked up her luggage and made her way to the exit just to be ready when Aubrey, Jesse and Beca meets her.

"Yeah. We'll stay where you can see us, which I know you won't have a hard time to do. Call me when you see me, and I'll do the same, okay? We're now going in." Aubrey ended the call and Chloe took a deep breath and hurriedly walked to the end of the Arrival area. _"Alright Chloe, be casual, be calm. You're friends now."_

Chloe looked around and Aubrey was right, despite the sea of people in JFK, they were easy to find. "Right. Beca's here, that's why." Chloe mumbled to herself when she noticed people crowding an area, which she assumed that it was all because of Beca's presence. Chloe watched fans gather around the tiny DJ and smiled when she noticed that Beca happily obliged to grant their requests. However, Chloe knew the DJ's tired look, Beca was indeed tired and she was grateful for Aubrey and Jesse who also knew it very well. Chloe then decided to ring Aubrey when they were already doing crowd control with Jesse.

"Bree, I see you but it seems that I can't get through that crowd. You were right, it was easy to find you. I'm just standing by Euro Café, okay? Tell me when it's clear." Chloe giggled while keeping Jesse, Aubrey and Beca within her view.

"Chloe? Euro Café? Sure. Wait for us there. Sorry about all of this. We'll just keep Beca moving. Stay where you are." Aubrey instructed. Jesse and Aubrey did their best to limit the people running up to Beca with the help of Airport Security, and they also politely excused her from the crowd to make their way to Chloe.

Fans were still trailing behind Beca but the DJ still tried her best to greet each and every one despite security measures. Aubrey and Jesse made Beca stay in between them to protect her.

"Aubrey, as much as I love my fans, I didn't want to attract attention, I should've stayed in the car." Beca said gritting her teeth without looking at Aubrey.

"Beca, it's Chloe's first time here, it would be best if we all gave her a very warm welcome. It's okay, just keep walking. I'll brief Chloe later." Aubrey advised, subtly nudging Beca to walk faster since they were already near Euro Café.

"There she is!" Aubrey exclaimed, causing Jesse and Beca to turn their heads to where Aubrey was pointing. And by Euro Café, there stood Chloe Beale who was dressed casually, she had a gray pull over, a black leather jacket, skinny jeans, and a bright yellow bonnet to top her outfit off. Beca just stared in awe as Aubrey approached Chloe and gave her a big hug. Jesse did the same thing after giving instructions to Airport Security to usher them out safely. Beca was just left at the side line, still staring. _"Chloe Beale, still breathtaking despite a 5 hour flight."_

"Hello, Becs." Chloe greeted Beca pulling her out of her thoughts.

"Hey, Chloe. Uh, Nice to see you." Beca greeted back giving an awkward wave.

"Really? Doesn't feel like it! Where's my hug, Becs?" Chloe extended her arms which was accompanied by her pout. _"No, not the pout. Not the pout."_

 _"_ _Oh shit, there it goes."_ Chloe wouldn't stop her signature pout and Beca hated how much that pout would always make her concede to Chloe's wants. "Alright, weirdo. Alright." Beca leaned in and gave Chloe a hug which made Jesse and Aubrey smile lovingly at the pair.

"Uh, Sorry to break the moment, girls. But I think we have to go. Shall we?" Jesse hated that he had to interrupt but Beca has to be on point with all her schedules that day.

Jesse gathered Chloe's luggage and motioned for Beca to walk beside him, making Chloe and Aubrey walk ahead of them. They were still escorted by Airport Security as per Jesse's instructions. Fans were still calling out Beca's name and were taking pictures of her. Security were not only protecting Beca, but Aubrey, Jesse and Chloe as well. The situation made Chloe a little uncomfortable which Aubrey sensed.

"Are you okay, Chloe? What's wrong?" Aubrey asked, wrapping her other arm with Chloe's.

"No. I'm okay. I'm just not used to this kind of treatment, you know. So it's just making me a little uncomfortable. But, I'm okay. I promise." Chloe smiled and assured Aubrey. Aubrey, on the other hand, took this as an opportunity to brief Chloe on what she'll expect once they get out.

"Chloe, I know this is all new for you, but you'll get used to it, eventually. Especially now that you're in good terms with the midget, you'll be exposed to these kind of things, but as we're on our way out, it will be worse than this. Expect that there will be paparazzi waiting, you know how they are so, don't say anything, okay? Just keep walking, and stay in between Jesse and I. If it gets too much, hold on to me or Jesse. Just put your shades on when I tell you, and don't forget to smile." Aubrey joked just to lighten up the mood.

"Wow. That's intense. You make it sound so easy, Bree. I just hope I don't look weird in photos just in case they take shots of me." Chloe smirked.

"Experience, Chlo. At first, I didn't like it but it became a part of my job. Since I'm always with Beca, I got used to it. Jesse, Amy, CR and Benji also did. I'm still amazed at the hobbit though, we're always seen with her but she's the main attraction, I can't do what she does. Those flashes blind me, and huge crowds make me claustrophobic. It's weird how she looks extremely good in pap photos despite most of them being stolen and candid." Aubrey scoffed.

"Well, she's Beca Mitchell. She always looks good." Chloe commented and looked back at Beca who was walking close to Jesse and Security. Beca was just wearing a loose plain white t-shirt, which was messily tucked in her denim jeans, and her hair was loosely curled and it fell perfectly on her shoulders.

"Better hide your toner, Chlo and put your shades on now." Aubrey stated as they were already by the exit. As soon as they stepped out, paparazzi started to swarm Beca.

"Beca! Beca!" Beca's name was called by the paparazzi waiting, and it deafened Chloe. Cameras were all around and it was too much for her, it made her feel like she was suffocated.

"Beca! Where have you been?" One guy asked.

"New Album on the works, Beca?"

"Wow, you look good, Beca. Hey! Who's the red-head?" Another asked but Beca didn't answer.

Chloe turned her head when she heard that the paps were asking Beca about her. However, she was concerned that Beca was a little behind them. She got even more concerned when people were starting to approach the tiny DJ. She was worried for Beca despite the presence of Airport Security.

Flashes were going on and off as they continued to walk and make their way to Beca's car. Dave immediately got out and met Beca, while Jesse and Aubrey motioned for Chloe to just get in. Beca still remained composed despite the struggle to get her through the crowd.

"Bree, will Beca be okay? Why don't we get her?" Chloe's face was growing with concern as she looked out the window and saw that Beca was still being followed on her way to her car.

"Chloe, she'll be okay. Trust me, it's always like this. Dave and Jesse's there, they can handle it. Plus, it's only taking long because the midget greets fans. So, calm down." Aubrey explained as she also looked back and saw how Beca was hard up to walk to her car.

Beca was always nice to the paparazzi, and sometimes she regrets it because they assume that it will be alright for her to be stalked most of the time. However, she didn't want to waste her time on fussing over things like being mobbed since it was a part of her being a celebrity.

"Please guys, give her space to walk." Jesse politely requested. It was only supposed to be a quick walk to the car but paparazzi and fans crowding Beca made it harder for her to leave. "C'mon, people. Not too close, please." Dave motioned to one guy who wanted to move closer.

It took Beca, Jesse and Dave 5 minutes to walk up to the car. Chloe and Aubrey was relieved that Beca was still in one piece.

"Dave, next time park nearer, please? I thought I wouldn't make it out there alive." Beca laughed.

"Yes, Miss. I'm sorry, don't worry, I'll keep that in mind. Didn't expect it to be such a huge crowd. Don't worry. You'll still be in time for the photo shoot." Dave assured Beca, she just nodded in reply.

"So, who's your friend, Miss Mitchell?" Dave looked at Chloe from the rearview mirror.

"How rude of you, Becs. Introduce Dave." Jesse, who was seated in the passenger's seat added. Chloe and Aubrey laughed.

"Chill, dude. Dave, this is Chloe Beale, she's also a Bella, and uh... my, well, I mean, our friend. Chloe, meet Dave, he's my driver and bodyguard."

"Nice to meet you, Miss Beale. Hope you enjoy your stay here in New York." Dave smiled and bowed his head a little as he greeted Chloe.

"Likewise. Thanks, Dave." Chloe patted Dave's back and smiled, while subtly glancing at Beca who was staring out the window. " _I know I will."_

 **GQ MAGAZINE OFFICE, THEATER DISTRICT, NEW YORK.**

Thanks to a couple of shortcuts that Dave made, Beca arrived on time for her GQ Magazine Photo shoot. They were ushered into a small office and Jesse, Chloe and Aubrey were looking around the studio while Beca was asked to be prepped for the shoot.

"So, Chloe, how do you find NY so far?" Jesse asked while handing drinks to both Aubrey and Chloe.

"I don't know yet, Jesse. Haven't been out yet, really. Remember? But, it seems so nice, so busy but so crowded." Chloe replied while finding herself staring out at the view from the window.

"I agree, NY is so much different from Cali. I was telling Becs that we should open up a club or an office in Cali or something. We still haven't talked about it yet." Jesse stated.

"Don't worry, Chloe. We'll bring you around New York after today. I'm sorry for the hassle." Aubrey stood up and gave her best friend a hug.

"It's okay, Bree. I don't have anything planned yet, actually. So, it's cool." Chloe was in fact stating the truth, she doesn't have anything in mind yet, she just wanted to see Beca.

"Hey, will you be both alright here?" Jesse excused himself from both girls to check on Beca. Aubrey and Chloe just nodded in return.

Jesse knew that Beca was also uncomfortable with the fact that Chloe is currently in New York but Beca is Beca, she chose not to make it such a big deal. In fact, they were okay, they were friends again so there was nothing else to worry about, well except for feelings that were always there.

"Beca, I just wanted to check on you. How are you feeling?" Jesse entered Beca's dressing room while keeping his eyes glued to his phone, not noticing how Beca currently looked.

"Hey, Jesse. I'm fine, no need to worry about me. How are they? How is Chloe? Is she bored?" Beca asked as she turned to face Jesse.

"Holy shit, Becs. Whoa." Jesse just stood and found himself staring at his best friend.

"What? It's as if you're not used to seeing me like this. I'm just in a bathrobe." Beca motioned to her face and her body.

"No, Becs. I will never get used to that look. You have less make up on, actually. You look amazing. Except for the robe, though. What's it for?" Jesse asked as he approached his best friend. "Just don't pose awkwardly for pictures, okay? I know how much you struggle with photo shoots. Chloe's going to be watching so fix yourself." He joked.

"Stop it. Don't make it a big deal. It's just a friendly visit." Beca shoved him and pulled away from his hug.

"What? I'm just stating a fact. She'll be out there, and we both know how intense your feelings for each other is. And right now, you cannot prove me wrong. She's not only visiting, she's here for you." Jesse smirked.

Before Beca can make out a reply, she was already called for by the photographer. "Alright, B. Let's go." Jesse helped Beca get out of her chair and Beca rolled her eyes, dreading on how long the day is going to be.

Beca was led to the studio, and as she entered, Aubrey and Chloe quirked an eyebrow, both were confused as to why Beca was wearing only a robe over her body.

"Jesse, why on earth is she only wearing a robe?" Aubrey asked Jesse who made his way back to them.

"Don't know. When I entered she was already in it." Jesse snickered.

"Maybe she's wearing the clothes underneath, guys. Maybe it's a surprise." Chloe said while watching Beca, who was being instructed by the GQ team.

Aubrey, Jesse and Chloe stood by as on-lookers and watched how the team flustered over Beca. They couldn't see her but they know that the shoot was about to start. The set was simple, there was only a white background and a swivel chair wherein Beca sat. The GQ team moved away from Beca when the photographer announced that everything was ready. As soon as they left Beca seated on the chair, Aubrey, Jesse and especially Chloe were caught out of breath. There sat their closed off, tiny DJ friend, with only a blazer covering her front part of the body, and with only black shorts on, revealing her beautiful legs.

"What on earth?!" Aubrey asked Jesse and Chloe who were both staring.

"Don't ask me, Babe. I didn't know that Beca would oblige to that." Jesse shook his head still watching Beca pose for more photos.

Chloe, on the other hand did not say something. She was too focused on how Beca was very sexy. She knew that Beca had a beautiful body, but this time, it was really emphasized. _"Beca, you are killing me right now."_ Beca continued to pose for more as per the photographer's instructions and Chloe was enjoying the view, of course.

"You okay, there? Can't deny it, the hobbit looks hot." Aubrey whispered to her best friend who was turning red little by little because of how Beca posed for the camera. Chloe couldn't deny it, Beca was hot and it made her want to pounce on Beca right then and there. _"Self control, Chloe. Self control."_

The shoot was done in 2 hours and everyone cheered as they wrapped up. Beca changed into her white shirt and jeans and joined her friends who were patiently waiting for her.

"Hey, guys. Sorry to keep you waiting." Beca said.

"No problem, Becs. It's part of the job." Jesse smiled while dialing Dave's cell.

"You looked great there, hobbit. Didn't know you could pose that way." Aubrey snickered.

"Well, Posen. I wanted to try something new, can't blame myself." Beca confidently stated. "Hey, Chloe. You feelin' alright?" Beca turned to Chloe who was still in awe of what she saw earlier.

"Oh. Yeah, I am. Sorry. Yeah. Great job posing for the cameras, they loved you." Chloe answered still kicking out thoughts of Beca in her head.

"Chloe found you hot." Aubrey added causing Chloe to deny. "Hey! I did not, Bree!" Chloe slapped Aubrey's arm, signaling her to stop.

"No, seriously, Beca. She did." Jesse joined in. Aubrey and Jesse laughed along with Beca.

"Whoa, Chloe. Seriously? Thanks, though." Beca smirked. Chloe couldn't deny it, and words never came out of her mouth, they were actually right, she found Beca hot. Chloe just smiled in response, mentally cursing Aubrey and Jesse who gave her away.

 **STARBUCKS COFFEE, BROADWAY, NEW YORK**

Beca was feeling sleepy so she instructed Dave to pull over Starbucks to get a quick caffeine fix. Jesse and Aubrey declined Beca's invitation to get coffee with her and decided to proceed to the office instead. Beca was going out to get coffee alone, so Chloe offered to accompany her while waiting for Dave to come and pick them up.

"You don't have to do this, you know." Beca stated as they got off her car.

"Hey, I wanted coffee too. You didn't ask me so you wouldn't know." Chloe said in a playful tone. It felt good to be friends with Beca again, and Chloe was enjoying every minute of it.

"I assumed you already had one in the airport. I'm sorry. So, shall we?" Beca opened the door for Chloe and made her go ahead. People inside the coffee shop noticed who she was making them all look at her. Chloe noticed that Beca was recognized, people were snapping photos subtly, and eyes were locked on to the pair. Chloe tried to keep it cool as Beca ordered her drink. " _No one approach us, please."_ Her prayers were answered since no one bothered to disturb them while getting their coffees, and she also felt that Beca was relieved. Beca had too much for the day.

Chloe and Beca got out of the coffee shop and decided to walk around the streets of Broadway while waiting for Dave. Of course, they attracted attention but it seemed that Beca didn't mind.

"So, Chloe. Any plans yet?" Beca asked.

"Nope. No plans, will try to think of something tonight." Chloe smiled.

"Oh, yeah. You should. New York has a lot to offer. Hey, Where are you staying anyway?"

"I'm staying with Jesse and Aubrey. Bree said I could crash into their place." Chloe answered.

"Yeah, they need someone else there sometimes. They're both workaholics, you'll be their stress reliever for the meantime." Beca stated. Both maintained a friendly distance from each other while walking and it was enough for Chloe, she wanted to be very close to Beca but she didn't want to push it.

There was a little bit of dead air but it was all put to rest when paparazzi found Beca again.

"Oh no, not again." Beca grumbled upon seeing the crowd of paparazzi waiting for them at the end of the street.

"What should we do? Should we run?" Chloe whispered.

"No. They'll run after you. Trust me, I tried once. Not a good idea. We'll just walk through them. Just hold on to me when they start getting closer, okay?" Beca offered and dialed Dave. Chloe felt good knowing that Beca was concerned about her. " _Aubrey's right, she's concerned about me."_

"Alright. We're all set. We're meeting Dave at the back exit of that store in the corner. Keep up with me, okay?" Beca and Chloe continued to walk and it was not long when they were met by the paparazzi. Chloe did not like the feeling of being mobbed, she was being separated from Beca. Well, Beca surely walked fast. However, Beca noticed that Chloe was trailing after her, so she went back and grabbed Chloe's hand to make her walk through. Chloe was surprised that Beca grabbed her hand and pulled her closer.

"Chloe! Come here!" Beca said as she snatched Chloe's hand.

"Ohh! Beca, you got a girlfriend?" One from the crowd teased.

"Beca, is she the reason why you and Rob never dated?"

"A little respect, guys. My friend and I just wanted to get coffee. We need space to walk, please." Beca was cursing the people asking her such questions but decided to play it cool. She knows the paparazzi so well and the more she denies, the more they push issues. Chloe was amazed at how Beca handled them and she just smiled back, causing flashes to go crazy.

They reached the store where Dave was waiting in the back exit, they hurriedly got in the car and both were panting from what earlier occurred.

"You alright, girls?" Dave asked as he sped off Broadway.

"Yeah, nothing new. Just had to pull someone, she walked like a turtle." Beca giggled.

"I agree, Miss Beale. I suggest you have to know how to walk through those guys since you're Miss Mitchell's friend too. Just like Miss Posen and Mister Swanson, they're now experts. You'll be photographed a lot if you're out and about with her." Dave added.

"Hey, I'm a newbie. I don't get to dodge people all the time. But… Thanks for saving me back there." Chloe smiled at Beca who was also looking right back at her.

"No biggie. I saved you twice already. You owe me." Beca joked. _"What the hell, Beca?"_

"Right. I never forgot that. Don't worry, I'll make it up to you." Chloe winked.

"Uhh… So, would you want to go to Jesse and Aubrey's place now? They texted me that they're already home. You might want to rest and all." Beca offered.

"Oh? Is that so? Sure." Chloe felt sad, she felt like Beca was getting rid of her.

However, unknown to Chloe, Beca was in shock as to why she had mentioned that she saved Chloe twice already, she was having an internal battle with herself causing her to keep quiet throughout the ride. Her feelings with Chloe were starting to get out of hand. Again.

"Beca?"

"Yeah?" Beca refused to make eye contact with Chloe. Chloe's eyes does things to her.

"Would you like to get coffee again, tomorrow? You know, it would also make me practice dodging paparazzi. If it's alright, but if you're busy, it's fine." Chloe asked shyly which Beca found adorable.

"Nah. We'll do better than that, Chloe. I have the day off tomorrow, I'll bring you around New York since you have no plans yet. You'll practice that way better." Beca smirked.

"Really, Becs? You'd be my tour guide?" Chloe was beaming.

"Yep. And your coach for "Dodging Paps" or whatever you want to call it." Beca said. "Well, that's if you want to go around."

"Of course, I would love to! Beca Mitchell's my tour guide and coach, people! Woo! Get ready for me, paps!" Chloe was being her bubbly self again. She brightened the mood in the car, making Dave snicker at how she was like being a kid in that moment.

"Alright, calm down. Calm down! We're here." Beca laughed at how Chloe was bouncing up and down the car.

"Wow, that was fast." Chloe's smile suddenly faded. She was having so much fun with Beca, it's such a shame that Dave had to drive fast to bring her to Jesse and Aubrey's place.

"Sorry, Miss Beale." Dave apologized as he opened the car door knowing that he cut their conversation short.

"It's okay, Dave. Thank you, Beca." Chloe got out of the car and waited for Dave to bring out her luggage from the trunk. Beca remained seated in the car, waiting for Dave to get back in. Her windows were heavily tinted so Chloe couldn't see her staring.

Dave got in the car as soon as he handed Chloe her luggage. But before he started to drive farther away, he looked back at Beca. "Why not say anything to her, Miss?"

"What are you talking about? Are you a psychologist now?" Beca giggled.

"No, Miss. I don't read minds but I can see how you like Miss Beale so much. And if it's any consolation, she looks at you the same way. Your eyes sparkle whenever you look at each other, and I can see it. At least try to say something before we go."

"Alright. I will." Dave was a smart man and Beca loved that he knew Beca deep down. Beca got out of the car and walked to Chloe who was about to ring the doorbell.

"Chloe!" Beca called out. "Chloe!"

"Huh?" Chloe was confused as to why someone was calling her _. "Wait. I know that voice."_

"Beca?" Chloe turned and saw Beca walking up to her.

"Hey, I just wanted to do something before I go." Beca looked shy, and Chloe knew that it was a big deal for Beca to get out of her car and walk up to her.

"Yeah? What's that?"

"It's nothing big, really. Uh, I just wanted to do this." Beca immediately pulled Chloe into a hug, to which Chloe relaxed into. Chloe smiled at how Beca hugged her first, Beca was not a hugger. Instead of pulling away, she hugged Beca tighter. To her surprise, Beca hugged her longer than she usually did.

"Welcome to New York, Chloe. It's good to have you here." Beca whispered into Chloe's ear, making Chloe one of the happiest girl in the world right now.

 **JESSE AND AUBREY'S APARTMENT**

Jesse and Aubrey were in their living room when Chloe entered looking like a teenage girl who got her first kiss on prom night.

"Hey, Chloe!" Jesse greeted her but he had a confused look on his face.

"Hi, Jesse! Hi, Bree!" Chloe greeted back and immediately sat herself on the couch to face both of them. Aubrey minimized the volume of the television so she could interrogate Chloe.

"Alright, Chlo. What happened? Spill." Aubrey said as she put down the remote.

"Nothing, Bree. I'm just happy." Chloe lied down on the couch trying to evade Aubrey's questions. However, Aubrey was not convinced.

"Chloe. What happened?" Aubrey asked in a serious tone making Chloe sitting back up.

"Nothing really, Bree. I just got coffee with Beca, dodged a few paps again, we talked and she offered to tour me around the city tomorrow." Chloe confidently answered.

"What?! You were mobbed?!" Aubrey stood up this time. "Jesse, please remind CR about paparazzi issues."

"Hey, it's inevitable, Bree. We just have to control them, and Beca knows how to deal with them, so no need to worry too much." Jesse said as he sipped his beer.

"I agree, Bree. Beca can manage, I just hope they don't get out of hand. Oh, by the way, they asked if I was her girlfriend." Chloe gave Jesse and Aubrey a sheepish smile.

"And?!" Both asked in unison.

"Of course, Beca said we were friends, and I swear I didn't say anything. I just flashed them a smile. But I want to be her girlfriend though." Chloe joked.

"Yes, Chloe. We know that. We know." Jesse replied while shaking his head. Chloe laughed in return.

"Looks like someone's going to be in the papers or in the internet soon. This is exciting but it also means work." Aubrey stated in a playful tone.

"Who?" Chloe curiously asked, still unaware that Jesse and Aubrey were grinning at her.

"You, silly." Aubrey said as she sat down beside Chloe as she reached for the remote again.

"What? What do you mean, Bree?" Chloe faced Aubrey this time, urging her to answer.

"Stop, Chloe. You're blocking the view." Aubrey tried to catch a glimpse of the show she was watching earlier but Chloe intentionally gets in her way. Jesse laughed at how Chloe and Aubrey were like kids.

"Chloe, calm down. No matter how you push Aubrey to answer you, she won't budge." Jesse said still looking over the two.

"Jesse, what does she mean?" Chloe now turned to Jesse who was up to get a new can of beer.

"My, my, Chloe. You just wait and see." Jesse grinned.

Chloe had a difficult time sleeping that night. She had a lot of things going around her head so she decided to spend time in the balcony to clear out her mind. Chloe liked peace and quiet like Beca and she missed those times they would just sit in comfortable silence and stare at a breathtaking view before them.

"Chloe? Why are you still up?" Chloe was surprised to find Jesse behind her. Jesse was asked by Aubrey to check on Chloe, but upon discovering that their guest room was empty, he already knew where Chloe could possibly be.

"Jesse! Uh… nothing. I-I just wanted to check out the balcony. This place is nice." Chloe stuttered.

"Chloe, are you sure? Hey, you can tell me what's bothering you. Is it Beca?" Jesse walked beside Chloe and pulled out a chair for him to sit.

"Is it really that obvious or…" Before Chloe could continue, Jesse interrupted.

"Well, yeah? I could say that. But you and Beca are alike, Chloe. Whenever things bother you, you find a quiet place like this to calm yourself. So, are you going to tell me or not?" He joked.

"I don't know, Jesse. New York is amazing, it really is. But since today that I have been pulled into Beca's way of life here, it could be really difficult in every way I could think of. You know what I mean?"

"Go on, I'm listening." Jesse urged Chloe to open up more. This is the first time that both of them would get to talk after what happened years ago.

"Beca's life here in New York, Jesse. It's difficult to keep up with that. People have eyes on her wherever she goes. She rarely has time for herself and puts others ahead first. She has to show everyone that she's the celebrity they idolize and look up to but deep inside it tires her. Hey, she hates people invading her personal space." Chloe laughed and Jesse did too. "I mean, it's fine- this is Beca's dream, I'm happy for her but it sucks that I only realized it now how hard it must be for her when I left her. I didn't know until I got to experience her life on the sideline. The break up crushed her and I refused to believe that back then since she's surrounded by work and people." Chloe gave Jesse a sad smile and Jesse felt the hurt in Chloe's voice so he held Chloe's hand to comfort her.

"Chloe, listen to me, okay? I won't deny that it was extremely difficult for Beca when you left. She started from scratch, she was depressed and all she had was us. Until one time a label heard her work, she was pressured to make it big, and it took most of her time to be who she is today, she wanted to give up, Chloe but she didn't. Beca's that celebrity who puts on a mask. You get me? Yes, she's happy on the outside but people don't see her behind the limelight. She cried a lot when you left, Chloe. And I'm not mad at you or anything for leaving, okay? It was difficult for Beca but she learned from that, look at her now."

Chloe stared blankly at Jesse and tried to break down every word Jesse told her. "What I'm saying is that, everything happened for a reason, Chloe. The break up served its purpose. You both became better, you matured and that was the purpose of the break up right? Look at you, you're going to become a doctor, Beca made it big, the break up hurt you both a lot, but see where you are now. You realized how much you still love her, you're here in New York, you and Beca are friends again. What more can you ask for?" Jesse asked Chloe who was still stuck with her thoughts.

"Yeah. Good things take time, right?" Chloe asked while wiping a tear in the corner of her eye.

"Yep. And all these right now, I can tell that it's one of those good things." Jesse smiled back offering his handkerchief.

"Thanks, Jesse. I guess I just needed to see it in a different perspective. Thank you so much."

"No problem, Chloe. Don't be too hard on yourself, okay?" Jesse stood up and accepted Chloe's hug. "Hey, you better go get some sleep. You have an early tour with a DJ tomorrow. I'm going to hit the sack. Goodnight, Chloe." He said as he was already preparing to go back in.

"Hey, Jesse!"

"Yeah?" Jesse was already entering the apartment when Chloe called him.

"A Celebrity and A Doctor won't be a weird pairing, right?" Chloe shouted with a big smile on her face.

"It is! But you and Beca are the only exception, Chloe!" Jesse shouted back with a huge grin on his face.

 **A/N: Do you already want me to make Beca and Chloe get together in the next chapter or should we make Chloe wait a little more? If they do, do you want their relationship to be public or private? Let me know.** **J**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

"Someone's up early. What's up? I thought you're taking a day off!" Amy asked when she saw Beca in a gray cardigan, white tank top and denim shorts paired with her Vans hurriedly running up and down the stairs. Amy stayed with Beca when they all moved to New York. Jesse and Amy were Beca's companion when she bought her place, but ever since Jesse and Aubrey got together, Amy was the one who stuck around.

"Yeah. I'm just going out. I'm Chloe's tour guide today." Beca was going around the house and Amy felt dizzy just by watching her.

"Chloe, huh? That's new. You're dating her again, shorty?" Amy furred her brows while she still kept her eyes on Beca. "What are you looking for anyway?"

"No. We're just friends. And I'm looking for my key. Have you seen it?" Beca was now throwing their throw pillows all over the living room, unconsciously making the place topsy turvy.

"Isn't it with Dave?" Amy got up of the couch and started to help her friend look for her car keys.

"Of course the other one's with Dave, but I meant the keys for my Audi." Beca grunted.

"Riiight. I forgot you have lots of cars." Amy rolled her eyes and continued to look for the keys.

"Found it!" Beca exclaimed as she held the keys to her Audi.

"Congratulations! You found the key, but messed up the house!" Amy laughed and made her way back to the couch. "You're not making Dave drive you around today?"

"It's my day off. He's also entitled to one. Besides, I just want to spend time around the city like a normal person." Beca said as she got her shades, she was already making her way out the door.

"More like, you just want to spend time around the ginger. Alone." Amy commented.

"Excuse me? What did you just say?" Beca turned and looked back at Amy whose eyes widened in fear.

"Nothing. Nothing. I just said, have fun, shorty!"

"Thanks, Amy! Don't burn the house!" Beca waved and slammed the door because she was already running late.

 **Meanwhile…**

 **JESSE AND AUBREY'S APARTMENT**

"How do I look, Bree?" Chloe wore a gray top, ripped white jeans paired with her white Converse.

"Chloe, no matter what you wear, you always look good. No need to impress Beca, okay?" Aubrey looked up while reading the morning paper. "You look fine. Trust me. Now sit down and let's eat. Watching you look at yourself in the mirror was exhausting."

"Morning, Baby." He kissed Aubrey's forehead and sat himself in the table to join them for breakfast. "Oh, Chloe. Beca's on her way, I just called her."

"Why'd you call her, baby? She knows her appointment for today." Aubrey laughed while Chloe looked confused.

"Just making sure, Babe. Who knows? She might still be sleeping."

"Jesse, you didn't have to. It's with Chloe anyway. She won't forget that." Aubrey waved her fork at Jesse, which made Chloe smile at the pair.

"I'll get it!" Jesse was mixing his cup of coffee when the doorbell rang. "Or, would you like to do the honor of welcoming Beca, Chloe?" He turned to Chloe who was trying hard to fight the urge to run up the door.

"Yes, please!" Chloe immediately stood up and fixed herself in front of the mirror again before running to get the door. "Out of my way, Jesse!"

"Whoa. Excited much?" Jesse joked as he moved out of the way.

"Shut up." Chloe said as she opened the door, and there stood Beca who was fumbling with her phone.

"Finally! I was planning to call Aubrey and Jesse! Good Morning, Chloe." Beca greeted Chloe with a huge smile on her face which made Chloe's heart flutter. " _This is going to be a good day."_

Chloe stood in the doorway a little longer than Jesse and Aubrey expected. Chloe was eyeing Beca and Aubrey noticed that her best friend's toner was showing again so she decided to pull her out of her thoughts. "Chloe, make the midget get in! She might get kidnapped and we won't be able to find her."

"Funny, Posen! Is that how you greet me in the morning now?" Beca called out as she entered the house.

"Did you both talk about what to wear today?" Aubrey pointed to both girls who looked at each other's outfit.

"Meant to be, huh?" Beca playfully nudged Chloe, not noticing how Chloe's face turned red.

"Oooohhh. Twinning. You both are being Matchy Matchy." Jesse said making invisible quotation marks, causing all of them to laugh.

"Whatever, guys. We're leaving. Shall we?" Beca asked Chloe who was hiding her blushing face from the DJ. Chloe nodded in reply and followed Beca's footsteps out of the apartment leaving Jesse and Aubrey grinning at the pair. Chloe's mouth fell open when she saw Beca's black Audi R8 parked outside Jesse and Aubrey's apartment which Beca noticed.

"So, what do you think? I got it after the Bacardi Tour." Beca said as she opened the door for Chloe.

"I don't know, Becs. It's just… Wow." Chloe found now words to express how she was in awe of Beca's new car.

"Alright, get your butt in there!" Beca motioned for Chloe to get in making the red head excited for what the day has to offer.

Beca came to a stop and parked at the Rockefeller Center. "Okay. First Stop, Rockefeller Center. Get all your things because I'm parking here."

"Uh. Okay? What are we doing here? It just looks like another high rise building for me." Chloe said as she was scanning the area when she got out of the car.

"Hey, I'm your tour guide, thou shalt not question thee." Beca smirked. Chloe did not bother to ask any more questions and decided to leave it all up to Beca. Both walked into a series of doors and hallways until they reached a booth where Beca immediately went to.

Beca came back holding two tickets and handed one to Chloe. "Here. This is yours."

"Wait. Let me pay you back." Chloe said as she accepted the ticket from Beca.

"No. No. I'll take care of it. You're our guest, you don't have to pay. I'll take care of everything." Beca waved off the money Chloe was handing over to her.

"Beca, are you sure?" Chloe asked. Beca nodded in return. " _That's sweet."_

Beca pressed the elevator button and Chloe stiffened upon the fact that they'll be up on the 68th floor of the Rockefeller Center.

"Hey, relax. I know you're scared of heights but I won't put you through something you can't manage."

"You remember, huh?" Chloe smiled.

"Of course." Beca gestured for them to get in now that the elevator came to a stop. "I remember everything about you."

Chloe's heart raced as Beca smiled at her. Chloe's mind was going crazy and she couldn't help it. _"Okay, Chloe. Keep calm. You're friends, it's normal."_

The elevator came to a stop at the Top of the Rock, an observation deck which provides a 360-degree view of New York City. The place is less crowded in the morning and it was obvious that Beca wanted Chloe to enjoy it without much people.

"Wow. This is amazing, Beca." Chloe said in awe of what she was looking at. She was scanning the place and taking in everything. New York, to Chloe's point of view right now, was breath taking.

"I know, right? I like this place. You can see the Empire State in its glory." Beca pointed to the South. "And over there in the north…"

"Central Park." Chloe grinned like a 4 year old and her eyes brightened as she admired the view. "Nice view, Becs. Thanks for taking me here."

"Yeah. Nice view, indeed." Beca said as smiled at the redhead who was currently unaware of the fact that she was the one who the DJ was referring to.

They decided to leave Top of the Rock when a few tourists started to come in. Beca put on her shades to stay unrecognized, and of course, Chloe was following behind. However on their way down, Beca heard a familiar voice.

"Beca Mitchell!" The voice called out. Beca looked back and was surprised to see Jimmy Fallon walking towards her.

"My, my, my, Jimmy! What a surprise!" Beca joked.

"C'mon, Beca! Checked out the view again?" Jimmy snickered as he gave Beca a hug.

"Yeah, I brought my friend to see it. She's visiting." Beca gestured to Chloe. "Fallon, this is Chloe, my friend. Chloe, Jimmy Fallon."

"Oh my god! Jimmy Fallon! I'm a fan!" Chloe extended her hand for Jimmy to take.

"Thank you, Chloe! Enjoy New York, okay?" Jimmy took her hand and smiled.

"Alright, Jimmy. We have to get going, you know how this city is."

"Oh yeah. Alright, Beca. Oh, by the way, you still owe me one interview!" Jimmy reminded Beca of the long overdue interview she promised Jimmy months ago.

"Great! You haven't forgotten!" Beca smirked. "I'll do an interview, I promise. Just give me a call."

"Awesome! I'll look forward to that!" Jimmy gave Beca a high five. "Enjoy your day, girls!"

"Bye, Jimmy!" Beca and Chloe waved back and proceeded out of Rockefeller. Beca noticed that Chloe was pouting.

"Hey, what's wrong? Did I do anything?" Beca asked.

"I didn't have a picture taken with Jimmy!" Chloe faced Beca with her pout. "I'm such a big fan, but I just stood there staring." _"Oh not the pout, again."_

"Oh, did you want to have one? I'm sorry, I didn't know. You could've told me, you know." Beca apologized. She hated how Chloe could make her feel sorry even for the smallest of things.

"It's okay, maybe I'll get one next time." Chloe hid her frustration but Beca could still feel it. Beca didn't want Chloe to feel bad so she tried to cheer her up.

"Hey, give me your phone." Beca reached out her hand.

"What for?" Chloe hesitated to give it but Beca insisted.

"Just give it to me, Chloe." Beca rolled her eyes and Chloe handed her phone to the DJ, still looking confused. Beca took a hold of Chloe's phone and opened the camera and set it in front view.

Chloe was trying to decipher what Beca would want to do, but was caught off guard when Beca called for her. "Come here, Chloe." Beca instructed as she put the phone in front of them. "Now do me a favor, and smile." Chloe stood beside Beca and both smiled for a picture.

"Here. You may not have a picture with Jimmy Fallon, but you have one with Beca Mitchell. Don't be sad now, okay?" Beca laughed as she gave Chloe's phone back. Chloe took it and her heart melted at Beca's simple gesture to make her smile.

Beca continued to walk and Chloe trailed behind because she was looking at the photo taken earlier. The photo was cute, Beca set her shades as a headband and was smiling despite not looking at the camera. The wind was blowing her hair in her face and Beca held it to keep it still, while Chloe on the other hand, looked at the DJ and was grinning from ear to ear. It looked like a candid photo-it was perfect.

"Hey, you better walk fast if you wanna see more." Beca called out to Chloe was smiling at her phone.

"Alright, I'm coming!" Chloe ran and joined Beca who was waiting for her at the corner of the street.

Beca took Chloe along Fifth Avenue, where expensive shops are located like Tiffany and Co., Pandora, Harry Winston and more. Then, Central Park, where Beca showed Chloe her favorite spots such as the Bow Bridge, Strawberry Fields, and the Bethesda Terrace. Chloe took lots of pictures and Beca gladly took some of Chloe's as a souvenir. Beca knew how Chloe loved museums, after Central Park, Beca took her to the New York Natural History museum, it is one of NY's most famous museums.

"Beca, I appreciate you bringing me to all these places, but can we grab a bite?" Chloe looked hungry, and Beca found it adorable.

"Already hungry, huh?" Beca laughed. "Alright, we'll go to SoHo. Let's go back downtown. You fine with that?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I didn't eat much breakfast. Was too excited for today, that's why."

Beca led Chloe through New York's busy streets to get to SoHo. Chloe was not complaining despite the walkathon because she had a chance to see New York's sky rise buildings, and observed people's way of life. She noticed that Beca was looking carefree and not once did she answer her phone for job related calls and that made Chloe feel really special.

They entered a restaurant which Beca claims to be her favorite. It's called Frankie's 570 Spuntino- an Italian restaurant tucked in Manhattan's busy street. Chloe was curious as to why Beca liked the place, it was unusual for a celebrity to eat in a simple restaurant in New York despite the posh restaurants all over the place.

"Becs, I'm just curious, why do you like it here?" Chloe scanned the place and was amused at how simple the place was.

"Why shouldn't I like it? It's simple, an Italian eatery. It makes me feel normal once in a while. I'm not all into fine dining, I can't eat properly." Beca despite her A-list status never failed to keep things simple as possible, and Chloe liked that about her. She liked it too much.

"That's adorable." Chloe suddenly blurted out.

"Excuse me?"

"Uh. Nothing. I.. Um, I just find it adorable, I guess? That you still manage to eat a lot. Yeah, that. Exaclty, yeah. Despite that small body of yours." Chloe rambled.

"You're rambling, Chloe. Relax, you're having lunch with me, I understand."

"Whoa. Egotistic much?" Chloe laughed and Beca shrugged in response.

Beca ordered her favorite Frankie's special for her and Chloe. Chloe agreed that lunch was superb, and would definitely make another visit when she gets the chance to do so. When both stepped out of Frankie's, Chloe caught a glimpse of Beca who was subtly scanning the area.

"Hey Becs, what's wrong?" Chloe looked concerned as she approached her friend.

"Nothing. Nothing, just wondering where all the paps went." Beca snickered.

"Why? Do they always know you're here?"

"Well. Sort of, since that place has clear windows, I'd usually get out of there and I'd be welcomed by them right here." Beca pointed to the spot where she was currently standing. "So, yeah. I just found it weird that they're not here today, but I won't jinx it. Who knows, right?"

Chloe also scanned the area and agreed that Beca was right and it relieved her that no one bugged them. Yet.

While Chloe was checking her phone, she noticed a teenager and a little girl walk up to Beca, who was waiting for Chloe to finish what she was doing.

"Uhm, Beca Mitchell?" The teenager asked causing Beca to turn around.

"Oh, hi there!" Beca put her phone back in her pocket as a sign of respect. Chloe watched the DJ interact with the fan at a safe distance.

"Uh, would it be okay to get a photo with you? I'm such a huge fan of your work, and my little sister here also likes the songs you make. She might not blurt out the lyrics perfectly, but she likes your beats." The teenager gestured to her little sister who waved at Beca shyly.

"Hi, Beca!" The little girl said as she hugged Beca.

"Awww! Come here, Sweetie!" Beca knelt down and hugged the little girl back. "Yeah, sure. I'd be happy to take a photo with you. You all mean so much to me." Beca smiled at the girl.

Beca took several photos with the girl and her sister. Beca signed autographs and waved them goodbye. Chloe smiled at the sight before her and found Beca to be so cute with the little girl. _"Beca, you're one sweet badass."_ Chloe was still smiling when Beca broke her out of her trance.

"Earth to Chloe?" Beca nudged the redhead who looked confused.

"Huh? Yeah?"

"I said we have to go, I'm taking you to the ferry."

"Great, let's get going then!" Chloe clapped her hands in excitement.

They proceeded to the Harbor and rode the Staten Island Ferry. It was a ride across the Harbor and it was an opportunity for Chloe to get up close the Statue of Liberty. Beca knew Chloe wanted to see the Statue of Liberty up close and decided to take the ferry despite of her fear of the water.

"Beca, the Statue of Liberty! We're close to her!" Chloe jumped up and down, and she took out her phone to snap a few photos.

Beca was quiet the whole time and remained only in one place which was unnoticed by Chloe.

"Are you bored? I'm sorry." Chloe whispered to the DJ who looked busy with her thoughts.

"No, no. It's fine. I'm just dizzy. Just go on, take photos and don't mind me." Beca waved Chloe off.

"Oh no, Becs! I forgot, you're afraid of the water. You shouldn't have bothered taking me here." Chloe was nervous, she knew how Beca could be so anxious.

"Chloe. It's fine, okay? and…" Beca stopped in the middle of her sentence.

"And?"

"It's for you anyway." Beca silently muttered. Chloe stared back at looked at Beca straight in her eyes.

"Well, I mean, it's for you. Uh, because it's your first time in New York, right? And you're our guest, so definitely this tour is for you." Beca rambled and was now putting her hands in her hair.

"Right. Whatever floats your boat, Becs." Chloe winked back and she tried hard to suppress the fact that her heart was doing somersaults at that moment.

Once back in the Island of Manhattan, Beca started to feel fine again, less dizzy but better than earlier. Beca led them to Stone Street, a place where Beca decided to wrap up their day. It was a 5 minute walk from the ferry and Beca spotted a few people taking photos of her, so she kept her head down and walked faster. Chloe knew what was going on, and she in turn, kept distance.

Beca entered The Growler Bites and Brews with Chloe following behind. It was Beca's favorite Bar in Stone Street and Beca needed a place to chill after the tiring day, and Chloe agreed that she could use a few drinks too. Beca ordered their Draft beer which came in huge beer mugs, one for her and one for Chloe.

Beca and Chloe sat by the counter in comfortable silence. Each one not knowing what to say to break the silence. Thank God for the barista who made small talk with Beca.

"Hey, Beca. Long time no see. Looking good as always, I see." The barista said as he gave Beca and Chloe their beer.

"Thanks, Man. Yeah, I know. I've been really busy, I'm sorry."

"It's okay, we just missed having you here." The barista said as he walked away from the pair.

"That's interesting. You're a usual here." Chloe snickered.

"Yeah, I love this place. It's a casual pub, and people don't really mind you here. It's just by the Financial Street, so those who come by are employees who just like to chill out after a rough day at work. At that would also include myself." Beca smiled as she took a sip of her beer.

Chloe noticed that people were setting up a small stage and asked Beca about it. "What are they doing?" Beca looked back and her eyes widened with fear. _"Uh oh."_

"What day is it, Chloe?"

"It's Thursday. Why?" Chloe quirked an eyebrow at the DJ.

"Oh shit." Beca silently cursed but Chloe heard it.

"Why? What's wrong? Did you forget to do something?" Chloe was worried, she didn't want Beca to be in trouble.

"No. I just forgot that here in The Growler, Thursday nights are Karaoke Nights." Beca shook her head but the red head flashed a huge grin. "No, Chloe. I know what you're thinking."

 **2 hours later…**

Beca and Chloe had more drinks aside from the huge draft beer that they took earlier, and both had alcohol in their system but not too much to call them tipsy. Both girls were responsible drinkers, and they had a good laugh and entertainment by watching those who had the guts to step on stage to sing their hearts out.

"C'mon, Becs. Go out there and sing something for me." Chloe did her best to pull Beca out of her stool but Beca was as stubborn as she was since Barden.

"No, Chloe. Not now. Not in the mood, so no. Maybe next time." Beca waved off Chloe who looked like someone just refused to buy her ice cream.

"Please, Beca?" Chloe tried once more, but Beca won't budge.

"For me? Please? Just one song. I swear. After that, we're leaving." Chloe compromised and Beca knew how Chloe could be when it comes to persuasion.

"I knew that you'd do this! Alright. Just one song, then we'll leave." Beca raised her hands in surrender and ordered three straight shots of tequila.

"Hey, what's the tequila for?" Chloe stopped Beca who took the shots before leaving the counter.

"It takes guts to sing up there when you're right here watching." Beca stood up and directly went to the stage leaving Chloe puzzled.

Beca went on stage and the crowd went wild upon realizing that it was the DJ who was singing the next song. Some of the crowd took out their phones to capture the moment, and as much as Beca would want them to stop, she can't, it was unavoidable.

Chloe cheered for the DJ, and was happy that Beca granted her request. When the music started playing, Chloe kept quiet and eagerly watched Beca who looked so cute adjusting the mic stand. People were cheering as Beca started to sing a classic, a song which everyone knew to well.

 _I know your eyes in the morning sun_ _  
I feel you touch me in the pouring rain  
And the moment that you wander far from me  
I want to feel you in my arms again  
And you come to me on a summer breeze  
Keep me warm in your love, then you softly leave  
And it's me you need to show._

 _How deep is your love, how deep is your love_ _  
How deep is your love?  
I really need to learn  
'Cause we're living in a world of fools  
Breaking us down when they all should let us be  
We belong to you and me._

Beca looked at Chloe and she stared back at the brunette who was swaying on stage, looking effortlessly beautiful despite the tired look in her eyes. Chloe stiffened at the fact that Beca was subtly singing to her in front of a huge crowd.

 _I believe in you_ _  
You know the door to my very soul  
You're the light in my deepest, darkest hour  
You're my savior when I fall  
And you may not think I care for you  
When you know down inside that I really do  
And it's me you need to show_

The crowd joined Beca in singing the chorus and it sounded so beautiful that Chloe couldn't blame some of the people who were taking videos of Beca's performance. Beca sounded like an angel despite alcohol intake.

 _How deep is your love, how deep is your love  
How deep is your love?  
I really need to learn  
'Cause we're living in a world of fools  
Breaking us down when they all should let us be  
We belong to you and me._

And you come to me on a summer breeze  
Keep me warm in your love, then you softly leave  
And it's me you need to show

How deep is your love, how deep is your love  
How deep is your love?  
I really need to learn  
'Cause we're living in a world of fools  
Breaking us down when they all should let us be  
We belong to you and me.

The crowd gave Beca a standing ovation after she hit the high note. Beca bowed and thanked them as she got off the stage, still in a daze of what she had done. She made her way back to Chloe was teary eyed but managed to hold the tears back.

"Hey, you were great out there." Chloe greeted the DJ who sat on her stool.

"Stop. You're my friend, you're required to say that." Beca snickered.

"No. I'm dead serious. You really were."

"Is that what the tequila was for? To sing that song?" Chloe managed to ask Beca and hoped that the brunette would give an honest answer.

"Uh huh. I told you it was hard to sing when you're here watching. I needed something to push me to do it, or else we won't leave this place." Chloe sat in silence and watched the DJ who was fiddling with the shotglass.

"Alright, now that I sung, shall we go? I think I'm kinda buzzed." Beca paid the tab and Chloe laughed at how tequila shots could make Beca Mitchell tipsy.

As soon as they stepped out of the Growler, they were greeted with flashes. Chloe was in shock at how bright the flashes really were in the evening especially when the paps were really up close to them. Beca put her shades on and Chloe followed. They had no choice but to walk through them again.

"Beca! Nice performance, huh?" A guy asked.

"Thanks, man! How'd you see it?" Beca laughed, she was tipsy and paps seemed to be taking advantage of it.

"It's on Facebook, and Instagram. You owned the stage." The man replied.

"Wow, that was fast." Beca snickered as she continued to walk, Chloe kept close to assist Beca just in case she trips.

Beca stopped to sign a few autographs for people while paps gathered around. Beca realized that Chloe might be bored waiting on her so she called back without looking at Chloe. "Hey, Red? You still alright there?"

However, before Chloe could reply, the paps caught the interaction and questioned Beca as they continued to walk.

"Red! Is that her name, Beca?"

"Yeah, Beca. Are you and Red over here, dating?"

"What's her real name, Beca?"

"Funny, guys. We just had drinks." Beca just laughed and brushed off the questions causing the paps to press more questions but Beca continued to evade them. The paps were persistent and they decided to ask Chloe too.

"Hi, Red!"

"Red, nice name!"

"So, What's it like dating the hottest music producer right now?"

Chloe just smiled at the paparazzi and kept her head down.

"Nice try, guys. She won't say anything." Beca snickered.

"Might as well try, Beca. Who knows?" One answered while continued to take a video of the pair.

The paparazzi followed the pair until they were able to hail a cab to take them back to Rockefeller Center.

Beca and Chloe was able to make it back to Rockefeller Center before they closed. Beca drove her Audi faster than the morning and Chloe was worried.

"Hey, Becs. You're driving too fast." Chloe warned the DJ who was concentrated on the road.

"Relax, Chloe. I can still drive properly, I'm used to this. Plus, I don't wanna break rules. You might have a curfew since you're staying with Aubrey." Beca smirked and Chloe couldn't argue, Aubrey might be up, still waiting for her.

 **JESSE AND AUBREY'S APARTMENT**

Beca dropped Chloe off but both found it hard to say their goodbyes. Another awkward silence filled the air but Beca was the first one who spoke up.

"I'm sorry about the paps, Chloe. But I still hope you had fun today." Beca said as she opened the door for Chloe.

"I did, Becs. I really did. Thank you for taking me out to see New York."

"No problem. You'd do the same for me if I were in Cali." Beca shrugged as she closed her car door.

"Yeah, I definitely would. I will always be willing to do things for you." Chloe looked at Beca long enough for the DJ to be uncomfortable.

"Gee, thanks, Chloe. So, um, I think I have to go. Have a good night, yeah?" Beca walked down the steps and went over to her car.

"Oh. Yeah, you have work tomorrow." Chloe giggled and Beca glared at her. "Sorry, Becs. But, thanks again. I had fun. Have a good night too."

"I will. Sweet dreams, Chloe." Beca waved as she got in her car and drove off.

 _"_ _Sweet dreams, Beca."_

Chloe entered the apartment, and she was right. Jesse and Aubrey were still waiting for her. Aubrey stood up and pulled Chloe to the couch. Jesse was walking around with the remote on his hand.

"Bree. What's going on?" Chloe looked at the pair who were acting weirdly.

"Oh my god, Chloe! I have to show you something." Aubrey was panicking and Jesse handed the remote to his girl.

"What does it have to do with the remote?"

"Well, Chloe. Just sit back and relax, okay?" Jesse sat opposite Chloe and signaled Aubrey to play what has been paused in their television screen.

TMZ was recorded by Jesse and Aubrey who were shocked to see Chloe and Beca on screen. The paparazzi who was talking to them earlier that night was one of TMZ's crew, and the show played a clip of Beca's interaction with Chloe, and a clip of both girls leaving The Growler.

 _"_ _Hey, Red? You still alright there?"_ Chloe saw herself in the background who nodded in response to Beca.

 _"_ _Hi, Red!"_

 _"_ _Red, nice name!"_

Chloe watched herself on screen, she looked like shit as compared to Beca but she wasn't that bad, she still looked pretty as attested by Jesse and Aubrey. Chloe saw how they were mobbed and patted herself for remaining calm and keeping her head down all throughout.

 _"_ _So, What's it like dating the hottest music producer right now?"_

 _"_ _Nice try, guys. She won't say anything."_ Beca snickered.

"Now, here's the best part." Jesse commented and Chloe looked at him.

"Keep your eyes on the screen, Red. Don't look at me." Jesse laughed while grabbing the bowl of popcorn in the table.

 _"_ _One of the music industry's hottest producer, Beca Mitchell was spotted around New York today. People posted sightings of the star in social media and claimed that she was with a friend, a certain redhead who was recently seen with the DJ and her friends. The DJ was seen in Stone Street and of course, in her usual bar, The Growler leaving with the red head. Sources also say that the DJ/Music Producer also performed at the Growler's Karaoke Night and gave justice to the classic Bee Gee's song. Well, it seems Beca had an amazing day off from work!"_

Chloe continued to watch the show, and a showbiz reporter appeared on screen with the clip being played along with photos of her with Beca walking in Stone Street, and photos of Beca performing in The Growler, and there was also a photo taken by on lookers of them talking in the counter.

 _"_ _We love Beca, we all do! But the DJ remains to be private about her personal life. After being rumored with fellow DJ, Hardwell, fans speculate that Mitchell might be dating the redhead. Mitchell addressed the girl as a friend but we doubt that. Both have a lot of chemistry going on."_

"What the hell is this?" Chloe was already uncomfortable watching the show.

"Ssssh. Wait. There's more." Jesse snickered.

 _"_ _Fellow artists are pining over the DJ, but could "Red" be the reason why Beca couldn't commit to anyone else? So, how does it feel to be hanging out with our favorite DJ, Beca Mitchell, Red? Or should I say, Chloe Beale?"_

 _"_ _Oh, shit!"_ Chloe's eyes widened in fear. She couldn't find anything more to say, words couldn't form in her mouth. The world already knows about her existence. Because as of that moment, she is now being linked to one of the most sought women in the music industry, Beca Mitchell.

 **A/N: Sorry for the late update, guys! But here it is, I do hope you'll also like it like the previous chapters. Feel free to leave reviews and I'm open to suggestions as to how the next chapters should go. I have mapped out the story line but I am willing to make a few changes. So, just feel free to let me know, okay?**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

"Chloe, you have to get up! It's past 8!" Aubrey drew the curtains up to let sunlight in and pulled Chloe out of bed.

"Bree. Can I just stay home?" Chloe sat up and rubbed her eyes and she was squinting at Aubrey due to the sun light.

"No, Chloe. I asked Dave a favor, he'll come pick you up. You have to make the most out of your days here before you go back to Stanford." Aubrey persuaded her best friend who sighed in surrender.

"Alright, I'm getting up!"

"Great! I'll see you in the hobbit's studio, okay? Bye, Chloe!" Aubrey left as soon as Chloe got out of bed. Aubrey made plans with Chloe to check out the shops in SoHo to help Chloe keep her mind out of the rumors circulating in the media. It was a lot for Chloe to take in but Chloe assured Aubrey and Jesse that she will be alright.

Chloe did not want to go out of the house especially after what she saw that night, but Aubrey had a point, she'll have to go back to Stanford eventually so even if she wanted to stay out of sight, she managed to drag herself out of the bed to prepare.

She managed to get ready within an hour, and was only waiting for Dave to come and pick her up and so, she decided to call Aubrey to tell her she's ready. However there were a lot of notifications on Chloe's phone from last night, there were several text messages-all from her friends back in Stanford and the other Bellas as well. There were also from her social media accounts, and Chloe knew what it meant-everybody heard of it and wanted to know if it's true.

Chloe was about to put her phone down when she noticed that she had a voice mail. A voice mail from Beca. Last night. _"I must have been asleep when she called."_ She listened to it and smiled upon hearing the DJ's voice.

 _"_ _Hey, Chlo. So, I guess you must've heard. Apparently, they claim that we're dating! Funny right?"_ Chloe could imagine Beca's smirk as she continued to listen. _"…so I'm assuming you're already asleep, but don't worry, Chloe. I'll fix this, I can release a statement to make the rumors die down, if you want. Call me when you get up. Good night, Red."_

Chloe was already going to call Beca when Dave arrived, but she decided to talk to the brunette personally so she sent her a text instead.

 **Chloe: Hi! I got your voice mail, talk to you when I get there? I'm on my way.**

A reply from Beca was the least thing that Chloe could expect that day, Beca was in the studio and she knows how the DJ is when it comes to work, so when her phone beeped, she excitedly opened the message coming from Beca.

 **Beca: Awesome, Red. See you when I see you. Take care!**

Chloe smiled at the message, and Dave noticed that the red head was beaming in the back seat.

"Looks like you are going to have a good day, Miss Beale." Dave said as he looked at Chloe from the rearview mirror.

"Well, I hope so Dave. I really hope so." Chloe looked hopeful as she faced the window to watch New York's morning rush.

"I heard about you and Miss Mitchell." Dave said and Chloe urged him to go on. "The rumors, miss. I won't say that they're just rumors because I can see how you two are drawn to each other. Everything about you is so natural, and you know why it's huge right now?"

Chloe shook her head. "Well, Miss Beale, the DJ? She's used to all the rumors, it's a part of her, and they do really pass, but this time it's different. It's different because not only your friends or the people who work with her can see the natural chemistry. Everyone else does too, and I can attest to that."

"I don't really know what to say, Dave." Chloe bit her lip.

"You don't have to say anything, Miss Beale. Just be patient with her. You just have to show Miss Mitchell that you'd stick close by."

"You really know Beca that much, huh?" Chloe giggled and Dave smiled back.

"I guess you can say that, Miss but she's one of the nicest people I've ever worked for. I'm not only her driver and body guard, she also considers me as her friend. My daughter loves her too." Dave confidently said and Chloe agreed because she saw that Beca would treat Dave nicely. Beca was not bossy, and Dave liked that about her.

Dave dropped off Chloe at Beca's studio and she felt the immediate rush to see the DJ.

"So nice of you to come here, Chloe." Benji greeted as he saw the red head enter the room. He offered Chloe a cup of coffee.

"Yeah, wanted to see where the magic happens." Chloe said as she looked around the place.

"How are you, ginger? You okay with the rumors? I mean, since you're the least experienced with the Celebrity here." Amy joked and gave Chloe a bear hug.

"Uh, right, well, I was shocked last night, of course. I mean, my name was dropped and I freaked out. But, I guess it's all a part of it."

"Part of what?" Beca appeared unexpectedly in the lobby with Aubrey, Jesse and CR. Beca was holding papers, which Chloe assumed were contracts or even music sheets. CR was on the phone, and so was Jesse and Aubrey.

"Busy day?" Chloe whispered to Amy and Benji, referring to the four.

"It's always a busy day here." Benji replied causing Amy and Chloe to snicker.

"Hey, guys. A part of what?" Beca walked to where Chloe, Amy and Benji were standing. "Hello, Red. Good Morning."

"Good Morning, Beca." Chloe smiled back, undistracted by the cat calls Amy was making.

"Chloe! Wait, let me get my stuff and we'll go." Aubrey rushed off to her office to get her things so they could already head out.

"Alright, Bree. I'll just wait here." Chloe nodded and sat on the leather couch.

"Chloe, can we, uhm, talk?" Beca was nervous. Jesse, CR, Amy and Benji subtly walked away to give the pair privacy.

"Sure. You can talk to me about anything."

"I know, but can we talk somewhere more private? I mean, in my office?" Beca saw that her friends were keeping an eye on them, and she knew that they'll be watching the whole time. Chloe agreed and followed Beca to her office, and she felt that Beca was tense and she didn't like it one bit.

"Have a seat, Chloe. Make yourself comfortable. Oh, and do you want anything?" Beca offered while Chloe sat on the seat opposite Beca's table.

"Beca, are you alright?" Chloe watched the DJ pace her office back and forth, which meant that she was definitely stressed out. "Calm down, and we can talk about it."

Beca sighed and sat on her swivel chair. She was playing with her hair-a Mitchell mannerism that Chloe found cute. "I'm sorry, Chloe. About last night, about you being involved. I know you, you're also a private person and I swear, I can fix this. I just had a talk with CR, Jesse and Aubrey, and I told them that I'm willing to release a statement to clear things out. You know, so you won't be bothered by all of this."

"Beca… It's okay. It's not your fault. It's out there already, and yes, I freaked out last night but don't worry about it. I guess it's just a part of being your friend. Aubrey, Jesse, CR and the others have been photographed with you, and they're fine." Chloe reasoned out to make Beca calm down.

"No, Chloe. This one… This one's different. They're rumors, with videos and all. Not just pap photos, Chloe. And… You're graduating, you're in Med School. What if it affects all that because you're being linked to a celebrity?" Beca's eyes were growing with concern. "I mean, you can't risk that, Chloe."

"Hey, relax. It won't. I swear. They won't do that, okay? Trust me."

"I'm just concerned, Chloe. This is going to be too much for you, especially it's not true, you get me? The media won't stop bothering us, or you, until we say something."

"So? We'll let them be." Chloe said in a playful tone. "We'll make them speculate anything they want."

"What are you talking about? Are you secretly enjoying this?" Beca raised her voice unexpectedly which made Chloe stiffen. "Oh God, I'm so sorry. I just don't want the media invading my personal life, okay? I want to leave you out of this."

"First of all, Beca, I am dead serious when I said that it's okay. Second, I am not secretly enjoying this, but everyone knows how I feel for you-and that's no secret. Third, when I said we'll let the media be, we'll just shrug them off and continue being friends, we'll still enjoy each other's company. And lastly, I want to thank you for being concerned about my whole welfare, but I just want you to know that I'm sticking with you. And if you ask me, I'd rather not let you make a statement out there to put out the rumors."

Chloe stood up and leaned over Beca's table and the DJ was caught off guard. Cobalt blue eyes met with dark blue ones, both girls not looking away. "Don't deny the rumors, Beca. Because I know you still have feelings for me."

Those words hit Beca hard, she knows that Chloe was right but she just couldn't admit it yet. "Dude, you're being creepy." Beca sat up and avoided Chloe's stare and walked over to the window pane.

"Right, deny all you want but I can still feel it, Becs. And that's my advice, don't deny because..."

Beca cut Chloe off before she could finish. "Because what? You can read the stars now? Do you have a crystal ball or something?"

"Because, You and I? We're happening soon. You're slowly coming back to me." Chloe said in a smug face.

"What? No… I'm just really concerned, don't put any other meaning to all of it. I care for you. That's what friends do." Beca was already rambling, and Chloe took it as a good sign.

"Friends, schmiends. Whatever, Beca. I won't force you to say anything in return, but you should remember that I know you. So well." Chloe smiled at Beca who was just staring at her. "You're just holding back, Becs. Do yourself a favor, will you? Let loose, be happy and don't let your fear overcome you.

"You have been spending time with Jesse, alright." Beca snickered.

"You might say that, but it's true. You're just holding back. You're scared of love, you're scared of loving me. Again." Chloe looked hurt and Beca can also see it in the red head's eyes. Sensing that Beca was still lost in her thoughts. Chloe had to leave before she could say something more. "Oh, yeah. I have to go, Bree's waiting. Have a nice day, Becs."

 _"_ _Why do you do this to me, Chloe?"_ Beca, as of that moment, was a mess, Chloe was right. She was confused, and scared of love, scared of her.

 **SOHO SHOPPING DISTRICT, MANHATTAN, NEW YORK**

Aubrey and Chloe were happy that they were able to squeeze in time for a best friend's date. The two never got the chance to really hang out since the day Chloe arrived, and it was a perfect day to stroll around the streets of SoHo. They entered shops like COS, Birchbox, and American Two Shot and were able to purchase the latest trends in fashion.

Chloe was able to take her mind off the conversation she had with Beca earlier. It bothered her that she might have scared Beca away but she did her best to enjoy her day with Aubrey. All the shopping made Aubrey and Chloe tired, and they opted to take a break in Housing Works Bookstore Café, which was Aubrey's favorite coffee shop.

"Chloe, are you alright? You seem a little bit off." Aubrey asked Chloe who was just staring at the streets.

"Uh yeah. Was just thinking of what to order." Chloe denied and faced the menu posted on the wall.

"Are you sure?" Aubrey was not convinced but she let it pass. It was a good day, it was better not to ruin it. "I'll order something for you instead okay?"

They reached the counter after quite a while. The line was longer than usual and Aubrey was getting a little impatient, she needed her caffeine fix so bad. Chloe did her best to continue talking to Aubrey just so her best friend won't flip out.

"Wow, Chloe. That's so funny." Both were giggling at the joke Chloe made but were forced to stop when the barista jumped into their conversation.

"Chloe? Chloe Beale?" The barista asked causing Aubrey and Chloe raise their eyebrows.

"Uhm. Yeah?" Chloe hesitated to answer but she didn't want to be rude.

"I knew it! I thought I saw you somewhere! How are you and Beca Mitchell?" The barista was grinning from ear to ear. "I'm a fan of Beca!"

"Excuse me?" Aubrey interrupted. "I don't think that now is a good time to ask about that. We're just here for coffee."

"Bree." Chloe nudged her best friend so she could tone down her voice. "Hi. Sorry about that, my friend and I just wanted our coffee, so yeah, we just want that for today. Beca's fine, and I'm fine. Thank you for asking."

"Oh I'm sorry, ma'am." The barista apologized and quickly handed them their coffee. "Here you go, have a nice day!"

"Thanks, you too." Chloe and Aubrey quickly left the coffee shop and both were still shocked that Chloe was now really recognized.

"Chloe, you were recognized! Oh my god. I have to call Jesse and Beca." Aubrey was panicking and was about to dial when Chloe stopped her.

"Bree. Don't. It's okay, I'm fine." Chloe assured her best friend, and tried her best to persuade Aubrey not to inform Beca and Jesse about the incident.

"No, Chloe. It's not. We have to control this, I told the midget earlier and she agreed with me. Who knows, Chloe? You might be mobbed or photographed even when you're just walking alone around here. It's not safe. The media wants a piece of Beca, and you're the hottest addition to that." Aubrey explained.

"Aubrey, please. Listen to me. I talked to Beca earlier, and I told her there's no need to confirm or deny."

"What? Are you crazy?"

"I'm not crazy, Bree." Chloe urged her best friend to continue to keep walking. "You see, I can feel that these rumors, won't be rumors anymore, anytime soon."

"What do you mean?" Aubrey was trying to figure out what her best friend was saying.

"It's simple, Bree. The rumors, won't be rumors anymore. In time." Chloe repeated what she said earlier, but Aubrey didn't seem to get it yet. "What I mean is that, I can feel it, Beca still loves me, she's just holding back. So yeah, when that happens, there won't be rumors anymore. It'd be a waste of time to control all these."

"Oh. Oh. Oh!" Aubrey finally understood what Chloe was explaining. "Wait, how sure are you?"

"I know her, Bree. Plus. Law of Attraction. You put that together and you're good." Chloe was explaining with her hands, and Aubrey can sense that her best friend was really positive about her and Beca getting together.

"Law of Attraction? What's that? Are you shitting me?" Aubrey laughed.

"I thought you were smart, Bree!" Chloe put her hands on her best friend's shoulder, both stopped from walking. "Law of Attraction, silly. If you believe that something good will happen, it will. You just have to attract all those positive vibes and believe that it will."

"You're so weird, Chloe." Aubrey shook her head and noticed that they were infront of Pandora. A shop that Aubrey loved.

"Thanks. But you love me." Chloe grinned.

"Hey, I just wanna check something from in there? Can we go?" Aubrey motioned to the fancy jewelry shop.

"Sure. Let's go." Chloe swiftly pulled Aubrey inside, both laughing at their crazy antics.

 **Meanwhile…**

"Beca, Troye Sivan's manager called me up. He says Troye wants you to co-write and produce his songs." Jesse barged in Beca's office and found the DJ sulking at her table. "I said you might consider it after you polish Adele's album. Beca?"

Beca seemed distant, and Jesse knew that his best friend was in too deep with her thoughts once again. "Beca, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, Jesse. Just tired." Beca sat up and fixed the papers on her table. She tried to cover the fact that she was a mess right now. "Uhm, yeah. So, what did Troye's manager say? Did he agree?"

"Yeah. Troye wants you, and besides, Adele's album will be out tomorrow so, you can definitely do that." Jesse approached his best friend and tried to look at her intently in the eyes, but Beca avoided locking eyes with him.

"Great. That's exciting, love that kid." Beca smirked.

"Yeah, he already wrote some of the songs, and he might need ideas to make the song work or something. The kid's really good." Jesse sat in silence and saw how his best friend was distracted. "Beca, what's up? I can see thought bubbles all over your head."

"It's Chloe, Jesse." Beca sighed. "I told her that I could make a statement to make all the rumors die down, but she won't let me. She said it's okay, and that it's alright for her to be involved in all of this because she thinks that it's all going to be a part of being friends with me. Apparently, she claims that I still have feelings for her, that's why it's useless to deny." Beca explained.

"But, you can just deny it on your own! But yeah, go on, spill the beans."

"Jesse, we talked about that. We will also need her cooperation, right? Well, I'm bothered because, you know. She might be… right after all." Beca looked worried and Jesse walked over to his best friend, and sat himself on her table.

"Beca, we both know that you still love her. What's holding you back?" Jesse rubbed Beca's back to make her feel at ease. "I mean, it's scary, I understand, but do you just want to walk away from something you know that could make you whole again?"

"I don't know, Jesse. What do you think should I do?" Beca looked at his best friend and her eyes were already starting to fill with tears.

"I wish I could answer that for you, Becs. But it's all up to you. You can take this chance, overcome your fears, or just walk away from it." Jesse wiped the tears that were already falling from Beca's eyes. "Beca, there is always that one person we never lose feelings for. No matter what happens."

"Are you implying that Chloe's that person for me?"

"Oops. I didn't say that, you did." Jesse laughed. "There goes your answer, Becs."

"You're mean." Beca sniffed.

"Thanks, but you love me." Jesse grinned. "Come here." Jesse enveloped Beca into a warm hug and Beca allowed herself to ease into it. "You know the answer, Becs. You already know what to do. Make yourself happy. You deserve it."

 **PANDORA, SOHO DISTRICT, NEW YORK**

"Bree, look at this!" Chloe pointed to a silver necklace which had a tiny star attached to it. Aubrey hurriedly shuffled beside her to check it out.

"Wow, that's nice. So simple yet beautiful." Aubrey admired the necklace like Chloe did. "I think you should get it." Aubrey suggested. "It's nice. It's so you."

"You think?" Chloe smiled.

"Yeah, it's the one of a kind, the only one with a star pendant that I saw here. You can wear it anytime, no need for fancy events to flaunt it." Aubrey said as she also was looking through the charms that were displayed on the glass case.

"I'm not going to wear it." Chloe said causing Aubrey to turn her head at her friend.

"What? That's how necklaces work, Chloe. You wear them on your neck." Aubrey explained.

"Funny, Bree. I'm giving it to Beca." Chloe instructed the sales person that she's buying the said necklace. Aubrey was not able to object, because she knew that Chloe had a reason why she'd give it to the hobbit.

"Excellent choice, ma'am. The necklace only came out today, we only make one of each kind." The sales person commented as he handed the box to Chloe.

"Wow, Thanks." Chloe accepted the bag and paid for her purchase regardless of the price the register showed.

"Are you sure you're giving that to the midget?" Aubrey whispered.

"Yeah. Why not? You said it reminded you of me, so I'll give her something to remind her of me." Chloe snickered as she fixed her wallet. "Plus, it's a star. I love stars."

"Whatever you plan on doing, Chloe, I hope that it would work." Aubrey said as she paid for her bracelet.

"It will, Bree. Law of Attraction." Chloe smiled while admiring the necklace she bought. "I know it will."

Aubrey and Chloe continued to go around SoHo. To Chloe's surprise, her phone was ringing. _"Who the hell would call me right now?"_

"Hello?" Chloe answered without checking the caller ID.

"Chloe. It's me. Beca." Chloe motioned for Aubrey to stop walking. They were currently in the Fifth Avenue.

"Oh, hi, Becs. What's up?" Upon the mention of Beca's name, Aubrey was mouthing words to Chloe which Chloe ignored.

"Nothing, just checking on you. I'm bored, would it be fine if Jesse and I join you and Aubrey?"

"Sure. No problem, we'll wait for you, we're in…" Chloe looked around to give Beca a landmark where they could meet.

Aubrey on the other hand, caught Chloe off guard by grabbing the phone. "Hobbit, we'll meet you in Le Parisien. We'll wait there and you better pay for the food!" Aubrey giggled and gave the phone back to Chloe.

"Beca? Sorry, Aubrey grabbed the phone from my hands." Chloe was also laughing and was relieved to find that Beca wasn't mad.

"It's fine. Tell Aubrey we'll be there in 15. See you." Beca put the phone down and Chloe turned to Aubrey.

"What the hell, Bree?" Chloe laughed and followed Aubrey to Le Parisien.

"It's fine, Chloe. The hobbit didn't treat me yet for a long time, she owes me one." Aubrey snickered. "Let's go, I'm hungry."

 **LE PARISIEN, NEW YORK CITY**

Jesse and Beca arrived exactly after 15 minutes and were ushered to the table were Chloe and Aubrey sat.

"Hello, ladies!" Jesse greeted and kissed Aubrey on the cheek. Jesse sat beside Aubrey and Beca had no other option but sit beside Chloe

"Hi, guys!" Beca said and saw Chloe make room for her to sit. "Thank you, Chloe."

"Shall we order?" Beca offered and handed the menus to each one.

"So, how was SoHo, Chloe?" Jesse asked.

"It's great, it's my second time there, actually. Beca brought me there but just in passing."

"You never go to SoHo except for Spuntino, hobbit." Aubrey commented.

"Exactly, but might as well make Chloe check out stuff around while going to Spuntino _."_ Beca glared at Aubrey so she kept her mouth shut. _"Excellent Save, Beca."_

"You went to Spuntino?" Jesse asked Chloe, ignoring the signals that Beca was making to cut it out.

"Yeah. The food was awesome!" Chloe saw Beca make signals to Jesse. "Wait. Is there something wrong?" Chloe turned to Beca who was already giving dagger looks to Aubrey and Jesse.

"Nothing, Chloe. It's just that Beca only goes to Spuntino during special occasions. Like really special occasions. Right, Aubrey?" Jesse turned to Aubrey who was already busy picking on her salad. Aubrey only nodded in return because her mouth was already full.

"Can we just eat, please?" Beca was already irritated but Jesse and Aubrey just smiled at how Beca would only fold when it comes to Chloe.

Chloe tried hard not to press any more questions upon noticing that Beca was already uncomfortable. She had to admit, she was happy that she learned that Beca went out of her way to bring her to SoHo- which upon Jesse and Aubrey's claim, a place where Beca doesn't really go to except for special occasions. Chloe found herself staring at the DJ who looked adorable twirling her pasta around her fork. _"So I'm special, huh, Beca?"_

The four were obviously engrossed in their meal with a few chit chats here and there when the store manager approached their table. "Sorry to interrupt, Miss Mitchell, but I would like to inform you that there's a crowd of paparazzi outside. If you're ready to leave, feel free to tell me and we'll escort you out through the back exit."

"Thank you, Sir. But, I don't think we'll past through there. We'll just go out the way we came in." Beca answered politely.

"Are you sure, Miss? We can really help you through the back exit." The manager tried to persuade the celebrity to agree once more.

"Yes, I'm sure. Thank you for the concern." Beca assured the manager. The manager left the table as soon as he knew that Beca really wanted to walk through the front door. He alerted the staff to keep the crowd away from them when they went out instead. Jesse, Aubrey and Chloe wanted to change Beca's mind but it seemed like there would be no use for that. Beca had already decided. They had no choice but to follow her.

After Beca paid the bill, she motioned to the manager that they'll already make their way out. The manager got ready to escort Beca and her friends out along with the restaurant staff. Beca peeked through the glass window, and she didn't expect that the manager wasn't over reacting, paparazzi stood by the restaurant and upon seeing the DJ take a peek, all got up their feet to do their job.

"Beca, are you really sure you want to pass here?" Jesse also took a peek and saw the crowd outside.

"Yeah. I am." Beca continued to scan the area.

"What are you thinking, hobbit? Chloe is with us, you might be forgetting about the rumors." Aubrey scolded Beca, while Chloe stood quietly on the sideline.

"And what if Chloe's with us?" Beca smirked. "I don't see anything wrong with that."

"What do you think you're doing, Beca? Can you please focus!" Aubrey raised her voice, but Beca didn't mind Aubrey, she was just preparing herself to go out there. "We talked about how you wanted it to stop, remember?"

"Don't worry, Bree. I don't have any plans to make them stop anymore." Beca smiled and glanced at Chloe. Chloe was nervous that her friends were all tense at the situation, but upon seeing Beca smile at her comfortingly took all her worries away. "I changed my mind."

"Wait. What?" Chloe asked Beca as soon as she composed herself from the high that she felt earlier.

"I'm doing what you told me to do, Chloe. We'll let them be." Beca smiled and signaled the manager to open the doors for them. "Oh, by the way, Jaubrey, let's put the old trick out there again."

Paparazzi swarmed Beca and Chloe and continued to snap photos of the pair. To Chloe's surprise, Beca didn't walk far away from Chloe this time. Instead, Beca managed to shut out all the paps around them, and allowed herself to enjoy Chloe's company. Beca and Chloe got out together and continued to talk while, Jesse and Aubrey trailed behind. However while walking, Jesse and Aubrey stopped, Beca stopped Chloe and joined the two, causing them to gather in a circle. After a few fake small talks and giggles, the group switched places when they started walking to keep the paps away- a trick that Jesse and Aubrey does with Beca. Jesse was walking alongside Beca, and Aubrey, with Chloe. The trick always worked because the paps left the group one by one when Beca and Chloe were not walking side by side anymore. They were more interested of taking photos of the rumored couple together.

"So, are you doing what I think you're doing?" Jesse whispered to Beca who was watching Aubrey and Chloe window shop.

"Yeah. I think so." Beca nodded and smiled.

"And what is that? Just making sure we're on the same page." Jesse laughed.

"Well, Jesse. I'm overcoming my fears, and I'm not walking away this time." Beca said as she looked at Chloe Beale who beamed like a ray of sunshine, she was giggling at what Aubrey had just said. "The heart wants what it wants, Jesse. And I think, I can't compete with that."

 **Meanwhile…**

"Looks like the midget is really opening up, Chloe." Aubrey said as she pulled Chloe in front of a store. "Pretend we're window shopping, or they might catch us talking about her."

"I know, Bree. It made me feel better, actually. That she's already getting out of her comfort zone, taking risks and all." Chloe smiled back. "She's starting to open up, again."

"Yeah, it's tiring to keep everything down sometimes. The midget wants her personal life untouched." Aubrey explained. "But Chloe, you have to remember that, when you and Beca become a thing, she might want to keep things private."

"Yeah, looks like it. I felt it when the rumors came out, she wanted to protect my identity." Chloe giggled. "How much more if we get back together?"

"Are you willing to do that, just in case? I mean, keep it in private? Be low-key?" Aubrey's eyes growing with concern. "I know how you can be in relationships, Chloe. Beca's a celebrity now, can you handle everything? The stress, the schedule, the paps,?" Aubrey laughed at the mention of the paparazzi.

"Of course, Bree. I waited for Beca, I followed her and asked for her forgiveness, why question me?" Chloe pulled Aubrey closer, they were now walking with linked arms. "That's nothing compared to what I have done as far as I can remember."

"You're whipped, Chloe. The midget's got you bad." Aubrey joked. "Don't worry, Chlo. You can always talk sense into her if you want your future relationship out and about."

"Shut up, Bree! No need to remind me that I'm whipped." Chloe shoved her best friend playfully. "I don't know, though. Too early to talk about it. But, you know how many times I try to suppress how I feel, it's always been Beca for me."

"Right, says the one who broke her heart in the first place." Aubrey continued to joke her best friend.

"Hey! No fair!" Chloe giggled and continued to walk along with Aubrey.

Chloe looked back and saw Jesse and Beca laughing at what Chloe assumed to be something stupid Jesse might have said.

Chloe was contented because the person she loves the most, was just a few steps behind her. It made Chloe's heart race and do back flips, somersaults and whatever it can figuratively do, all because she was happy. Beca Mitchell was not running away from her anymore.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

 **One week later…**

Beca and Chloe went on their usual routine- hang out together, visit clubs with the gang, or just walking around the streets of New York. As usual, paparazzi were still on their heels but Beca didn't mind them at all, and Chloe loved that Beca felt comfortable around her more than before.

Of course, there were photos still circulating, but Beca advised CR not to do anything about them anymore. "It's just a waste of time", Beca said.

Beca was busy the past days because after Adele's album release, she was signed on to work with Troye Sivan, to help him co-write and produce his songs. Chloe missed the brunette so bad. She hasn't seen Beca that much, but she would drop by the studio and leave coffee or take out for the DJ and her team, while she was stuck with Aubrey the whole time. It was not that Chloe was complaining, she loved Aubrey too, but she wanted to be with Beca.

Starting last week, Beca would text Chloe every time she's free and would respond to the constant bugging of the redhead but that night, there was no text-not even a single one. Chloe furrowed her brows and stared at her cellphone, which Aubrey noticed.

"Chloe, the midget's still alive. Jesse just called me up, they're working all night again."

"Oh, is that so? I haven't received any text from her today, not even a "Hey, Red" or something." Chloe frowned and got a hold of her phone.

"She's not really a texter, Chloe. Have you forgotten that?" Aubrey told Chloe about the fact that Beca won't respond to any of her texts unless she already uses all caps, or when she'd send it with a couple of exclamation points. "Hey, if you're really feeling bad that the hobbit won't respond to any of your texts, why don't you tweet her or call her?"

"Really? I can do that?" Chloe's face brightened upon hearing Aubrey's suggestion.

"No, Chloe. Of course, you can! Beca's not a texter, but she's really active on Twitter. If you'd call, maybe it would be risky, they might be recording or something. But Twitter is the safest option, I thought you knew that." Aubrey snickered. "She's not one who texts, but she's one who tweets. Weird."

Chloe immediately started typing and sent a tweet to Beca.

 _BlueBeale: DJBecaMitchell Someone is really busy today. Just checking up on you. x_

Chloe didn't put her phone down yet when a notification chimed in her phone. She was happy that Beca immediately responded to her tweet, Aubrey was right. Beca Mitchell was a Twitter addict.

 _DJBecaMitchell: BlueBeale Uh oh! Someone found me today. Don't worry Red, still alive. Hang out soon. :)_

Chloe chose not to reply anymore, she was thinking that she might be bothering the DJ because Aubrey mentioned that they were writing songs for Troye, and Chloe didn't want to distract her. She wanted Beca to finish immediately so they could hang out soon. However, Chloe's phone kept on beeping. To Chloe's surprise, her and Beca's tweets got a lot of impressions and were even retweeted with #BeChloe.

Chloe scrolled through the tag and was surprised to see how photos of her and Beca were tagged with #BeChloe. It made her uncomfortable but upon looking through the tags, she was able to appreciate the little fan base that they have created- whether or not they were Beca's fans. There were photos of her and Beca which she never noticed that were taken, there was one when they got ice cream and were smiling at each other, another with Beca brushing off Chloe's hair when it got too windy, and also one where Chloe was rubbing Beca's back when they were checking out new headphones. Chloe smiled upon remembering those days that were taken. She was happy-they were happy.

Chloe scrolled even further and saw that there was a photo of her and Beca walking hand in hand.

Aubrey was walking over her friend when Chloe met her face with her cell. "Aubrey, have you seen this?"

"No. Wait. Let me see that." Aubrey grabbed the phone and scrolled through. "Oh wow, Chlo. You and Beca have a ship name now."

"Yeah, is that a good thing or not?' Chloe was worried that it might freak Beca out and cause her to retreat to her space again.

"Well, does it make you happy? Seeing all these?"

"Uhm, yeah. It was uncomfortable at first, but it's okay. And it really shows how we enjoy each other's company." Chloe got her phone back and managed to spend time looking through all the tags and tweets. "I love looking at us like that."

"Well, are you and Beca like, dating now or something?" Aubrey turned to Chloe who was lying in the couch.

"No. No, we're not dating. But, we're something, I guess."

"Okay, Chloe. If you say so. But we both know that you want that to happen." Aubrey smiled. "When are you giving the necklace anyway?"

"I don't know, Bree. After tonight? I really have no idea, but we'll see."

 **BECA'S OFFICE, UPPER EAST SIDE, MANHATTAN**

"I am so tired, Jesse. Can we please take a break? I mean, Troye's not rushing anyway." Beca rolled her eyes at Jesse who was looking down on her.

"Well, you are taking a break. You're on Twitter." Jesse scoffed. "But okay, 10 minutes? We have to polish even just half of his first track so we could go home. We'll see what we can do with the other song next time. I miss Aubrey already."

"You guys are sick." Beca commented and made a disgusted face.

"You're just jealous." Jesse shrugged. "Hey, what's the deal with you and Chloe anyway? I mean, you guys are hanging out in public now, are you dating?"

"No. No. I'd tell you if we were, but no." Beca shook her head. "We're just enjoying each other's company. I like being around her."

"Yeah, right. That is such a showbiz answer, Becs." Jesse slapped his friend's shoulder. "You should see how you look around her though, you look smitten."

"Dude, stop."

"Make me." Jesse taunted Beca while he went over the music player. Beca looked at her friend in shock as boy band songs were blasting.

"Are you serious?" Beca got off her chair to tone down the volume but Jesse blocked her way.

"Oh no, you can't. These songs explain how you're feeling right now, cheesy and smitten." Jesse laughed. "Wait, I'll play you something that really suits you."

Jesse pressed a few buttons until he reached the track that he was looking for. "Finally."

One Direction's They Don't Know About Us started playing, and Jesse faced Beca with a smug face. "C'mon, Becs. I know you know all the lyrics to this song."

"I do not." Beca denied, trying hard not to sing with the music.

"Yes, you do. I heard you singing this in the shower, once." Jesse smirked.

"That was only one time, Jesse!" Beca said in defense. However, her best friend shut her out and continued to sing the song, urging her to join him in singing. "C'mon, Becs. Don't make me bring out my inner Treble in here alone. Unleash the inner Bella."

Unknown to Jesse, Beca was singing along in her head and decided to tweet some of the lyrics. Jesse, on the other hand subtly scooted over to Beca's side upon noticing that she was smiling at her phone.

 _DJBecaMitchell: They don't know how special you are. They don't know what you've done to my heart._

"Aha! I gotcha!" Jesse grabbed the DJ's phone from her hands and squinted at the screen. "I knew you love that song, I knew it!"

"Jesse, give me back my phone!" Beca struggled to reach her cell from Jesse who was holding it up high.

"Say please, first." Jesse grinned as Beca's phone kept on beeping, a sign from her beloved Twitter account. "Better say it fast, before I open it." Beca knew that she won't win, so she sighed and said "Please."

Beca kept on jumping up and down to reach her phone, but Jesse still played around with her, refusing to hand over the cell despite of her saying please.

"Am I interrupting something?" Troye said as he entered the room. Jesse stopped playing height games with Beca, making her take a hold of her phone after a few failed attempts.

"No. Sorry, Jesse and I were just…"

"Playing." Jesse finished.

"Oh, well, since you're done… Playing? Is it alright if we pack up early? I don't feel so good right now." Troye asked and Beca felt sorry for the artist, he has been working all day so she agreed.

"Thanks, Beca." Troye hugged her and before he left, he handed her a paper with a few scribbles on it. "By the way, this is a draft of the song I wrote, it seems to be missing parts, especially on the refrain? I can't find the right words to put out there, and I know how you are with lyrics. So, can you help me figure it out?"

"Sure. No problem-o. I'll see how to work with this." Beca looked over the lyrics and bade Troye goodnight.

"Looks like we're going home early, eh?" Jesse nudged Beca who was busy with her phone. "What have you got there?"

"Jesse, Chloe replied to my tweet."

"So? Everyone's entitled to tweet you." Jesse shrugged.

"You know my tweet earlier? The lyrics? Well, she replied with the lyrics of the same song, and the Twitter world just broke." Beca showed Jesse the tweet and how it has taken over Twitter. "And, it's retweeted with #BeChloe."

 _BlueBeale: DJBecaMitchell They don't know what we do best, it's between me and you, our little secret ;)_

"Well, she know the lyrics, can't blame her." Jesse snickered. "Plus, you have a ship name, that's cool."

"Ugh. We are so trending." Beca scoffed and packed up her things.

Beca was on her way over to her car when she received a text from the redhead, asking if they could meet up in Central Park. She was contemplating on whether or not to agree but eventually, she did.

"Hey, Dave. I'll drive myself home, go home and rest. You deserve it." Beca called out to Dave who was waiting by her car.

"Are you sure, Miss? I mean, you're tired too." Dave was hesitant to give the keys to Beca upon seeing how tired the DJ was.

"I'm tired, but I'm okay. You need to rest too. It will be okay, Dave. I'll be meeting Chloe, then I'll go home." Beca loved that Dave was also very concerned about her.

"You're meeting with Miss Beale? Why didn't you say so earlier, Miss?" Dave chuckled and tossed the keys over to Beca. "Have a great night, Miss!"

"You're funny, Dave. Take care and see you tomorrow." Beca chuckled and drove away.

 **CENTRAL PARK, NEW YORK**

Chloe arrived in Central Park at around 11 pm, and she was relieved to find out that the park was still open. She walked to the Bow Bridge and decided to inform Beca that she'd wait there. Chloe loved the Bow Bridge the first time that Beca took her to see it, and yes, she wanted to see it again.

The park was quiet and Chloe was thankful for it. It was contrary to Aubrey's claim that there would be lots of people in Central Park, especially that date nights in NY can be almost every night. She was so immersed with herself that she didn't notice Beca's arrival.

"Someone seems to like the Bow Bridge too, huh?" Beca said as she stood beside Chloe.

"Hi… Oh my, I'm sorry. Were you standing there for long?" Chloe looked nervous, and Beca sensed it but she wanted to keep everything cool.

"No, I just arrived. Don't worry." Beca leaned on the side of the bridge. "So, what's up?"

"Uh, nothing, really. I just want to see you." Chloe smiled.

"Wow, here in Central Park? I could've drove to Jesse and Aubrey's. No need for us to meet here, silly." Beca tried to lighten up the mood. "But, yeah, I want to see you too."

"Talking's better than tweeting, right?" Chloe joked.

"Yeah, my Twitter hasn't shut up sever since, did you know that?" Beca scoffed.

"Well, they love you, they love us." Chloe smirked at Beca.

At that moment, Beca realized what was going on, she felt that there was something more to why Chloe asked to meet up that night. But Beca was not one who immediately jumps into conclusions, so she just let it be and was not able to say anything in return.

Beca and Chloe stayed on the bridge and stood quietly, each one was admiring Central Park's beauty at night and yes, they were both scared to admit that they were hesitant to say a word to the other. However, Chloe couldn't take the silence anymore so she decided to speak up.

"Beca. Thank you for being here. I know you've had a long day at work, but you still agreed to meet me here at this time of night." Chloe looked over at Beca. "It really means so much to me that you're here."

"No big deal, Chlo. I needed a break from work anyway, besides this is Central Park, one of my favorite places! I love you, Central Park!" Beca cupped her hands over her mouth and shouted. Chloe laughed at Beca's actions making Beca blush.

"That's cute." Chloe commented and Beca furrowed her brows at her. "Becs, I honestly asked you to come here because I wanted to talk to you."

"Whoa. About what? Are you saying goodbye? You're leaving?" Beca couldn't help but ramble and Chloe took it as a good sign, because it meant that Beca didn't want her to leave.

"Well, eventually, I will have to go back to Stanford. For graduation purposes, fix papers and all and that's a week or two from now." Chloe explained. "But… I will be leaving, yes and I'll make sure to come back."

"Oh yeah. I forgot you were only here for vacation." Beca tried to smile and hide the sadness she was feeling. "Well, you had a great time here, anyway. Right?"

"Yeah, I did. All because of you." Chloe smiled. "But, don't be sad, I just wanted to tell you in advance, so you won't be shocked. Like I said earlier, it's a week or two, so no definite date yet. You'll still have more of me."

"Ha ha. Good one, Red." Beca shifted and looked back at the view she was admiring earlier.

"I mean it, Beca. You can have more of me." Chloe stated causing Beca to face her once again, looking confused. "Okay, here it goes. I just have to let it all out okay? So, please. Listen." Chloe took a deep breath when Beca nodded in agreement. "Beca, everyone knows how I feel for you, the whole world knows already, and I just want to remind you of that fact in case that you've forgotten. I don't know what you do to me, Beca. I wish I knew, but everytime you're around me, I just can't keep my heart from racing fast. I want to be with you, all the time, anytime of the day, do you understand? It's driving me crazy. Well, people say that's love, and I know it, because after all this time, it's always you, Beca. They said that it's possible to fall in love over and over again, I didn't believe that, but when we broke up, and I saw you again, I was wrong and they were right- it is possible."

Beca wanted to interrupt but Chloe was fast and waved her off. "Don't talk yet. Make me finish."

"I know that we're starting become friends like we were back then, but you know I want something more, and I told you that I was willing to wait. But, forgive me when I tell you this, Beca. I want you, I want us. I want us so bad that I am willing to go through all the crazy shit your celebrity status has to throw at us. I can fly from Cali to NY or to wherever you may be, it's easy! Jetlag? I can deal with that. Skype dates? I have fast internet! I want you and I to happen because what if I never get the chance to tell you all of this? What if fate would pull as farther away since I'll be going back to Stanford. Who knows, Beca? Who knows?" Chloe was already sobbing and the DJ grabbed her and hugged her. "I just love you so much Beca that I don't want to waste another day without telling you. I lost you once, and I'm not going to allow myself to go through that again."

"Ssssh. Chloe. Take it easy, okay?" Beca rubbed Chloe's back as the red head leaned into her.

"Wait. Wait. I'm not yet done." Chloe withdrew from Beca and removed her hair from her face. "I just want to ask you a question, Beca. Just answer it honestly, please?"

Beca nodded and urged Chloe to go on. "Beca, will you let me love you right again?" Chloe's eyes looked so hurt and Beca wanted to take them all away. Beca was lost in her thoughts and it made Chloe nervous. "I knew it, you'd never commit to me again."

This time, Chloe was already walking away and it took Beca longer that it should to call out her name. "Chloe!"

The red head continued walking, she was too hurt to look back. "Chloe! Stop!" Beca continued to call out her name but still no use. "Fuck this." Beca mumbled to herself and started running up to the red head.

Chloe might have forgotten that Beca was a runner, and she was surprised to find the DJ immediately beside her. "Chloe!" Beca yanked Chloe's arm causing her to stop. Beca was panting from the running that she had done but that didn't stop her from doing what she should've done earlier. Before Chloe could say anything more, Beca pulled her in and kissed her. Chloe was shocked at this, but she out her thoughts away and kissed the DJ back.

Both pulled away to gasp for air, and continued to look into each other's eyes. "So, does that mean yes?" Chloe held Beca's gaze and smiled when the DJ grinned and pulled her for one more kiss. "If you still didn't get it, I'd be willing to say yes through this again."

It was not the hungry type of kiss- it was a kiss that was full of passion and love. It was not sloppy, it was just right. It was short but meaningful, it was the kind of kiss that made Beca realize that she made the right choice.

Beca was surprised that Chloe was the first one who pulled away. "What's wrong? Don't I kiss right anymore?"

"You still give the best kisses, Becs. But there's one thing I have to give you. Before I forget." Chloe reached into her bag and brought out a small pink box and held it out to Beca. "I want you to have this."

"What is it? And why is it in Pink?" Beca got the box and scrutinized it. Upon seeing the logo, Beca returned it. "No, Chloe. I can't have this. You don't have to."

"I bought it especially for you, Beca. Take it." Chloe shoved the box back into Beca's hands. "Go ahead, open it."

Beca opened the box and her heart fluttered when she saw a note from Chloe. "When the lights start flashing like a photo booth, and the stars exploding, we'll be Fireproof." Beca read it out loud to Chloe's surprise. "Poetic, Red."

"There's still something there, dummy." Chloe took the note from Beca's hands and pointed to the box.

"I know, just letting it sink in." Beca scoffed and pulled out the necklace from the box. "Wow, Chloe. This is so beautiful."

"I know, right? It's a star, obviously. But I didn't get that for nothing. I know how much you love going out in open spaces when you need to clear your head, and it's sad that sometimes, there are not much stars around here. So, when you need to think, or whenever you feel scared, think of me as that star." Chloe pointed to the star pendant in the necklace that Beca was currently holding. "Also, vice versa, think of the stars, as me when I'm not around you of course. Or when you're not wearing that."

"You know me too well. It's really creepy." Beca smiled with tears in her eyes. "Thank you, Chloe. Don't worry. I will wear this. Always."

"You have to. Remember what I said in the note. So if ever the stars in the night sky would be gone in case they all explode one night, and you don't have a safe haven, you still have this. You have me." Chloe got the necklace from Beca so she could put it for her.

"We're Titanium, Beca, We're Fireproof." Chloe stated. "And from this night on, I won't let go of us."

"Are you really sure about that? You're making a promise." Beca grinned.

"Yep. I am aware of that. And I mean it. I'm not letting go, Beca." Chloe offered to take Beca's hand. Beca believed her, so she took Chloe's hand and intertwined her fingers with hers.

"So, should we keep this thing between us private or public?" Beca turned her head to Chloe who was smiling from ear to ear. "You should know that I'd rather have myself talk about us when I can feel that the time is right. Will that be okay?"

"Hey, it's all up to you. What matters most is that, you and I are definitely back on. I told you that you'll find your way back to me." Chloe shoved Beca playfully.

"I know, I believed you when you said that anyway. All roads lead me back to you, Chlo. We are meant to be, We are endgame." Beca grinned and pulled Chloe closer, and tapped her lightly on the nose.

"Hey, that's my line! And my move! How dare you!" Chloe called out to Beca who ran away from her the moment she realized that Beca had imitated her.

"C'mon. You love me!" Beca shouted at the red head who just shook her head at Beca's behavior.

"I know, but you better stop using that against me!" Chloe shouted back at the brunette who was waiting for her at the end of the bridge. "That's not fair!"

"Relax Red, I love you, too!" Beca giggled in reply. "Loved you yesterday, Love you still! Always have, always will!"

 **The next day…**

"Hi, Troye! Can you come over as fast as you can?" Beca called the artist one she arrived in her studio.

"Sure, be there in 10. I'm on my way there, anyway."

"Great. See you." Beca ended the call and went over the paper that Troye handed the previous day.

Beca was busy writing her thoughts down when Troye entered her office. "Knock Knock."

"Who's there?" Beca stated without looking at the one who entered.

"Troye."

"Troye, who?" The artist chuckled in response. "Oh shit. Troye! Sorry, that was fast."

"Apology accepted, Beca. You looked so busy, what's going on?"

"Right here, my friend is your song." Beca handed the paper back to Troye. "I made a few changes, I hope it's okay. And I already fixed the problem with the refrain. Your song is done."

"Awesome!" Troye stood up from the chair and hugged Beca. "I knew I could count on you. We could release this in a few days."

"My pleasure, so would you want to record your demo?" Beca ushered Troye to the studio and both went to work immediately and ended just a little before 11 PM.

Beca spent the whole day in her studio, so she decided to pick something up for Chloe on her way home. Chloe loved pastries and cakes, but Beca opted to get Chloe a cake.

Chloe still stayed with Jesse and Aubrey, and it was fine with Beca. She didn't want Amy to spread that they were back on with Chloe, even CR, Jesse and Aubrey didn't know it yet and Beca wanted to make sure that it won't spread like wild fire because the media might jump on board.

Chloe was in the guest room and preparing for bed. She talked to Beca earlier today and that was enough for Chloe, to talk to her for a few minutes knowing that her girlfriend was really busy. She understood what she has gotten herself into, and she knows she can handle things, and that's why it's okay.

Chloe fell asleep for a while but was awaken by unfamiliar sounds. She stood up and checked the time, it was a little past 11. She was ready to go back to bed when the sound surfaced once again, it was the sound of pebbles being thrown at her window. Chloe hurriedly checked on it, and was surprised to see her girlfriend standing outside.

"What are you doing, Beca? You might break Aubrey's window!"

"Come down, and I'll tell you why!" Beca smirked.

Chloe couldn't resist so she got out of the house even in her pajamas and met Beca with a soft kiss on the lips. "Hey, what brings you here?"

"Nothing. Just wanted to see you? And uh… give this." Beca revealed a cake with a candle on it.

"It's not my birthday. What is it for?" Chloe took the cake but was still confused. It was not her birthday, not even Jesse's and Aubrey's.

"Well… It's just a celebration cake. You know…" Beca was nervous.

"Go on, I won't judge." Chloe held back her laugh.

"Well… I just wanted to get us a cake, to celebrate. Because, this time exactly, yesterday, you and I took another shot at Cupid's arrow." Beca was explaining with her hands again. "Basically, it's just a day-sarry cake? I know day-sary doesn't exist, but yeah. Happy One day to us, Chlo."

"Awww, you're still as cheesy as always!" Chloe hugged the brunette and kissed her cheeks.

"Don't say that in public!" Beca warned. "C'mon, we'll light the candle and we'll blow it together, okay?"

"Okay." Chloe handed the cake back to Beca so she could light the candle. "Day-sary, that's new. I like it."

"I just made it up, couldn't think of a term." Beca laughed. "Okay, at the count of three. 1, 2…"

"Wait. Let me take a picture of the cake!" Chloe stopped Beca who was about to go on counting.

"Are you serious?" Beca watched Chloe take pictures of the cake in different angles.

"Yep. Wait. Blow it out first. And just let me post this." Beca did comply, the candle was already melting. Chloe posted the picture of the cake on Instagram and captioned it as " **Day 1 down, Forever to go."** As soon as she posted it on her account, she looked back at Beca, "Don't worry, your identity is protected. No one will know. Now, continue." Chloe grinned back at the DJ who looked adorable holding a cake with a lit candle.

"1, 2, 3!"

"Happy Day-Sary!" Beca and Chloe exclaimed in unison.

"That's cute!" Beca commented at how they both said it together.

"I know, and I love it." Chloe replied.


	26. Chapter 26

CHAPTER 26

 **STARBUCKS COFFEE, BROADWAY, NEW YORK**

"Beca! You have to see this!" Jesse handed Beca tabloid from the newspaper rack. Beca quirked a brow at her best friend and took it. Beca scanned the article written about her and Chloe while they were seen having a bite.

 **BECA MITCHELL ATTENDS NYFW WITH RUMORED GIRLFRIEND!**

"Oh, interesting. Here, put it back." Beca sipped her Caramel Macchiato and tried to avoid conversations regarding the article. However, Jesse won't drop it and continued to look over at Beca.

"What?" Beca asked.

"There's something you're not telling me, Beca." Jesse smirked.

"And what is that?" Beca put her cup of coffee down and looked Jesse in the eye.

"You really are a good pretender, Becs. But, I know that there's something going on between you and Chloe. And don't you dare pull that "We're just friends" answer on me. I know how that works." Jesse pulled his chair closer and leaned in. "So, are you not going to tell me anything? Because I can sense that there's something fishy going on."

"Jesse…"

"Don't you dare deny it, Beca. New York Fashion Week? You don't really go to that! That means something, and it screams that you and Chloe are really dating!"

"Will you please keep it low?" Beca advised Jesse because she noticed that people noticed their presence.

"I won't shut up. I will nag you all day until you tell me the truth." Jesse smirked.

"Are you seriously going to do that?" Beca glared at her best friend who was giving her a playful smile. Beca hated the fact that Jesse can get on her nerves by all his nagging, "very managerial" she would say to him and it made Jesse feel proud that he can do things to Beca.

"Yeah. You know I can. So, help me here, will you? I thought you'd share everything with me, why am I forcing it out of you?"

"Alright, J. Just so you would shut up, Yes. Chloe and I are dating, we only started yesterday and I don't wanna ruin it by telling everyone all about it. I wanted to tell you later today but that tabloid over there caught your attention. So, here we are." Beca looked around and scanned the area, hoping that no paparazzi would greet them on their way out. "Plus, I told her that we'd keep it private 'til the time is right. So, we'll keep it down low."

"Wow! That's awesome! I am so happy for you, Becs! Finally!" Jesse held his hands over Beca's to give her comfort, and Beca liked that about him, so she didn't pull her hand away.

"Yeah, nerd. Just don't tell anyone okay?" Beca raised her finger and pointed at Jesse.

"I swear. But I can assume that Aubrey knows, right? Maybe Chloe told her?" Jesse positioned himself infront of Beca and blocked the paparazzi's view of the DJ.

"Thanks for that, J. They can be annoying already." Beca motioned to the paparazzi waiting for her outside. "But, yeah, I guess Chloe might have told Aubrey, and I trust Aubrey too. So, that's not a problem."

"How about those people outside? Do you trust them?" Jesse snickered.

"No. That's what I'm scared of." Beca picked up her coffee and eyed the paparazzi. "The press is so powerful, I just don't know if Chloe could handle it all. They'll find out about us, eventually, since pictures are circulating and they're always around. It might scare Chloe away."

"She will handle it, Becs. I know Chloe and I can see that she loves you. She agreed to this in the first place, and she sure knows what she's doing. Well, yeah, the rumors are still out there but it all depends on you. I mean, if you'll tell everyone or not." Jesse placed his hand on his best friend's shoulder. "Just enjoy what you have with Chloe, okay?"

"Okay. It's just… I love her, Jesse. I just want everything to be perfect."

"I know, Becs. I know." Jesse smiled back and noticed that Beca was about to space out in the middle of their conversation so he talked her out of it. "Hey, are we going to Troye's Pre-Album Launch Party?"

"Yeah, that's tonight, right?" Beca checked her calendar to see if she was right.

"Yup. Should I confirm with Troye's manager that we're attending?" Jesse got his cell out of his pocket and fiddled with it while waiting for Beca's response.

"Yeah, I'll show up but I might leave early. I think I'm going to be sick."

Beca had been working all day and night just so she could give Troye the album that he deserves. This is the reason why Beca is the most sought after music producer and DJ, she gives her 101% dedication to her work, and which is obviously a masterpiece when it's done.

 **JESSE AND AUBREY'S APARTMENT, NEW YORK**

"Chloe, you and Beca are still the hot topic on the entertainment news, what's the deal already?" Aubrey pointed to the television show which featured another sighting of the pair around New York.

"Really? I thought that would die down after a few days." Chloe laughed.

"Obviously, it didn't." Aubrey motioned to the show which was still featuring the rumored couple. Chloe sat down beside Aubrey and joined her in watching the segment.

"Make it louder, I can't really hear it." Chloe demanded making Aubrey glare at her.

"You love this, don't you? You're not bothered, irked or anything?" Aubrey asked.

"Well, it's kind of fun? I don't know, really. But I admit that it can be so stressful and uncomfortable…"

Before Chloe could finish her sentence, both girls stopped in the middle of their conversation when the reporter mentioned of a thing called the "BeChloe Hype".

"What the? Make it louder, Aubrey!"

"I am doing that right now! Shut up and listen!" Aubrey grabbed the remote and turned the volume up so both could hear it clearly.

 _"_ _Are you also one with the BeChloe Hype? Looks like Beca Mitchell is not one who talks. Recently, Beca Mitchell and rumored girlfriend Chloe Beale were seen attending the New York Fashion Week. Sources say that both were cozy with each other and looked in love. There is still no confirmationabout the rumored relationship but fans brought their excitement on Social Media, so sightings of the pair were all over! Is this the beginning of the so called "BeChloe"or has it started?_

"What the hell?" Aubrey looked to Chloe whose mouth was just wide open. "You went to NYFW? How come I did not know about this?!"

"Calm down, Bree." Chloe stood up and got herself a glass of water. "Are you mad at the BeChloe hype or about Beca and I going to NYFW without you and Jesse?"

"Both, of course!"

"Right. Why did I ask?" Chloe sat opposite Aubrey and tied her hair in a messy bun. "I'm sorry, Bree. But it was a sudden plan, we didn't have anything to do when we decided to hang out one time, so we went there. Didn't know it'd be a ruckus."

"Okay, that explains the Fashion Week. How about the deal between you and Beca? BeChloe hype huh?" Aubrey's face brightened up, and teased Chloe about the "BeChloe hype" going on.

"Well…" Chloe fiddled with the hair falling on her face and tried to hide the bright red blush forming on her cheeks with her hands when she felt the heat on her face.

"Well, what Chloe?" Aubrey snickered and admired how her best friend could look like a teenager in love.

"Well… Beca and I are dating? So, BeChloe is real." Chloe smiled sheepishly upon raising her face to meet Aubrey's face.

"I knew it! You and the hobbit really had it! How long already?"

"We just made it official like a day ago? So, not that long."

"Well, you loved each other since Day 1, and it does not matter whether it was just yesterday or even way back." Aubrey turned off the television and laid her back on the sofa. "So, the midget's still quiet about it, I admire her for that."

"Yeah, she told me she's one who doesn't like telling people about her private life, and I know that it's true. I'll just leave it all up to her. If she wants to keep us out in the open or not."

"Are you fine with that, Chloe?"

"Yeah, I am." Chloe smiled back. "All that matters is that I have Beca, and she's mine."

"Whoa. Possessive, much?" Aubrey joked.

"Hey, you and I both know that girls and guys fawn over her. I have the right to say that." Chloe chuckled.

"Whatever you say, Chlo." Aubrey waved her best friend off. "But, hey, I'm happy for you and the hobbit. You both deserve this second chance."

"Thank you, Bree. I do hope we'd work this time."

Chloe was startled when she heard her phone ring. Expecting that it was Beca, Chloe hurriedly ran up to the kitchen counter and swiped her phone from it to answer the call. Chloe frowned upon finding out that it wasn't Beca who was calling. It was Tiffany.

"Hello, Tiff? What's up?" Chloe tried to hide the disappointment in her voice, just so her friend won't notice that she was expecting someone else.

"Chloe Beale! Oh my god! Is it true?" Tiffany shrieked on the end of the line.

"What? What is true?" Chloe knew that Tiffany was gushing over the thing between her and Beca but she pretended not to have an idea of what Tiffany was talking about.

"Funny, Chloe! You and the hot DJ/Producer of course! It's all over the news and the internet, silly!" Tiffany replied.

"Oh, that." Chloe bit her lip and contemplated on whether she would say something to one of her closest friends. But, Chloe knew better and respected what Beca wanted-Privacy. "Tiffany, don't believe anything you see or hear unless it comes from me. Okay?"

"Good point. Anyway, the reason why I really called is that, you have to come back here ASAP."

"What? Why so soon? We're still on a break!" Chloe raised her voice, causing Aubrey to look at her.

"Well, there was an announcement from the Dean's. They wanted all graduating med students to be here by tomorrow or the day after. They said that we have to be in campus during deliberation just in case something needs to be fixed regarding our requirements and all? And some stuff like that. Sorry, Chloe. I know how much fun you're having there." Tiffany sighed knowing that Chloe would be disappointed upon hearing the news. She hated to be the bearer of the news but she lost a bet between Jessica and Ashley, so she had to do it as a consequence.

"Hey, it's not your fault, Tiff. It's just soon, I guess? I was expecting that to be next week. I'm just bummed but I have no choice anyway, right?" Chloe sighed. Upon hearing what Chloe was saying, Aubrey approached her best friend who was still on the phone, readying herself for the news that Chloe received.

"Don't worry, Chloe. As soon as deliberation's over, you can fly back to New York and just come back during graduation. So, I'll see you soon, yeah?" Tiffany asked.

"Yes, I'll be there. I'll check the next flight out to Cali. Thanks, Tiff. See you soon."

Chloe ended the call and was stressed upon hearing that she had to fly back earlier than what she expected. She set her phone aside and fiddled with her hair again letting out a loud sigh which Aubrey heard.

"What's going on?" Aubrey asked.

"I have to go back to Stanford. Looks like deliberations are earlier than what I expected." Chloe mumbled.

"Like, how soon?"

"Soon. Maybe tomorrow, or the day after. We're required to be there. How do I tell Beca?"

"Just tell her. The midget would understand, Chloe. It's important anyway, and she can just see you. She'll be fine with that. It won't take long anyway, right?" Aubrey felt that Chloe was really down in the dumps upon receiving the news but she knows that she's also right when she said that Beca will understand.

"Yeah, a week or so? I don't know, maybe I'll wait it out 'til Graduation? This is so difficult." Chloe sighed. "What if Beca won't like it? What if she'll find another while I'm in Cali? You know, since we're private."

"Hey, calm down. Beca's not like that. If you're scared, talk it out with her, and it will be okay." Aubrey rubbed her best friend's back to calm her down. "I know that Beca can assure you that you're the only one for her. Don't be scared."

 **BECA'S APARTMENT, NEW YORK**

Instead of heading straight to the studion, Beca opted to stay and work from home. Amy, Jesse, Benji and CR kept her company while they worked on Troye's album before it's launch.

Beca looked really pale, and everyone noticed it. It's just that one of them is scared to speak up about their observance knowing that Beca would most likely scowl at them. However, when the team saw Beca resting her head on the desk, CR could not take it anymore and spoke up.

"Yo, B. Are you feeling fine? I can make some last minute arrangements. Jesse and I can represent you for tonight. I think you need to stay in." CR stood up and poured Beca a glass of water, Amy, Jesse and Benjie turned their chairs to agree with CR's suggestion.

"No. I'm fine, I just need to sleep this off. We're still going, I told Troye that I'd be there."

"Gee, Shawshank, you're sick. Troye would understand. Your health is a priority." Amy rolled her eyes at how Beca was being really workaholic, and how she would choose work over her own sake.

"Thanks for the concern, Amy. But, I swear, I'm fine. We'll be staying for like an hour or so and then we'll go. I promise." Beca assured Amy and the rest of the team, taking in consideration of how they were really concerned about her.

"Okay, Beca. Two hours, max. And we'll leave right away, okay?" CR asked.

"Yep. I won't do interviews tonight, please? If it's okay?" Beca requested.

"Sure, that can be done. However, you're still on for Fallon, right? Or you want me to re-schedule?"

"When's that, CR? Is that the one for tomorrow?"

"Yeah, you're appearing with Troye. He'll perform one song and you'll do an interview." CR tapped her pen on her planner. "I can re-sched, if you want?"

"No, I'll still do it. It's hard to move schedules when everything is already planned out. Just go with the flow, don't mind me. I'll just rest this off."

"I don't know how you do it, Beca." Benji commented. "You work like a machine, but you have to remember that machines need time to rest for their repairs and all."

"Thanks for the concern, Benji. But don't worry, I can handle this." Beca smirked.

"Yeah, Beca can handle that all right. She's inspired." Jesse joked and Beca glared at him. Amy, being the very observant one of the team, caught this and didn't drop it.

"Woah. Woah. I saw that glare, Shawshank! You inspired, huh? By who?" Amy teased Beca who looked like she was caught off guard.

"Yeah, we saw that too." Benji added and laughed along with Amy and CR. "C'mon, Beca. We're a team, we shouldn't be hiding anything from each other."

Beca was pressured by the teasing of her friends but she felt guilty by hiding something from them. "Alright, calm down. It's Chloe. The rumors are true." Beca was relieved upon saying it and waited for her friends to say something. However, she was surprised that no one really reacted crazily.

"So… It's just like that? No reaction at all?" Beca looked at each and every one of them and all replied with a nod. "What? Why?"

"Beca, we know that even before you and Chloe put yourselves out there." CR stated.

"Yeah, Shawshank. We saw all that, you just had to admit it to yourselves first before you had to put a label or something." Amy added.

"Oh, and I might add. You loved her, ever since. So, that's not new at all." Benji smirked. "But we're happy for you, Beca. We all are."

"Thanks guys, I hope we got it right, this time." Beca smiled.

The team left Beca's apartment a little half past 7, and everyone was pumped up to attend the Pre-launch party, however, Beca was still not feeling well. Despite Jesse, CR, Amy and Benji's plea, Beca decided to attend and show up, showing how she can be hard headed at times. Upon their arrival, Beca already made rounds with Troye to talk about the upcoming album but avoided being caught off guard for ambush interviews.

Everyone had a great time, Beca did too despite the fever coming up. As agreed, they left the club after 2 hours and noticed that Beca was quiet on the way back to her place.

"Are you alright, Beca?" Jesse looked at Beca from the rearview mirror as he sat beside Dave on the passenger's seat.

"Yeah, just tired." Beca yawned and unknowingly, she rested her head on Benji's shoulder.

"Beca, you're sick. You have a fever." Benji mentioned it to Beca but she won't take any more lectures about her health that night.

"I'll just pop in some meds later, Benji. No need to worry." Beca scoffed. "By the way, I have to see Chloe. I haven't talked to her today."

"Beca, you have to rest. I can tell Chloe and explain everything when I get home." Jesse tried his best to compromise with Beca but Beca is Beca, she's persistent.

"No, Jesse. I'll see her. Benji, CR and Amy can stay in my place anyway, they can wait for me there. I promise I'll show up at Fallon tomorrow, whether I'm well or not." Beca stated and the group fell silent. Even Dave who was whistling to the song on the radio stopped upon hearing Beca's answer. "Please? I just want to make up for the time lost today, I swear, guys. I'll show up tomorrow feeling better."

"What else can we do, B? You're stubborn." CR laughed and the group agreed with a few nods and snickers.

"Beca's sick. Love sick." Benji joked causing everyone to laugh.

"Shut up, guys. Wake me up when we get there, okay? Dave will drop you off first." Beca said as her eyes were already getting heavy. Without waiting for anyone to respond, she drifted off to sleep.

 **JESSE AND AUBREY'S APARTMENT**

"Jesse's on his way home." Aubrey stated while Chloe was fixing the left overs they had for dinner on the table.

"Beca hasn't called me today." Chloe frowned while putting the containers on the fridge. "Is she mad at me or something? Are Jesse and Beca together now?"

"Well, they attended a pre-launch album earlier, but now, I'm not sure though. Want me to ask?" Aubrey offered but was stopped by Chloe.

"No. Beca will call, she might be on her way home too. I can wait." Chloe smiled.

"Wow, you're good at this." Aubrey snickered. "But you have to admit, you feel bad because she hasn't called you today, and you have that dilemma on your head right now about flying back to Stanford."

"I hate that you know everything about me." Chloe giggled and continued to help Aubrey with the dishes.

 **Meanwhile…**

"Okay, Jesse. You go in. I'll stay here first." Beca pushed Jesse when they both stood in the front gate of the apartment.

"Wait. Aren't you going in? I thought you were supposed to talk to Chloe?" Jesse looked confused.

"Just go in and don't tell her or Aubrey that I'm outside." Beca shoved Jesse further and he raised his hands in surrender.

"Okay. Okay. I'm going in." Jesse fixed himself before entering their shared apartment. "Sometimes, I just don't understand what you want to do, Becs." He added while Beca laughed in reply.

Jesse knocked on the door thrice. Aubrey and Chloe didn't seem to heart it since they were busy in the kitchen. On the fourth knock, Aubrey opened the door and revealed a tired looking Jesse.

"Oh, Hi, Babe. Had a long day?" Aubrey kissed Jesse and ushered him to their couch. Chloe greeted him with a smile and joined them on the living room.

"That obvious, huh?" Jesse laughed and Aubrey, together with Chloe nodded. "Well, yeah. Tiring, as always. But it's fulfilling." Jesse stated as he rested himself on the couch and turned on the television for him to relax.

"Jesse, sorry to ask, but is Beca on her way home right now? I mean, did you leave the launch at the same time?" Chloe didn't want to ask Jesse about Beca but she couldn't help it.

"Oh, yeah. We left at the same time. I guess she might be still on the road or something."

"Really? Well, she hasn't called me at all today. Thanks, Jesse." Chloe felt disappointed and Jesse noticed so he explained further.

"Chloe, Beca's just really busy. She hasn't forgotten you, if that's what you're thinking. She just has her hands full because of the launch and she has an upcoming interview to prepare for. But don't ever ever think that she has forgotten you." Jesse stated and Chloe's smile grew back.

Before Chloe could answer Jesse, her phone rang. _"Please be Beca, please be Beca."_

Chloe answered her phone immediately upon seeing Beca's name flashing on the screen. Jesse and Aubrey knew who it was because Chloe hurriedly left the pair in the living room.

"Hello, Chlo."

"Hi, baby! What's up?" Chloe was smiling, her day wasn't so bad after all.

"Nothing, I just want to talk to you. Am I not allowed to talk to my girl?"

"Your girl huh?" Chloe giggled. "Of course you are, I thought you have forgotten me today."

"No. I can do everything except that. I can't forget you." Chloe was blushing at Beca's words. Beca might be a tough nut on the outside, but on the inside she can be as sweet as she can be.

"Really? That's sweet." Chloe cursed herself for not finding the prefect words to reply.

"Yeah. I haven't forgotten you, that's why I'm outside Jesse and Aubrey's place right now."

"You what?!" Chloe went back to the living room and was hesitant to go out and check if Beca was really there. "Are you serious?"

"Yes, Chloe. I am on the phone right now, talking to you, while standing outside Jesse and Aubrey's apartment. So, please, come out now."

Chloe immediately ended the call and ran up to the front gate. Jesse and Aubrey was confused but knew that it had something to do with Beca, so they didn't bother to ask anymore.

"Hello, what took you so long?" Beca welcomed her girl with open arms, and Chloe nuzzled her face in Beca's neck. Both missed each other despite being away only for a day.

"I just didn't really expect you to be here. I know how tiring you day was, and also, considering the fact that you didn't call or text today." Chloe released her hold on the brunette and faced her this time.

"I'm sorry, today was just rough. Loads of work, but I'm here now, I made time for you." Beca smiled and held Chloe's hands.

"I know, and I appreciate it. So much." Chloe held her hands over Beca's neck so she could kiss her but stopped when she felt Beca's warmth. "Baby, you have a fever. You're sick."

"Oh no, not you too." Beca pouted. "Well, yeah, since this morning actually."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Chloe pecked Beca on the lips. "I should've brought you soup while you were at work."

"No, it's okay. I'll be better tomorrow." Beca pulled Chloe closer and Chloe smiled at this.

"I should get mad at you for not updating me today, but that's already moot now. Since you're here despite of the fever you had all day." Chloe leaned in closer to give Beca a kiss but Beca stopped her.

"Don't. You might get sick too." Beca warned. Chloe snickered at how cute Beca was being but no matter how hard Chloe would try, Beca didn't allow. "Wait 'til I get better, babe. Don't want you to be sick, too."

Beca and Chloe held hands while having a quiet neighborhood walk. However, Beca noticed that Chloe was quiet the whole time and it bothered her. She stopped and Chloe did too, and of course, Chloe looked confused as why they stopped at the corner of the street.

"Babe, what's wrong?" Chloe asked.

"Are you okay?" Beca asked in return. "I mean, you're quiet. You're not usually like that. Are you mad at me?"

"Hey, we're good." Chloe kissed Beca's cheek.

"Yeah, I believe that. But I also believe that there's something bothering you." Beca rubbed her thumbs over the back of Chloe's hands. "C'mon, baby, you can tell me."

"Okay, just promise me you won't get mad. Promise?" Chloe was nervous but Beca agreed, and she trusts Beca.

"Well, Tiffany called me earlier today, she's a friend in Stanford. She told me that the school had the professors start with the deliberations for those who are graduating."

"Okay? Is that a bad thing?" Beca interrupted Chloe, she was also nervous as to what Chloe had to say.

"Just listen. So, apparently, they released a memorandum that all graduating students have to be in campus during the deliberations. That being said means that I have to fly back to California as soon as possible." Chloe sighed and was trying to decipher what Beca had in mind.

"When are you leaving?" Beca quietly asked.

"Probably the day after tomorrow? Please don't get mad, baby." Chloe was starting to panic but Beca remained calm.

"Chlo. Listen to me, I'm not mad, okay? It's for your future, so yeah, you can fly back to Stanford without worrying. I'm just quiet because I'm thinking of what appointment I have on that day, so I can move it for you." Beca faced Chloe and flashed her a smile which relieved Chloe of all her worries.

"Why? You don't have to do that."

"Hey, you can't blame me if I want to bring you to the airport. It's the least thing I can do, aside from waiting for you to get back." Beca smirked.

"Beca Mitchell, stop being sweet, you have a reputation." Chloe played with Beca's hands while they were intertwined with hers. "Are you really fine with that? I mean, you're not mad?"

"No. Why should I? It's not unreasonable. Don't worry, okay? I understand, just how you understand me and my work. It's the same thing. We have to work on this fair and square."

Chloe stopped playing with Beca's hands and Beca frowned at this. "Baby, did I say something wrong?"

"No, I'm just thinking. I'm just scared."

"Scared of what?" Beca quirked an eyebrow at her girlfriend who looked like she was about to cry.

"Scared that when I get back to California, we might not work out fine. I mean, we've just started dating, and now this. It just scares me that we're going to be apart. Who knows? We might not have time for each other, we might fight all the time. I don't know, it's scary."

"Shhh, babe. We'll be fine. We know how everything works between our lives now, and we can deal with that. Don't be scared. It's just a week or two tops, right? Time flies fast, I might even find time to visit you. Who knows?" Beca tried to lighten the mood and it looked like she succeeded for Chloe was starting to smile again.

"Yeah? Is that an assurance you're giving me?"

"Yep. I can assure you that I only have eyes for you, and that we'll get through. Consider it as a test of this relationship, if we pass, then well and good. If we're having a difficult time, we'll see how we can make it better."

"I like that, Becs. I like that so much. Thank you for giving me the assurance I need. Honestly, I'm also hesitant to leave because people throw themselves at you, and I don't like it one bit." Chloe laughed. "I may be possessive, I know that. But people should learn to back off. You're taken, just… behind the cameras."

"Whooo. That's another side of you I don't want to see." Beca laughed in return. "Don't worry, if it bothers you so much, then I'll think of something to make them back off. All for you."

"Really? What do you have in mind? Go ninja and disappear when someone comes up to hit on you?" Chloe snickered at the thought.

"I said, I'll think of something, babe." Beca giggled in reply. "Oh no, I think I might have something in mind already, but I won't tell you yet. Just wait and see."

"That's not fair!" Chloe crossed her arms but Beca just laughed it off.

"I'm serious baby, just wait and see." Beca stated with a wink.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

 **ROCKERFELLER CENTER, NEW YORK**

"Beca, I'm nervous." Troye said as he was pacing the room. Beca watched the young artist while she was getting her hair curled up.

"Relax, Troye. You'll be great out there." Beca did her best the boost his confidence but it didn't seem to work.

It was Troye's first TV Appearance, and of course, he'll be performing a single from his new album- the album he and Beca worked on. Everyone from Troye and Beca's management were present to give them support that night. Troye was set to perform, and Beca was asked by Jimmy to grant him an interview which was long overdue.

Beca was still on her make up chair when Troye decided to rehearse some of the song's lyrics while he was not yet going on stage. Beca was nervous too, she was about to do something she had never done before. She seemed to be concentrated on her thoughts that she did not notice her phone ringing.

"Excuse me, Miss Mitchell?" The hair dresser tapped her on the shoulder. "Your phone is ringing."

"Oh. I'm sorry." Beca smiled and took it from the hair dresser who handed it over to her. "Thanks."

"Hello?"

"Hey, Baby. It's me." Chloe's giggle washed away Beca's anxieties for the interview.

"Hi. What's up? I'm currently having my hair done." Beca replied. "You should see me today. I'm smokin'."

"Funny, Becs. You always look hot! Anyway, I just called to let you know that Bree and I will be watching! I am so excited!" Beca could really feel Chloe's excitement, and it made her more nervous than she was earlier.

"Oh, really? Uh… That's great? I mean, you don't have to, you know." Beca tried to persuade Chloe to not watch her. "Go out, have some fun before you leave. You can see me at the end of the day, anyway."

"Nooooo. I'm still watching. I'm a fan of Fallon too, if you forgot. So, nothing you can say can make me get out of the house." Chloe was determined to watch her girl on TV, it's different to see your girlfriend on a show, the same way it feels different when she's just home lounging on the couch. It made Chloe feel proud of herself, that she has Beca in her life.

"Alright. No judging, okay? Just don't." Beca warned.

"I won't. Now, go get ready and I'll be cheering for you over here. Even Bree will. Bye, babe. Love you."

Beca ended the call without saying I love you back. She was cautious of the people around her and hoped that Chloe would understand that she wanted to be safe with their secret-for now. To be safe, Beca instead sent Chloe a text message saying:

 **"** **Hey, Babe. Sorry I didn't say it back, there's just a lot of people here. You know how they are ;) But yeah, I love you. Always."**

Chloe's reply wasn't seen by Beca because she had tucked her phone in her coat and she gave it to Jesse for safe keeping. As soon as Beca and Troye was called by the stage manager, Jesse wished his best friend and Troye a good luck. Jesse left the back stage and proceeded to sit with Amy, CR, and Benji who were with the audience, waiting for the show to start.

 **THE TONIGHT SHOW, ROCKEFELLER CENTER, NEW YORK**

"5. 4. 3. 2. 1!" The director called and Jimmy Fallon entered the stage, the audience stood up and greeted him with cheers.

"Hello, everyone! Welcome to the Tonight Show with me, Jimmy Fallon!" Jimmy motioned for the audience to take their seats as he started to go on with his show.

"Let's get this show started, shall we? We have a lot in store for you today! Billboard Magazine called our first guest the hottest artist in the world at the age of 21. He is making his first television debut, with us, of course, tonight. How exciting is that, right?" Jimmy announced and the audience cheered on. "Performing Youth, from his album, Blue Neighborhood, ladies and gentlemen, Troye Sivan."

The lights were dimmed and Troye set foot on stage, his back was turned from the audience. He was wearing a plain white tee along with a letterman looking jacket. Sensing that he was nervous, Beca, who was on the back stage gave him a thumbs up. Troye nodded and closed his eyes, and started to sing along with his music.

With a little help from the band, Youth started playing and the audience watched Troye intently. They seemed to be enjoying the song and they admired how well it sounded. Including Jesse, Amy, CR and Benji, of course. It was their first time to hear the song Beca and Troye had written, and it was amazing as always. It was going to be another hit, it even made Jimmy dance in the sideline.

Beca saw that the crowd loved it and met Troye's eyes when he met hers, she gave Troye an assuring nod to let loose and own the stage, which Troye did. Beca was happy, it was another job well done for her and Troye.

 **Meanwhile…**

 **JESSE AND AUBREY'S APARTMENT, NEW YORK**

"Hey, it's that Troye kid." Aubrey pointed to the screen. "The one Beca was working with? He's making his first television debut."

"Oh really? He looks so fragile but adorable." Chloe commented and continued to face the screen.

"Wait, isn't that the song Beca co-wrote with him?" Aubrey made the television louder as the band started to play the song's initial beats.

"I don't know, Bree. Beca didn't mention anything to me."

"Of course, she doesn't tell anyone, but that song has a Mitchell magic on it. Listen." Aubrey instructed Chloe. Both kept their eyes glued on the screen while waiting for Troye to start singing the first few lyrics of the song. "Yep, that's it, alright." Aubrey snickered and positioned herself in the couch beside Chloe with the song playing in the back ground.

 _What if  
What if we run away?  
What if  
What if we left today?  
What if  
We say goodbye to safe and sound?  
What if  
What if we're hard to find?  
What if  
What if we lost our minds?  
What if  
We looked and fall behind and then never found?_

 _And when the lights start flashing like a photobooth  
And the stars exploding  
We'll be fireproof._

Chloe stiffened upon hearing those familiar words in the song. She couldn't believe what she just heard. She sat herself up and grabbed the remote from Aubrey and pressed record, so she could tape the whole performance, including Beca's interview which is to follow suit.

"Chloe, what are you doing?" What is going on?" Aubrey looked confused as to what her best friend was doing. Chloe doesn't really record shows on tape and this puzzled her so much.

"Bree! The song! The lyrics on the song!" Chloe was jumping up and down and Aubrey felt dizzy just by looking at her.

"Okay, what's up with the lyrics?" Aubrey motioned for Chloe to stop jumping and to get back on the couch with her.

"Well…" Chloe was panting, and breathing heavily due to the jumping scene she had done infront of Aubrey. "Well… The one on the refrain? Before the Chorus? I told Beca that! When I gave her the necklace! I just can't believe it! She put it in a song! Oh my God!"

"Really? That's amazing, Chloe! Looks like another song dedicated for you, huh? Perks of dating a DJ and a producer." Aubrey laughed at how Chloe looked so love struck that moment. "It's a nice song, honestly. Mitchell knows her ways."

"I know, Bree. It's Beca Mitchell we're talking about." Chloe smiled and kept her eyes locked on the TV, silently praying that it would be Beca's turn to go next. __

 _My youth  
My youth is yours  
Trippin' on skies, sippin' waterfalls  
My youth  
My youth is yours  
Runaway now and forevermore  
My youth  
My youth is yours  
A truth so loud you can't ignore  
My youth, my youth, my youth  
My youth is yours_

 _What if  
What if we start to drive  
What if  
What if we close our eyes  
What if  
Speeding through red lights into paradise  
'Cause we get no time for getting old  
Before our bodies turn to stones  
Cross your fingers, here we go  
Oh, oh, oh_

 _And when the lights are flashing like a photobooth  
And the stars exploding  
We'll be fireproof_

 _My youth  
My youth is yours  
Trippin' on skies, sippin' waterfalls  
My youth  
My youth is yours  
Runaway now and forevermore  
My youth  
My youth is yours  
A truth so loud you can't ignore  
My youth, my youth, my youth  
My youth is yours  
My youth is yours_

 _My youth  
My youth is yours  
Trippin' on skies, sippin' waterfalls  
My youth  
My youth is yours  
Runaway now and forevermore  
My youth  
My youth is yours  
A truth so loud you can't ignore  
My youth, my youth, my youth  
My youth is yours  
Oh, oh, oh  
My youth is yours  
Oh, oh, oh  
My youth is yours. _

**THE TONIGHT SHOW, ROCKERFELLER CENTER, NEW YORK**

"Fantastic! Thank you so much Troye, it was fantastic!" Jimmy entered the stage and greeted Troye with a hand shake. "Troye Sivan, everybody!" The crowd continued to cheer and gave Troye a standing ovation as he bowed to the audience.

Beca felt like a proud mom upon watching Troye own the stage, she knew how Troye loved to perform and it was a big deal for Troye to make his television debut. She joined the crowd in cheering the young artist on, and whistled later on.

Troye exited the stage and met Beca with a hug. "Thank you so much for all the help, Beca. I couldn't have done this without you."

"Aw, shut up, Troye. No. Thank YOU. You helped me in ways you don't know." Beca hugged him back. "I'll always be here if you need anything, okay?"

"I know, Beca. Thank you, still. You and I will share in the success of the album." Troye held Beca's hands. Both grew closer over time when they had to spend late nights polishing and editing the songs for Troye's album, Beca treated Troye like a little brother, and Troye treated Beca like a big sister despite the 2 year age gap. "Hey, it's your turn, right? Good luck, I'll join the rest on the audience and I will also cheer for you." Troye added.

"Thanks, Troye." Beca nodded and gestured to the stage manager that she was ready to go on.

Beca was in a Kate Spade dress, it was the one she bought from their Spring Collection with Chloe. It was a short and simple black dress, with studs on the neck line. What Beca loved about it is that, it had pockets. She loved them so much she considered it as a favorite in an instant. Her hair was loosely curled and her face was emphasized with the no make up look she was sporting. She still looked gorgeous despite the small amount of make up applied on her.

"Alright, Ladies and Gentlemen. Our next guest is a very good friend of mine! She owes me this interview, and finally she's doing it! It's long overdue people!" The crowd cheered and laughed with Jimmy as she made an exasperated face. "She has won 5 Grammy awards, produced music for top selling artists, considered by Billboard as the hottest DJ of 2016, and also by GQ as one of the most sought woman in the music industry. One of the brains behind Troye's song Youth, which he performed earlier, Ladies and Gentlemen, Beca Mitchell!" Jimmy stood from his chair to present Beca who walked shyly on stage as she was greeted by the loud cheers and howls by the audience.

Beca waved to the audience and she spotted her friends, who were laughing at her fans who were going crazy in the studio. Jimmy let Beca sit on the chair opposite him and motioned the crowd to keep it down. Beca laughed her nervousness away. She searched the crowd and she also Troye sitting behind Jesse, CR, Amy and Benji. All her friends gave her an encouraging smile.

"Beca, welcome! What took you so long?!" Jimmy asked the DJ who was shaking her head at him. "I mean, we're really good friends, but god, this is so overdue!"

"I'm sorry, Jimmy. At least I'm here now, all yours, dude." Beca replied and saluted Jimmy who laughed.

"You're still crazy but adorable." Jimmy commented. "By the way, you look very pretty."

"Oh, thank. I woke up like this." Beca pointed to her face. The crowd gushed at how she was being adorable in the interview, and Beca eased into it slowly making her comfortable.

"Alright, let's start this shall we?" Jimmy asked and Beca cleared her throat and nodded as a Go signal. "Okay, how have you been, Beca?"

"Well, I'm great. I've been busy lately working with Troye, I just finished Adele's album, I'm taking a break from tours and I'm enjoying it since I get some time off for myself." Beca answered.

"Hmmm. Some time off for yourself, huh?" Jimmy questioned, earning a cheer from the crowd. "What do you do during your free time, Beca Mitchell?"

"Why do I have a feeling that this is going somewhere else? I agreed to this to talk about music, Jimmy!" Beca joked.

"Sheeesh. The people here know all about your music. We know how amazing you are! Right?" Jimmy asked the crowd and they nodded in response. "See? Let's give them something new!"

"What? I am not prepared for this!" Beca was trying to persuade Jimmy not to steer the interview away from the music industry, but she just sighed knowing that Jimmy won't budge.

"So, Beca. We all heard that you have been recently hanging out with a good friend of yours." Jimmy asked Beca who was glaring at him subtly. "What's her name, again?"

Instead of Beca replying, it was the crowd who answered for her. "Chloe!"

"Right. Of course, you know her." Beca giggled and looked back at Jimmy who was grinning at her.

"Yes, Chloe. We all know you're friends, Jesse, CR, Amy, Aubrey and Benji. They're your super friends! Why not tell us all about your new friend?"

Beca rolled her eyes at Jimmy, and Jimmy knew Beca had no choice but to answer since they're doing a live interview. "Chloe? Uhm… well, she and I go way back, along with the rest of my friends, over there." Beca pointed to where Jesse, Amy, CR and Benji were seated. "We're all friends since College and she's here because she's visiting. She's studying in California, so she flew here to pay us all a visit."

"That's interesting. Friends since college." Jimmy got a remote and white background projected on the LED Screen. "You have been really close friends since then, right?" Beca nodded and was watching Jimmy press a few buttons. "So, is this how close you really are?" Jimmy motioned at the paparazzi pictures of Chloe and Beca which were taken mostly during their walks around New York.

"What the hell?" Beca was shocked and was blushing, and Jimmy laughed at how she looked. The crowd cheered as Jimmy flashed different pictures of Beca and Chloe, taken by the paparazzi and some fans. Beca was stunned to see how lots of pictures of them together surfaced online. "Wait. This is my favorite." Jimmy pointed to a picture of Beca and Chloe in Central Park. The picture was taken when they were caught by the paparazzi looking at each other's eyes, both were smiling at each other shyly while they were in the Bow bridge. "You look so happy." Jimmy added.

Beca was shrugging it off, looking at Jesse at her friends to seek some help, but they were also gushing at how cute the picture was. "We were just talking, guys. It was a fun day." Beca commented to make the people stop.

"Right, friends talk and look at each other like that." Jimmy rolled his eyes and left the picture displayed on the screen. "Okay, looks like you know that there are rumors going around involving you and Chloe."

"Of course, I do." Beca sighed and raised her hands jokingly. "There are lots of them, actually."

"Yeah, and it has been going around for a few days, or weeks now." Jimmy added.

"I know. I know." Beca answered and was already getting nervous. To keep her calm, she held on the star necklace on her neck-the one which Chloe gave her during the night in Central Park. "It's stressful, honestly. You know how I am with rumors, Jimmy."

"I do, Beca." Jimmy nodded in agreement, however he caught Beca fiddling with her necklace. "Hey, what have you got there?" Jimmy pointed to Beca's neck.

Beca was caught off guard, and had no choice but to answer. "Uh… It's a necklace, Jimmy. Don't you know what a necklace is?" The crowd laughed at how sarcastic Beca's answer was, even her friends did too.

"Ha ha. Can I see that?" Jimmy leaned over and looked at the star necklace that Beca had on her neck. "It's beautiful. Who gave it?"

"It's given to me as a gift. By a friend." Beca answered, she hoped that Jimmy wouldn't ask any more but she was wrong.

"Lovely. Which friend? You have lots of them, some are even right here!" Jimmy pointed to Jesse and the rest who waved at the cameras. "Did you guys give it to her?" Jesse and the rest denied it by shrugging and it made Beca glare at them.

Beca just smiled, and still didn't give any answer. "Oh my, Beca. Looks like someone caught your friend who is not here in buying that necklace for you."

"What are you talking about?" Beca quirked an eyebrow at Jimmy. Jimmy pressed the controls on the remote again and a picture of Chloe and Aubrey in Pandora was shown on the screen.

"Well, Beca. According to some sources, they claimed that they saw Chloe and Aubrey which was evidenced by this picture, checking out Pandora in SoHo. And they said that Chloe bought that for you." Jimmy pointed to the necklace once again, and Beca held onto it, feeling so embarrassed. "It's a very expensive, necklace."

"How dare you, Jimmy." Beca covered her face with her hands and the crowd laughed at Beca and Jimmy's interactions. "I hate you. But yeah, Chloe gave it to me as a gift. It's nothing, it's just a gift."

"Okay, friends give friends expensive gifts. I think I have to buy a Chrysler for Conan, because we're friends, and friends do that, right?" Jimmy asked the crowd and the crowd laughed it up once again. "Okay, Beca. I believe you. Are you still fine? You look so flustered." Jimmy joked.

"I am, thanks to you, Jimmy. I am starting to regret this." Beca shrugged and laughed along.

"Beca, before I end this interview, since we don't have much time, I asked some people via Twitter to help me ask you some questions, is it all right for you to answer what they have submitted?" Jimmy asked while holding his smartphone.

"Okay, shoot."

"Okay, I'm only asking 3 questions, I only chose the best three of all that have been sent in. Are you ready?" Beca nodded and Jimmy scrolled through his phone. "Beca, do you have any plans on putting up a new club or expanding your record label?"

"That's a good one, well I have been talking with Jesse, and my friends that I would love to put up a club where I could spin. We're still thinking of how it could be feasible due to my schedule and work commitments, but I'm not closing my doors to that possibility. With the expansion? I'm not sure, but between both, I'd rather put up a club."

"Wow, a club by Beca Mitchell! Immediately put me on the guest list if that happens, please!" Jimmy exclaimed. "Second question, Why won't Beca Mitchell release her own album yet? She's awesome."

"Ohh. I get that a lot, actually. But, I think I should let everyone know that I prefer working behind the scenes? I mean I like performing, spinning and all but I prefer being the one behind it all. I tend to get camera shy." The crowd let out a series of "Awwws" making Beca and Jimmy laugh.

"Okay, last question. Does Beca Mitchell know what BeChloe is?" Jimmy grinned as he said the question and looked at Beca in the eye. "So, Beca. Do you know what BeChloe is?"

Beca nodded. "Oh, God. Yeah, I know what it is." The crowd cheered and Jimmy urged her to go on. "Let's see… Uhm… BeChloe, it's… Beca? And Chloe? You put it together, so yeah, BeChloe." Beca looked embarrassed and looked at her friends who were grinning back at her.

"Right, you know it. Because you know, they coined that 'cause people, especially your fans assume that you're dating!" Jimmy explained.

"Yeah, I know it, 'cause we are!" Beca exclaimed and Jimmy looked surprised at the sudden confirmation. "We're dating."

Jimmy held his hands up and stood up. "Whoa. Hold it right there, did everybody catch that?"

The crowd answered with a loud cheer, and the studio was going crazy. "Wait. Wait. Did I hear that correctly? You and Chloe are dating?" Jimmy turned to Beca who was sitting in her chair confidently, with a smug grin on her face.

"Yeah. You heard me. Chloe and I are dating." Beca stated with conviction and the crowd continued to cheer on. Jesse, CR, Amy and Benji, including Troye joined the crowd in cheering.

"Okay! Finally, she admits! Just to be sure, before we end the show, does that mean you're officially off the market?" Jimmy asked Beca as he returned to his seat.

"Yeah. It's official." Beca smirked and laughed at Jimmy's surprised face.

"That's it! Beca Mitchell, everyone! That was intense right there, didn't expect that! Thank you for joining us tonight, Beca. It's always a pleasure having you here." Jimmy hugged Beca which Beca returned.

"Thank you too, Jimmy. It was a pleasure." Beca waved at the crowd and whispered to Jimmy. "Don't do that again, it's a good thing we're good friends."

"You're welcome, Beca. Very much welcome." Jimmy snickered.

 **Meanwhile…**

"Omg, Bree! It's Beca!" Chloe pointed at the screen upon seeing Beca enter.

"I know, Chloe. I can see!" Aubrey scoffed.

 _"_ _Alright, Ladies and Gentlemen. Our next guest is a very good friend of mine! She owes me this interview, and finally she's doing this! It's long overdue people! She has won 5 Grammy awards, produced music for top selling artists, considered by Billboard as the hottest DJ of 2016, and also by GQ as one of the most sought women. One of the brains behind Troye's song Youth, which he performed earlier, Ladies and Gentlemen, Beca Mitchell!"_

Chloe's mouth was left wide open, to which Aubrey closed for her. "Your salivating, Chloe."

Chloe brushed Aubrey's hand away and continued to gape at the screen. "Damn it, she's so beautiful." Chloe admired how Beca looked that night, she loved Beca whether or not she was Celebrity Beca or just being Beca.

"I agree, the midget always looks lovely. Wish she'd stay the same during her time at home." Aubrey joked earning a glare from Chloe. "Ouch. But yeah, I like that no make up look on her. Brings out the color of her eyes."

"Quiet, Bree. The interview's starting." Chloe made sure that the record icon was still on, she wanted Beca to see that she not only watched, but recorded the interview for their own viewing purposes.

Aubrey and Chloe watched Jimmy interact with Beca in the most playful manner they could ever imagine. Of course, Aubrey knew how close Jimmy and Beca were, but the viewing public were not aware of it, making them watch in awe at how the two were causing the audience to crack up at every chance they get.

Chloe was grinning from ear to ear at how Beca was blushing whenever Jimmy would bring her into the topic. Beca was being evasive as usual, and Chloe understood that. However, she also noticed the pattern of questions that Jimmy asks Beca and it made her nervous too.

"The midget's nervous, I can see it." Aubrey turned to Chloe who also nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, she's still adorable though." Chloe smiled in reply. "Can't blame her, she's in a hot seat right now."

"Is that the necklace you gave her?" Aubrey noticed that Beca would hold onto the necklace she was wearing whenever she would feel nervous, or whenever she was hesitant to answer. "Chloe, I think your necklace just made the news."

"Wait. What?" Chloe rushed back to where she sat. Chloe got herself a glass of water when Aubrey pointed it out. Chloe stared at the screen and watched Beca's movements, and Aubrey was right. Beca would hold the necklace at some time during the interview and it made Chloe's heart flutter. "Yeah, that's the one I gave her, alright."

"Well, Jimmy noticed it too."

"It's too pretty not to notice, Bree." Chloe giggled.

 _"_ _Well, Beca. According to some sources, they claimed that they saw Chloe and Aubrey which was evidenced by this picture, checking out Pandora in SoHo. And they said that Chloe bought that for you. It's a very expensive, necklace."_

" _How dare you, Jimmy._ _I hate you. But yeah, Chloe gave it to me as a gift. It's nothing, it's just a gift."_

"Oh shit, someone saw us, Bree!" Chloe grabbed Aubrey's arm and shook it.

"Too late, Chloe. It's all out there, we can't do anything about that anymore." Aubrey shook her head. "Ugh, people nowadays. Anyway, Beca did admit it already, nothing to hide anymore."

Aubrey and Chloe glued their eyes on the screen as the interview was getting more intriguing. Chloe was playing with her hands, a sign that she was nervous that maybe Jimmy would dig deeper.

"Calm down, Chlo. Beca knows what she's doing, okay?" Aubrey held her best friend's hand and Chloe gave back a comforting smile. "It's all up to her anyway, right? She can handle Jimmy."

Chloe calmed down when Jimmy drifted away from the intrigues surrounding her and Beca. She was amazed at how Beca answered the questions truthfully, without any sarcastic comments at all. A club would be a good idea for Beca to help her unwind after all, and she always knew that Beca would be that one person who would always like to be behind the scenes, where all the magic happens, as Beca termed it. However, it didn't last long when Jimmy started asking Beca a question involving her again via Twitter which was allegedly sent in by a fan.

 _"_ _So, Beca. Do you know what BeChloe is?"_

Chloe's eyes grew wider as Jimmy asked Beca the ultimate question.

 _"_ _Oh, God. Yeah, I know what it is." The crowd cheered and Jimmy urged her to go on. "Let's see… Uhm… BeChloe, it's… Beca? And Chloe? You put it together, so yeah, BeChloe."_

Chloe grinned at how Beca looked so nervous when she tried to explain it to Jimmy and the audience. Beca was nervous, her hand gestures gave her away.

 _"_ _Right, you know it. Because you know, they coined that 'cause people, especially your fans assume that you're dating!"_

 _"_ _Yeah, I know it, 'cause we are. We're dating."_

Aubrey and Chloe both looked at each other upon Beca's big revelation. Chloe stiffened upon Beca's confirmation, she was not able to move even an inch from where she seated, and so did Aubrey. Aubrey stopped from drinking her canned soda when Beca confirmed the rumors on live television. They were both stunned for Beca made it clear that she wanted to keep everything between her and Chloe private, away from the paps, away from issues and away from everything.

The interview ended soon enough and both were still puzzled as to what Beca had done on air. Especially Chloe who still looked like she was still in a state of shock, Aubrey on the other hand was already getting over it and let what happened sink in.

"So… That was surprising, huh?" Aubrey nudged Chloe who was staring blankly at the television, which Aubrey now turned off as soon as the show ended. "Chloe?"

"Uh… That was… Unexpected. Very unexpected." Chloe turned to Aubrey who now got off the couch to get in touch with Jesse. "Hey, did you know all about that?"

"Me? Of course not. You saw how stunned I also was. The hobbit and I didn't talk about anything about that big reveal. It was all on her. I bet Jesse, CR and the rest didn't know about it too."

"Really? I wonder what made her do it. There must be a reason why." Chloe was left clueless on Beca's confirmation, they also did not talk about it and Beca made their privacy very clear. Chloe was not complaining, in fact she was happy deep inside for what they have with Beca isn't a secret anymore, it was out there. They could already show the world how they mean to each other, it was not really a problem but Chloe felt there had to be a reason why. She decided to ask Beca herself when she gets home, but as of now, she just had to let her heart celebrate.

After an hour, Beca arrived in Jesse and Aubrey's apartment along with her team. CR, Jesse, Amy, and Benji trailed behind her, they were mumbling about what happened in Jimmy's show and were teasing Beca since the time she stepped out of Rockerfeller. As soon as they entered and were greeted by Aubrey, Beca searched for Chloe.

"Bree, where's Chloe?" Beca asked while her eyes roamed the living room.

"Oh, shit. I forgot to tell her you'll be arriving earlier than expected. She's in her room, she's packing for her trip tomorrow, if you remember." Aubrey pointed to the guest room and continued to attend to their guests.

"Thanks, Posen."

Beca hurriedly rushed to the guest room, and upon seeing that the door was closed, she decided to knock before barging in her girlfriend's room.

"Chloe? Baby, it's me." Beca said as she knocked. "Can I come in?"

Before Beca could knock once again, she was greeted by a bubbly red head who welcomed her with a huge grin on her face. Chloe hugged Beca so tightly that both of them almost fell over.

"Hey, you." Beca smirked while keeping themselves balanced.

"Hey, back." Chloe answered and kissed her girlfriend on the lips. Both smiled during the kiss but Beca's smile faded when Chloe ended it immediately.

"Uh. What's wrong?" Beca asked when Chloe pulled away.

"Why did you make that big reveal, Becs? Not that I'm mad or anything. Oh God, to be honest, my heart's still doing backflips because of that, but, I just want to know why." Chloe explained, she was quite rambling, trying to make every word come out of her mouth in a good way. She didn't want to ruin a good night.

"Well… When you and I talked… Uh… I just wanted to give you an assurance that I'm yours and that you are mine? Since, you're going back to Stanford. And since you're scared? It was the least thing I can do to ease you of your worries." Beca looked down into her hands and avoided eye contact with Chloe. "Baby, I'm sorry for not telling you about it. In fact, I never told anyone. Please don't be mad."

Chloe moved closer to Beca and grinned at how her girl was being adorable at apologizing. "Hey, listen. You incorporated what I told you in the note into a song, and you just showed everyone how proud you are of dating a non-showbiz person like me. Why would I get mad at that?"

"So, you're not angry at all?"

"No, silly. I'm not. It was a brave thing to do, Becs. I'm thankful you had to do that for me." Chloe pulled Beca even closer, their faces where just an inch apart. "I'm thankful for you."

Beca closed the gap between them and kissed Chloe tenderly and slowly. Things were getting heated among both of them when Beca spoke up once again.

"Chloe, would it be okay if I be the one to drop you off to the airport tomorrow?"

"Beca, I told you I didn't want to bother you with work. You have work to do tomorrow. It's fine." Chloe tucked Beca's hair behind her ear and smiled back. "Everyone knows that you and I…"

Before Chloe could finish what she was supposed to say, Beca interrupted her. "No.. Don't you pull that on me, okay? I will because I want to."

"Hm, persistent. Okay then. You may." Chloe grinned and let herself go from Beca. "I should pull myself away from you if I wanna finish packing."

Beca laughed and offered to help Chloe pack her luggage. Chloe was unaware that Beca was already done packing one of her suitcases, and she only noticed it when she didn't hear Beca hum a few songs anymore. Chloe looked back and was surprised to found a sleeping Beca Mitchell on her bed, sleeping soundly than the usual. Beca looked so peaceful in her sleep and Chloe didn't want to wake her, sleep is a priority for her little DJ so she just let Beca lay on her bed and continued to finish packing her stuff.

As soon as Chloe was done, she took a shower and was still relieved to find her girlfriend on her bed. She assumed that Beca would have been up by now, getting ready to head home but she was wrong. She joined her girl on the bed and admired how lovely Beca looked even while she's sleeping. Chloe felt contented at that moment with Beca on her side, and she was not scared of what's to happen next as long as she has her.

Thinking of that moment as a rare opportunity, Chloe reached for her phone which lay on the bedside table, carefully getting it so as to not wake Beca up. She positioned herself close to the sleeping DJ, and snapped a photo of both of them. Beca lay cuddled up in between the sheets, while Chloe scooted closer to her, leaning her head to Beca's. Chloe smiled as the DJ lay beside her unaware of what the red head was doing.

"Perfect." Chloe commented as she went through the photo she took. She said it loudly enough that Beca stirred in her sleep. Chloe posted the photo on Instagram, and captioned it with _"I like it when you sleep, for you are so beautiful yet so unaware of it."_

After the post was up, and garnered a thousand likes in an instant, Chloe opted to put her phone back where it was used to be but as soon as she reached for the bed side table, Beca turned and pulled Chloe closer to her making it difficult for Chloe to move as she might disturb Beca's sleep. Chloe smiled at this, she was being cuddled by the bad ass Beca Mitchell, she scooted closer and let her be. She just needs to remind herself not to tell everyone that Beca Mitchell was a cuddler. Chloe lived in that moment, and allowed herself to fall asleep in the arms of the person she loved the most, forgetting that they would part ways when tomorrow comes.

 **The next day…**

Beca woke up way too early, and upon realizing that she hasn't changed since last night, she immediately got up and decided to shower and get ready for Chloe's flight. She tried so hard to shrug the loneliness she has been feeling that night. Unknown to Chloe, Beca decided to sleep early that night to prepare herself emotionally for her temporary parting with Chloe. Yes, she was tired but she wanted to sleep everything off but it seems that the sadness would be inevitable.

Beca sighed as she got off the shower, and she noticed that it was still early to wake Chloe up so she wrote her a note instead before getting out of the house.

Chloe awoke a few minutes after the DJ had left, she reached out to get a feel of Beca but when she just felt an empty space beside her, she was disappointed causing her to immediately get up to contact Beca. She was relieved however when she saw a note taped on her cell which read:

 ** _"_** ** _Good Morning, Sleepyhead. I know that this is the first thing you'll reach for when you realize that I'm not on your side. Don't worry, I'll be back. I just need a change of clothes then off to the airport you'll go. It sucks, I'm starting to miss you already. Love you, Red. -B"_**

A smile formed upon Chloe's face upon finding the note, it scared her that Beca was not beside her because she assumed that Beca might run away from her. Well, everything has changed and Beca and her were really in good terms. Everything seemed perfect.

Beca came back after an hour and brought breakfast for everyone. She was too busy unloading the take out that she didn't realize Chloe creep up behind her.

"Hey… Good Morning. I got you food, airport food sucks so… here you go." Beca handed Chloe a plate with Bacon and Eggs with Hashbrowns. "Eat up, Red."

"You didn't have to, you know." Chloe smiled and accepted the plate.

Both avoided to talk about Chloe's departure and it killed them both on the inside despite their efforts to act normal around each other, around Jesse and Aubrey who also woke up to bid Chloe good bye. Jesse and Aubrey knew that both girls were dreading that day and decided to just let them be.

"Hey, it's about 7 already, I think you have to go to the airport now to avoid traffic jams." Jesse pointed to their watch and he caught a glimpse of Beca staring blankly. "Becs?"

"Oh. Right. Yeah. I'll get the car." Beca was startled upon Jesse's reminder. She wanted time to move slowly on that day, but she can't do anything. She was powerless. "I'll wait for you outside, Chloe."

Jesse carried Chloe's luggage and helped her put them in Beca's car. Aubrey was also feeling emotional but she kept it, knowing that Chloe wouldn't like it when someone cries.

"Bree. It'll only be a few weeks, or 2 months, maybe? But I'll be back, okay? You can visit too! So, stop." Chloe slapped her best friend's shoulder playfully which made Aubrey feel better knowing that it's only temporary.

"It's just that.. I'll miss you, Chlo. And yes, we'll try to visit, okay? Call me. Always." Aubrey answered and hugged Chloe before she gets on Beca's car. Jesse did the same thing and rubbed Aubrey's back in order to help her compose herself.

The ride to the airport was quiet, no matter how the songs on the radio would try to lighten up the mood, it was not enough. Beca wanted to drive slow but she's not a selfish person, she wanted Chloe to be back in Stanford to finish everything despite her desire to make Chloe stay with her in NY. Chloe, on the other hand was also trying to stop herself from crying, instead she looked out the window the whole time to catch a glimpse of New York before she gets back to California.

It only took 30 minutes for Beca to drive Chloe to the airport, and her eyes widened upon seeing a crowd of photographers waiting in the entrance.

"Rats." Beca gritted her teeth upon seeing them. "Paparazzi caught news that we're going to be here."

"Oh, that's not new." Chloe snickered and eyed the cameras awaiting them.

"It sucks." Beca sighed. "I mean, this is our first public appearance… as a couple..."

"And what's wrong about that?" Chloe quirked an eyebrow at the brunette who kept her hands on the steering wheel.

"It sucks because it had to be the time when I have to drive you to the airport and see you leave."

"Hey, we talked about this. We'll be okay, alright?" Chloe reached for Beca's hand and held it tightly. "We'll be okay."

"I know. I believe in us, anyway." Beca smirked and unstrapped her seatbelt. Beca walked over to the passenger's side to open the door for Chloe and upon getting out of the car, paparazzi saw her and positioned themselves to snap photos of the pair.

"They're prepared." Beca motioned to the crowd of camera men who were getting their cameras ready. "So, what do you say, Miss Beale? Are you ready to show our relationship to the world?" Beca extended her hand for Chloe to take.

Chloe took Beca's hand as she got off the car. Both unloaded Chloe's luggage from the car trunk. On lookers and paparazzi were already doing their job. Each girl was holding one luggage in each hand, and both had shades on to shield them from flashes that are to come their way.

As they were approaching the entrance, Beca turned to Chloe. "You didn't answer me yet, Red. So… Are you ready?"

"Yes, I am ready. Let's go, shall we?" Chloe smiled and took Beca's free hand while they continued on walking towards the paps, both smiling at the cameras and greeting everyone they meet.

 **A/N: Hi Guys, I am so sorry for the late update! Anyway, here it is. I hope you like it! Oh, and what do you think about Beca being jealous? or Would you like to have a jealous Chloe instead? I am open for suggestions, so feel free to pitch them to me. It will be greatly appreciated :)**


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

 **STANFORD, CALIFORNIA**

Chloe had an excellent time in New York, in fact her life changed during her stay in the Big Apple. She got to see New York, she was able to spend time with her friends, and most especially, she got Beca back- which Chloe considers as an achievement. She was indeed excited to share her experiences with her friends, she missed them too, of course.

Upon approaching the arrival area, Chloe saw familiar faces waving at her with huge smiles. She gave back a smile and hurriedly ran to them. Jessica, Ashley, Tiffany and Stacie were waiting for her.

"Chloe!" The four girls called as they saw a flash of red hair walking towards them.

"Hey!" Chloe greeted each one of them with a hug. "I missed you girls!"

"We missed you too, Red." Stacie smirked back, emphasizing the nickname that Beca uses to call Chloe. The girls laughed at Stacie's comment while Chloe just grinned. "Come on, let's go home." It felt good for Chloe to be back home again. She missed California, she liked it so much that Beca is the only thing missing for it to be the perfect place.

They all got in Tiffany's Hyundai Tucson, and Chloe called shotgun on the passenger's seat. The drive from the airport to Chloe's apartment was not long enough but her friends noticed that Chloe seemed a little off. Jessica, Ashley and Stacie were whispering to each other and they were pointing fingers on who should ask Chloe what's going on. Tiffany saw what was happening from the rearview mirror and signaled Stacie to be the one to speak up.

"Uhm, Chloe?" Stacie cleared her throat and moved forward from the back seat to face the red head.

"Yeah, Stace?" Chloe replied without looking back at her friend.

"Well. I... I mean, We. We're just concerned, don't take it negatively, okay? But you seem a little off. Are you okay?" Stacie looked to the rest of the girls for back up, and they nodded in return.

"I am okay, just tired." Chloe assured them with a smile.

"You miss her already, don't you?" Jessica immediately spoke up, causing Stacie, Tiffany and Ashley to glare at her. "Oh. Not that I mean it in a bad way, Chloe. You can tell us, you know that."

Chloe once again looked back at her friends who were waiting for her to respond. "Yes, I do. Already. I'm sorry, girls. I just feel bummed out because we were only starting, but I had to leave immediately."

"Chloe. We all know that it's essential for you to get back here, but don't fret, everything will be done in no time and you'll be reunited with THE Beca Mitchell." Ashley replied in hope to comfort her friend.

"Yeah, the world knows that BeChloe is real. No one is going to take her away from you." Tiffany added.

"Hey, unless Chloe would want to pass Beca on to me. I'd be willing to take her." Ashley joked.

"Watch it, Ashley. That's my girl you're talking about." Chloe warned in friendly way.

"I know, Chloe. Just fooling around with you." Ashley snickered.

"You and Beca will be okay with this Long Distance thing, Chloe." Stacie put her hand on Chloe's shoulder. "I've known you two for so long, and I know how much you both want this to work."

"Thanks, Stace. That's what I told her too before I left." Chloe sighed. "I know it's going to be difficult, but I know it will be worth it."

"That's the spirit, Chloe." Tiffany chimed in. "I just hope that rumors would leave you two alone, or that no one would pounce on Beca while you're gone."

"Hey! Don't!" Jessica stopped Tiffany with what she was going to say. "Chloe, don't mind what she said, okay?"

"It's okay, Jessica." Chloe smiled at her friend and turned to Tiffany. "Thanks for the warning, Tiff. I mean, you're right. I'm going to be realistic here. Beca's an A-list celebrity, everyone would swoon over her."

"Yeah, everyone will. But she's yours. Do you need me to remind you of that fact?" Stacie asked. "Plus. She said that she's officially off the market on live tv!"

"Woohoo! Chloe's one lucky girl!" Ashley exclaimed. "Anyway, Chloe. You don't have a jealous bone in your body, right?"

"Yep." Chloe said sternly. "I do not have a jealous bone in my body."

"Awesome, then you'll really be fine." Tiffany said as the car came to a stop. "Alright, we're here. Welcome back, Chloe!"

"Thanks again, girls. I really appreciate it." Chloe smiled at her friends who were smiling back at her.

"No problem, Chloe." Stacie replied in behalf of the three. They missed their bubbly red headed friend, Stanford was not the same without Chloe Beale. And now, she's back in Sunny California, everything seems to be going well for all of them. Jessica, Tiffany, Chloe and Ashley are graduating and after a few months, they'll be taking the licensure examinations to become a Doctor. Stacie, on the other hand was in Stanford to get her Master's Degree in Marine Engineering. Soon enough, Emily would be coming over.

The fact that most of her friends are now going to be in Stanford made Chloe feel happy and excited, but there's a little pinch of sadness either way. Half of her friends are across the country, including Beca. How she wished that everyone would only be in one place to make everything easier.

Unpacking her stuff was not difficult for Chloe, she was able to unload her luggage in less than an hour. Upon noticing that she still has a lot of time on her hands, she decided to join her friends for dinner at a local restaurant. She met up with the girls and on her way to the restaurant, Chloe was able to pin point the difference between New York and California. New York was a really busy place, compared to California wherein she had the freedom to walk on the streets without being mobbed. Yes, people were able to identify her but it was not the same as it was when she and Beca were out in New York. She was recognized, but not mobbed, and she was thankful for that.

The local restaurant was packed when Chloe arrived, and it was a good thing that her friends came earlier than she did, making them earn a good couch. Dinner was okay and Chloe relayed her New York experiences to her friends, she described how everything was fast paced in New York compared to California. Of course, her friends had to ask her about her celebrity experience even if it was just for a short time. Back in Cali, as soon as Chloe and Beca's pictures were out on the internet and in the tabloids, her friends were gushing over it but decided to let Chloe be the first one who would talk to them about it. Everyone was giggling in their table, and Chloe knew that it was indeed a great idea to spend some time out before their hell week formally starts.

After the girls had finished eating and upon ordering their desserts, Chloe stiffened upon hearing Troye's Youth playing on the restaurant's radio.

"Chloe. Are you okay?" Stacie was worried for her friend. "You look like you need some air."

"No. I'm okay. It's just that, hearing that song-it just makes me miss her even more." Chloe shyly smiled.

"Oh my god, you are so whipped!" Tiffany grinned. "But you guys are cute though, I admit."

"Have you tried talking to her already?" Jessica asked. "I mean, since you arrived?"

"I knew it! I had a feeling that I forgot to do something! I forgot to charge my cell!" Chloe opened her bag and got out her phone and plugged her charger into the restaurant's socket to make her phone gain a little battery. Everyone was not surprised upon seeing that Chloe had a lot of messages and voicemails coming from their friends in New York, and also from Beca.

Chloe decided to listen to the voicemail instead of focusing on all the text messages she received. She listened to the one from Beca.

 ** _"_** ** _Hey, Babe. How are you? You're not responding to any of our text messages. Anyway, I know you're tired, so yeah, rest well. Call me when you have the chance, okay? Miss you already. I love you."_**

"Shit." Chloe cursed upon scrolling to each one of them. "My last text message didn't send, my phone died on me before I could hit send."

"Calm down, Chloe. Beca would understand." Stacie commented. "Call her now, or leave her a voicemail."

"They're 3 hours ahead, so she might be asleep or working. And you know, when Beca works, it's work." Chloe sighed. "I'm such an idiot."

"Hey, it's not your fault. It will be alright, just explain and it will be okay." Tiffany reached her hand out to Chloe. "It's not like Beca's going to get mad or something."

"Alright, I'll call her right now." Chloe dialed Beca's number and her friends watched her do so. "It's ringing." Her friends looked on and waited with Chloe for Beca to pick up her cell.

"Hey." Beca's voice was groggy and Chloe could tell that she woke Beca from her sleep.

"Hey, Baby. I'm sorry. Did I wake you?"

"Yeah. Don't worry, It's okay. Finally, you called." Beca sounded pissed and it made Chloe nervous.

"Becs. Are you mad at me? I'm sorry, my phone died on me before I could inform you that I already arrived. I am so sorry, I know that I might have gotten you worried." Chloe was doing her best to explain and her friends sensed that it looked like they were wrong.

"Chloe, baby. Relax. I'm not mad, okay? I understand, that happens to me too. A lot, actually." Beca giggled. "What matters most is that you're back there, safe and sound."

"Really? You're not mad?" Chloe's face brightened up. "I mean, I deserve it if you do, though. But, I'm so sorry, baby. I'll make it up to you, okay?"

"Okay, Babe. Don't think of it too much, we're good. I'm not mad." Beca yawned at the end of the line, which didn't go unnoticed by Chloe. "So, what are you doing?"

"I'm just hanging out with the girls before deliberation really starts. We just had dinner." Chloe wanted to talk to Beca longer but the thought of Beca being tired bothered her. It's already 9PM in California, which means that it was already 12 Midnight in New York. "Becs? You can go back to sleep if you want to. I know you have work tomorrow, especially with Troye's album which you just released."

"No. It's only now that I get to talk to you. Work will always be there, it doesn't run out. You're my priority." Beca explained despite the tiredness in her voice.

"That's sweet. But, baby, I don't wanna keep you up all night. You need rest too. We'll talk tomorrow, okay?"

"Are you sure it's alright that I go back to sleep? I can stay up for a few minutes more." Beca wanted to be sure that it would be really fine with Chloe that she'd go back to bed. Beca wanted to talk to Chloe too, but her body just wouldn't let her.

"Yeah, it's totally fine." Chloe stated. "Go back to sleep, babe. I'll still be yours when you wake up."

"Awesome. Good night, Red. Love you."

"Good Night, Babe. I love you, too."

Jessica, Tiffany, Ashley and Stacie were grinning at Chloe as soon as she set her phone down on the table. "What are you looking at?" Chloe eyed her friends who kept their eyes locked on her.

"Nothing… That was just adorable." Ashley commented.

"Yeah. The tabloids and the internet were right in saying that there really is something between you two." Jessica added.

"Well, I told you girls before it even went out in the internet. You just didn't believe me. Sparks are flying with those two." Stacie stated. "So, looks like it went well, huh?"

"Yeah, she isn't pissed at me. I thought she would, and I woke her from her sleep. That's an additional sin." Chloe giggled. "She's tired, went to bed early. She might have done a lot of work for today. But at least, we were able to talk."

"Looks like it though, she has a lot on her hands. I just read an article while you were on the phone with her. It says that she's set to go different press releases for Troye's album and upcoming shoots. Everyone liked his single, apparently." Tiffany commented. "But hey, you'll both get by. You can make this work."

Chloe nodded in reply and picked up her phone while her friends continued to talk about what the coming days would offer. She found herself staring at the wallpaper she had set before leaving New York. It was the picture from the Bow Bridge, the one Jimmy Fallon considered as his favorite. She really hopes that everything would run smoothly between her and Beca.

 **UPPER EAST SIDE, MANHATTAN, NEW YORK.**

"So, was Chloe able to call you back?" Jesse asked as he entered Beca's home office. Beca was left in New York feeling worried sick because Chloe didn't respond to any of their text messages nor to her voice mails.

Beca looked up from her laptop and eyed Jesse walk into the room. "Yeah. She called around 12 midnight. I fell asleep earlier than expected, but it's good. At least I knew she got there safe."

"Great. How are you holding up, if I you don't mind me asking?" Jesse sat on Beca's desk and positioned himself there comfortably, trying to evade Beca's stare to make him get off. "I mean, it's only temporary, right? And this… it's all new to you. Long Distance stuff."

"Get off my desk, Jesse." Beca scoffed to lighten up the mood. "Well, I'm okay. Just keeping myself busy, and I think what would make this difficult is the keeping track of time? But I'm hoping that we would really get the chance to talk like we used to."

"Hasn't she called today?" Jesse hopped off Beca's desk and muched on peanuts that Beca had.

"Nope. But, I did leave her a message. She might still be asleep." Beca replied.

"Alright. Looks like it's what you two would be doing for the coming weeks, huh?"

"I know, and I'm willing to do it no matter how hard it is." Beca said as she closed her laptop to get ready for the long day ahead of her.

Jesse accompanied Beca for her commitments for that day. Beca was scheduled to have a few magazine shoots and meetings for that day, and Jesse knew that it would help Beca forget about how she misses Chloe. They both arrived in Billboard Magazine's New York Office exactly on time, and Beca was happy to see some of her friends, such as Ellie, Troye, Justin, Shawn, Avicii, and of course, Hardwell among others.

Before Beca made her way to her friends, her phone rang and she quickly excused herself from Jesse.

"Hello?" Chloe said on the other end.

"Hi! Good Morning, baby. How are you today?" Beca smiled upon hearing Chloe's voice.

"I'm okay. I just got up, where are you, by the way? It's noisy."

"Oh, that. I'm in Billboard's headquarters. We have a magazine shoot, most of my friends are here." Beca replied. "Sorry, I forgot to tell you."

"No, it's okay. I think I smell a little reunion coming up." Chloe added. "That would be fun, you know."

"Yeah, but if ever that happens, I'd rather go home and FaceTime with you or whatever works." Beca replied. "That is if, you have no plans tonight. Do you?"

"I'm sorry, babe. We have to revise some of our thesis papers and other reports. The Dean gave it back, and we have to finish it before they release the official list of graduates." Chloe felt bad that she had to forego her time with Beca, just as when Beca had enough time to talk and chat with her.

There was a long pause at the other end of the line and Chloe felt that it was a bad sign. "Hey, Beca. Baby?"

"Yeah?"

"We'll talk soon, okay?" Chloe bit her lip upon awaiting Beca's reply.

"That's what you said the last time." Beca scoffed. She felt bad but Chloe had no choice, her future was at stake, so there was no use in getting really mad. "Look, it's okay. I understand. I'm not mad, I'm just sad. But goodluck with that, okay?"

"Beca…" Chloe tried to reason with her but Beca was determined to push her insights further.

"Chloe. I said, it's okay. It's important, anyway. I just want to let you know that you can call me anytime." Beca heard her name being called by Jesse, in order to get her ready for the cover shoot. "I'm sorry. Jesse's calling for me, I have to go. Bye."

Beca ended the phone call before Chloe could even say I love you. She was sad, but it didn't let it ruin her day. Eventually, she thought that they may be able to set aside time for FaceTime dates. Beca handed her phone to Jesse, and sat on the make-up chair allotted for her.

"Everything good, Becs?" Jesse whispered over her ear before the hair dresser and the make up artist goes over to her.

"Yep. Everything is all good." Beca sighed in response. Jesse nodded in reply, failing to notice the hint of sarcasm that Beca had.

Billboard Magazine invited Beca along with her fellow artists to grace their special issue. Beca was among those chosen by Billboard to have made an influence in the music scene for that year, it made her and her friends proud of what they have achieved. The cover shoot didn't take really long, they were all experts in posing for the cameras that's why the photographers were able to snap good photos in so little time.

Beca was off to gather her stuff when she felt someone tap her on her shoulder. "Beca."

"Hey… Rob. Long time no see!" Beca and Rob remained good friends but meeting him after confirming her and Chloe's relationship was awkward.

"Yeah. I know, you look good. As always." Rob scratched the back of his neck, he was still nervous around Beca, and he still had an open crush on her. "So… we were talking, I mean, Justin, Ellie, Halsey and I. We would like to get a few drinks tonight, since we finished early, maybe you would want to join us?"

"Ohh… Is that so?" Beca was thinking twice of joining her friends, but upon realizing that she won't be able to talk to Chloe for her free night, she obliged to Rob's invite. "Yeah, sure! I'll go."

"Awesome!" Rob gave Beca a friendly hug and re-joined Justin, Ellie and Halsey.

Jesse saw the little interaction as he handed Beca her phone and some of her stuff. "What was that? What's going on?"

"Oh, that's nothing. They just invited me for drinks tonight." Beca looked over at her friends whom she missed hanging out with during the Bacardi Tour.

"And? Are you joining them?" Jesse didn't mean to snoop and meddle with what Beca wants to do, but he remembered Beca telling him that she would free her night to talk to Chloe.

"Yeah. Chloe can't make it for a FaceTime date tonight. She has lots of reports to revise and all. So… I'll be out tonight."

"So, that's why you looked a little grumpy earlier." Jesse pointed out and Beca only raised her eyebrows at her best friend. "Oh well… Have fun tonight, okay? I'll just be home if ever you need me."

"Thanks, Jesse. Take my car, I'll ride with them." Beca tossed her car keys to Jesse. Jesse was not able to protest anymore with what Beca planned for the night, so instead he did what he was asked to do.

 **STANFORD UNIVERSITY, CALIFORNIA**

"Chloe, did you get everything already? The papers, laptop and the rest of the reports?" Tiffany called out to Chloe who had her back turned against her friends.

"Yep. I have them. Shall we go?" Chloe gathered the academic materials which they will be needing for their study date. She followed Tiffany out the door because they were set to meet Jessica and Ashley at a nearby coffee shop.

"Chloe! Wait!" Stacie called out, hurriedly rushing out the front door to call the girl's attention. "You forgot your phone!"

"Oh my! Thank you so much, Stace!"

"You better not forget that nowadays, Chloe. That's one thing you should change, forgetting your phone." Stacie said in a scolding manner.

Chloe nodded in reply and hopped off the stairs of her front porch and immediately got in the car with Tiffany. While Tiffany and Chloe were on their way, Chloe unlocked her phone and saw a text message from Beca.

 **"** **Hi. I know you're studying your ass off, but I just want to let you know that I'm going to be out the whole day."**

Chloe's eyes widened when she noticed the time when Beca sent the message. It was sent around 5PM, and Chloe assumed that it was after the cover shoot. She recalled what happened earlier that day and remembered that Beca was quite pissed at her, which she confirmed while reading the text message over and over again. The text message was short and cold, not the usual sweet text messages that Beca would leave her. There was no term of endearment, and no I love you which made Chloe sigh loudly enough for Tiffany to notice.

"What's up?" Tiffany asked

"Beca left me a very cold text message. And I can really confirm that she's pissed at me." Chloe leaned on the window, and looked very worried. "I mean, she has the right to. I'm going to miss our FaceTime date because we have to revise the reports and all."

"Hey, maybe it's just an adjustment period for you both? Since you're not really used with long distance relationships." Tiffany tried her best to lighten up Chloe's mood while keeping her eyes on the road. "That's normal. However…"

"However what?" Chloe asked while keeping her eyes locked on the text message on her phone.

"You should also give time for Beca? I know how you are with academics, Chloe. You're a beast." Tiffany giggled. "But you should not forget that Beca is also a busy person, and if she's willing to set aside time for you, you have to do the same. Don't worry too much with the reports and revisions, you can make it all on time."

"But, the reason why I am so into making it is because of Beca too… Well, so I can get work done fast and be with her again. That's why I am so focused plus I am also on the honors list. It's a lot of pressure." Chloe explained.

"Alright. Alright, you win. The more focused you are, the faster you can finish. That's very much a Chloe Beale principle. But, a piece of unsolicited advice, Chloe… You have to remember that Beca at some point will be busy too, and you can't blame her if she'd also reason out the same thing, okay?"

It seemed that Tiffany's advice got to Chloe, which made Tiffany feel a little good about herself. Usually it was Chloe who would give relationship related advices, but now it was her turn since her friend was a little bad when it comes in time management for her priorities.

Chloe dialed Beca's number for a couple of times, but there was no answer. She was already starting to feel bad about what she has done. She had been neglecting Beca unconsciously due to the pressure of being a graduating medicine student. After a few more tries, still-there was no answer. She decided to leave a voicemail just to be safe because she didn't know if Beca was intentionally avoiding her, or that she is really busy.

 **RUE BOURBON, NEW YORK**

Beca, along with Rob, Justin and Halsey arrived in a club called Rue Bourbon. It was a club which celebrities usually go to during their night outs in the Big Apple.

The group had a few drinks for starters and they stayed in the VIP area as per Halsey's request. Beca missed going to clubs like Rue Bourbon, wherein she can be herself without anyone minding her due to the privacy that the club would offer. Rue Bourbon screens every club-goer ensuring the safety of all patrons, it being a high end party place.

Unexpected to her friends, Beca didn't order much drinks than the usual but they didn't mind it. They were happy that Beca was able to join them after a long time. The Club DJ-Skrillex was already starting his set and the club looked like it was ready to party all night. Beca, Rob, Justin and Halsey cheered for their friend as soon as his music started playing.

Skrillex' set was so good that Justin, Beca, Halsey and Rob got up from their seats and joined the party on the dance floor. It was such an awesome sight to see famous celebrities let loose and party all night without the fear of being mobbed and bothered, and this was what Rue Bourbon was famous for.

While the group was partying on the dance floor, Beca was not able to notice her phone lighting up on her back pocket. She was so into the music that she let her body dance effortlessly to every beat, she felt like a teenager again. In order to capture the rare moment that they were all together again, Robbert got his phone out and asked for a group picture. Justin, Halsey, Beca and Rob squeezed in to be able to fit in the picture. Justin made a wacky face, Halsey posed with a rock sign, Beca stood beside Robbert and smiled while Robbert had his arms around her.

Robbert quickly posted the picture on Instagram and captioned it with _"Reunited and it feels so good!"_

Justin on the other hand, being active on SnapChat, took a snap of what was happening around him. He showed how they were partying which featured Halsey, Beca and Robbert in the background, dancing to Skrillex' music.

It was an enjoyable night for Beca. After a lot of albums produced and songs written, it was only now that she was able to get out with her friends. And with what happened with Chloe earlier that day, she just decided to dance it all off, to wash her disappointment away.

 **THE COFFEE BREWERY, STANFORD, CALIFORNIA**

"Damn. Beca looks really good." Ashley stated while they were taking a study break from all the revisions they had been making.

It was already 10 in the evening, and Tiffany, Jessica, Ashley and Chloe were going to pull an all-nighter if they can possibly do so. Upon hearing Beca's name, Chloe perked up and proceeded to seat beside Ashley who sat opposite her.

"What? What's up with Beca?" Chloe asked causing her friends to look at her confusingly-except Tiffany.

"What do you mean with what's up with Beca?" Ashley put her phone down, refusing to give it to Chloe unless she explains further. "Aren't you supposed to be the one who knows?"

Chloe swallowed hard, she didn't want all of her friends to know that they have been in a misunderstanding with Beca, and it was her fault. Chloe looked on to Tiffany, giving her a look that meant she'd do the explaining for her.

"Ashley, Beca and Chloe are in a small fight, well not really a fight, just a misunderstanding. And Chloe decided to let Beca cool off first, before she rings her up again." Tiffany explained without looking up from her laptop. "You know, normal couple stuff."

"Oh… Well, I think you can call her now, Chloe. It looks like she already cooled off." Ashley unlocked her phone and showed Chloe the picture that Rob has posted. Chloe stared at it and admired how hot her girlfriend looked that night, despite being in a simple blank tank top and jeans.

"Hey, isn't that the Hardwell, dude?" Jessica chimed in, after taking a look at the picture.

"Yeah. It's him." Chloe confirmed and studied the picture long enough before Ashley got her phone back again.

"Oh, look. Justin Bieber also posted a snap of their little party." Jessica added. Chloe grabbed Jessica's phone and watched the 30 second video. The video showed Justin, Halsey, Rob and Beca. Everything looks fine however, she Chloe was irked when she saw how close Rob would dance around Beca. She immediately gave the phone back to Jessica.

"Looks like they out partying, oh well, she deserves a break." Chloe tried to hide the jealousy but Jessica noticed it due to Chloe's sudden change of behavior.

"Uh oh… Somebody's turning green with envy." Jessica commented causing Ashley and Tiffany to stop what they were doing and eyed Chloe who just rolled her eyes in response.

"Oh. No, I'm not." Chloe quickly said in defense.

"I never mentioned a name, Chloe." Jessica snickered. "Plus, I saw what you saw. Don't worry, it just seemed like a friendly dance, the club was just really crowded."

"I am not jealous okay?" Chloe said while unconsciously flipping the pages of her book faster than the usual. "I am not jealous that she's out with someone who still has a huge crush on her, and they're currently together on the dance floor."

"Right. Says the one who's getting ready to murder her book." Ashley pointed out. "Relax, Chloe. It's not like he was grinding on her. I watched it too. Everyone in a club dances like that."

"Well Chloe, instead of gritting your teeth, or balling your fists under the table, try to call her again." Tiffany suggested. "You know, so you can have inner peace."

"Nope. Not yet, maybe they're still partying up. And I am NOT jealous." Chloe denied and continued to keep herself busy by pretending to scan her notes. "I don't get jealous."

"Really? You don't get jealous?" Ashley asked.

"Yep. I don't." Chloe confirmed, but she didn't notice that Ashley was holding her phone out infront of her.

"What do you think of this, then?" Ashley finally spoke up, and showed Chloe a picture of Little Mix' Perrie Edwards and Beca in the same club. The post was from Perrie's Instagram and it was captioned with " _Even if you're taken, I can still score_ ". In the picture, Perrie hugged Beca from behind with both girls smiling candidly. Obviously, it was a stolen photo.

Chloe felt a little pang on her chest, and she quickly got up off her seat to make a quick phone call.

"Okay. What was that for, Ashley?" Tiffany asked as soon as Chloe excused herself.

"Our friend needed a little push, Tiff. She needs to know that Beca is also a priority." Ashley stated and continued to watch Chloe who was trying to call Beca. "It takes two people two make LDRs work."

 **UPPER EAST SIDE, MANHATTAN, NEW YORK**

Beca immediately went home after Skrillex' set. She was aware of all that happened that night, because she didn't drink a lot compared to Justin, Halsey and Rob who drove her home but were all a little tipsy. She enjoyed the night, no doubt about that.

As soon as she set foot on her bedroom, her phone rang. It was a FaceTime call from Chloe. She stared at it longer than the usual but decided to take the invite since she didn't want to go to bed mad at Chloe. Beca accepted the call and there was Chloe. Chloe looked like she was pissed and relieved at the same time, which Beca couldn't really figure out.

Chloe was the one who spoke first, and Beca noticed that she was still in a coffee shop, based on the interiors.

"Hey, Babe."

"Uh. Hey." Beca replied as she lay on her bed. Beca was still pissed but she'd rather not bring the topic up, since it was Chloe who called her up first.

"So, how was your day?" Chloe asked in a cheerful voice, but it was with a hint of sarcasm.

"Great. I'm tired, nothing new." Beca smiled back.

"Tired from partying?" Chloe immediately blurted out, which made her mentally curse herself.

"Yeah. I told you I was going to be out today that is if you got my message." Beca replied.

"I did. I just didn't know what to say, and I wanted to give you space." Chloe explained. "But, it looks like someone wants to get in the space I created."

"Wait. What are you talking about?" Beca sat up in order to talk to Chloe properly, sensing that a fight is going to start.

"Nothing. Forget that I said that." Chloe scoffed. "Anyway, you look hot. I saw pictures from your little escapade." Chloe smiled. "From Robbert and Perrie's Instagram posts."

"Yeah. I went with Rob, we were in the cover shoot together. And Perrie, I bumped into her on my way out." Beca stated plainly. "Had a little chit-chat, but that was it."

"Hmm… I see… That's interesting."

"Chloe. Can you please tell me what's on your mind right now? Please be straightforward, because I don't like how this is going." Beca stated making Chloe feel a little furious on the other end.

"Okay, you really want to know?" Chloe raised her voice, which made her friends look at her from their table. "I know that you were out today, and I know you deserve to take a break once in a while. Believe me, I'm fine with that. The problem is that, you were out with a guy who you know who still likes you, and of course, there's also a singer who has a crush on you, who apparently said that she scored."

"Whoa. Slow down, please." Beca sighed. "Listen, Rob and I remained friends despite what happened. And Perrie? She's always like that, she's a good friend of mine. And by scoring means that she was able to hug me. You know that I'm not a hugger."

"It looked a little different. You were also dancing close enough with Rob. You looked… Ugh." Chloe grunted. "And, of course, you have Perrie Edwards with you…I just.. I don't know!"

"Chloe…" Beca stated. "Tell me the truth, are you jealous?"

"No! Of course not! Why should I?" Chloe shook her head to deny what she has been feeling.

"C'mon, baby. You can tell me." Beca joked. "No matter how hard you cover it up, it shows. And don't worry, I like it… You're hot when you get jealous."

"No. I am not jealous." Chloe still remained stubborn despite Beca's efforts to lighten up the mood. "Definitely not. It's just that you're there, and I'm stuck here..."

Beca knew that Chloe was only feeling jealous that night but she just hated that Chloe won't admit it even when Beca was ready to make amends from what happened earlier that day. Feeling tired from what transpired during her day, Beca felt irritated at Chloe's play.

"Okay. You're not jealous, fine. I won't push it anymore." It was now Beca's turn to raise her voice. "What are you implying then, Chloe? Are you implying that I have the tendency to cheat on you? Because that's way below the belt."

Chloe was stunned at Beca's sudden change of mood. They were both feeling tired and were at the peak of their stress, causing the rise of their emotions. "I didn't say anything like that, Beca!" Chloe surely didn't mean anything, she was not implying anything at all. What Chloe was supposed to say is that Beca was in New York, while she was in Cali and she didn't like other people getting close enough for Beca. She was really jealous, she just found it difficult to admit it.

"Really? Of course you didn't! If it's not only about jealousy, then what is it then, huh? Why can't you just admit that you're jealous, and you're also feeling guilty of how you treated me the past days?!" Beca couldn't hold the disappointment back anymore.

"You told me you understood, that it was alright! And that is not the issue here, Beca." Chloe stated.

"What is it then, huh? Me, going behind your back? Which obviously, you know I won't do but I don't know what's in your mind right now for you to say that. Or maybe the fact that you've taken me for granted the past days? Tell me which one, Chloe."

"Beca, baby. Calm down, I know we're both tired, and it won't do any good if we continue to raise our voices at each other." Chloe pleaded for Beca to calm down, but Beca was furious. "Just calm down, okay. Please?"

"How can I calm down when you won't tell me what's going on?!" Beca raised her voice once again which made Chloe flinch.

"Why won't YOU tell me what's going on too? Because, I'm not the only one at fault here!" Chloe said in defense.

"Oh no. No, don't put this all on me, Chloe. I have been doing my duties as a girlfriend no matter how busy I am, and you? You won't promptly respond to text messages, you'd miss FaceTime dates!"

"Well, if you only now why! I am doing all the work as fast as I could, so I can fly back there. So don't tell me that I have taken you for granted, when it is also for you." Chloe rolled her eyes which irritated Beca even more. "While you, party it all up there with Robbert and Perrie, without even considering my feelings."

"What the hell?! You went back to Stanford and I know that you'll most likely see your ex, but you didn't hear anything from me, did you? I can't believe this. All I thought you were going to call to make everything alright, but I was wrong!" Beca was now calm, she told herself to be the one who would handle it maturely knowing Chloe might not back down. "Damn, now it came out of your mouth. You're jealous, but it would've been better if you just admitted it. It wouldn't come to something like this."

"Beca… Baby…" Chloe tried to interrupt Beca, in order to make amends and end their fight.

"Chloe… Just, don't. Not now. Look, we're both tired and stressed. And it's obvious that it's not a good combination when we talk to each other at the same state, we'll talk when we've both cooled down. I have to go."

It's sad and difficult for Beca that she had to end the call even before Chloe could stop her, but she had to, to save what they have from the perils of being in a long distance relationship.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

 **One week later…**

 **UPPER EAST SIDE, MANHATTAN, NEW YORK**

After the fight with Chloe, Beca never bothered to check on her girlfriend. Honestly, she wanted to but her pride seemed to get in her way. And in order to distract herself from moping over their first fight as a couple, she buried herself with work, which Jesse, Amy, CR and Benji found to be way too much for Beca.

"Beca, I think you should get some rest. You've been up all night the past days. It would make you sick." Jesse was concerned, and voiced out what the team has been thinking when it came to Beca's tendency to overwork herself. "We can handle everything, you can go rest. I swear."

"No, Jesse. It's okay. I'm okay." Beca stated sternly and continued to mix on her mixing board. "Just answer calls for me, or whatever. Tell Amy, CR and Benji too that we're going out tonight."

"It's a work night, what's up? Is something wrong, Becs?" Jesse was bothered. Beca never really liked partying during work nights unless of course, it is work related.

"I just need to let loose… Nothing big really." Beca didn't mention that she had a fight with Chloe, being the private person she can be even around her friends.

"Are you sure it's nothing big? Because…" Jesse scrolled his phone and looked at Beca. "I just noticed that you aren't talking with Chloe. She has been calling Aubrey but not you."

"Well, she can call anyone she likes." Beca scoffed. "And, yeah maybe it's something big, but I just don't wanna think about it. There's too much stress and I can't take it anymore. That's why we are going out tonight! Tell Aubrey to come too. It's on me."

"Right. Whatever floats your boat, Becs." Jesse left her office and announced their night out to the team.

Unknown to Beca, Amy, CR and Benji were not as thrilled. They liked going out but they knew that Beca has been off lately, and it was not a good idea to let Beca party when she's not her usual self.

 **STANFORD UNIVERSITY, CALIFORNIA**

"Someone looks a little grumpy this week." Tiffany said, eyeing Chloe who was busying herself with making her notes. Chloe knew she was the one being referred to by her friends but she continued to sit in silence.

"Chloe… You haven't talk to Beca yet?" Stacie asked. "It's been like, a week already? No calls? Texts?"

Chloe shook her head and bit her lip. Still refusing to say anything about their fight, she continued to write down on her notebook.

"What? You haven't apologized?" Jessica was concerned, well, everyone's concerned after that night. Chloe was fuming, and never mentioned Beca's name after the incident.

"So, it's really my fault, huh?" Chloe closed her notebook and faced her friends. "Why do you insist that it's my fault, when she has also caused this?"

"Chloe, we didn't say anything that it's your fault. But, your pride won't get you anywhere…" Ashley chimed in but was interrupted by Stacie.

"Ashley, don't cover the words. We'll say it straight. Yes, Chloe. It's also your fault." Stacie stated in a stern voice. "We warned you, but you didn't listen. You forgot her, actually. I mean it's not wrong to bury yourself in academics, but you forgot about Beca. And it was not right to imply that she'd cheat on you when I know her whole heartedly. She won't do that."

"Okay. I didn't accuse her of cheating, alright? She was the one who said that! She didn't let me finish. If she didn't raise her voice, we wouldn't be fighting." Chloe scoffed. "I was calming her down but she flipped."

"You're being stubborn, Chloe. It only started as a little hint of jealousy, and look at where it got you. If only you admitted how you really felt." Tiffany chimed in. "Well, whether or not you were jealous, because of course, you're still not admitting it, one of you has to apologize."

"Yeah. I agree with Tiffany, Chloe. If Beca won't, then you should. Go on, just make a phone call." Ashley encouraged Chloe to make a call or send Beca a text message but Chloe won't budge.

"Nope. She said we'll talk when we've both cooled down. And I have not yet cooled down." Chloe shook her head and grabbed her phone and put it in silent mode. "And if she's cooled down, she should have called me by now."

Tiffany, Jessica, Ashley and Stacie dropped the issue knowing that Chloe will still remain unmoved with her decision. Instead they just shrugged it off and watched Chloe who was subtly staring at her phone.

At the end of the day, there was still no call or text message from Beca. Chloe checked her Twitter and Instagram accounts, but there were no new updates on the DJ.

A week has passed already since she talked to Beca. And oh, how Chloe missed her.

 **RUE BOURBON, NEW YORK**

"You were here last week, Shawshank. Why are we here again?" Amy asked while getting drinks for everyone.

"I just like it here. I just really do." Beca shrugged and positioned herself on the couch. "Man, I am so tired. Really tired."

"You overworked yourself this week, B. Is there something wrong?" CR asked.

Beca shook her head and sipped the cocktail drink that Amy ordered for her. Amy, CR and Benji knew that Beca was hiding something, but they'd rather not push it.

"Jesse's here." Benji stated as soon as he spotted his friend. "Oh. Oh. Aubrey's here too? Is this a roll call? Is there a meeting? Whose butts are we kickin'?"

Everyone laughed at how Benji handled the situation. Beca was being grumpy and she gets agitated at little things, so everyone was relieved to see that she laughed at Benji's statement. In fact, Beca never seemed to get mad at Benji.

"Hello, Midget!" Aubrey greeted Beca with a hug and proceeded to hug everyone else. "So, what's the little occasion, huh?"

"Nothing, Posen. Just wanna unwind and stuff." Beca smiled back and nodded as she saw Jesse join them in the VIP area. "Go get yourself drinks with Jesse, it's on me."

"Ohh. Nothing to celebrate at all?" Aubrey furrowed her brows and when Beca didn't respond, she turned to Jesse. "What is going on with her, Babe?"

"Love issues, I guess? They haven't been talking with Chloe for a week now. Didn't Chloe mention anything?" Jesse eyed his best friend who excused herself to get more drinks at the counter.

"No. None at all. She didn't tell me anything when we'd talk over the phone." Aubrey stated. "Maybe this is what everything is all about."

"What? Chloe and Beca are fighting?" Amy said causing CR and Benji to look at the couple who didn't know what to say.

"Don't tell her you know, okay?" Jesse confirmed and searched the club for Beca who should've been back by now. "By the way, where did she go?"

"Looks like our tiny little friend has already warmed up on the dance floor." Benji pointed to Beca who was dancing with a random stranger. "Beca is a good dancer, eh?"

"Shit. I'll go get her." Jesse stated but was stopped by Aubrey.

"No, baby. Let me." Aubrey stepped infront of Jesse and ordered him to stay with the group.

"Aubrey? Going to get Beca? That's new." CR stated and everyone watched Aubrey walk over to Beca. "This is going to be interesting."

Beca seemed to be enjoying herself in the dance floor more than she normally does. She was shocked when she felt someone tug her from her side. "Hey! Watch it!"

"You watch it, Hobbit!" Aubrey stated and made Beca face her as they made their way out the club. "What are you doing, Beca?"

"Dancing. Having fun with you guys! Don't worry, I only had two drinks, I can still handle myself!" Beca giggled, missing the way Aubrey looked at her. "So, what gives, Posen?"

"Beca. When was the last time you talked to Chloe?" Aubrey asked and looked Beca in the eyes. "Tell me the truth, or else."

"Or else what? Imply that I could cheat on her too, like she did?" Beca scoffed. "A week, Aubrey. We haven't been talking in a week. And yeah, don't ask me anything about her right now, because I don't know. Okay? Call her yourself."

"Wait… what? Chloe told me she didn't say anything like that, and I assumed you were already okay by now." Aubrey brushed her hands on her hair and tried to compose herself to set things straight with Beca. "Beca, talk to me. What happened?"

"She didn't tell you everything, huh?" Beca sighed. "Well, Aubrey. It's like this, you know how busy I was, and I know she was too, but you see, I would allot time for her. But she won't. She'd forego texting, and FaceTime dates, and all of a sudden she'd get jealous about Rob and Perrie-who are just my friends. You know that." Aubrey nodded and signaled Beca to continue. "So, yeah, she said she wasn't jealous and I got pissed. I was really tired that day and I was in no mood to really run around in circles. I missed her and it sucked because when I finally had the chance to talk to her, we fought. I haven't talked to her since then because I said we'd talk when we both cooled down."

"And there was no call from Chloe yet?" Aubrey asked taking in every bit of Beca's side.

"Yep. No call or text." Beca scoffed. "Which means, she still hasn't cooled down. That's why I'm not calling her."

"Listen to me, Midget. Who knows, maybe Chloe's just waiting for you to call? Maybe she's also thinking of the same thing like you." Aubrey rubbed Beca's back to calm her down. "Chloe-well, she could be a little concentrated on academics. No, I mean, not a little, but you get me, right? Just… at least call her and let her know that you've cooled down?"

"No. Why should I make the first move?" Beca glared at Aubrey.

"Because, you miss her and all of this? The partying and dancing is not helping you. You just need Chloe and that's it." Aubrey stated and gave Beca an encouraging smile. "Believe me, Chloe's doing the same thing. You're just waiting for each other."

"Hmm…" Beca softened up at Aubrey's words. "You really think so, Bree?"

"Yeah. I know I don't really show you how concerned I am, but we're a family, Beca." Aubrey hugged Beca to which the DJ let her do. "I don't usually give you advice, but this time, listen to me. Chloe loves you, and you love her. Don't let all the pressure and stress get in your way. You're just waiting for each other, Beca. I'm serious. And, trust me, it's not right to make one wait long enough. So, let go of that pride and do what you really want to do."

"Gee, thanks, Aubrey." Beca's eyes were glistening due to tears. She wiped it with the sleeve of her jacket and looked back at Aubrey. "I wish you could be like this most of the time."

"Shut up, this is a rare moment. And, don't let anyone know about this." Aubrey giggled.

"Alright, Posen. No one will ever know." Beca smiled and shoved Aubrey playfully as they made their way back inside.

"You miss her, you really do." Aubrey snickered.

"Shut up, Posen." Beca smirked. "But I'm not denying anything."

 **CHLOE'S APARTMENT, STANFORD, CALIFORNIA**

Chloe had a difficult time sleeping. She had been thinking of what her friends had been telling her earlier that day. Yes, she was expecting Beca to call, but she hid that fact from everyone around her. She was bothered why Beca would let a week pass by without talking to her, and it killed her on the inside that her girlfriend was still mad at her. She really has to do something about her pride.

She decided to get a glass of milk to help her sleep, when she saw Stacie on the kitchen.

"Hey, you can't sleep?" Stacie asked as she got a glass for Chloe in the cupboard and filled it with milk. Chloe nodded and thanked Stacie. "Well, Chloe. You know you can talk to me. It's about you and Beca, right?"

"Yeah." Chloe smiled and tied her hair in a messy bun and sat opposite to Stacie. "I'm just bothered. I mean, will we be okay, Stace? It's unlikely for Beca to get mad for a long time. Oh my god, is she going to break up with me when she finally talks to me?" Chloe was panicking and Stacie held her hand to calm her down.

"Shhh. Chloe, sit back down and we'll talk about it." Stacie stated. "It's been a week, right? But that doesn't mean Beca would break up with you. You know how she can be, stubborn, just like you. And that's why it all led to this." Stacie giggled.

"That's not funny." Chloe pouted back. "It hurts, Stace."

"I'm sorry." Stacie snickered. "I understand, it sure does. But let me ask you something alright?"

Chloe nodded and Stacie took it as a sign to go on. "Are you willing to swallow your pride and admit your mistake? Or are you just going to let this be, and be open to the possibility that it might even get worse?"

Chloe took in what Stacie had asked her and sighed in reply. "I love Beca, Stace. It's just this long distance thing, sucks."

"Listen, Chloe. The distance you have with Beca is not really helping right now, but a phone call or a message to let her know that you're willing to make amends is not difficult to do. And don't bother answering my question because I know that you know what you have to do." Stacie smiled and offered her phone for Chloe to take. "Go on, swallow your pride and make that call. I know how much you want to. Relationships require two people to make things work, Chloe. Always remember that. It's a give and take thing."

Chloe took Stacie's phone to dial Beca's number but Beca's phone could not be reached. She sighed in surrender and handed Stacie's phone back. "Maybe she still doesn't want to talk to anyone. It's off."

"Then try tomorrow, Chloe. There's always a chance to let Beca know how much you love her." Stacie smiled. "Now, go get some sleep and tomorrow will be a better day, I'm sure of it."

"Thank you so much, Stace. I'm sorry I was a little stubborn earlier. I just couldn't believe that this fight's happening, that's why." Chloe stood up and hugged Stacie. "But yeah, I already know what to do."

"No problem, Chloe. Anything for you and Beca." Stacie replied.

 **RUE BOURBON, NEW YORK**

"Thanks for partying with me tonight, everyone!" Beca exclaimed as they exited Rue Bourbon.

"C'mon, Shawshank. Let's go home." Amy supported Beca as they bade everyone goodbye.

"No. No. I'm not going home yet." Beca snickered.

Jesse, Aubrey, CR, Benji and Amy looked at the DJ, hoping that it was just a joke.

"C'mon, Becs. Give Benji the keys and he'll drive you and Amy home." Jesse stated. "You're tipsy and it's dangerous for you to drive. We can't risk that."

"No, I'm not tipsy, okay? I can manage, I'm just tired. Amy can ride with Benji or you, Jesse, but please, I need time alone." Beca said in pleading eyes. "I need to think."

"But, Beca…" Jesse attempted to reason out with his best friend.

"Fine, Shawshank. I'll hitch a ride home with Benji, but only in one condition." Amy spoke up. "You have to be home. Safe."

"Alright!" Beca cheered and jumped on Amy. "Thanks, Amy."

Amy smiled in return, and mouthed a "What?" when everyone looked at her, especially when Aubrey glared at her. Beca played with her car keys and tossed them up and down while waiting for her friends to get in their cars. Beca hugged everyone and wished them a goodnight.

Before Aubrey got in the car, she walked up to Beca. "Beca, I don't know what you have in mind, but we are dead serious when we say that we want you safe."

"I will, Aubrey. I just need some time alone. I won't do anything stupid." Beca smirked, hiding how she was touched by how Aubrey cared for her.

"Stay true to your word, Beca." Aubrey stated and left Beca in Rue Bourbon's parking lot. "Don't do anything stupid, or else."

"Yes, ma'am." Beca replied with a salute, which only made Aubrey roll her eyes.

After all her friends left, Beca drove away to wherever her car could take her, she had no destination in mind. Taking in the moment, Beca switched her radio on and kept her hands clenched to the steering wheel. She was driving around New York, it was her escape from everything.

Beca continued to drive away, it was such a beautiful night to stroll around New York. And boy, was she happy she was able to do that. However, Beca slowed her driving down when the radio started playing Bruno Mars' Long Distance which Beca unconciously sang along to.

 _With you is where I'd rather be  
But we're stuck where we are and it's so hard,  
You're so far, this long distance is killing me  
I wish that you were here with me._

 _But we're stuck where we are and it's so hard,  
You're so far, this long distance is killing me_

"Oh, that hurts." Beca mumbled to herself and switched to another radio station. However, the radio station which Beca switched to was playing 5 Seconds of Summer's Beside You.

 _When we both fall asleep underneath the same sky.  
To the beat of our hearts at the same time.  
So close but so far away._

She sleeps alone.  
My heart wants to come home.  
I wish I was, I wish I was beside you.  
She lies awake.  
I'm trying to find the words to say.  
I wish I was, I wish I was beside you.

"Okay?" Beca again, switched to another radio station. She loved music, and was also a fan of the said artists but she just needed a feel good music to suit her current mood. "Hopefully this station will give the music I want right now." To Beca's surprise, Halsey's Drive was currently playing and it just made Beca sigh in defeat.

 _All we do is drive_ _  
_ _All we do is think about the feelings that we hide_ _  
_ _All we do is sit in silence waiting for a sign_ _  
_ _Sick and full of pride_ _  
_ _All we do is drive_ _._

"What the hell, Universe?!" Beca exclaimed and switched off her car's stereo and stopped in an open space. "No offense, Halsey. I love you but I'm sorry I had to do that."

Beca stopped driving and got out of her car to take in the cool breeze. She leaned on her car's hood and watched everything around pass her by. Beca had her turned phone off making her one with nature that night, and it felt really good, it made her calm and at peace with herself.

Everything was perfect- except that Chloe wasn't with her to sit in comfortable silence.

She stared out in space for quite a while when an idea ticked. She immediately got in her car and drove away. However, this time, she drove faster than she did earlier, hoping that she would pull off what she had in mind.

 **STANFORD, CALIFORNIA**

Chloe woke up in the middle of the night and did not bother Stacie, she was able to sleep a little thanks to Stacie's words of wisdom. So as soon as she got up, she decided to ring Beca's cell once more in the hopes of talking to her and to make amends. It was 12 midnight, but Chloe still wanted to try and call Beca, hoping that she'd still be up since it's 3 AM in New York.

Beca's phone again could not be contacted, and Chloe hated that Beca can really be unaware that she owns a phone. Instead of trying to call Beca-which was impossible at that moment, Chloe decided to ring Aubrey instead.

"Hello, Bree?"

"Chloe? Hi! What's up?" Aubrey sensed that Chloe was worried and she knew the reason why. "It's 3 in the morning."

"Uhm, I was just wondering if you know where Beca is? I have been trying to reach her, you know… To fix whatever happened, but she… Uh, her phone seems to be turned off?" Chloe explained, and tried to hide the panic in her voice. "Sorry to wake you, Bree."

"Chloe? About that…" Aubrey sighed.

"What Aubrey? Is it about Beca?" Chloe was already starting to panic, especially when Aubrey was stalling at the other end. "Tell me, Bree."

"Chloe. We don't know where she is. She had her phone turned off, and we were with her last night but she decided not to go home yet. And until now, she hasn't responded to texts or called us back. Everyone's looking for her." Aubrey stated. It was difficult for Aubrey to be the one to spill the beans that they have been looking all over for Beca since last night. And it surely made everyone worried, including her.

"No. You don't mean that something has happened to her, right?!" Chloe shouted causing Stacie bolt into the living room as soon as she heard Chloe raise her voice.

"Of course not, Chloe. We're all hoping that nothing happened. Maybe she just really needs time alone. We won't stop looking for her, Chloe. We're exerting all means." Aubrey explained. "Chloe, we know Beca, she won't do something to hurt everyone around her. And she promised me last night that she won't do anything stupid, and I believe her."

"Bree…" Chloe was already crying, she just couldn't take it if anything would happen to Beca. "Just call me whenever you have news, okay? Please?"

"Yes, Chloe. I will. Trust me, Beca will be fine." Aubrey replied. "We are doing everything to find her."

"Thanks, Bree." Chloe ended the phone call and found Stacie staring at her.

Stacie approached Chloe and hugged her, she didn't need to ask anymore, because upon hearing tiny bits of the conversation, she already knew what was happening.

Together with Chloe, she hoped that everything will be alright-especially Beca.

 **Meanwhile…**

It was not new for Beca to be inside an airport in the wee hours of the morning, however, this one's different. She was alone, and had nothing to bring with her except herself, her phone, which she forgot that she turned off and of course, her wallet. All she had was the hope of making things right.

She looked around the airport, hoping that no one would recognize her, or that no paparazzi would be around to startle her. Thank goodness it was early in the morning, and most of the people would care about their coffee to keep them awake, rather than search the surroundings for a random celebrity to appear.

"Okay, the coast is clear, Beca." Beca mumbled to herself when she saw that it was safe for her to walk around the airport without any Airport Security to escort her.

While walking by some people, a teenager perked up when she saw Beca. Beca immediately looked at the teenager, and put her index finger to her lips, making a sign that she should keep quiet. Beca was thankful that the teenager nodded and smiled, Beca mouthed a "Thank You" and winked before putting her aviators on.

Beca did not waste any time so she immediately proceeded to one of the counters and spoke to one of the girls behind them. "Hi." Beca was panting due to the brisk walking she did earlier.

Everything happening now is impromptu, and Beca hoped that her plan would come into life.

The girl behind the airline counter found herself to be staring back at Beca. She recognized the DJ when Beca came closer to the counter. The girl seemed to space out for a while before Beca snapped her out of her thoughts. "Excuse me, miss. I know this is very very unexpected, but can you help me with something, please?"

"Oh. Uhm… Yeah. Oh my God, I can't believe this is happening!" The girl squealed but Beca cleared her throat and smiled back.

"Of course, Miss Mitchell. I would be glad to help you. Now what is it that you need?" The girl smiled, trying hard to suppress her inner fangirl awaiting to be unleashed.

"Right. So, I was wondering…" Beca was nervous, she isn't comfortable. She's not used to be the one who talks to airline people. It was Jesse, CR, or anyone from her management who usually does things for her, all she had to do was pack, get in the car and wait for the flight.

The girl just kept on smiling weirdly while she waited for Beca to continue, amazed at how shy in person Beca Mitchell could be.

"Yeah, so I was wondering… If maybe, I could get tickets to…" Beca mumbled.

"Where to, ma'am?" The girl politely asked, still awaiting Beca's answer.

"To… Uhm… Stanford, California?" A smile formed on Beca's face, it really felt good to say it, and Beca was proud of herself. "Yeah. Right! Stanford! Oh, and can you give me the earliest one, please?"

 **A/N: Alright, I just want to let you guys know that because I love you, I decided to update when I had the chance to, which I originally planned to do on the weekend. So, here it is! I do hope you like how this chapter went, and if ever anyone of you didn't, I apologize!**

 **And I would appreciate it too, if you'd leave thoughts on this or just any random feedback! Reviews from you guys motivates me to write despite my schedule. It's worth skipping some school work though, I have awesome readers.**

 **Thanks again, guys! Much love. x**


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

"Oh, you mean, Palo Alto?" The girl looked at the DJ who was playing with her hair while waiting.

"Yeah, whatever, just… I need to go to Stanford." Beca mumbled. "Stanford University? The school? Awesome campus and all? You get what I mean?"

"Right. Stanford University." The girl replied and she continued to search the system for an available flight for Beca at that hour. "Oh. I'm sorry, Miss Mitchell. But, all flights at this time are fully booked if you're referring to one that would arrive at the San Jose International Airport."

Beca frowned upon hearing the news. She was ready to walk away but the girl continued to talk. "However, there's an available seat in another flight though. It's bound for San Francisco, but you'll still be able to get to Palo Alto from there. It's the earliest one, too."

"Oh, seriously?" Beca's face lit up, and the girl found it adorable. "You ain't kidding me?"

"Yes, ma'am. I could book you a seat right now, if you want? All you need to do is say yes." The girl giggled.

"Of course! Yes, please!" Beca clapped her hands in excitement and handed her card to pay for the flight.

"Here you go, Miss Mitchell. Your flight to San Francisco leaves in an hour. Have a safe flight, and thank you for choosing our airline." The girl stated as she handed Beca her ticket, inserted into the DJ's passport.

"Thank You, miss. I appreciate it." Beca smiled back and walked away. "San Francisco, here I come."

 **SAN FRANCISCO INTERNATIONAL AIRPORT, CALIFORNIA**

After 5 hours and approximately 43 minutes, Beca finally arrived in San Francisco. She was thankful that there was no flight delays. Beca hated waiting, and she also hated the fact that she forgot all about her phone.

Reaching on the pocket of her leather jacket, she took out her phone and immediately turned it on. As soon as her phone was on, there were a lot of text messages coming in. Beep after beep, text messages were pouring in- all from her friends back in New York. "Shit."

Beca forgot to inform Jesse, CR, Amy, Benji and Aubrey about her little escapade. She scrolled through the messages and read them one by one.

 **Amy: Shawshank, Wherever you are, please be safe. Please reply!**

 **CR: B, Everyone's out looking for you. Are you okay? Do I need to come and get you?**

 **Benji: Beca, this is not a good time for hide and seek. Come out and we'll play next time, I promise.**

 **Jesse: Beca Mitchell! Where the hell are you?! Everyone's worried sick. Come home, please?**

And of course, last but not the least… Aubrey.

 **Aubrey: HOW DARE YOU DO SOMETHING STUPID, HOBBIT?! You better show up before I go to wherever you are. Ugh. Beca… just… let us know where you are, okay?**

Beca's eyes widened after reading all her friend's text messages. She didn't realize that her idea would cause a huge trouble back home. Acknowledging her mistake, she decided to ring Aubrey as soon as possible.

 **JESSE AND AUBREY'S APARTMENT, NEW YORK**

Aubrey and Jesse were currently thinking of the places where Beca would run off to. They're used to Beca's escapades, but the DJ would always call to inform them her whereabouts, or if she fails to do so, she'd just keep her phone open and would reply to one of them. One reply for everyone's peace of mind was all that Jesse and Aubrey needed right now.

There was a lot of tension that night Beca went missing. Amy stayed up and waited for Beca to return, and she expected Beca to be back before 1 in the morning. Amy wanted to give Beca a little more time, thinking that she really needs to be on her own, but she couldn't take it anymore causing her to call Aubrey or Jesse-whoever answers first.

Upon receiving Amy's call, Jesse and Aubrey gathered everyone around. CR and Benji followed and they all met up in Beca's place. Everyone decided to stay up and wait for her, but they were so bothered and afraid that nobody bothered to hit the sack. Everyone is used to lack sleep due to work, but not on this kind of situation-where nobody knew where Beca was.

CR, Benji and Amy left and parted ways to scout every bar or club that Beca usually goes to, leaving Jesse and Aubrey with no choice but to wait for the DJ while they continuously make calls to their friends and those within their social circle.

After multiple calls, they still had no luck. Jesse and Aubrey decided to head home to have a change of clothes, and would continue their search throughout the day. They were already thinking about filing for a missing person report in case Beca won't return within a span of 24 hours when Aubrey's phone started ringing.

Aubrey fumbled through her bag, thinking it might be Beca. "Oh my goodness, Beca!" Aubrey exclaimed as soon as she answered her phone. Jesse bolted up from the couch upon hearing Aubrey mention Beca's name.

"Is she alright? Is everything okay? Where is she? Do we need to get her?" Jesse was throwing all these questions at Aubrey who gestured that he should zip it and let Beca talk.

"Hey, Bree." Beca said. "Before you yell at me, or before you decide to chop my head off, I would like to apologize."

"Beca! Where are you?" Aubrey immediately asked, not minding Beca's apologies. "Are you okay? Shit, Beca! Everyone was so worried about you!"

"Bree, I know. I know. And I'm sorry, okay?" Beca sighed. "I just… I don't know, Bree. After spending time alone, I decided to do something. But I'm okay. I had my phone turned off, and yes, I totally forgot about it. I'm really really sorry. I didn't mean to cause any trouble."

"Beca, what are you talking about? Did you do anything stupid?" Aubrey was worried that Beca wouldn't answer her questions. "Wait, you just did."

"Bree, would you consider flying to San Francisco as something stupid?" Beca asked and Aubrey could imagine the DJ's smirk forming on her face.

"What the? San Francisco?!" Aubrey raised her voice, Jesse stood close by and was also intrigued at the current conversation. "Beca Mitchell, why are you in San Francisco?!"

"You didn't answer my question, Bree." Beca giggled. "So, is it stupid or not?"

"Don't you dare turn the tables, hobbit." Aubrey warned. "But, it depends, why?"

"Oh. Well, the reason why I flew here is because I wanted to see Chloe." Beca stated. "Is that stupid?"

"No, not at all." Aubrey cleared her throat. "But, do you know what stupid is?"

"No."

"It's not telling everyone where you went, Beca! That's stupid! Who knows what could've happened to you?!" Aubrey raised her voice and Jesse rubbed her shoulders to calm her down. "Beca, look, it's alright if you wanna go places, but you know the rule, update us or tell us. At least let us know."

"I know, Bree. That was so selfish of me, I didn't think about you guys. I really am sorry."

Aubrey could feel the sincerity in Beca's voice, so she decided to let it go. "It's okay, hobbit. It's okay. At least you're safe. Thank goodness you called."

"Thanks, Bree." Beca replied. "I promise I won't do it again, please tell everyone that I'm okay and I'll get in touch with everyone as soon as I get settled."

"Alright, Beca. We'll call off the search. Be safe, okay?" Aubrey said.

"Oh, and Bree? Before you put the phone down, uh..."

"Yes?"

"Well… Do you have Chloe's address?"

"Of course, midget. I'll send it to you." Aubrey smiled and ended the call. Jesse noticed that everything seemed to be okay, but it didn't stop him from prying in what Beca and Aubrey talked about.

"Babe, what happened? Where is Beca?" Jesse trailed behind Aubrey.

"She's okay, baby. God, she's in San Francisco." Aubrey sighed. "Oh, how love does things to people, huh?"

"What? For what?" Jesse's eyes widened. He doesn't recall any commitment that Beca's bound to fulfill around San Francisco. Well, there's one in LA but, nothing in San Francisco.

"She took a plane to San Francisco because she plans on seeing Chloe." Aubrey stated. "I didn't know Beca would hop on a plane just to make amends."

"Well, Beca is one of a kind, Aubrey. There's a lot of things going on in that tiny heart of hers." Jesse smirked. "I do hope it works well, though. Better not warn Chloe, it seems that Beca would like it to be a surprise."

"Aw, I can't?" Aubrey pouted. "But, why? What if Chloe's not home or something?"

Jesse pulled Aubrey closer to him and hugged her. "Just don't, babe. Don't be a party pooper, okay? They'll be alright." Jesse said, kissing Aubrey's forehead. "They always figure it out."

 **SAN FRANCISCO, CALIFORNIA**

Thanks to the internet, Beca was able to find out how to get to Chloe. She decided to proceed to Sixt Sports Cars, a car rental service which was recommended to her once by Justin. It was no surprise why someone like Justin would rent cars from them-they had luxury cars.

As soon as Beca was welcomed in the store, she had her eyes glued to a 2015 Red Ford Mustang. She was presented with other cars, but Beca knew at once that the said Mustang would be the perfect car to drive to meet the perfect girl.

Beca enjoyed driving the Mustang-she wanted to get one, but Aubrey and Jesse objected, claiming that she still has cars which are just gathering dust in her garage. Without anything more in mind, she set her GPS on and sped away to see Chloe.

The man from Sixt advised Beca to take US 101, and estimated that her driving time to Palo Alto would take more or less 45 minutes. Upon knowing that she would drive for 32 miles, Beca didn't complain, she was willing to do so, all for Chloe. She was ready to see her girl and she wished that Chloe would feel the same way too.

 **CHLOE'S APARTMENT, CALIFORNIA**

Tiffany, Jessica and Ashley immediately drove to Chloe's apartment upon hearing the news that Beca was nowhere to be found. They comforted Chloe who was extremely worried, and joined her in waiting for any updates from Aubrey.

"I wonder why Aubrey hasn't called yet." Chloe was again, starting to cry. "Why can't I call her and ask?"

"Chloe, Aubrey and everyone in New York are still looking for her. Aubrey will call as soon as she gets a hold on Beca." Stacie rubbed Chloe's back while Tiffany offered Chloe another glass of water. "It will be alright, Beca will be fine."

"We'll make a compromise, Chloe. We'll wait for another 10 minutes, and if Aubrey doesn't call within that time frame, you can call. It's just that, everyone out there is at the same state as you are right now, and it won't help if we bug them about it. I think 10 minutes is enough time. What do you think?" Jessica suggested. "Deal?"

"Deal. Start counting." Chloe smiled back and wiped her tears which were about to fall.

10 minutes seemed like a long time for Chloe, so she busied herself with her school work, as usual. However, she still found herself staring at her phone, mentally hoping that Aubrey would call. Chloe was about to give up when her phone started ringing. She wasted no time and answered it upon seeing Aubrey's name flashing on her screen.

"Bree! What's going on already? Any news?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah. Well, Chloe? Beca's fine. She didn't tell us where she is, but she assured everyone that she'll be okay so we stopped the search." Aubrey explained. "She's having another one of her moments, I guess."

"Really? Oh my god!" Chloe exclaimed. "Thank you so much, Bree. I'll try calling her." Chloe ended the call and started dialing Beca's number. However, Beca did not pick up, and all went to voicemail.

"Chloe." Stacie noticed that Chloe left the group so she approached her. "Just, give Beca time. Okay? Maybe she did that to clear her head, to get away for a while. Me time or something."

"I know, I just wanted to see if her phone's back on." Chloe replied. "Might as well continue with what I was doing, huh?"

"Chloe. Beca will call, alright?" Stacie asked.

"Yeah, I know. I just wished that she'll call back right now." Chloe sighed and made her way back to Tiffany, Jessica and Ashley.

"Leave her a message, at least you know that she'll get it."

"I already did. I hope she replies." Chloe sighed.

Tiffany, Jessica, and Ashley opted to stay in Chloe's place so they could accompany her and Stacie after what happened. They watched movies, talked about celebrities- they avoided talking about Beca just to ease Chloe of the pain, and of course, stalked everyone they knew on Social Media.

Ashley, calling herself "Beca's number 1 fan" decided to search any updates on the DJ via Twitter. Tiffany saw what Ashley was doing so she called her attention.

"Ashley, what the hell are you doing?" Tiffany whispered.

"We stalked everyone already, let me stalk Beca. I used to do this you know." Ashley smirked and continued with her so called "quest".

Tiffany sighed in defeat but was caught off guard when Ashley held her hands tightly. "What now, Sherlock?"

"Tiffany. Look." Ashley gave her phone to Tiffany and showed her several tweets all with the #BecaMitchell. Both girls scrolled for more tweets until they would be convinced that everything is real before they could show it all to Chloe.

Tiffany and Ashley decided after reading further tweets, and double checking the tags on Instagram, that they would tell Jessica, Stacie and of course, Chloe of their recent discovery.

"Chloe?" Both girls said in unison.

"Yeah?" Chloe replied.

"Uhm… We'll we'd like to show you something." Ashley said and handed her phone to Chloe. "Look at it."

"No, I can't. Whatever that is, I'm not wasting time on any bullshit right now." Chloe said in an angry tone.

"Well, this isn't bullshit, Chloe." Tiffany snickered. "I think you have to see this."

Chloe raised an eyebrow at her friends and accepted Ashley's phone. Chloe's eyes widened upon seeing several tweets that Beca was seen in San Francisco. She thought that it might be a false claim, but she read on and saw that there were really stolen and blurry photos of the DJ in the airport. She wanted to see Beca, so she immediately stood up to get her car keys but was stopped by her friends.

"Where are you going?" Tiffany asked.

"I'm going to San Francisco." Chloe replied.

"What? Why?" Jessica chimed in. "Chloe, we don't know exactly where she is. That was an hour or two ago."

"I don't care. She's in San Francisco… and, I'm going to see her, and not even you guys can stop me."

"Well, she might be there for work? She won't be easy to spot." Ashley added. "Let's just wait for her call, alright? It's risky."

"I agree, it's risky, but I just can't sit here and wait for Beca's call when I know for a fact that San Francisco is only 45 minutes away, which we all know, is quite near. I just can't wait here. I need to talk to her. I need to see her." Chloe answered back. "Look, I don't mean to be rude but, I'm not seeking anyone's approval here. I'm going, and that's it."

"Put your keys down, Chloe." Tiffany sighed.

"Why? I'm still going. With or without you." Chloe was already on her way out when Tiffany stopped her.

"Put your keys down, because I'm driving." Tiffany smirked as she made her way out of the door. "I want to go on adventure. Now, let's go."

 **45 minutes later…**

Beca made it. She made it all the way to Palo Alto and the feeling of eagerness to see her girlfriend, immediately rushed into her. She was grateful for the car tint though, she was not recognized by locals when she decided to drive around for a while before setting foot in Chloe's apartment. Of course, the Mustang drew lots of attention, Beca took a mental note of getting a less luxurious one next time.

She was nervous, she always is when it comes to Chloe. Beca wanted everything to be fine, not really perfect, but she was hoping that it would be alright. She tried to compose a little speech in her head while driving around, but nothing seems to come out of it.

Reaching through her phone again, Beca read the address, just to make sure that she got the right one.

"Yep. This is it. Stanford West Apartments."

Stanford West Apartments is located inside Standford University, so Beca had the chance to look around the campus which Chloe calls as her second home. Chloe had a great choice in choosing to reside in Stanford West, aside from being able to afford it, the residential area was just near the San Francisquito Creek and trail. Chloe, like Beca, loved nature.

All what Beca needed to do was find Chloe's apartment, so she drove slowly hoping that she would immediately find it. It was confusing, everything looked the same. Each apartment had the same attached garage, a patio or even a courtyard. Everything was so uniform, and Beca had a difficult time to find Chloe's.

However, as she was continuing to look for Chloe's apartment, she noticed a familiar figure standing outside an apartment, which was already close to where Beca was. Beca observed, and upon realizing that it was Stacie, Beca didn't waste any time and drove closer. It was really evident that Beca was hard up to get to Chloe's place, she realized that Chloe's was only 3 apartments away, and she mentally scolded herself for this. But thanks to Stacie, she might have to forego that.

Beca stopped the car infront of Chloe's apartment and she hurriedly got off. With shaking hands, she knocked on the front door, and hoped that it would be Chloe who would answer the door so she could be welcomed with open arms by the red head.

However, Beca's expectations were not met. It was Stacie who opened the door, and not Chloe. In order to hide her frustration, Beca immediately put on a mask and smiled as Stacie was staring back at her.

"Hi, Stace." Beca smirked. Stacie seemed so surprised that Beca had to wave her hands at Stacie's face. "Hello? You okay?"

"Oh my God, Beca! What are you doing here?" Stacie exclaimed. It took her a little while to process that Beca Mitchell is currently standing before her.

"Well… I just wanted to see Chloe. Uh, is she home?" Beca scratched the back of her neck.

"Oh… Wait. Chloe is on her way to San Francisco!" Stacie replied. "You just missed her!"

Beca seemed to be confused. "What is she going to do in San Francisco?"

"She saw that you were there, so she decided to drive there with Tiffany!" Stacie pulled Beca inside the apartment. "Get in, we'll figure out how to let her turn back since she was so determined to see you."

"This couldn't be happening right now!" Beca was already starting to panic as she was waiting for Stacie to pitch an idea.

"What couldn't be happening right now?" Jessica asked walking into living room to switch on the TV, not noticing the DJ was breathing the same air as her. Beca had her back turned, causing Jessica not to notice her presence. Stacie cleared her throat in order for Jessica to get some senses into her.

"Oh. Oh. Shit. Ashley!" Jessica screamed upon catching Stacie's eyes which were motioned to where Beca was standing. "Ashley!"

Beca turned around and was startled by Jessica's scream. She thought that it was only Stacie who was currently in Chloe's apartment, it turns out that Chloe's friends were also there- Jessica and Ashley.

"What is wrong with you?" Ashley came running in but stopped in her tracks when she saw her favorite DJ. "Holy shit. Beca Mitchell."

"Uhm, Hi?" Beca waved shyly and smiled at the girls who were currently fangirling over the fact that they're only in one room with the famous DJ. The girls waved back and tried to keep it cool upon seeing Stacie's glare. "Nice to meet you, again."

"Girls, focus. Beca's here to see Chloe, but Chloe's on her way to San Francisco to see Beca. We have to make her turn back, but Beca doesn't want to let Chloe know that she's here. So, help me think of something." Stacie explained, both girls nodded in agreement. "You can fan girl later."

Silence filled the air, everyone was thinking of a dilemma to make Chloe and Tiffany drive back home thinking that they might not have gotten far yet.

"I have an idea." Jessica stated and immediately dialed Chloe's number and set it into loud speaker so everyone can hear the conversation.

"Hey, Jess. What's up?"

"Chloe! You have to come back!" Jessica acted like there was an emergency. Ashley and Stacie were grinning, while Beca just watched everything unfold.

"What? Why? What's going on?"

"It's Stacie!" Jessica immediately answered, and Beca started smiling sheepishly. Stacie mouthed a "What the hell?" but Jessica continued with her plan. "Just come home, Chloe. Please. We need you. You're the only one she needs."

"What is happening?Oh my god, alright. We'll turn back."

Jessica ended the call and everyone was relieved that Chloe decided to forego her trip to San Francisco. Beca thanked Jessica, while Stacie was currently objecting on why she was the subject of the dilemma.

"Stacie, can you please come with me? I have something in mind." Beca asked.

"Sure. What's the plan?" Stacie smiled in return.

"Oh, nothing big. I just want to go somewhere." Beca explained while scribbling something on a sheet of paper. "You and I have work to do."

"Wait, what happens when Chloe arrives?" Ashley asked.

"Right. Maybe tell her that Stacie's ran off to somewhere? I don't know… Just make her go to this place." Beca handed Jessica and Ashley the note. "I don't know how you'll execute it, just do everything to make her leave the house. And don't let her know that I'm here, okay? It's our little secret. Promise?" Beca winked.

"Promise." Jessica and Ashley stated. "You're so hot when you do that." Ashley added.

"Thanks. I owe you one." Beca smiled and left the apartment with Stacie. Jessica and Ashley watched Beca and Stacie drive away with the Red Mustang, both admiring the car and the DJ.

Chloe arrived after an hour and she barged into the house, with Tiffany following behind her. "Where is Stacie? What happened?"

Jessica and Ashley stood up from the couch and approached Chloe. "Chloe, Stacie left. We don't know what happened, she was fine when you left, but after a while she was crying. She told us to leave her alone. We couldn't get a hold of her. We kinda searched her room though, and found this." Jessica explained.

"4261 El Camino Real, Palo Alto." Chloe took the paper and read the address. "Alright, I'm going to see her. Maybe we'll find her there. Are you coming with?" Chloe was so worried about Stacie causing her not to notice the handwriting. A handwriting that if she looked at closely enough, she'd realize it's Beca's.

Tiffany, Jessica and Ashley nodded and followed Chloe bolt out of the house. Jessica and Ashley subtly giving each other a high five behind Tiffany because everything seemed to be working out well.

 **DINAH'S GARDEN HOTEL, PALO ALTO, CA**

"Okay, we're done!" Beca said as she climbed down the ladder.

"Wow, Becs. Didn't know you had a romantic touch in you." Stacie snickered while looking at what Beca has created. "I'm impressed, really."

Beca had made a quick call to Dinah's Garden Hotel while she was looking for Chloe's apartment just to prepare something for Chloe. Originally, Beca just wanted to talk to Chloe so they could sort things out, but upon reading Chloe's text message, Beca decided to do something more than that.

Of course, Chloe was able to hear about Beca's disappearance, and she felt guilty for making her girlfriend so worried. Chloe's text said it all, she hated the fact that Chloe had trouble sleeping, and was worried sick about her.

"Oh, well. All for Chloe." Beca smiled, also admiring what she had done.

Dinah's Garden Hotel was a perfect set-up, everything was so lovely and it had a romantic vibe. Being both in love with nature, Beca was able to reserve the outdoor garden for the whole night and she personally set things up with Stacie's help.

It was nothing fancy, really. Everything was simple. Hotel personnel offered the best for Beca, but she declined politely, re-iterating that she'd gladly do it herself. Estimating that Chloe would be around by at least after 5, Beca and Stacie gathered brown paper bags, just like what Chloe did for Beca when they were in Brighton, to be used as lights. She had a table set for two placed underneath a full bloomed Coral Tree, which Beca and Stacie filled with clear string lights.

Beca attached photos of her and Chloe in strings and asked Stacie to help her tie them up in the tree's branches. It was usual for photos to be used in surprises, but Beca, instead of hanging them in Chloe's room thought of putting them on trees instead, admiring how they would go along with the swaying of the tree.

"Yeah, I'd slap Chloe if she won't appreciate this." Stacie smiled, still looking at Beca's work. "But, I know she will. So, scrap that."

"I hope so, Stace. I do hope so."

Before Stacie could re-assure her friend, she was caught off guard when her phone started ringing. Chloe's name flashed on the screen. "Shit. She might be here. What do I do?"

"Answer it. Let her come in, make a dilemma or something. You're good at that, Conrad." Beca was already starting to get nervous, and started double checking everything. "I'll go check on the boys."

"What boys?" Stacie asked before hitting the answer button.

"You'll see them later." Beca smirked and hurriedly walked away.

"Hello, Chloe?" Stacie sighed.

"Stacie. Where are you?"

"Uh. I'm somewhere?" Stacie was looking around, hoping that Chloe hasn't entered the hotel yet.

"Of course you're somewhere! Where exactly? Because the address you left led me to Dinah's!"

"Right. Listen, yes. I'm in Dinah's. Just…" Stacie saw Beca led a trio to the garden and smiled at how she was able to pull everything off. Beca met Stacie's eyes and signaled Stacie to just make Chloe come in. "Come in, you'll find me by the outdoor garden." She sighed and ended the call.

"She's here!" Stacie exclaimed. "I'll stay out of the picture now and tell the hotel people to dim the lights out here, okay? You ready?"

"Yeah." Beca took in deep breaths while waiting for Chloe. "This is okay, right?"

"Yes, Beca. It is. I swear, Chloe would love this. Now, get ready. Fix your clothes." Stacie instructed as she left Beca. "Now turn off the string lights."

"Wait. I'm also going to hide!" Beca followed Stacie. Stacie was supposed to argue but, it was Beca's plan, she knew what to do.

"What? Brief me the next time we do this again!" Stacie stated. She and Beca hid by the wall near the entrance to the garden, and awaited Chloe's arrival. Both heard footsteps approaching, Stacie took a peek, and confirmed that it was Chloe who was looking around the hall, hoping to catch a glimpse of Stacie.

"She's coming. She's in the hall on the way here." Stacie whispered.

"Okay. Okay. Okay." Beca was taking deep breaths, and after fanning herself, she signaled the trio.

Chloe stepped out of the garden, and admired the view. She didn't know that Dinah's offered that kind of ambience so she decided to explore the area. She was startled by a trio, who started to play an instrumental of Ed Sheeran's Photograph when she started coming closer.

She was definitely shocked to see a Coral Tree light up before her as she walked nearer. It was beautiful- clear string lights were entangled to the Coral Tree's branches, giving emphasis on the tree's red flowers.

Chloe was confused, she was supposed to head back to Jessica, Tiffany and Ashley but she stopped in her tracks when she saw what was attached onto the tree's branches. Chloe looked closely and saw that those were photos of her and Beca.

Chloe was smiling at the pictures, she missed her Beca. Right then and there, She knew that Beca was the one responsible for this, Stacie was an accomplice, and so was Jessica and Ashley. Chloe just wished that Beca was there.

Chloe scanned them one by one, and walked around the tree while the music was playing. Beca took it as a good sign, so she decided to step out. Beca silently walked and situated herself behind Chloe who looked too busy admiring all the pictures that she didn't notice the DJ's presence.

"They're pretty, huh?" A voice from behind asked. Chloe froze, she knew that voice all too well. Without any hesitations, Chloe looked back- there stood her DJ, her Beca.

"Is this real? Or am I just dreaming? Please tell me it's real." Chloe asked one of the musicians who just nodded and smiled back at her. "Oh shit, this is real. Oh my god!"

"It's real, baby. You're not dreaming." Beca snickered. "I'm here. Not in NY, not in San Francisco, but here. With you."

"Beca… Look, I'm sorry about that fight. I'm sorry that my pride got in the way. I'm sorry for being stubborn." Chloe immediately blurted out. "Did you know that I was a mess without you? Shit, I really am. That's why when I knew that you we're in San Francisco, I wanted to see you. To know that we'll be okay. To know that we're still together, to get you back…" Chloe was now sobbing, at looking at her like that killed Beca.

"Chloe, shhh. It's okay. That's the same reason why I'm here. To make amends, to see you, to tell you that I'm sorry and that I love you." Beca walked up to Chloe and wiped the tears on Chloe's cheeks with her thumbs. "Hell yeah, it was a petty fight, but it just made me realize how much impact you have on me, Chloe. I swear, I won't let our fights linger on at the end of the day. As days go by, I'll try. Anything for you, Chloe. Anything." Beca stated as she looked into Chloe's blue eyes.

"You know, you're really good with words now. I'm impressed." Chloe smiled as she wiped her eyes. "Beca, I'm really sorry, okay? I'll change, I'll make time for you, for us. I'll also do something with my pride. If you'll try, I will too. Just to make things work between us, because I want us so bad that I tend to get scared of every situation that would make you slip away from me. Call me selfish, but I don't want you with anyone else."

"We all make mistakes, Chloe. We're human." Beca stated and a small smile crept on her lips. "Okay. Enough of all the apologies. The song's already ending. Have a dance with me?"

"I would be happy to." Chloe took Beca's hand and both slow danced to the music. "I love this song, you know that right?"

"Yeah, that's why I asked them to play it, and I love you. You know that right?" Beca snickered while lightly tapping Chloe's nose. "Let's not fight anymore, I hate it."

"I love you too, Becs." Chloe pulled Beca closer and leaned her head on Beca's shoulder while they were still dancing. "So much."

Beca and Chloe slow danced while the trio continued playing, refusing the song to end so they won't destroy the beautiful moment before them. The night went perfectly as Beca planned it. Even the weather seemed to cooperate. It was a little windy though, and the photos were swaying along with the wind, causing Beca and Chloe to smile at how the photos would get in their way while they were dancing.

It seemed like they were the only ones in the area, they didn't care about anything at that moment. They had each other, no work and time zones to keep them apart. It was not long before Chloe closed the gap between her and Beca, they kissed while slow dancing and were smiling in between kisses.

"They're so in love." Tiffany sighed. "Plus the instrumental music is the tops! It's so romantic, I wanna cry."

"Yeah, they are. Everyone would want a love like that." Jessica stated. "I would."

"You alright there, Stacie?" Ashley asked.

"Yeah." Stacie replied with a sob. "I'm just overwhelmed. Sorry. I love those two."

"Aw, Come here." Tiffany reached out and hugged Stacie."You're already crying, they're not even married yet. Who'll be the next one to bawl their eyes out when that day comes huh? You? Aubrey?" Tiffany joked.

"Shut up, Tiff. We'll all cry." Stacie giggled. "Just shut up and admire the lovebirds, will you?"

"Yes, Ma'am." Tiffany snickered and continued to look on.

Stacie, Tiffany, Jessica and Ashley watched the pair, they all couldn't help but swoon over what was happening before their very eyes. Who lnew that Beca Mitchell would be able to pull off something like that? Once again, Stacie's eyes were slowly filling with tears, she was happy for her friends. She saw how both loved each other since day one, but tonight was just different. It was full of love, hope and longing-a night that she knows Beca and Chloe wouldn't trade for anything.

 **A/N: I am so sorry it took me so long to finish this, guys! If you want to listen to the instrumental version of Photograph, you can find it on Youtube, it's by a trio called Simply Three. I listened to it while writing this chapter, and I fell in love with it that's why it's here.**

 **Thanks for reading, guys. Feel free to leave thoughts on the story, they're very much appreciated ;)**


	31. Chapter 31

CHAPTER 31

Beca spent the night at Chloe's apartment, nothing happened, really. It was not like Chloe was waiting for something to happen, that time will come, she knows but the fact that Beca was in her apartment made her feel like a teenager all over again. She made Beca sleep with her, of course, they cuddled- Beca liked to keep Chloe warm, and sometimes it would also be the other way around. One of them could be the big spoon whenever they would feel like it. They were a perfect fit either way.

Chloe woke up earlier than Beca but instead of immediately getting up to start her day, she found herself staring at the tiny brunette lying next to her. Sure enough, Beca was really exhausted with what transpired yesterday. Thinking about how Beca managed to fly from New York to San Francisco, then immediately driving towards Palo Alto, and how the DJ was able to set up a simple yet romantic gesture just to apologize made Chloe fall in love with Beca even more.

She found herself staring at the DJ longer than what she intended, not that she was complaining, but Chloe was mesmerized with Beca's natural beauty, especially when she's just being herself-Beca Mitchell, not THE Beca Mitchell that everyone sees.

"I must have done something right to deserve someone like you, Becs." Chloe whispered, so as not to wake the brunette.

Beca stirred in her sleep, and pulled another pillow closer to her and kept it under her arms. Chloe smiled at this, she's fortunate enough to see this side of Beca. Before her alarm could go off, she hopped out of bed to prepare for school that day. Chloe didn't want to leave Beca alone, but she had to. She was informed that the final list of graduates will be posted that day, and she just had to see it for herself that her name would be included in the list even if her friends would always blurt out that she'll surely graduate. She wanted to stay in bed with Beca all day, but she also assumed that Beca would be really tired, so she decided not to wake her but instead left the DJ a note on the bedside table.

After an hour, Beca finally woke up. She was disappointed to know that her girlfriend was not on the other side of the bed. She wanted to give Chloe a good morning kiss-one which they don't usually do being on a long distance relationship. Kicking off the sheets, Beca tied her hair in a messy ponytail, and saw the yellow post-it which she assumed, was written by Chloe. And oh boy, she was right.

"Becs,

I'm sorry that I had to leave early for school today. Final list of graduating students will be up today and I want to be there. I'm hoping that you'd be there when I get home. I love you.

P.S: You REALLY look good even when you're still asleep. I'd love to wake up to seeing your face everyday ;)"

Beca grinned at the note that Chloe left her, and kept it on her wallet. Beca is a sentimental person, which only a rare few know. "Sorry, Chlo. I don't like being stuck at home." Beca sighed and continued to make her way to the kitchen to prepare breakfast.

On her way to the kitchen, she met Stacie who was already done eating her cereal. Stacie grinned at how the DJ looked in Chloe's shirt, but Beca was oblivious to that fact and proceeded to make herself something to eat.

"Do you have any plans today, Beca?" Stacie asked while Beca was toasting her bread.

"Nope." Beca replied. "Actually, I don't know. I can't remember anything to do within California too. So, this is how it feels like to be like a normal person."

Stacie chuckled at Beca's answer. "Well, don't jinx it. Who knows, maybe Jesse or CR would call within the day, and then you'll magically have something to do."

"Well. That indeed, is possible, my friend." Beca pointed to Stacie with a knife in her hand. "How about you, have anything in mind?"

"Uhm, nothing really. No school for me yet. But I'll be going to campus. I might meet Chloe and the rest of the girls later on. Do you wanna come?" Stacie offered with a huge smile on her face, which creeped Beca out.

"Well…" Beca was thinking about it as she was spreading butter on her toast. "I don't know, Stace? I'd love to but, you know how I am when it comes to being mobbed." Beca joked. "I mean, I'd go for Chloe, but I just don't want to take her by surprise."

"Nope, you won't be mobbed. I can be your sexy head of security when we get there." Stacie smirked showing off her assets. "C'mon, Becs. Come with me. I can wave students off for you, besides, you're not the only one who attracts attention you know."

"You're persistent, huh?" Beca laughed. "Well, Conrad. Alright, I will. But, I want to keep everything low-key, get it? I'm there to support Chloe, I'm not there for promotions and stuff."

"Chloe will graduate, Beca. We all know that, but it's sweet that you'd really be there for her." Stacie smiled. "But for now, stop being a romantic idiot, eat your breakfast and get ready."

"Wow, going all commando." Beca smirked.

"Trying to practice for later." Stacie winked in reply.

 **Meanwhile…**

 **STANFORD UNIVERSITY, CALIFORNIA**

"Oh my god, I can't take it if I won't graduate." Chloe stated as they were approaching the bulletin board which was now crowded by their fellow medical students.

"Who are you kidding, Chloe? You'll graduate, you're in the top of the class." Tiffany scoffed. "Relax, our names will be there. The list is just a formality, we knew it in the first place."

Tiffany, Jessica, Ashley and Chloe were waiting for their turn to take a peek at the list. Everyone around them were already cheering, a sign that they saw their names, an indication that they'll be graduating. Chloe was already facing the bulletin board, she closed her eyes and breathed deeply before scanning the list. She was nervous as hell, but that feeling all faded away when she saw her name.

"I am graduating!" Chloe exclaimed. "Finally!"

"Woo hoo! We all are!" Ashley shouted, her voice was loud enough to cause other students who were also standing by to cheer for them. "Graduation, here we come!"

Tiffany, Jessica, Ashley, and Chloe were all graduating in two days. Their hard work paid off, sleepless nights and all the money spent for coffee were worth it. Soon enough, they'll all be doctors and these made the girls happy. They'll be pursuing their dreams together.

The girls decided to kill time by chatting with friends who came by to see the list for themselves at the Stanford Oval Garden. There were still cheers and howls from students around the campus, which was acceptable as music to the ears for that moment only.

Chloe was grinning from ear to ear, she called up her parents and informed them that she will be graduating. But of course, she couldn't wait to tell Beca. Personally.

 **STANFORD OVAL GARDEN, STANFORD UNIVERSITY**

Stacie had to drag Beca out of the house in less than an hour, and to her relief she and Beca was able to make it in Stanford in due time to meet the girls.

It was Beca's first time to be in Stanford, well she drove by but she was not able to see all of it in one blow, and the campus amazed her. She parked the Mustang and followed Stacie's footsteps.

It was Beca's first time to be in Stanford, well she drove by but she was not able to see all of it in one blow, and the campus amazed her. _"No wonder why Chloe loves it here."_ As Stacie led the way, Beca couldn't help but be in awe of the beauty of Stanford.

"Keep up, Beca. You wouldn't want to be recognized, do you?" Stacie instructed. "Keep your shades on, go undercover or something."

"Why do I have a feeling that you being my head security for the day is a bad idea?" Beca groaned and did as what she was instructed to do.

"It's only for a day, Becs. I would like to see how Dave gets to do this." Stacie laughed in reply. "Don't worry, boss. I'll keep you safe."

Beca rolled her eyes in response and continued to follow Stacie. Lucky for Beca, there were not much students in the halls were Stacie passed. She didn't want paparazzi to know that she was in Stanford. She wanted to give Chloe space from her being the celebrity she is, she, just even for a while wants to be a normal couple with Chloe-which seemed impossible but still, Beca hoped.

"Alright. Stop." Stacie raised her hands. "Listen, Becs. We're meeting the girls in the Oval Garden, okay? There's going to be lots of students, it's basically the quad. Imagine Barden, double it up or something, there you go, Stanford Quad." Stacie made strange gestures in her hands, which Beca found it weird for a Conrad to do.

"You're nervous, aren't you?" Beca giggled. "What happened to my tough head of security?"

"Stop. I am, okay? I didn't know that there would be so much pressure." Stacie sighed. "So, yeah, what does Dave say again?"

"I don't know, you tell me." Beca giggled.

"You're making it difficult. Help me out." Stacie sighed. "Oh wait, I remember now! Keep close to me, and tell me if anything makes you uncomfortable. Is that it? Or something related to that?"

"You're funny." Beca was laughing at how Stacie was taking her head of security job very seriously. "We'll be fine, I mean, if someone would recognize me, I'll say hi. They're not rude like paparazzi. I'd be willing grant them a few autographs."

"Right. Just when it gets out of hand, I'll call campus security okay? Since we'll be passing to Jordan Hall, I think we need it to be safe." Stacie suggested. "But, I still trust in my capabilities."

"C'mon, Stace. Just lead the way." Beca giggled.

Beca continued to look around with her shades on of course, and Stacie continued to keep herself infront of Beca. However, Stacie and Beca were caught off guard when a Psychology student met them before they set foot in Jordan Hall.

"Beca Mitchell! I knew it was you from afar!" The student exclaimed, causing lots of students nearby to turn their heads to the direction where the DJ was standing. Beca gave a shy wave to the girl.

"Alright, miss. I don't wanna be rude but Beca here, wants to keep everything low." Stacie advised the girl. "Just don't tell anyone else that she's here, okay?"

The girl nodded and asked Beca for a picture. As what Stacie has expected, the students who heard the girl shriek hovered all over Beca. Stacie was in control for the first few people, but she had a difficult time when more and more students crowded the DJ. She had no choice but to sigh in defeat and raise her hands in surrender. Students were calling Beca's name, which deafened Stacie, prompting her to rise in action once again.

"Alright, people! Beca has to be somewhere right now. Sorry to break everything up. C'mon!" Stacie said as she made her way back to the DJ. "Sorry, give her space please." Stacie whispered to each and every student who were still forcing their way to Beca.

"Stace, it's okay. Don't worry." Beca smiled to her friend. "Don't pressure yourself too much."

"I'm just doing my job, ma'am." Stacie smiled and kept herself to Beca. "You're really good at this." Stacie commented as she watched her friend pose and smile at the cameras.

Tiffany, Jessica, Ashley and Chloe sat at the benches in the quad while waiting for Stacie. They people watched for quite a while, but their curiosity was on the rise when they heard students cheering on the nearby hall.

"Well, the Psych department must have released the list too." Tiffany commented.

"No, I think it's something else." Ashley scanned the area. "Some students are rushing to Jordan Hall. That's new." Chloe and Jessica shrugged Ashley's observation, including Tiffany.

"Can someone call Stacie, please? She's late." Chloe asked.

"I tried a few times, Chloe. She won't answer." Jessica replied.

"Where could she be, then?" Chloe looked around, still unaware that her friend is currently with her girlfriend in her campus.

"Well, while waiting do you guys want to check the ruckus?" Ashley offered. "It's not a huge crowd, I assume but I don't know, it's rare that students would flock to Jordan Hall."

"Alright, let's go." Tiffany and the other girls stood up, and made their way to Jordan Hall.

Jordan Hall was near the quad, and obviously there seemed to be something going on. A crowd of students gathered over something which the girls couldn't identify. They stood close by, and tried to catch a glimpse of what was causing so much attention. However, Chloe froze when she saw a familiar figure before her.

"Uh oh." Chloe muttered. "It's Beca."

"What? What do you mean it's Beca?" Jessica tiptoed and tried to see what Chloe was referring to.

"They're gathered around Beca." Chloe stated. "Beca's here. Now."

"No, Beca's in your place, right? She's with…" Tiffany stopped talking when she saw their leggy brunette friend standing close to Beca. "Stacie."

Before Chloe could further react, the crowd quickly dispersed. Thanks to Stacie, of course. Beca and Stacie immediately noticed Chloe and her friends at the end of the hall. Chloe, Tiffany, Jessica and Ashley stood in silence and watched Beca and Stacie walk to them.

"Hi." Beca waved. "Surprise?"

"Yeah, I brought her with me. You girls can close your mouths now." Stacie replied. "Didn't know that she's really a huge hit until I saw everything myself."

Tiffany, Jessica and Ashley nodded in agreement, they couldn't react properly since they were still not over the possibility of being friends with their favorite DJ. They were currently fan girling-internally.

"Hi, there." Chloe smiled and took Beca's hand. "I'm so happy that you're here."

"Really? I thought you wouldn't like it, didn't want to catch much attention but…"

"Hey, it's okay. It's inevitable." Chloe squeezed Beca's hand. "It's a good thing you're here, because I want to tell you personally that I'm graduating. I'm graduating, Baby!"

"Whoa. No surprise there, Red." Beca grinned. "But yeah, I knew you'd always make it. Congratulations, future doctor!" Beca hugged and twirled Chloe, causing Chloe to drop her purse on the floor. "Red's going to be a doctor, everyone! Yeah!"

Tiffany, Jessica, Ashley and Stacie laughed at how Beca struggled to keep her balance.

"Congratulations, girls!" Beca exclaimed. "We have to celebrate!"

"What do you have in mind, babe?" Chloe asked.

"We could celebrate here, but I was thinking of taking all of you someplace else after your graduation." Beca smiled.

"Where to?"

"Someplace called, Los Angeles?" Beca grinned.

Stacie, Tiffany, Ashley, Jessica jumped in joy, while Chloe was a little hesitant about Beca's idea.

"Beca, that's too much. We could just stay here, you know?"

"Chloe, baby, what did I tell you? I know you want to go to LA, and like I said, anything for you. You deserve it." Beca smiled and took Chloe's hand. "I'll be going there and I'd like to take you and the girls with me. Now, say yes, please?"

"I don't know, baby. It's too much." Chloe shook her head. "I know you mean well, but, yeah, it's just too much. Really."

"Listen, Chloe. It's alright with me, don't worry. You and the girls deserve a break, and I'm giving it to you. It's after your graduation anyway, so, your schedules are all clear, right?" Beca tried her best to reason with Chloe, hoping that she'd agree. "Please, baby. Just come with me to LA."

Chloe saw at how her friends looked, they wanted to go. It was Los Angeles! She didn't want to be a party pooper, and burst her friend's bubbles. "Fine, we'll go." Chloe smiled. "But, promise me, this is the last of your extravagant surprises, okay?"

"That, I cannot promise. You deserve the best, baby." Beca said as she swiftly planted a kiss on Chloe's cheek. "C'mon, let's get going. You're all graduating in two days!"

All the girls laughed at how Beca was pumped up that they were all graduating, she seemed more excited than them. Chloe found it adorable, and was admiring Beca's cuteness during the drive home.

Everyone just settled for a movie back at Chloe's place, nobody did have so much energy to be out and about under the California sun.

Beca was lying on the couch, with her head rested on Chloe's lap, while Chloe was playing with the DJ's hair. It was that kind of day that Beca longed for-to be normal, simple- where she can be herself even more. She's never felt secure, until Chloe. Chloe, on the other hand, loved Beca even more during those kind of days, Beca was not one who's hard to keep up with, despite all the glitz and glamour, Beca would choose staying at home to spend time with her instead of being out with all A-list people in her circle.

The girls were busy watching a few episodes of How To Get Away With Murder when Beca's phone rang. Before Chloe could reach for it and hand it over to Beca, she was beaten to it by the brunette. "Got it. Excuse me." Beca rushed off and answered the phone, walking away from all the girls. This aroused suspicion with all the other girls, especially Chloe. Beca returned after a while, and Chloe couldn't help herself but ask what was going on.

"What's going on, babe? Who was that?" Chloe asked Beca who positioned herself back to how she was before that call.

"Hmm? Oh. That? Nothing, just usual calls. Work stuff." Beca scoffed.

"Is everything okay back in New York?"

"Yeah. Everything's fine, they just had to update me. Nothing big really." Beca assured Chloe.

There was a moment of silence before Chloe decided to speak up again. "Becs. If they really need you back in the studio, because of work and all. It's okay, I understand. You can't put a hold on all of that just by being here."

Beca's eyes found Chloe's blue ones looking down on her. Beca immediately sat up and faced Chloe. "Chlo, do you want me to be here during your graduation? Yes or No."

"Of course, I do, baby." Chloe replied. "But you have to go back in New York…"

"I didn't say anything like that." Beca cupped Chloe's face. "I'm attending your graduation, and that's final."

Jessica, Ashley, Tiffany and Stacie watched their little interaction and smiled back at Chloe. They would often tell Chloe how lucky she was by dating a celebrity, but this time, they knew they weren't mistaken. Chloe was happy-all because of Beca.

Beca once again excused herself and proceeded to the garden, she got out her phone to make a certain call.

"Hello, Aubrey Posen."

"Bree, just want to let you know that it's still a go, okay? I told Chloe that I'm staying 'til her graduation, so everything's on the green light."

"Aca-awesome, Midget. We just booked our tickets, see you in two days, okay?"

"Great, Bree! I'll pick everyone up in the airport. See you soon, Bye."

Unknown to Chloe, Beca decided to surprise her even more by flying Jesse, Aubrey, CR and Fat Amy to California, just so they could witness Chloe's graduation. Chloe wouldn't mention it but Beca felt that it was also proper for their close friends to give Chloe support on her special day, and Beca just couldn't wait to see Chloe's face when everyone shows up.

 **Two days later…**

The past two days were a little bit stressful for Beca and Stacie's liking. Tiffany, Jessica, Ashley and Chloe were all stressed about getting the perfect dress to wear during their ceremony.

Beca and Stacie just watched the girls try on every single dress they purchased the day before on the day of the graduation.

"Girls, they all look good on you. Besides, they'll be all covered up anyway." Beca commented as she was watching every single girl pace around the house.

"Yeah, I agree. You all look good, no need to fuss over everything." Stacie added.

Chloe smiled at her girlfriend who was also busy preparing herself for the day. She was extremely happy that Beca would be there, her parents too, of course, but it was just too much because Chloe's dreams are definitely coming true. She'll be a doctor in no time.

"Hey, I'll catch up with you guys later, okay? It's just that I have somewhere to be right now." Beca walked up to Chloe who was fixing herself on the mirror.

"Wait. What? I thought you're going to MY graduation?" Chloe raised her voice, which made all the girls look at her in surprise. "Where are you going?"

"Chloe, baby. Listen. It's an emergency." Beca rubbed Chloe's arm just to make her calm down. "And I'll be there, okay? I will."

"What kind of emergency?" Chloe glared at Beca. "I mean, how could it possibly be two hours away from my graduation, Beca?!"

"It's something I can't really talk about right now, Chlo. Please. Calm down." Beca continued to stroke Chloe's arms. "I swear, I'll be there. And to assure you, if It's any consolation, you have the right to break up with me if I don't make it."

Chloe kept quiet and took in Beca's dare. "You wouldn't want that, and I don't want that."

"Exactly. It's just to assure you that I'll be there." Beca smiled and kissed Chloe, she was grateful that Chloe kissed her back. "I have to go. Bye."

Beca immediately made her exit, and rushed to the Mustang leaving all the girls dumbfounded on what Beca's emergency really was.

"Oh, Cheer up, Chloe. Beca will be there." Stacie looked at her friend who was still fuming.

"Yeah, she'd even risk your relationship for that." Ashley added. "I really don't like it when you're mad though."

"I'm not mad, it's just that, why of all times that there would be an emergency, it would be on the day of my graduation. Where is she off to anyway?" Chloe sighed. "Does anybody know?"

The girls shook their heads in response, nobody knew what Beca had in store for Chloe. Not even Stacie.

 **SAN FRANCISCO INTERNATIONAL AIRPORT, CALIFORNIA**

Aubrey, Jesse, Fat Amy and CR's flight arrived earlier than expected. Beca was supposed to be there ahead of them but due to the sudden change of flight arrival, they were the ones who waited for her.

Beca sped up as she drove to San Francisco, she mentally scolded herself because she left Chloe disappointed on her special day, but she hoped that it would get better within the day.

Beca arrived at the airport just in time before Aubrey could have called her. She spotted all her friends and waved at them to get their attention. Fat Amy and CR ran to Beca and greeted her with all those hugs, signifying that they missed her while Aubrey and Jesse, as usual, walked hand in hand over to Beca in a professional manner.

"Welcome to California, guys." Beca greeted everyone as she hugged Jesse and Aubrey too. "I had another car rented, I'm switching this Mustang over here to a bigger one, so we could all fit in."

"Whoa, no rest? No food? What about lunch?" Fat Amy asked.

"Nope. Sorry, Amy. We have to get to Chloe's graduation. We'll eat after." Beca replied. "We'll just wait for the alternative car, okay? They'll bring it to us here."

"Sweet, B. I like how Cali's treating you." CR joked.

"C'mon, guys. Stop teasing me, I know you missed me." Beca smirked. "I know you did, Jesse. And of course, Aubrey."

"I did not!" Aubrey said defensively. "Maybe they did, but I didn't."

Of course, Aubrey won't admit it but she missed the midget friend of hers. There was no one in New York who she could scold as much as she did when it came to Beca. Beca knew this too, and she also won't admit that she missed Aubrey Posen.

They were all caught up in their conversation when a man who looked like who was in his 30s tapped Beca's shoulder. "Miss Mitchell? I'm from the car rental service."

"Oh, awesome. That was quick." Beca smiled and signed a few more papers, and handed the Mustang's key back to the man. Another key was given in replacement, and everyone was shocked to see that Beca rented a gray 2017 LEXUS LS 460. "Sexy, right?" Beca commented upon seeing her friends drool over their rented car. "Shall we?"

"Might as well get one for yourself, B." CR commented while they were currently on the way back to Palo Alto. "Get rid of the old ones, get this new baby, instead."

"Nope, I won't get rid of them. They were with me since the beginning." Beca shook her head. "I like this one, but it's not a necessity."

"Wow, Beca. Thinking of the future, right now huh? What happened to the "live in the moment Beca?" Jesse asked, making quotation marks in the air.

"Shut up, Jesse. I'm serious. I don't need a new car, just like you guys, I don't wanna replace you for something new." Beca smiled. Her friends let out a couple of mushy comments but Beca just focused on driving fast, and kept her hands tight on the wheel.

"So, have you told Chloe about LA yet, Beca?" Aubrey asked. She knew Beca hasn't discussed things with Chloe yet, because Beca was still undecided.

"Nope, not yet." Beca groaned. "But she's coming to LA with me, though. I'll see how to tell her."

"You have to Shortstack, it's a big decision." Amy added. "If ever you and ginger would take everything seriously, you know, long term, she has to know."

"I will tell her when I have decided." Beca said while keeping her eyes on the road. "It's just that I don't know what to do precisely."

"Becaw, whatever you choose to do, I'm with you. We all are." Jesse added. "But, I would like to let you know, that moving to open a club to LA, and relocating the office at the same time isn't a bad idea."

"I agree, Beca." Aubrey chimed in. "We'll still be your team, whether it's LA or New York. We'll go wherever you are. We're a team, a family."

"Thanks guys, I appreciate it. See? That's the reason why I won't replace any of you. Ever." Beca giggled. "I just have to think things through, decide if it's what I really want, and of course, I have to think of Chloe too. Maybe she would choose New York, over LA. I don't know."

"Beca, if it's LA you really want right now, I bet Chloe would be delighted to hear that. If it's New York, she'll still be. You both could make it work." Aubrey said. "Speaking of Chloe, better start driving faster now. We wouldn't want to miss it."

 **STANFORD UNIVERSITY STADIUM,**

"Stace, is Beca here already?" Chloe pulled Stacie closer while she continued to look around the area.

"I don't know, Chloe. Not yet, I assume. But I told her that I'll be by the bleachers." Stacie smoothened Chloe's graduation toga. "She'll be here, she wouldn't want to break up with you."

Chloe was still looking around, hoping that Beca would already arrive. It has already been almost two hours, and the program's starting soon because all Medicine students were now advised to go to respective seats.

The program started as Chloe had expected, still she couldn't find her girlfriend anywhere. It seemed like it was taking too long for Chloe's liking, which made her feel uncomfortable.

Tiffany, who was seated behind Chloe noticed that her friend was still looking around, and did the same thing too, just to ease Chloe of her worries. Tiffany sighed in relief when she saw the DJ settle into the bleachers with Stacie. "You can relax now, the DJ has arrived." Tiffany whispered from behind.

Chloe immediately turned her head to where Stacie was seated, and there was Beca. Beca was talking to Stacie when Chloe caught a glimpse of her girlfriend, and it made Chloe calm down.

"Looks like you're not breaking up." Tiffany snickered once again from behind. "Hey, Chloe. Isn't that Aubrey?" Tiffany added while motioning to the bleachers.

"Nah. Aubrey's busy in New York." Chloe shrugged Tiffany's comment. "That's impossible."

"Chloe, no. I really think that it's Aubrey." Tiffany tapped Chloe's shoulder. "I really think you should look."

Chloe didn't want to be bothered, it was enough for her that she caught a glimpse of Beca. Well, Chloe has a thing with graduation speeches, and she was really listening intently but Tiffany won't stop nudging her from behind. "Alright. I will." Chloe sighed and looked at where Beca and Stacie sat. She furrowed her brows and tried to figure out who are Beca's company. "Oh my god, it's Aubrey. Jesse. Fat Amy and Cynthia Rose."

"I told you so." Tiffany rolled her eyes upon Chloe's late discovery.

"What are they doing here?" Chloe whispered back. "They're supposed to be in New York!"

"Keep your voice down, Chloe." Tiffany snickered. "Well, there are two things that I could possibly think of. One, it's your graduation, duh. Two, Beca. You're girlfriend that's full of surprises."

"Sneaky, huh?" Chloe giggled as she watched all the special people in her life, all in one place. All thanks to Beca.

After the graduation ceremony, Beca immediately searched for Chloe. She was talking to her parents when Beca found her.

"Hey, Chlo. Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Beale." Beca greeted Chloe's parents with a hug.

"Hello, Beca. We missed you, it was nice to see you again." Mrs. Beale said. "We're having dinner, maybe you'd like to join us? Or you have plans for Chloe?"

"Uh, no plans yet Mrs. B. Go ahead. Spend time with Red over here. She missed you." Beca explained.

"Are you sure you won't join us?" Mr. Beale asked.

"It's okay, sir. I understand, spend quality time with your future doctor." Beca grinned. "And I have to attend to some people…"

"Chloe!" Before Beca could explain further, Aubrey, Jesse, Stacie, Fat Amy and CR came running towards them. Chloe detached herself from her mom and met Aubrey and the rest of her friends halfway.

"Wow, guys! You're really here!" Chloe exclaimed as she hugged all of her friends.

"Yeah, Midget flew us in." Aubrey commented. "She wanted us to see you up there and get your diploma."

Beca tried to cut Aubrey off but Chloe saw the interaction. "Beca, baby. Thank you so much. I appreciate it."

"No worries, Chloe. It's your day." Beca replied. "We are all proud of you, and well I thought of flying them all here just so they could witness everything first hand."

"Sweet, right?" Jesse high-fived Beca. "Learned from the master."

"Dude. Not here!" Beca buried her face in her hands and shook her head that Jesse gave her away. "Well, we might as well let you go then, babe." Beca turned to Chloe. "We'll see you after dinner, okay?"

"Will you just be home?" Chloe asked shyly. "I mean, will you be in my place?"

"Yes. Definitely." Beca smiled in response. "That's where you'll always find me, Red."

After spending time with her parents, Chloe wanted to rush home immediately. It's not like she didn't want to be around her parents, but she wanted to be with her friends-it was sort of a mini-reunion, and Chloe wouldn't want to miss it.

As expected, Stacie was the life of the party. Amy was not yet drunk, which amused Chloe. CR was going through the songs with Jesse. And Aubrey on the other hand, was trying to control Amy who was pouring the shots. Her friends were having so much fun that they didn't notice her presence and Chloe didn't dare to bother them anymore. She wanted to see Beca.

Chloe noticed that Beca was not in the living room with everyone else, however, she knew where to find her DJ. She proceeded to the garden and there she saw Beca, who was sitting on the grass with a can of beer in one hand.

"What are you doing out here, baby?" Chloe asked while walking over to Beca. "You should join the fun."

"Nah, I like it here. Maybe later." Beca sipped beer and offered it to Chloe. "Would you like to join me?"

"Absolutely!" Chloe sat down and accepted the beer. She noticed that Beca was just sitting there, and not looking at anything precise. "Becs, what are you doing?" Chloe was curious as to why Beca wanted to be in the garden while everyone was inside.

"I don't know." Beca answered. "Enjoying the silence? Staring out into space? Thanking the stars? Well, yeah. Definitely the last one. Thanking the stars, it is." Beca looked up at the sky and smiled at the fact that there were lots of stars for her to admire. "There are lots of them tonight, we rarely see this in New York."

"Becs, are you trying to say something? As far as I can remember, we're good." Chloe was getting worried. "Or, is something bothering you? We can talk about it."

"Yeah, we're good. I just want to enjoy this." Beca leaned back, making her lie on the grass. Chloe looked amused. "What? I'm not allergic to grass." Beca giggled. "You know what, Chlo?"

"Yeah?" Chloe looked down at Beca who looked really sleepy. Chloe would not be surprised if Beca would fall asleep right then and there.

"When I look at the stars, they remind me of you." Beca stated, while her other hand played with the necklace Chloe gave. "You're that light when everything seems dark. I have a star right here beside me, not in the sky like them, but physically present with me all the time. And, I'm grateful for that. "

Chloe was blushing, and she was thankful that Beca couldn't really see her face that evening. "I don't really know what to say, Becs. That literally and figuratively took my breath away."

"You don't have to, silly. I just wanted you to know that." Beca yawned. "Your necklace really works, Red. I think about you all the time."

Chloe was trying to formulate the perfect words just to explain how she really feels for Beca. It was easy for Chloe all the time, but now she was stuck-she can't put all her feelings for Beca in several lines or even sentences. All she knows is that what they have with Beca is real.

"You know, Becs?" Chloe lay beside Beca and joined her in star gazing while holding Beca's right hand.

"Yeah?"

"Not that I'm bursting your bubble or anything." Chloe stated, while rubbing her thumb on the back of Beca's hand. "You can thank your stars all you want. But I'll always be the lucky one."

 **A/N: I am so sorry for the late update, guys! What do you think of this chapter?** **J**

 **Also, who would you like to initiate the moving in thing? I was thinking of Chloe. How about you? Please, please let me know. :)**


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

 **Three days later…**

 _"_ _It's confirmed! Beca Mitchell is in town! Music's most sought DJ/Producer is seen out and about in West Hollywood with her team. Why? Will she be working with a new artist? Make her own album? Who knows? Beca Mitchell is unpredictable! But one thing's for sure, the DJ looks smokin' hot in a tank top and denim shorts while strolling around the area! Indeed, we almost forgot she's taken!"_

Chloe groaned upon hearing the radio station announce that Beca was already in LA. Without her. She and Stacie were finalizing their luggage to be brought with them to LA when the radio DJs broke the news.

"This sucks. I hoped that we would fly out together."

"Chill, Chlo. We're going to be there. Beca just flew out earlier, but you'll see her in a few hours." Stacie commented. "Stop pouting and finish packing, or else…"

"I know, Stace. It just sucks that I had to stay to greet a few relatives who came over." Chloe sighed. "But, yeah, you're right. A few hours won't be too bad."

Stacie and Chloe continued to pack until Tiffany, Jessica and Ashley came bursting in.

"Okay, who else is ready for LA?!" Tiffany exclaimed.

"We are!" The girls giggled and all raised their hands in the air to show their enthusiasm.

"Thanks to Beca, Chloe. We are all going to LA!" Ashley shrieked. "I mean to be flown out by a famous DJ? It's not a usual thing."

"Yeah, I'll be forever grateful to Beca for doing this for everyone." Jessica added. "She's awesome."

"Yeah. She's awesome. She really is." Chloe grinned from ear to ear and smiled like a lovesick child. "So, what do you say, girls? Are we all set?" Chloe rolled her luggage and was ready to leave.

"Of course!" Stacie clapped her hands and got her luggage as well. Ashley, Tiffany and Jessica were all smiles-they also had their luggage in hand.

"Ahhhh! We're going to LA!" Chloe jumped up and down, and the rest of the girls joined in her excitement and shrieked in happiness as well.

 **LOS ANGELES, CALIFORNIA**

Beca, along with Jesse, Aubrey, CR, Amy and Benji were walking around West Hollywood when paparazzi were informed that the DJ was indeed in LA. Of course, there was the usual exchange between the DJ and cameramen-who were already immune to Beca's sarcastic replies. Everything went smoothly, as Beca wanted it but she just wished that time would go fast so she could deal with what she has on her hands at the moment. And yes, so she could pick up Chloe and the girls at the airport.

"Alright, this is it." Jesse stopped the group and showed them a vacant lot. Jesse started scouting for a space in LA after Beca mentioned her intent to put up a club, or relocate the label. He knew that Beca won't really have the time to be talking to real estate agents, or make the effort to look for spaces to even lease so he volunteered to do it for every one's sake. "So, what do you think, team? Becs?"

"Beca, we can still have time to look for other places. If you want to. I mean, if you don't like this." Aubrey defensively said when she noticed the brunette staring at the empty space before her. "Look, we can make a few more calls…"

"Shhh, Bree. It's alright." Beca nodded. "Yeah, I think this is perfect. I'll consider it though, I still haven't told Chloe about it yet."

Everyone's eyes widened at Beca's revelation. "What?" The DJ asked.

"Shorty, you haven't told the ginger yet?! It's been three days! You should've told her by now." Amy commented.

"I forgot to! Everyone was so excited about coming over here, that I didn't want to break it. And then, it entirely slipped my mind." Beca ruffled her hands in her hair. "I will tell her. I promise."

"Geez, Becs. What if Chloe won't like the idea? Not that I'm pre-empting." Benji immediately spoke up. "Just to be sure, you got any other plans? Like Plan B? C? And so on and so forth?"

"Well, then I'll give it up. We'll see. We'll stay in NY? Who knows?" Beca looked at Benji. "Yeah, we'll see. Anything for Chloe, remember?"

"Right. Anything for Chloe." Benji sighed. "But hey, don't feel sad, okay? I do have a great feeling that Chloe would agree to whatever you want to do with this lot." Benji added to lighten up the mood when he noticed that Beca had an unexplainable look on her face.

"I do hope so, Benji." Beca smirked. "It looks like this place has a lot to offer. I think I'll really take it."

"Hate to break the moment, guys. But I think we should get going?" Aubrey motioned to her wrist watch. "We have to be at the airport in 20 minutes. We can talk about this later on." Aubrey pointed to the lot.

"Yeah, when Shorty over here has already told Red about her plans." Amy patted Beca's shoulder. "Don't worry, Beca. It'll all fall into place. Red loves you, she won't allow you to give up what you want." Amy winked. "See you at the hotel, Shawshank."

"Hurry up, Becaw! Don't wanna keep your girl waiting, right?" Jesse pulled Beca away from her thoughts.

Unknown to her team, Beca was having an internal debate on how to tell Chloe. She honestly didn't know-she was scared to find out how Chloe would feel about her plans to stay in LA, wherein she knew what Chloe wanted. Chloe wanted to be in New York-ever since.

Beca, Jesse and Aubrey-including Dave drove off to the airport in order to meet Chloe, Stacie, Jessica, Ashley and Tiffany.

"Jesse, Bree, what if we get mobbed?" Beca asked. "This is LA, far from the situation in New York. Who knows, right?"

Before Jesse and Aubrey could muster a reply, Dave spoke up. "Never fear, for Dave is here!"

Jesse, Aubrey and Beca chuckled at Dave's witty reply. They knew that it was the truth though. Dave will know what to do-he always does.

It was a quick drive to the airport and they arrived just in time for Chloe, Stacie, Jessica, Tiffany and Ashley's arrival. However, before Beca could get off, Beca was stopped by Jesse and Aubrey.

"Beca. Not so fast. There are paps here." Jesse pointed to paparazzi who were waiting for celebrities to come in and out of the airport.

"That's inevitable. We're in LA." Aubrey rolled her eyes at her boyfriend. "Looks like there's going to be another BeChloe moment for them, eh?"

"That's funny. Chloe and I's first appearance as a couple was when I brought her to the airport, now this-the second one, is at the airport once again." Beca giggled. "Only now, that I'm picking her up."

"Airports and Paparazzi are a part of your love story, Becaw." Jesse chuckled. "So, shall we?"

As soon as Beca nodded and readied herself, Jesse got off Beca's SUV and opened the door for her and Aubrey. Dave followed closely behind, as always.

 **Meanwhile…**

It only took approximately an hour and a half for Chloe to get to Los Angeles from Palo Alto, but she missed her girlfriend. Beca flew to LA ahead just because she wanted Chloe to spend time with her family more-to which Chloe was really grateful for but she dreaded the time spent when they were apart. So, when their plane landed at LAX, she was so thrilled to be reunited with her one and only.

"Hurry up, girls! We don't want to keep Beca, Aubrey and Jesse waiting, don't we?" Chloe called out after they recovered their luggage.

"Relax, Chloe. Beca's not leaving the airport without you." Tiffany snickered.

Chloe rolled her eyes in response and continued walking to the arrival area where she could meet Beca, Jesse and Aubrey.

The girls were looking around the arrival area once they got there. They were searching for Beca, Jesse and Aubrey but the trio were nowhere to be seen which worried Chloe.

"Don't you think Beca forgot?" Ashley asked.

"No, I doubt that. She won't forget." Stacie chimed in. "Call her, Chlo."

"Yeah, alright. I will." Chloe sighed. She didn't want to bother Beca for she might be working or having a couple of meetings which took longer than expected but she had to. Beca never Chloe could put her phone up in her ear, she was shocked when a hand landed around her waist from behind.

"Looking for me?" Beca whispered in her ear.

"Beca!" Chloe was ecstatic to find the brunette behind her. She was smiling from ear to ear. "You're here!"

"Of course, I am silly. It would be mean if I invited you to come with, but I won't pick you up from the airport, right?" Beca chuckled. "Come on, let's get going."

Beca intertwined her hands with Chloe's while the redhead was catching up with Aubrey on her side. Jesse and Dave managed to help the girls with their luggage as they made their way out of the airport.

However, Beca stopped in her tracks when they were immediately warmed by the paparazzi they saw earlier.

"Woah, man." Beca tightened her hold in Chloe's hands. "Take it easy, my girl's with me."

"Sorry, Beca. The cameras just missed you." The man grinned but continued to snap photos of Beca and Chloe.

Dave saw that the paparazzi were getting way out of hand-again. He immediately went to Beca and Chloe's side and helped them get through.

"Hey, Beca! What can you say about the rumors about you moving to LA, huh?" A man asked.

Beca kept mum on the issue and continued walking with Chloe. Chloe smiled at the man, trying to be her friendly self as possible.

"Chloe? How are you and Beca?" Another from the group tried to get something out of the redhead.

"Uh, we're great. Really great. Thanks for asking." Chloe replied casually which made Beca smile.

"Awesome. Beca! Aren't you going to marry her yet?" He threw in another question hoping that the DJ would respond. "Are you ready to settle down?"

However, the DJ refused to talk and just signed autographs while they were waiting for their car's arrival. Chloe noticed this but she let it go, thinking that Beca might be too tired to entertain people at that moment.

Everyone was able to get in Beca's SUV safely but there was an awkward moment of silence before Aubrey chose to speak up.

"Where do you wanna go girls?" Aubrey asked.

"I don't know, Bree. Any suggestions?" Chloe smiled and side-glanced at Beca who was pre-occupied with her phone.

"Beca. Any plans for the girls yet? Because if there are no plans, I'm taking them shopping with me!" Aubrey giggled. "So, what do you say?"

"Awesome!" Stacie exclaimed. "Shopping in LA? This is the life!"

"Yeah, I just made an arrangement at Boulevard3. We're heading there tonight, but if the girls want to join you, it's fine. We could all meet there later on." Beca stated.

"Aren't you going to join us?" Chloe curiously asked.

"I'll try to catch up, Babe. Jesse and I have something to attend to. Right, J?" Beca turned to Jesse who was caught off guard by Beca's question.

"Oh… Yeah. We do." Jesse rode on to Beca's alibi. "We'll try to catch up."

"Really? Okay then." Chloe was disappointed, she wanted to spend time with Beca but it seemed that Beca was mixing work and leisure while they were in LA. "I do hope so, babe."

"So, Beca? If you don't mind, but may I know where are we staying?" Stacie thought of something to ask the brunette just to remove the tension filling in the air.

"Yeah, Beca. Are we staying in your place?" Jessica added. "Oh, housemates with Beca for a couple of days is amazing, all right!"

The group laughed at Jessica's antics. "No, I don't mind at all, Stace. We're all staying at the Sunset Marquis." Beca replied. "Sad to say, Jessica. We can't be housemates. I still don't have a place in LA yet."

"Aw, that's sad. Don't you have plans on getting one? I mean, you're Beca Mitchell, basically." Ashley joked. "I would, if I were in your shoes."

"Haha. Well, there are a lot of things to consider first, you know." Beca smirked. "By the way, Dave? Can Jesse and I get off here, please?"

Dave nodded in agreement and put the car to a stop along Sunset Boulevard. Aubrey knew that Beca wanted to think things through and she needed Jesse's ears for a while so she didn't dare interrupt. Chloe, on the other hand, held Beca's arm before she could completely get out of the car.

"Baby, what's wrong? Why are you getting off?" Chloe asked.

"Nothing, babe. Remember what I said? Jesse and I have something to take care of. I'll see you later as soon as we're done. Don't worry." Beca replied and kissed her girlfriend's cheek. Chloe had no choice but to agree, whatever Jesse and Beca had to do seemed so important that the latter would skip hanging out with everyone else.

 **SUNSET BOULEVARD, CALIFORNIA**

"Becs, are you alright? As far as I can remember, we don't have anything else to take care of. Hotel reservations are made, everything's booked and all in place." Jesse kept up with Beca's pace. Beca was walking faster than she usually does, and Jesse felt that the brunette needs to have an insight about how she wants to deal with everything else.

"Jesse, I don't know how to tell Chloe." Beca sighed and faced Jesse who looked back at her in confusion.

"Tell her about what?"

"Jesse. My plan. What I want?" Beca replied. "LA? The club or relocating the label? Sounds familiar now?"

"Oh. That plan." Jesse put his hands in his pockets while walking towards his best friend. "Well, Becs. I'm sorry because I can't also think of a way on how to tell her, but you know, just tell her. It's Chloe, not your mom. Or dad." He snickered.

"Not funny, J." Beca groaned. "I'm just terrified, maybe she won't like it. Chloe dreamt of New York, she wanted to practice and establish herself there. I can't take that away from her."

"Becaw, you won't know until you try. Times have changed. You and Chloe have changed. For the better, I might add." Jesse put his arm on Beca's shoulder while they continued walking on the boulevard. "Just open up, you're in this together."

"You think so?" Beca asked.

"Yeah, man. Unless, you don't want to marry her." Jesse shoved the DJ but she kept her grip on Jesse's arm. "C'mon, B. The fact that you're thinking of Chloe in this kind of situation means something. It means a lot."

"And what does that mean?" Beca held on to Jesse's arm for comfort.

"Man, I thought you were smart. It means that you're considering her to be a part of your life. Long term stuff, it's what long time couples do. That's huge." Jesse smiled. "Personally, I think it's a sign that you want to settle with her. And I won't oppose to that."

"Is that so?"

"Yes. A big Yes. Just tell her, and face everything together." Jesse advised. "Don't think too much okay? It's not good for you. Don't make it such a big deal."

"I'll tell her tonight, J." Beca replied. "And yes, I thing you're right. I want her in my life-long term. But, I think I should take it one step at a time, yes?"

"Of course. Baby steps. Take things in stride. C'mon, let's go grab a bite. I'm starving." Jesse pulled the DJ to the nearest café that he spotted, and Beca giggled from behind. "Don't let me drag you, Becs."

 **CHRISTIAN LOUBOUTIN, WEST HOLLYWOOD**

"Bree, is everything alright with Beca and the label?" Chloe asked while Aubrey was searching the racks for something to wear for their night out at Boulevard3.

"Yeah. Why do you ask?" Aubrey faced the red head.

"Beca seems a little bit off? Pre-occupied? I don't understand." Chloe sighed and plopped herself on the couch. "By the way, those pumps look good on you."

"Thanks. Should I get them?" Aubrey walked in front of Chloe to try on her balance with the Leopard print platform pump she eyed a few weeks ago.

"Yeah, it suits you. It really does. It shows the inner you. Just do the Posen roar, and you're set." Chloe giggled.

"Wow, thanks a lot, Chlo." Aubrey sat down beside Chloe and handed the sales woman the other pair along with her card. "Okay. While waiting, tell me about it."

"Nothing. It's not a big deal. I just noticed that she seemed off, that's all."

"Chlo, Beca has her moments. Everyone does, but I think that, if you sense that there's something wrong, why not talk to her about it?" Aubrey advised. Aubrey knew that Beca was in a dilemma but she decided that it was not her place to say it. She wanted Chloe to find out from Beca herself. "She'll tell you. She always does, Chlo. Shall we go? We have to meet the rest of the girls now for coffee." Aubrey stood up and got her purchase when Chloe nodded in reply. "Wait, before we get out of this shop, are you not getting anything?"

"Nope. I don't need new shoes, Bree. Besides, they're still too expensive. I'm going to get one when I get settled in New York." Chloe grinned.

"New York, huh? You still picture yourself in the Big Apple. I'm impressed." Aubrey smiled.

"Yeah. Everyone I love is in New York. There's nothing bad about that." Chloe shrugged. "Let's go, Bree. We have to see the girls."

Aubrey had nothing else to say upon hearing Chloe's unmoved desire to settle in New York. She took a mental note of reminding Beca that she has to talk to the redhead as soon as possible.

 **ALFRED COFFEE, WEST HOLLYWOOD**

"Sorry, we're late, girls." Aubrey stated as she and Chloe joined Stacie, Tiffany, Jessica and Ashley. They parted ways when they were dropped off by Dave along West Hollywood and decided to meet up at Alfred Coffee after an hour or so.

"It's okay, Aubrey. We just arrived a few minutes ago. No need to worry." Stacie replied. "Did you get what you wanted?"

"Yeah. Got me a Louboutin! Beca and Jesse knows how much I wanted it. I couldn't sleep after I saw it. That's why I decided to get it here in LA." Aubrey proudly showed the girls her recent purchase.

"Oh my, it's pretty!" Ashley commented. "Suits you, Aubrey."

"That's what I'm supposed to say too!" Jessica snickered. "Unleash the party animal tonight, okay?"

"You all said the same thing as Chloe. Should I be worried?" Aubrey joked.

"No, not at all. Those are really meant for you." Tiffany added. "Can't wait to see it tonight!"

"Speaking of tonight, did you get anything too, Chloe?" Stacie sat beside Chloe who looked like she was lost in her thoughts. "You wanted a Louboutin as a Graduation gift for yourself."

"Yeah, I do. But I'm getting a Louboutin in New York." Chloe proudly stated.

"Still pushing through New York, huh?" Tiffany asked. "I've been looking around LA, I think I like it here. What do you say, girls?"

Aubrey tried to take on the opportunity to check on Chloe's insights about LA and New York, hoping that maybe she would get something out of the red head. "Well, LA isn't bad. I think it's great! I personally like being in LA, so whenever Beca has something up around here, I'm always willing to tag along with her. How about you, Chlo?"

"Well…" Chloe sipped on her iced coffee before she could finally find an answer to Aubrey's question. "I don't know? I haven't pictured myself here in LA. It has always been New York, even before Beca and I got back together. You know that, right?"

All the girls nodded but Stacie and Aubrey eyed each other. Stacie didn't know anything about Beca's plans but she has always been observant, so maybe she knew-who knows?

"Don't you want to try it out here first, Chloe?" Ashley and Jessica agreed with Tiffany that maybe LA has also something to offer them. "New York is a huge thing, we know that. But I think being in LA would be too."

"And, it's also closer to your apartment in Palo Alto. Close to home, actually." Jessica waved her fork. "Not that we're imposing, Chloe. But maybe you would want to reconsider?"

"I don't know, girls. I love you but, I'm torn. Maybe I'll need something to help me think this through. I'll ask Beca's opinion when I get to talk to her." Chloe smiled. "She might know what to say."

"Oohhh. Beca has a say on your future now?" Tiffany joked. "When are we going to hear the wedding bells ring, Chloe?"

"Shut up, Tiff. Beca and I are a pair." Chloe grinned.

"Nah, but Beca's opinion is so important. Just move in with her, will you?" Ashley added to Tiffany's joke. "You seemed married already."

"Put a ring on it, Chlo. Before it's too late." Jessica chimed in.

Stacie and Aubrey laughed along with Tiffany, Jessica and Ashley. However, Aubrey and Stacie looked at the redhead intently and tried to decipher if she really wanted to take another step with the DJ.

"Chloe, don't mind them. Don't give in to peer pressure. Take all the time you need." Stacie placed a comforting hand on Chloe's shoulder.

"I agree. Those things take time. It's a huge step in your relationship." Aubrey added.

"I know, but to be honest, I was already actually thinking about the next step in my relationship with Beca." Chloe looked at the girls seriously. "I'm into our relationship as much as she is."

 **BOULEVARD3, SUNSET BOULEVARD**

Beca and Jesse were not able to follow the girls at Alfred Coffee, so everyone decided to meet at Boulevard3 instead for convenience. Sadly, Beca and Chloe were not able to meet each other at the hotel because of Jesse's desire to stuff his belly before heading to the Club. It was such a relief when Beca found out that Chloe wasn't angry at all due to their no-show-she just had to worry about finding the perfect timing to tell Chloe her future plans which included her.

Beca and Jesse waited for Aubrey, Chloe, Stacie and the rest of the girls to arrive at the club. They stood outside and made small talks with a few people they knew. Dave was instructed by Beca to be with the girls-of course, Dave was also hesitant, he didn't want to leave Beca without security but Beca assured him that she and Jesse can handle being left at a club.

Fifteen minutes later, Beca's rented SUV arrived with the girls. Stacie was the first to get out, followed by Tiffany, Jessica, Ashley, then Aubrey and Chloe. The girls looked amazing that night-they were effortlessly beautiful. But, Chloe- Chloe was the most beautiful of all in Beca's eyes. Indeed, she was effortlessly beautiful in a simple little black dress which fit her perfectly-like the dress was made only for her.

"Hey, sexy." Beca whispered to her girlfriend's ear when she met the redhead.

"Hey, yourself. You look sexy, as well, baby." Chloe greeted Beca with a small peck on the lips. Careful as not the ruin each other's lipstick. "You're smoking hot." Beca, on the other hand was wearing one of her favorite dresses- a Zac Posen red and black dress, which was undoubtedly short enough to expose on of her best assets, her legs.

Boulevard3 was Beca, Jesse and Aubrey's favorite hang out place whenever they are in LA. The DJ liked it so much that it was one of the things that inspired her to open a club around town. Boulevard3 has three main bars- one at the dance floor, at the mezzanine and at the outdoor courtyard.

Beca chose Boulevard3 to let Chloe, Tiffany, Jessica and Ashley experience the Los Angeles party scene. Of course, she considered the presence of Stacie Conrad who was known to be an expert in parties. She knew that they would love the place, and to Beca's delight, she was not mistaken. She saw the surprised looks on everyone's faces as they were ushered inside.

The club is really huge-it has a huge dance floor so elbow to elbow dancing isn't a problem. Chloe, Tiffany, Stacie, Jessica and Ashley were speechless as they were led into their table near the main bar.

The party has already started when Beca and the group arrived, but that didn't stop them from ordering.

"Go ahead, girls. Get what you want, it's on me. Party hard 'cause you deserve it!" Beca exclaimed which earned cheers from the group.

Stacie-being her usual self pulled Chloe, Tiffany, Jessica and Ashley to the dance floor. Leaving Jesse, Aubrey and Beca behind. Aubrey remembered that she had to mention something to Beca, so she did.

"Midget, before the alcohol makes me forget. I have to tell you something important." Aubrey whispered and moved closer to Beca.

"Really? What's up?" Beca drank her Tequila shot and focused her attention to Aubrey afterwards.

"Chloe still has her mind set on New York, better tell her about your plans because she mentioned earlier that she wanted to be in the Big Apple ever since." Aubrey stated. "Tell her before she's drunk."

"Yeah, I will. I'm just waiting for the perfect timing." Beca watched her friends on the dance floor. She was happy that they were letting loose. "I'll tell her when she comes back, I'll tell her in the courtyard, I don't know. But, I'll tell her."

However, Aubrey and Beca didn't notice Jesse's sudden disappearance. They were surprised when they heard a familiar voice get up on stage.

"Good Evening, LA! Sorry to interrupt your dancing. Hello, my name's Jesse! Some of you know who I am, some don't but that doesn't matter. Since I'm very very close to the owner of this club, I wanted to grant his request. You see, Mr. Andrews is a huge fan of Beca Mitchell, he wanted Beca to DJ. And I assume, he is not the only one who wants that, right?" Jesse motioned to the crowd to say yes, but they did even before Jesse could pump them up.

The crowd cheered and started to chant Beca's name. Beca, was caught off guard so she stiffened upon hearing Jesse's monologue. Aubrey was cheering too, beside her and urged Beca to get up on stage.

"Go, hobbit. Mr. Andrews request, remember?" Aubrey giggled. "Plus, Chloe's here. She loves watching you mix live."

Beca sighed and was hesitant, but Aubrey was right. She cannot let Mr. Andrews down. As Beca stood up from their table, the crowd went wild.

"Let's give it up for Beca, everybody!" Jesse announced. The crowd clapped and continued to chant Beca's name. Beca saw Chloe's proud smile from the stage and it made her feel at ease, despite her being hijacked by Jesse.

"Okay. I am not ready for this, but since it's for Mr. Andrews, let's see what I can manage to produce here, alright? So, please bear with me." Beca stated when Jesse handed her the mic. She sent Jesse a glare but Jesse shrugged it off and just mouthed a "Sorry" from the sidelines.

Beca fiddled with the resident DJ's laptop and tried to see what she can make from what he has in store. When Beca signaled that she was ready, the lights in the main bar and in the dance floor were back to the way it was before Jesse got up on stage-it was dimmed.

"Alright, Los Angeles! Are you ready to party?" Beca spoke as she played some of the beats that the resident DJ has previously prepared. "Okay, Here we go!"

Aubrey and Jesse joined Chloe, Stacie and the rest of the girls on the dance floor when Beca started to prepare her mix. Beca effortlessly remixed Mike Posner's I Took A Pill in Ibiza, and later on added her beats to match Clean Bandit's Real Love. The crowd danced to the music Beca has created impromptu-there was no sign that she was caught off guard and definitely unprepared. She moved gracefully, moving from the mixing board to the laptop with just one cup of the headphones on her ears.

"Damn, Chloe. Beca really looks sexy when she's mixing." Ashley drooled over the DJ, but Chloe was used to Ashley having a girl crush on her girlfriend.

"Hot, right?" Chloe winked at Ashley and continued to dance with everyone else.

Before Beca's remix of Middle could end, Chloe excused herself to get something to drink at the main bar. She stood by and continued to watch her girl create music for everyone to dance to. Beca was in her zone, and it made Chloe proud to call Beca hers. Everyone in Boulevard3 wants a piece of Beca Mitchell, it was too much for Chloe but she knew that Beca belongs to her.

"Beca Mitchell is really something, huh?" A voice startled Chloe.

"Excuse me?" Chloe looked at the man who sat beside her, she couldn't make out the man's face. But she knew she heard that voice somewhere.

"I said, Beca Mitchell is really something, Chloe." The man smirked.

"Oh my god, Rob. I'm sorry, I didn't recognize you." Chloe hugged Rob in greeting.

"She's a keeper, Chloe. If I were you, I won't let her get away." Rob smiled. "An impromptu mix, just for you? Beca won't also let you go. I could say that."

"Huh?" Chloe was confused to what Rob was saying.

"You have been dating a music producer/DJ for a while but you still forget Beca often speaks through the songs that she plays. Listen." Rob instructed Chloe, to which the red head followed. It was difficult to piece the lyrics together since Chloe was not aware of the song that Beca was currently remixing.

 _Oh, before you I was searching for a rarity  
Oh, you showed me things I never thought that I would see_

 _It's in the way you look, it's in the way you love  
And I can see that this is real  
It's in the way you talk, it's in the way you touch  
And I can see_

 _This is real, real, real, real love  
This is real, real, real, real love  
You give me that feeling, you give me that feeling  
You give me that, you give me real love  
You give me that feeling, you give me that feeling  
You give me that, you give me real love_

Chloe was touched to the lyrics of the song that Beca played, and she knew that she had to take in Rob's advice. "Thanks, Rob. I owe you one."

"For what?" Rob asked.

"For making me listen to what Beca can't really say." Chloe smiled. She and Rob had become friends and they put everything in the past behind them, so there was really no hard feelings between them.

"No, Chloe. You don't owe me anything. You knew it was from the very start, I just helped you listen to the song. You see, Chloe, no one really pays attention to the lyrics in a club like this. They're all into dancing and moving to the beats, but the music, is useless without those words put into it. Beca knows that, of all people. Only a few listen, I just helped you figure it out." Rob stated. "Cheers?"

"Cheers, Rob." Chloe raised her drink and hugged Rob before she returned to her friends. She returned exactly in time, because Beca had just finished mixing and was already moving towards their direction.

Beca caught sight of the red head and rushed to meet her halfway. "Chloe."

"Beca." Chloe met her girlfriend's gaze.

"I have to tell you something." Both said in unison. They looked at each other with raised eyebrows and giggled at what happened.

"We sound like twins. Go ahead." Beca offered.

"No, you go. It seems that yours is more important. And you're the first one, basically." Chloe grinned.

"No, you." Beca countered Chloe's offer.

"Alright, this will go on all night. Why don't we say what we want to say at the same time?" Chloe suggested.

"After the count of three? Okay." Beca added. "I hope we get to understand what each has to say though."

"Don't worry, we will. I'll do the counting, DJ. You ready?" Chloe smirked when Beca nodded.

Chloe breathed in deeply before she started counting. "Okay. 1, 2, 3."

"Move in with me."

 **A/N: Sorry for the super late update, guys. I had writer's block, but I got my drive back. Yey!**

 **Looks like they're on the same page, but it seems that Beca has forgotten to inform Chloe about her big plans of moving to LA. Yikes. NY or LA?**

 **I'm afraid that this story has to come to an end in a few chapters, but don't worry. I'm going to write another one, or perhaps write song fics or one-shots. Just pitch your ideas, and I'll see how to make things work.**

 **Either way, please feel free to leave a review or drop me messages about your insights and all. Thank you in advance, guys. ;)**


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

"Wait. What? Am I hearing you correctly or am I just hallucinating?" Beca raised her index finger to halt Chloe from speaking further.

Chloe giggled and found Beca's reaction adorable. It was obvious that the brunette was not expecting that she would also initiate that they move in together. Not that Chloe was expecting that Beca would ask her to move in-she was also surprised, but she was also as determined to push through with taking their relationship to the next level as much as Beca is. Beca didn't really expect it of Chloe that's why she has reacted in that way.

"Chloe, will you please tell me that I am not dreaming right now? Is this real?" Beca put her hands on her girlfriend's shoulder and urged her to speak. "Please?"

"Yes, this is real, babe. You are not dreaming. I also asked you to move in with me. How did that sound?" Chloe tucked Beca's hair behind her ear and kissed her forehead. "So, are you saying yes or yes?"

"That's unfair. You know I want to move in with you." Beca scoffed. "But, yes. I will move in with you, Chloe Beale. How about you?"

"A million times, yes." Chloe reached for Beca's hands and intertwined them with hers.

"So, what's next for us, Beale?" Beca held Chloe's hands tightly and moved in closer so she could whisper softly in the red head's ears.

"I don't know, should we tell them?" Chloe grinned.

"Yeah. I think we should. I think it's a great idea." Beca laughed. "I can't wait to see everyone's faces."

"Likewise. I bet they'll be happier than we are. Shall we, then?" Chloe asked the DJ and mimicked a gentleman offering her arm.

"Oh, that's so charming." Beca joked. "But, yes. We shall." Beca took Chloe's arm and both girls walked back to where their friends are.

Everyone in the table was having fun while Beca and Chloe had their interaction halfway in the dance floor. The club was packed-as usual, and they were unaware that Beca and Chloe had just proposed that they move in together-not even Jesse or Aubrey.

When Beca and Chloe walked back hand-in-hand to their tables, they had such a huge smile on their faces which Aubrey and Stacie found weird. However, being the blunt person she is, Aubrey took in the moment and asked what was going on.

"Okay, you two. What's with the smile? You are starting to creep me out. You're grinning from ear to ear, so spill it before I force it out of both of you." Aubrey threatened.

"Yeah, did you two have eye-sex on the dance floor? Did you meet another celebrity? What's going on?" Stacie added which caused the rest of the group laugh at her comments.

Beca and Chloe didn't know how to tell their friends. It was indeed a nice timing because everyone was there-they were all special and they deserve to know.

"Uh… Well…" Beca was starting to stutter which caused an awkward silence among the group. Jesse started to think that it was something serious so he moved closer to Beca.

"Is everything alright, Becaw?" Jesse asked.

"Yeah… It's just that…Man, this is difficult." Beca was nervous, and Chloe couldn't take it anymore.

Due to her excitement, Chloe immediately chimed in to continue Beca's revelation. "Beca and I are moving in together!"

"No shit, really?" Jesse spurted his drink when Chloe made the big reveal.

"That's aca-awesome, Chlo!" Aubrey hugged Chloe, then Beca after.

"It's about time, you two. We have been waiting for this for a long time." Stacie smirked and rushed to Beca and Chloe's side to give them hugs. "Wedding on the works!"

Tiffany, Jessica and Ashley gathered over Chloe and gushed over the fact that their friend is dating and moving in with Beca Mitchell. Beca, on the other hand was being bombarded by Jesse and Aubrey with dagger looks that only they could understand.

"Okay, I hate to break up the mini-celebration. Let's continue this when the lovebirds get married already." Stacie stated which everyone was happy to comply with. "Hey, but one last thing before we go back to partying hard on the dance floor, I was wondering who asked who?"

The group was looking between Beca and Chloe, waiting for the answer to who initiated. Beca looked and Chloe and smiled at her, Chloe did the same too.

And like what happened earlier, Beca and Chloe said the same thing at the same time-like everything was in sync. "We both did." The girls smirked, and their friends felt that there's no need to ask more questions, because they knew. They knew that it was what both girls wanted for a long time.

 **SUNSET MARQUIS, WEST HOLLYWOOD, CALIFORNIA**

Boulevard3 was indeed the best venue for the night out that Beca had planned for Stacie, Chloe, Tiffany, Jessica and Ashley. There was an unexpected turn of events, wherein both Beca and Chloe asked each other to move in together.

Beca seemed to be still in a daze of what transpired that night, causing her to get out of bed early despite the alcohol intake. She was expecting to be hung over but she was obviously wrong, it seemed like she hasn't drank anything at all. She felt like she was on top of the world-like she can take on anything, even hang overs.

Finding nothing to do in her suite, and not wanting to disturb Chloe, Beca took a bath and put on decent clothes just in case she might bump into someone. Beca loved being in her pajamas, but since she's not at home, she had no choice. After everything, she made her way out and found herself going to the hotel's outdoor pool.

It was a bright morning, and Beca took it as a sign that it will be a good day. Noticing that there was no one around, she decided to make herself comfortable. _"Good thing I wore denim shorts."_

Beca sat by the edge of the pool and played with the water by kicking it like a kid.

"Looking good, shorty." Amy's greeting startled the DJ. Beca immediately stood up and tried to explain what she was doing by the pool early in the morning but Amy shushed her. "Zip it, Shawshank. I know you need your moments."

"Thanks, Amy." Beca sighed. "Why are you up early? We don't have to do anything today, do we?"

"Relax, Shawshank. I wanted to take a dip in the pool. Gotta keep this body healthy with a morning swim, okay?" Amy smiled and started to get ready for her morning dip. Beca nodded in agreement and continued to sit by the pool while watching Amy swim.

Amy seemed to enjoy her swim with her floaters, which made Beca laugh at how silly her friend was being. However, Amy noticed the way that Beca was smiling differently so she decided to swim closer to her friend to get something out of her.

"Hey, shorty. Why are you all smiles today? What's going on? C'mon, tell your other best friend all about it. I'm all ears." Amy stated while taking off her goggles. "You're as bright as the sun today, my puny friend."

"Oh, yeah. Amy, I was wondering why you didn't follow last night. I hated the fact that you weren't there, you know? When we told everyone…"

"Told everyone, what?" Amy cut Beca off and reached for her orange juice, which Beca handed over to her.

"That, Chloe and I are moving in together." Beca smirked.

"Oh wow, Shawshank. I'm happy for you! You and ginger are getting into some serious stuff right now, huh?" Amy smiled. "I would love to get out of the pool and give you a hug right now, but I would get you all wet. Oops. My bad, that's ginger's duty. Sorry." Amy joked.

"Amy, it's 7 in the morning! It's too early for those kind of jokes." Beca replied.

"I said sorry, okay?" Amy laughed. "So, Beca, moving in. Wow. Where? Beverly Hills?"

Amy decided to get out of the pool when she noticed that Beca had no current answer. She sat beside Beca and waited for her response while she busied herself with consuming her drink. Sensing that Beca had no answer yet, she spoke up.

"You haven't told her. Am I right?" Amy sighed.

Beca had nothing to say and just nodded back, she knew that it was going to be a problem.

 **Meanwhile…**

Unknown to Beca, Chloe was feeling giddy by the time she woke up. Like what she usually does back in Stanford, the first thing she does when she wakes up is to draw her curtains to let the light in. When she did so, she was able to see a perfect view of West Hollywood.

Chloe was rooming in with Stacie-she forgot to move to Beca's room that night when she found herself exhausted from taking care of Stacie who was buzzed. It's not like she was complaining but she'd prefer it if she was able to spend her first night in LA with Beca.

It was unfortunate for Stacie that she had rays of light shining directly on her face when Chloe drew the curtains up. She stirred in her sleep and Chloe hoped that the taller brunette won't wake up all because of her.

Chloe continued to admire the view from their room and was startled when she found Stacie standing behind her.

"Chloe, I know you love the sun but my head's killing me right now. Can we close the window so I could continue my much needed beauty rest?" Stacie asked as she moved closer.

"Sorry, Stace. I didn't know that the sun shines this bright here too, didn't know it could hit you." Chloe apologized and looked on.

"Keeping yourself busy, I see." Stacie commented which made Chloe raise a brow at her.

"What are you talking about? I am just admiring the view." Chloe scoffed.

"Yeah, I can see. Which view, by the way? That view?" Stacie asked and pointed to the horizon and later to the poolside where Beca currently is with Amy. "Or that one? I prefer the latter, if you'd ask me. It's hotter." Stacie shrugged.

Chloe's eyes widened when she saw her girlfriend in a black tank top and denim shorts sitting by the poolside chatting with Amy. "Whoa, is that Beca?"

"I believe so. Unless, she has a doppelganger lurking around here." Stacie rolled her eyes. "Of course, it is Beca!"

"Wanna join them?" Chloe invited Stacie who was making her way back to her bed. "It'll be good for you. It might help with the headache."

"Chloe, if you wanna see how hot your girlfriend is, you don't have to make excuses. Tell me and I'll understand." Stacie joked. "Just let me get ready and we'll go join them, okay?"

"Thanks, Stace." Chloe beamed and returned to watching Beca and Amy while waiting for Stacie. _"Well, Good Morning, Sunshine. This is going to be a great day."_

Before Chloe and Stacie could arrive at the poolside, CR and Benji saw Beca and Amy. Realizing that they are to be joined by the two, Beca tried to shrug herself off her thoughts and composed herself upon CR and Benji's arrival. She looked on to Amy, who returned an encouraging smile.

"Yo, B! I heard what happened last night! Moving in with Chloe, right?" CR exclaimed when she was on her way to Beca and Amy.

"Not so loud, CR. The press haven't heard of it yet. Shame on you, PR Person." Amy joked and CR glared at her in return.

Benji, on the other hand, sat beside Beca and nudged her playfully. "Awesome, Becs."

"Thanks, guys. We're just moving in, no big deal." Beca shrugged and tried to cover up the fact that she hasn't told Chloe about her plans yet-which worried her bigtime.

"Of course, it is! It might lead to a wedding in time if everything works out!" Benji stated. "It's meant to be!"

"Gosh, you sound like Jesse." Beca whined. "No wonder why you're also best friends."

Benji smiled at Beca, and Beca did the same thing too. "Yeah, I know. So, what's going on?"

Beca had a feeling that Amy's going to tell Benji and CR her current dilemma, so she beat her to it by diverting the topic. "Nothing much, just keeping Amy some company here."

"Uh uh. Hold it right there, Shawshank." Amy raised her finger and turned to CR and Benji. "She is keeping me company BUT she has a problem."

"And what is that?" CR asked.

"Well, the big BM here hasn't told Ginger her plans to settle here in LA. She didn't tell her when she asked Chloe to move in with her." Amy explained. Beca sat by the pool in silence, mentally cursing herself for the mess she created.

"You haven't told Chloe yet?" Benji turned to Beca with a worried look on his face.

"Yeah. I forgot. Spur of the moment, I guess? We were both so caught up in the moment, I forgot to lay my plans out." Beca sighed. "Do you think I'll be in trouble?"

"Well, it depends on how Chloe would take it. But, I know it will be alright if ever worst comes to worst." Benji stated. "We'll always be here, remember? New York or LA."

"Thanks, Benji. I'm currently thinking of a way to tell her." Beca got out of the pool and joined Amy and CR who settled on a nearby table. Benji followed and sat beside Beca.

"Just tell her, B. Letter, song, name it. You can deal with that." CR advised. "You can manage to pull everything off."

Amy and Benji nodded in agreement because CR is right, Beca can pull everything off even up to the last minute. "I don't know. Why is it so damn difficult, guys?" Beca was stressing over how she could tell Chloe because she's scared of how Chloe would react to it. She didn't want to lose LA, and also Chloe.

CR, Amy and Benji had nothing to say when Beca started to show how her dilemma's starting to ruin her day. Beca stood up and started walking back and forth-her friends just watched her, still not knowing how to help Beca deal with it.

"Ugh! Why can't I just tell Chloe that I'm not sure of New York anymore?!" Beca screamed and wiped her sweat on her forehead with the back of her hand. "It looks so easy, but I can't. Tell me why, guys! Guys?" Beca noticed her friends were sitting still with horrified looks on their faces, she realized that they were looking at something behind her. To ease her confusion, Beca turned her back and was surprised to see that her friends were not looking at something-but someone.

Chloe was excited to join Beca and the rest of the group by the pool. It was a bad timing that as soon as Chloe and Stacie were approaching Beca, Amy, CR and Benji, the DJ was voicing out her concerns. Too bad, it was a relationship concern just after what happened in Boulevard3.

Before Beca could even find the words, Chloe's smile turned into a frown. Chloe pulled Stacie along with her as she hurriedly urged the latter to make their way back to the hotel.

"Shit." Beca gritted her teeth and started to run after Chloe. "Chloe, baby, wait! Let me explain, please!'

"About what? That you aren't sure of New York anymore? That you're not sure of moving in with me?" Chloe answered back. She was really angry and Stacie encouraged her to calm down but there was no stopping her emotions right now.

"Chloe, I didn't say anything like that! I'm sure of you, but New York? I don't really know anymore." Beca sighed. "Please, we can talk about this. Not in this way."

"It's implied, Beca! You're not sure of New York, huh? But you know that I always dreamt of being in New York. I want to be in New York! But, how could that happen when you're not sure of being there anymore?" Chloe raised her voice, Stacie was holding her back and was still trying her best to stop Chloe from saying anything further. "This is bullshit."

"No, that's not the same, Chloe! You're being selfish!" Beca couldn't hide her anger anymore, she was holding it all together when Chloe started to get angry. But, Chloe's words were just too much for her right now.

"Excuse me, what did you just say?" Chloe raised her brows and shook off Stacie's hand.

"I said, you're selfish! You are selfish, Chloe. You won't listen to me, but instead you're acting like a spoiled brat! You want to be in New York, because you want to, because it's your dream. But what about mine, Chloe? Have you ever considered that?"

"No. You're wrong, you're selfish." Chloe countered Beca's arguments. "You never told me about your plans, you kept them all to yourself. How long have you kept it, Beca? How long?"

"Does it even matter, Chloe? I just didn't know how to tell you because I knew you love New York, and I couldn't take that away from you that's why I was in the middle of this dilemma." Beca explained. "And here you are, getting mad about all of this, and you won't even dare to listen to me!"

"What more are you going to say Beca? It's all out! You want to be here in LA!" Chloe exclaimed.

"Stop." Beca sighed and took a step back from Chloe. "Just let me remind you of the fact that I wanted to make it here in LA, you knew that since Barden. What to do with that information is up to you. Chloe, I'm not asking you to choose LA over New York, I want you to realize it for yourself, what you want from what you need. Where you really want to be. And, when you finally do, we can talk about how to make ends meet. Now, go back to the hotel like you planned to, and we'll talk when you're done acting like a spoiled brat."

"Yeah, walk away from the problem, Beca. That's where you're good at, right?" Chloe answered back.

"I don't wanna deal with this right now, Chloe. It's useless to argue with someone who won't even listen." Beca turned her back from Chloe and continued to walk away from the red head. She can't deal with Chloe's attitude right now. She was expecting that kind of reaction from Chloe but she was hurt from what Chloe had said. She knew deep down that Chloe is wrong, she isn't a selfish person.

Amy, CR and Benji immediately stood up from their seats to meet a crying Beca. They were hoping that it would turn out fine but upon seeing how messed up Beca looked like, they knew that it was a mistake to get their hopes up. Benji, CR and Amy hugged Beca and let the DJ cry even if she was sandwiched between them. Beca was hurting and Benji, CR and Amy did all that they could do to comfort her and called Jesse and Aubrey for reinforcement.

On the other hand, Chloe stormed through the hotel, with Stacie following behind. Due to her anger, she was not able to notice Tiffany, Jessica and Ashley who were on their way out. Sensing that something was wrong and how Stacie tried her best to keep up with Chloe, they decided to follow.

"Chlo. Open up." Stacie knocked on the bathroom door. As soon as Chloe entered their room, she locked herself inside the bathroom. "C'mon, Chloe. We can talk about this, I'm here. Okay?"

Tiffany, Jessica and Ashley entered and were surprised to find Stacie knocking continuously on the bathroom door. "What's going on?" Ashley asked as they joined Stacie in trying to convince Chloe to come out.

"They had a fight with Beca." Stacie sighed. "We'll explain later." The girls nodded and tried their best to make Chloe come out.

Finally, Chloe opened the door and Stacie, Tiffany, Jessica and Ashley rushed in. They found Chloe sitting in the bath tub, with her knees covering her face. She was crying so hard that the girls didn't know how to ease the pain.

"Beca isn't sure of New York anymore." Chloe spoke up, and the girls urged her to continue. Stacie excused herself to get Chloe a glass of water. "She has plans to settle here in LA. What about me, girls? I want to be in New York."

"Chloe, Beca said she isn't sure of New York, not you." Stacie chimed in and handed Chloe the glass of water she got. "I think you're over reacting. Sorry to say, but yeah, I think you really are. You didn't even listen to her explanation, Chloe. She has the right to walk away from you. Can't blame her for that."

"She called me selfish, Stace! Didn't you hear that?" Chloe reasoned out.

"Yeah, I did. And I think it was proper." Stacie stated. "You're wrong here, Chloe. Does the place where you want to settle in define your relationship with Beca?"

Chloe swallowed hard, and when Stacie didn't get any violent reaction from Chloe, she continued. "Chloe, whether it's LA or NY, it's going to be okay. And yes, you want to be in New York, but have you ever thought about Beca's feelings? She sacrificed a lot for you, and I won't be shocked if later on, Beca would forego being here in LA for you. Right, girls?" Stacie looked at Tiffany, Jessica and Ashley.

"Yeah. Beca would do that. And it will make her unhappy in a way because she wanted to leave New York, but she'd choose your happiness over hers. Sorry, Chlo." Jessica added. "That's how Beca is."

"But she didn't tell me. I deserved to know, we're in a relationship."

"Because she knew that you'd act this way, I guess she wanted to find a perfect way to say it? Didn't you listen, Chlo? She knows you so much, that explaining her own plans to you is difficult for her." Stacie explained. "You over reacted, see where it got you."

"Tell us, Chloe. Where do you want to be?" Jessica asked. "With all honesty, please."

"With Beca. Shit. I think I messed up." Chloe whined.

"Yeah, Bigtime." Tiffany stated.

"I have to go check on Beca." Chloe stood up and wiped her face. She rushed out of their hotel room, and stopped in her tracks when she saw Beca leave the lobby with Jesse and CR, leaving Aubrey behind.

Just when Chloe had made her way to the lobby, Aubrey caught a glimpse of her and called her attention. Chloe tried to play it cool, and silently hoped that Aubrey didn't hear about the fight that occurred earlier.

"Where are you headed to, Chlo?" Aubrey asked.

"Uh, I wanted to talk to Beca." Chloe smiled shyly.

"She just left with Jesse and CR." Aubrey stated, there was coldness in her tone. "They're meeting someone important. It's urgent."

"Yeah, too bad I didn't make it in time." Chloe sighed. "Will they be back soon?"

"I really don't know. But, she told me to give this to you when I see you." Aubrey handed Chloe a folded paper. "I know about what happened, Chloe. I know that I'm not supposed to take sides, but I'm not happy with what happened."

Chloe took the paper from Aubrey and nodded to Aubrey's statement. The note read:

 **"** **Despite of what happened, you're still going to enjoy LA. I promised. Aubrey will take you, she knows what to do."**

"Bree, about what happened? I made a mistake. I'm sorry." Chloe apologized and Aubrey just looked at her.

"Don't apologize to me, Chloe. Apologize to Beca. She's hurt, and I don't like seeing her that way." Aubrey stated. "Get the girls ready, I'll wait down here."

Aubrey rarely gets disappointed with Chloe. Sad to say, with what transpired, she already is. However, Aubrey agreed to take Chloe, Stacie and the rest of the girls out for the day. She knew that Beca and Chloe needed to make things cool off before they could be together in one room again.

 **Meanwhile…**

"You okay there, Becs?" Jesse saw that Beca looked down in the dumps from the rearview mirror.

"Do I need to answer that question?" Beca asked.

"Sorry, just took a chance." Jesse shrugged.

Jesse, CR, Beca and of course, Dave are currently on their way to meet a real estate agent named, John. Jesse had met with John before Beca flew to LA, and he called him that day to set up an urgent meeting regarding the lot he has been offering Beca located in West Hollywood.

"Are you sure you're doing this, B?" CR whispered.

"Yeah. Anything for Chloe. Remember?" Beca sighed. "I can't handle it, you should've seen her, CR. She was fuming, she seemed like a different person. Looks like she won't be giving up New York, so I'm giving up LA. Besides, we're still doing well in New York, right?"

"Yeah. But, LA is your dream, B. New York to LA, remember?" CR wanted Beca to change her mind. "Think about it. Properly."

"I know, but… Chloe is my dream too. No matter how everything hurts right now." Beca explained. She didn't want to hear anything more so she put on her headphones and tried to get lost in the music.

CR and Jesse looked at each other through the rearview mirror, they were trying to send each other a message to ease Beca out of her misery. Beca caught sight of their looks and immediately spoke up. "Guys, I'm alright, okay? I'll get over this." Jesse and CR nodded in reply and tried hard to keep their eyes on the road while they can see Beca silently crying during the ride.

 **WEST HOLLYWOOD, CALIFORNIA**

Aubrey waited for Chloe, Stacie, Tiffany, Jessica and Ashley in the hotel lobby. She hated that there had been a change of plans due to Beca and Chloe's fight. Everyone was supposed to hang out together, but instead, they went on separate ways.

They all got in a car which Aubrey had arranged with the hotel management, Aubrey was behind the wheels while Chloe sat on the passenger's seat. It was indeed a beautiful day, just like Chloe had imagined it to be but she was not happy, she and Beca were fighting.

The girls were expecting to be shopping again since they only had a few hours spent during the first time they went along with Aubrey. Sensing that they were traversing a different route, Chloe decided to speak up.

"Bree, where are we headed to? I thought we're going that way." Chloe pointed to the other side of the intersection.

"Oh, yeah. I just wanted to show you something. Don't worry, we won't take long."

Aubrey stated and sped up as soon as the stoplight turned green.

It was not a long drive from the hotel, but Chloe felt that it was since Aubrey barely said a word to her. Aubrey was talking to Stacie, Tiffany, Jessica and Ashley but she noticed that Aubrey was distant with her. She knew the reason why.

"Okay, we're here." Aubrey parked the car and got out of it. Stacie, Tiffany, Jessica and Ashley also got out, leaving Chloe inside. Chloe had no idea why they had to make a detour, so out of curiosity, she decided to check out what Aubrey wanted to show them.

"What are we looking at, Aubrey?" Stacie turned to Aubrey who was playing with the keys in her hand.

"Yeah, it's just a vacant lot to me. Is there supposed to be something here?" Tiffany asked.

"Or, are we waiting for someone here?" Jessica added.

"Oh! Are we waiting for Beca and Jesse here?" Ashley chimed in. But when the group remained silent, especially Chloe, she murmured a "Sorry".

"How about you, Chloe? Do you have any idea of why we're here?" Aubrey looked at Chloe who was standing behind the group. Chloe shook her head and stared at the lot before them. "Well, girls. This blank space here, is Beca's dream lot."

"No Kidding? This is huge!" Stacie exclaimed.

"It's an excellent location, Beca has good taste. It has a great view too." Jessica added.

"I know, we told her the same thing." Aubrey smirked. "Beca is a celebrity, everyone knows that. But to be here in LA is her dream. New York is different from LA. To be honest…" Aubrey turned to Chloe. "Chlo, this is where Beca wants to live in. Where she wants to build a home with you. She wants to relocate the label here, maybe put up a club or something."

Chloe seemed to be in shock of Aubrey's revelation. "I thought she'd just want to be here because she just got tired of New York. She only told me that she isn't sure of it anymore."

"Yeah, she isn't sure of New York. But, she is sure of being with you. Beca will totally get mad at me, but I would like to let you know that she's meeting the real estate agent, John, today."

"Why? What for?" Chloe asked.

"She's letting go of this investment, Chloe. Since you had an outburst and she felt that you won't let New York go, she'll give up LA for you. That's how much she loves you. Anything for Chloe, she says." Aubrey sighed. "We know how much Beca wanted this since Barden, Chloe. And we all are witnesses on how she loves you. Why not take time to show her too?"

"I know I made a mistake, Bree. I was blinded by my desire to be in New York. But then I realized, all I really want is Beca." Chloe was crying now, she wiped her tears with the back of her hand. "I messed up and I wanted to apologize earlier but she won't pick up. Oh my god, I am losing her!"

"Hey. It will be okay, Chlo. You're a team, take it one step at a time. And, we're here for you. For you and Beca." Aubrey stated and scooted closer to where Chloe was standing. Stacie, Tiffany, Jessica and Ashley also moved closer to give Chloe comfort to which the redhead acknowledged with a returning hug. "It's a huge decision, alright. But, together, you can withstand anything."

"Thanks, girls. I really appreciate all of this. I mean, you're here despite of my stupidity." Chloe smiled and looked at each girl eye to eye to show sincerity.

"Aw, Chloe. We promised to be here for you and Beca. We meant that." Stacie commented and nudged her playfully. "So, what'd do you say? What's the next move?"

"That's easy." Chloe sniffed. "Let's go get my girl."

 **AGO RESTAURANT, WEST HOLLYWOOD**

Jesse. CR and Beca were dropped off at Ago Restaurant to meet with John, the real estate agent. Fiddling with his phone subtly, Jesse was able to inform Aubrey of their current location, thus making Aubrey decide right then and there to meet up without Beca's consent. Being aware of Chloe's intent to make amends, Jesse agreed to Aubrey's decision-it was for the best anyway.

As Beca, Jesse and CR got in the restaurant, they were surprised that John was already waiting for them. Seeing the DJ and her team, John waved his hands and motioned them over to the table. "Beca!"

"John. I'm so sorry, we had a little problem with traffic on the way here." Beca greeted him with a friendly hug, while CR and Jesse shook his hands.

"It's okay. Please have a seat." John led Beca to her seat and sat opposite her. "So, Beca. Are you ready to consummate the deal?" John asked while removing some of the papers that Beca needed to sign from his folder. Beca cleared her throat and turned to Jesse and CR who were obviously waiting for Beca's decision.

"Well… John, I have something to say." Beca replied.

"Yeah? What is it?"

"I don't think I'm pushing through this anymore." Beca sighed.

"What? Why? Beca, you've waited for this for a long time now. What seems to be the problem?" John further inquired. He knew that Beca was eyeing on the Woods Drive property, so she was the first person that John called when it was already listed as for sale.

"I'm sorry, John. I really am. Chloe and I had an argument, and it seems like she doesn't want to be here. She'd rather stay in New York. You know, John, between Chloe and LA, I'd rather choose to lose the latter. No matter how difficult it is to let it go."

"I understand. But, this property is meant to be yours, Beca. And I'm not saying it just to make a sale, but also as a friend. It's a nice location and you know deep down how much you want to put something up in it. I'm not offering it to someone else until you really make up your mind. Will you please consider it again?" John advised.

Before Beca could agree, Chloe came rushing in the restaurant. She scanned the area until she met Beca's gaze. Noticing that Beca was out of her thoughts, Jesse and CR, including John greeted Chloe as she approached their table.

"Hi, I'm Chloe. Chloe Beale." Chloe extended her hand for John to shake.

"Yes, yes. Chloe, I've heard so much about you." John stood up and took Chloe's hand. "I'm John, John Matthews. Beca's real estate agent."

"Nice to meet you, John. May I?" Chloe motioned to the empty seat beside John, who nodded in response.

"What are you doing here? You shouldn't be here." Beca stated in a cold tone which was obviously directed to Chloe.

"I know you're still mad at me, Becs. But, I'm here to let you know that it's okay. It's okay for me to stay here in LA. I'm willing to let go of New York, for you. I have been selfish, and I'm sorry because I hurt you again. Everyone told me how much you dreamt of being here in LA, and I forgot how important it was for you since Barden, and now that being here is completely within your reach, I am not taking it away from you." Chloe explained with teary eyes. "I'm sorry that you wanted to let it go just because of me. I can't let you do that, Beca. I just can't. You're meant to be here in LA, Beca, with me."

"Chloe..." Beca reached for Chloe's hand across the table. "You don't have to do this, I love you and I can still try my best to deal with New York."

"No, I am not letting you do that. I want you to be happy, Beca. LA makes you happy, aside from me of course." Chloe smiled shyly and held Beca's hand tightly. "Go ahead and sign the papers, LA will work for me, as long as I'm with you."

Beca's eyes lit up, accompanied with a contagious smile which made Jesse, CR and John feel relieved at how Beca's dilemma has now come to an end. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah, I am. Go on, before I change my mind." Chloe smirked.

John offered the papers to Beca, which she immediately accepted and signed. The transaction between John and Beca is already finished, Beca already owns a piece of LA which made her very happy. Jesse and CR excused themselves from the table to escort John out of the restaurant, and also to give Beca and Chloe space.

"Thank you for considering LA again, Chlo." Beca smiled at Chloe who still sat opposite her.

"No, Becs. Thank You. For letting me realize the difference between what I want and what I need." Chloe swallowed hard. "You're both, Beca-what I want and need. And the thought of you being unhappy in New York even if we're together kills me. I can't be that person, that's why we're here."

"I was willing to give up LA, you know?"

"I know, that's why I'm here. It looked like I came just in time." Chloe grinned.

"Yeah, like it was really meant to be or something."

"I do believe that, silly." Chloe intertwined her hands with Beca's and played with her fingers. "Just remember Beca Mitchell, I'd go anywhere with you."

"Oh, really? Even if I'd go to Egypt? Kazakhstan? Or India?" Beca joked.

"Yeah. Name the places you can think of, Becs. I'm seriously doing that. You and I have something beautiful, and nothing can change that."

"That's deep." Beca commented. "But, I promise you, Chlo. You are never ever going to regret it."

"Well, I know I won't. Because just being with you alone makes me feel that I have made the right choice all along." Chloe stated. "I love you Beca. I really do."

"I love you too, Chlo."

"So, we're going to be one of those famous couples around LA now, huh?" Chloe winked at Beca, which made Beca groan at the thought of more paparazzi around LA compared to New York.

"You'll be spending most of your time in a hospital, babe. But yeah, I guess you could say that." Beca smirked.

"Awesome." Chloe leaned in and gave Beca a soft peck on the lips. "Can't wait to spend every day with you."

"Same here, Chlo. Same here." Beca smiled in return while trying hard to hide her blushing cheeks.

 **A/N: Sorry for the late update, guys! For those who pitched in their ideas for a prompt, thank you so much! I'll work on them, I promise. Also, for those asking, Yes, I will still make another multi-chapter story as soon as I have an idea about what to write but for sure it will be a Bechloe pairing, of course and Staubrey as per request. :)**

 **Don't forget to review, and feel free to keep your ideas coming. I appreciate them! Thanks guys!**


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

 **Two months later…**

 **LOS ANGELES, CALIFORNIA**

Settling in Los Angeles was not a problem for Beca, she had everything straightened out- thanks to Aubrey's help, of course. In two months, she was able to buy another property in Los Angeles-which was now the label's main office aside from the previous lot she acquired in West Hollywood-made into a club named Sync, and is considered to be one of the best clubs that caters Hollywood A-listers and local party goers.

The record label in New York remained to be a satellite office, with Beca flying to New York from LA whenever she needs to or when Amy and Benji misses her. Amy and Benji decided to stay in New York to keep the studio functional, which made Beca emotional since she didn't want to close it down.

Indeed, putting up the label in LA is one of the best decisions that Beca has ever made. There was a great influx of artists that were willing to wait for their turn just to work with Beca, and definitely, her closest friends in the industry were one of them. Due to collaborations after collaborations, Beca's career is on a high, and still she managed to retain the privacy she wanted despite the fame.

Chloe, on the other hand, has managed to be a doctor. Just like Beca, she'd come home late, or leave early depending on her shifts except on Saturdays, unless she gets emergencies being an on call doctor. However, the two would make sure to spend at least an hour or so just to talk to each other, to cuddle or even do nothing especially during Chloe's off and it seemed to work for both despite their hectic work schedules. With regard to their relationship, both are doing an excellent job in keeping their relationship as private and low-key as possible.

During Saturdays, Beca would arrive early in the morning because she mixes for Sync during Fridays, and usually, she finds Chloe in bed-fast asleep. But just as when Beca entered their apartment, Chloe was getting ready for work.

"Hey, where are you off to? It's 3 in the morning, you don't have shifts on Saturday." Beca hugged Chloe from behind while Chloe was putting her hair up in a messy bun.

"Sorry that you have to see me leave on a Saturday, babe. I'm covering the shift of another doctor, plus, I'm on-call remember? It's not like you're not used to this." Chloe faced Beca and kissed her softly on the lips.

"I know. But it's just weird, I'm not used to seeing you actually leave and walk out the front door at 3 in the morning." Beca whined, which Chloe found to be cute.

"Because, you're a sleepy head, Beca Mitchell." Chloe put on her coat and gathered her things, she was now ready to leave. "You don't really get to see me leave early."

"Right. But, Baby, I think you're forgetting something." Beca called out.

"Oh, yeah." Chloe made her way back to Beca and gave her a goodbye kiss. She had to pull away with all her might before she forgets that she needs to be out of their flat. "There you go."

"Excellent move, Beale. But, I was actually referring to this." Beca giggled and tossed the car keys over to the red head. "Drive safely, baby."

"Will do. Catch up on sleep, but don't sleep on the couch, okay? Love you!" Chloe caught the keys and headed out the door, unknowingly leaving a tired and sleepy DJ who immediately found herself lying on the couch.

 **CEDARS-SINAI MEDICAL CENTER, LOS ANGELES**

As soon as Chloe moved in with Beca in Los Angeles, she was eager to find a hospital that would take her. Luckily enough, she was able to find Cedars-Sinai.

Cedars-Sinai is one of the best hospitals in Los Angeles since it has been associated with fame ever since. It is nestled between Beverly Hills and West Hollywood, that's why. Upon getting the a spot to be one of its doctors, Chloe immediately called Beca to tell her the good news-Beca was proud of her, indeed. Chloe was an excellent doctor, and everyone can attest to that even her friends during Medical School namely, Tiffany, Jessica and Ashley who were also accepted as resident doctors in the same center.

Not that Chloe's fan girl antics has been entirely lost-she has practiced the art of keeping calm whenever a celebrity would come in, but there's a factor of her being with Beca that made her get used to the attention. Of course, she would be recognized by people and Beca's fellow artists not only as Beca Mitchell's girlfriend, but because, she was able to make a name for herself.

Chloe had been paged to be at the medical center to cover a shift, she made the usual rounds and was able to squeeze in a little time to check on her own patients as well. She felt sad though, she knew that Saturdays were allocated to being with Beca-they would go out or check out Sync late at night, whichever each of the other would prefer but Beca understood the demands of being a doctor, she always does and Chloe was grateful for that.

Around 6 in the morning, Chloe was relieved of duty when the doctor whom she covered had already arrived. As soon as she got off, she immediately dialed Aubrey and hoped that she would pick up.

"Hello? Aubrey Posen."

"Bree. Sorry, I know it's still early but, is everything okay for tonight?"

"Chlo, relax. Yes, it's okay. Jesse and I can assure you that everything's in order. Nothing to worry about."

"Great. Uh, have you talked to..."

"Yep. I did, no. Actually, Jesse did. You're lucky that Jesse met him before he could enter the label." Aubrey interrupted. "He promised that he won't say a word."

"Thank you so much, Bree!" Chloe exclaimed.

"No problem." Aubrey giggled. "Hey, Chlo. I have to go, Jesse's up already, you know, girlfriend duties. Bye."

"Tell me about it." Chloe chuckled. "Bye, Bree. Thanks again."

Chloe was relieved as she ended the phone call. She and Beca had been busy the past two months, Beca was pre-occupied with the managing of Sync, and flying to New York and LA for the label, while she has been busy with hospital duties. Both girls couldn't even remember the last time they went out on a date. Not that Chloe was complaining, but she wanted to do something special for Beca- something special that Chloe had planned a few weeks ago.

 **WILSHIRE MARGOT LUXURY APARTMENTS, LOS ANGELES, CALIFORNIA**

Beca and Chloe temporarily lived in one of LA's luxury apartments along Wilshire Boulevard. It was a unanimous choice since they loved everything about it, so did Jesse, Aubrey, Stacie, Tiffany, Jessica and Ashley. Amy and Benji loved their place too-Beca sent photos via email, and they expressed their desires to come see it personally even though it was only temporary.

Since Beca and Chloe had enough, living in Wilshire was not a problem at all. It was a perfect location since Los Angeles is only approximately 15 minutes away from West Hollywood-where Chloe works, and where Sync is situated.

Chloe decided to head home immediately to fix Beca breakfast knowing that the brunette would not be up until 10 in the morning. As soon as she entered their apartment, Chloe saw Beca lying on the couch. She remembered that she reminded Beca not to fall asleep on their couch, but instead of being disappointed at the DJ, she crouched down and planted a kiss on her cheeks instead.

"Hey." Chloe whispered when the DJ slowly opened her eyes.

"Hey. You're back." Beca smiled and extended her arms to Chloe, motioning her to come closer. "Come here. Lie down with me."

"Yeah. Sorry to wake you." Chloe apologized and did as what Beca requested her to do. "Lazy day for you, eh?"

"Not really." Beca replied. "Unless,you want to do anything today?"

"I don't have anything in mind. How about you? Plans for today?" Chloe looked up at Beca who had her eyes half-opened. "Aside from lying on the couch, which I remember telling you not to fall asleep into." Chloe joked.

"Stop, I love this couch. It's so comfy, and we fit. Excellent alternative if you're too lazy to walk into the bedroom." Beca countered which Chloe scoffed to in response. "Going back to today's plans, nothing much really. Aside from the usual visit to Sync later tonight. Hey, would you want to come with?"

"Of course, I would! I missed that place." Chloe grinned.

"That place missed you. I missed you too." Beca draped an arm over Chloe and held her tightly.

"I missed you too, Becs. We've been working too hard for the past two months, you know?"

"I know. But it's for the best, right? For the future?" Beca looked down on Chloe who seemed to be comfortable which made her look like she was also falling asleep.

"Yeah. I'm not complaining, anyway." Chloe yawned.

"Why don't you go to sleep?" Beca asked as she played with Chloe's hair, twirling them around her fingers.

"I don't wanna, because when I do, I might not find you here when I wake up."

"I'm not going anywhere, Chlo." Beca giggled. "It's a Saturday. Saturdays are "US" days except during emergencies, of course. Oh, do you wanna go out? Let's go get coffee."

"You? Going out at half past 6 to get coffee? What's up?" Chloe joked. "Are you sure? It's too early for you. You might burn when the sun comes up."

"Look, I just wanna go on an early morning drive with my girlfriend. Is that bad?" Beca pouted. "It's okay if you don't want to. It's just a suggestion, anyway."

"Hey, a bit grumpy now, aren't you?" Chloe sat up and cupped Beca's face. "I'm just kidding, okay? I would love to go get coffee with you."

"Oh. Really? Because, uh, you know… we could just settle for brewed coffee if you…"

Chloe interrupted Beca's mumbling by crashing her lips into hers. "Shut it, Mitchell. Get up, and let's go get our coffee."

"Yes, Ma'am. Mitchell, at your service." Beca got up and mocked a salute directed at Chloe. "C'mon, let's go before the couch drags me back to its lair."

 **ALFRED COFFEE, WEST HOLLYWOOD**

It did not take long for Beca and Chloe to reach West Hollywood to get a cup of one of their favorite coffee from Alfred and since there was not much people yet, they decided not to take their coffee home but instead, enjoy it inside the shop.

Some patrons of Alfred were kind enough not to disturb both girls who seemed to be enjoying each other's company-they were catching up with each other's week, that's why. However, it was inevitable that there were people who would subtly snap photos of Beca and Chloe, which the pair didn't mind at all since they were already used to it.

Beca and Chloe's presence caused a stir since the paparazzi were hungry for news regarding the two. Being private and absolutely low-key for the past two months, the paparazzi took in the opportunity to jump on the pair as soon as they get out on the streets which Beca predicted.

"Guess what?" Beca sipped her coffee and glanced at her girlfriend who sat opposite her.

"What?"

"There will be paparazzi waiting to greet us when we step out of this shop." Beca smirked. "Wanna bet?"

"No, thanks, Becs. It's predictable, we haven't been publicly out together the past months." Chloe scoffed. "Of course they'll be there."

Beca saw the group of paparazzi around the area, waiting for them to exit Alfred. "Wanna go now? We can still walk away safely since there aren't really lots of them yet." Beca pointed to the street, which Chloe also glanced at. Paparazzi saw them and were already taking pictures even when they were still inside, Chloe waved and Beca smiled.

"Yep, let's go." Chloe stood up, and so did Beca. Each had their coffees to go.

Beca was absolutely right- the paparazzi were waiting for them and it was a good decision to leave before the others come.

"Good Morning, ladies! Looking good today. How was the coffee?" A man with a TV Camera positioned himself before both girls. Hence, he was walking backwards.

"Hot. Nothing new, perfect as usual." Beca smirked. Chloe giggled while holding on to Beca's arm.

"Speaking of hot, you both look great." Another added.

"Thanks. You're not bad yourself." Beca grinned which made the cameraman laugh.

"Chloe! How's LA so far?" The guy with the TV camera asked keeping his pace.

"Awesome. I love it here." Chloe shyly replied, not looking at the camera positioned in front of her.

"You and Beca, how are you?"

"We're okay. Wait, no. We're more than okay." Beca responded and glanced at Chloe. "Thanks for asking."

It shocked Chloe that Beca was the one who answered the question for her. Beca didn't really like talking to paparazzi about their relationship, but Chloe let it pass, it seemed like Beca was in a good mood.

"They said you broke up the previous months. You were rarely seen together. People assumed."

"They're called rumors for a reason. Well, we just got coffee. Together." Chloe laughed. "We were just busy, you know. Work."

"Yeah, She's a workaholic." Beca joked and continued to make their way to their car, Chloe still held on to her. "Too much energy on this one. It drives me crazy."

"Oh, right. That's Dr. Beale, for you." The man chuckled.

"Don't believe her. She's as bad as I am." Chloe nudged Beca who mouthed an "Ouch" which made the paparazzi adore the pair even more.

Upon reaching the parking, Beca unlocked the car doors, and opened the passenger door for Chloe and gestured for her to get in.

"Nice chatting with you today, ladies." The paparazzi were relieved to find Beca and Chloe both in a good mood. Usually, Chloe avoids the cameras unless she's around Beca-which was inevitable and with regard to Beca, it all depends on her mood. It was definitely their lucky day.

"No problem, guys. Have a nice day!" Beca smiled and waved at them as she got in the car. She slowly drove away-careful enough not to hurt anyone who still gathered around and continued to take photos of them.

"So, where do we go next, Doctor Beale?" Beca asked.

"Home?"

"Okay. Let's go home." Beca squeezed Chloe's hand while kept another on the wheel.

Sometimes it seemed Chloe had a whole lot of things going on in her head- no matter how hard she denies it, Beca notices. "Hey, you okay? You're quiet."

"Yeah. Just thinking." Chloe replied.

"Of what?"

"Stuff."

"Okay." Chloe had a serious expression, and Beca didn't want to pry any much more so she tried to divert Chloe of her current thoughts. "Hey babe, since you're coming along tonight, there's someone I would like you to meet."

"Really? Who?" Chloe furrowed her brows at Beca.

"Well, it's just someone who I'm going to work with at the label. I've been waiting for this project for a long time now. I am so excited to collaborate!" Beca exclaimed.

"C'mon, Babe. Don't keep me waiting. Spill!" Chloe retracted her hand from Beca and crossed her arms. "Who is it?"

"Nah. Wait until tonight. You'll meet the person." Beca smirked. "It's a surprise, babe."

"Right." Chloe smiled back. "A surprise."

Unknown to Beca, the reason why Chloe was into deep thinking is that-Chloe was worried. She was worried that maybe her plans to surprise Beca would be chaotic. She just hoped that it would turn out fine, it was a big surprise after all-one that Chloe thought and prepared for quite some time.

 **SYNC, WEST HOLLYWOOD, CALIFORNIA**

Sync was jam packed all the time, and Beca and Chloe's arrival caused a stir upon people who were waiting in line to get inside. Being polite enough, and always kind to fans, Beca and Chloe noticed them all by waving and posing for a few photos with them before entering the club. Beca and Chloe were both matching in little black dresses, which accentuated their features and which was exactly just a little above their knees. They looked sexy-even in a simple dress.

The club was what Beca dreamed of. It was huge- her mixing stage was on point, making her or the club DJ have an excellent view of the dance floor even while spinning. There was a VIP lounge, of course-for celebrities and those who would want to experience the club first class-just like the dance floor below, the VIP area had a space for patrons to dance. Security was also everywhere, due to the presence of A-listers, causing Beca to implement strict rules and regulations upon entrance-which was fair enough.

Beca doesn't really spin on Saturdays, but she would like to manage and oversee the club. Chloe tags along, but they don't really stay long unless Beca had friends who came over.

There were familiar faces on the club that night, which Chloe took time to notice. "Hey, Perrie and Rob are here."

"Really?" Beca looked around and caught sight of two of her closest friends in the industry.

Just in time when Beca looked at her friends, they saw her and waved at her, urging her to come over. "Wanna go over there?" Beca asked.

"No, it's okay." Chloe stated. "I'll check on Tiffany and the others. They just texted me that they'll be here soon."

"Oh. I'll wait for them with you, then." Beca suggested.

Before Chloe could agree, Tiffany, Stacie, Jessica and Ashley came rushing to Chloe's side. "Hi, girls!" Chloe greeted back. "I'll be okay, baby. Go." Chloe smiled and let pushed Beca over to Perrie and Rob who were still looking at their direction.

"I'll be back. Okay?" Beca kissed Chloe's cheek and walked over to Perrie and Rob.

"So, what do we do next, Chlo?" Stacie asked. "Beca's busy now, she won't suspect a thing."

"We wait for Aubrey." Chloe smiled. "Can't start this without her and Jesse. They'll be pissed."

"Hey, while waiting can we at least experience Sync's dance floor?" Tiffany grinned. "We need to let loose!"

"C'mon, let's go!" Jessica and Ashley pulled Stacie and Chloe who were hesitant to follow behind Tiffany. After giving in to peer pressure, Stacie and Chloe finally danced along to the music.

 **Meanwhile…**

"What a fine girl you have over there, Beca." Perrie pointed to Chloe who was busy on the dance floor.

Beca loved how Chloe danced along to the music. Her body always seems to be synchronized with every beat. "Yeah. I know." Beca kept her gaze on Chloe and watched her every move-which killed Beca, by the way.

"Sorry to interrupt, but you're salivating, B." Rob joked. "So, new collaboration, huh? Can't wait to hear it."

"Yeah. Can't wait to work with Ed. He's amazing." Beca stated. "Chloe's also a huge fan. I haven't told her yet, though. I'll introduce them later tonight."

"It's going to be a great album, as always. Like what you did with Adele." Rob commented. "It's nice that you get to explore things out of your genre, Beca. I'm happy for you."

"Well, he's an awesome songwriter too. We'll see what we come up with. Thanks, Rob."

Jesse and Aubrey arrived with Ed, and hurriedly met up with Chloe behind Beca's back. Upon seeing Beca immersed into a conversation with Perrie and Rob, they manage to sneak Ed into the stage-the club DJ set the playlist into autoplay so the people won't notice.

"Wait, who are you working with?" Perrie emphasized the question. "Did you say Ed? As in, Ed Sheeran?

"Yeah. Why? I don't see anything wrong with that." Beca looked puzzled.

"Well, look over there." Rob pointed to the mixing stage. "Ed's currently on stage."

Confused, Beca stared at Ed who was prepping up his guitar. "I have to find, Chloe. She has to see this." She searched the area for Chloe but she couldn't-she wanted Chloe to see Ed play some of his songs live-putting her current confusion at the back of her head as to why Ed is on stage.

Before Beca could leave Rob and Perrie's table, Ed instructed the DJ to put his music on hold. "Hello. My name's Ed Sheeran." The crowd went crazy upon seeing the British singer on the stage. "Well, this is unexpected. I know." Another cheer erupted from the crowd, causing Ed to grin at them. "I know this is weird, seeing me up here on a mixing stage. I don't dance, yes. But, I'm here due to someone's request."

The crowd fell silent, causing Ed to continue. "A fellow red-head asked me to be here, that's why."

Beca stood still, and turned to face the stage. Rob and Perrie urged her to move forward along with them to see what is going to happen. Chloe was still, nowhere to be found. "Oh my, please tell me that it isn't Chloe." Beca sighed.

"There's only one redhead I know who's here, Beca." Perrie joked. "It might be Chloe's doing."

"I agree. Haven't seen her since Ed arrived." Rob added. "You nervous, aren't you?"

"Shut up, guys." Beca glared at them. "This isn't Chloe's doing."

"She's nervous." Perrie further joked. "Don't worry, B. Your secret's safe with us."

"Before I begin, may I ask where my good friend, Beca Mitchell is?" Ed asked.

"Yep. Definitely Chloe's doing." Rob grinned at Beca who looked shocked.

The crowd was also looking for the DJ, and stopped to turn their heads when Rob and Perrie called their attention. "Ed!" Rob and Perrie each got Beca's arm despite her struggle and raised them. "She's here!" Beca wanted to shrink-she was ashamed and was blushing.

"Hey, there you are, Becs! Listen, okay? This one's specially written for you." Ed winked at Beca who nodded in response. "But, first, c'mon, get down here!"

Beca groaned because she knows that she is one of those girls who cannot refuse such request due to pressure, and with Ed's british accent, of course. The crowd cheered, and Beca proceeded to the dance floor-where a stool was placed for her. She was uncomfortable because people seemed to watch her every move, and she could feel all the stares on her. To ease her, Rob and Perrie followed her and stood behind her.

Ed grinned at Beca once she sat, and signaled for the lights to be dimmed. Before Beca could further hide herself from the scene, Ed started playing his guitar.

 _You look so wonderful in your dress  
I love your hair like that  
The way it falls on the side of your neck  
Down your shoulders and back_

 _We are surrounded by all of these lies  
And people who talk too much  
You've got that kind of look in your eyes  
As if no one knows anything but us_

 _And should this be the last thing I see  
I want you to know it's enough for me  
'Cause all that you are is all that I'll ever need_

 _I'm so in love, so in love  
So in love, so in love_

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Chloe Beale!" Ed welcomed Chloe who had a microphone in her hand. Chloe took Ed's hand and stood beside him. Beca's mouth opened upon seeing the red head join her artist on stage. Chloe caught her reaction, and winked in return before she could start singing.

 ** _You look so beautiful in this light  
Your silhouette over me  
The way it brings out the blue in your eyes  
Is the Tenerife sea_**

 ** _And all of the voices surrounding us here  
They just fade out when you take a breath  
Just say the word and I will disappear  
Into the wilderness_**

 ** _And should this be the last thing I see  
I want you to know it's enough for me  
'Cause all that you are is all that I'll ever need_**

 ** _I'm so in love, so in love  
So in love, so in love_**

 _Lumiere, darling  
Lumiere over me  
Lumiere, darling  
Lumiere over me_

Since it was Ed's turn to sing, Chloe had the opportunity to make her way over to Beca who still look stunned. Beca still had nothing to say despite Rob and Perrie's funny comments about the way she has her mouth opened the whole time. As soon as Chloe stood before Beca, she took the DJ's hands and held them tightly-taking in the moment.

 _Lumiere, darling  
Lumiere over me_

 _Lumiere, darling  
Lumiere over me_

 _Lumiere, darling  
Lumiere over me_

 _Lumiere, darling  
Lumiere over me_

Despite Ed's continuous singing on the background, Chloe had the urge to speak what was going on in her heart as of the moment. "Beca."

"Yeah? Can you please tell me what's going on right now? As far as I can remember, it isn't my birthday or anything." Beca whispered while looking at the crowd.

"It's just a surprise, babe." Chloe whispered back, keeping the microphone away.

"Oh, I'm definitely surprised." Beca commented. "You don't need to do this, you know? But, Thank you."

"Ssssh. I am not done." Chloe put her index finger on Beca's lips to keep her from talking. Before Beca could protest any further, Chloe held the microphone and started to speak. Ed, noticing that Chloe was to make an announcement, stopped singing but played the instrumental of the song for the meantime.

"Hello, my name is Chloe Beale. And I just want to let you know what's going on in my head and heart right now." Chloe said, which the crowd heard so well and urged her to continue. "Well, you see, I am very much in love with Beca Mitchell, of course, everyone knows that, but still it's different when I say it out loud."

"Chloe, what are you doing?!" Beca whispered but Chloe shook her off.

"Beca, the words you are about to hear from me, all of it, is what I don't really say out loud. But, at this moment, right here, I want you and everyone to know." Chloe turned to look at Beca. "Beca, you are moody, all right? You can act like a 14 year old, effortlessly, but, you're the most amazing, astounding, wonderful woman that I've ever known, but I wanna spend every day of my life with you. I'm not an idiot, I know what I'm saying, okay?" Chloe grinned, since Beca was about to interrupt. "This may sound really cheesy, and don't say anything unless I'm done."

Beca nodded in response, making Chloe smile back at her. Chloe took hold of Beca's hands and took a deep breath. "The first time I saw these hands, I could not imagine not being able to hold them. Beca, I wanna marry you, because you're the first person I wanna look at when I wake up in the morning, and the only one I kiss goodnight. Not only that, but mainly, because, when you love someone as much as I love you, getting married is the only thing left to do."

"Chloe…" Beca's tears silently fell on her cheeks, which Chloe gently wiped away.

"So, uhm, Beca…"Chloe swallowed hard as she got a red box from her pocket. Her hands were trembling as she opened it and presented it to the DJ. "Will you, you know? Marry me?"

Beca was still in a state of shock, which made Chloe nervous since the brunette was only staring at her. "You can say something now, Becs. Please?"

"Right. I thought you wouldn't allow me to say anything! Yes, Chloe! YES!" Beca enveloped Chloe in a bone-crushing hug. "I will marry you, Chloe Beale." Beca's eyes were glistening with tears as she met Chloe's gaze.

Upon hearing Beca's answer, the crowd cheered and clapped. Taking it as a good sign, Ed continued to play with the crowd-including the couple's closest friends looking at the couple who are overwhelmed with emotions.

 _And should this be the last thing I see  
I want you to know it's enough for me  
'Cause all that you are is all that I'll ever need_

 _I'm so in love, so in love  
So in love, love, love, love,  
So in love._

"I can't believe were engaged!" Beca whispered.

"I can't believe you said Yes." Chloe replied. "Just wow."

"Shut it." Beca joked. "Do you want me to take it back?"

"No, but can you?" Chloe asked.

"Of course not." Beca leaned in, causing her lips to brush against Chloe's.

"You better not. You and I are getting married, and that's final." Chloe joked while keeping her eyes on the brunette's lips.

Beca, feeling the tension between her and Chloe, slowly moved closer and pressed her lips on Chloe's. Being into the kiss, Beca kept her hands on Chloe's waist and held her like there was no tomorrow. Chloe, on the other hand, kissed back and placed her hands around Beca's neck, making the brunette feel that she's never letting go.

 _You look so wonderful in your dress  
I loved your hair like that.  
And in the moment I knew you, __**Becs.**_

 **A/N: Hurrah! They're getting married! Chloe's proposal lines were taken from Definitely, Maybe ( I watched it while writing this, so sorry I incorporated it here.) Also, I stressed the last line from Ed Sheeran's Tenerife Sea if you noticed. I changed it to Becs. :) Any suggestion for the remaining chapters or for a new fic/prompt is very much welcome. Feel free to talk to me about it :)**


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

Just a week has passed when Chloe had proposed to Beca in Sync, and it was no surprise that it made the headlines. People made a fuss out of it, and the pair were mostly in the headlines since their engagement. Beca and Chloe, as usual made no big deal out of it and continued with their day to day life-Chloe, with the hospital and Beca, the label.

Both girls had been working so hard to bank on their future, now that they're officially engaged. No one can blame them, though-not even Aubrey. They deserve the best.

Chloe was preparing to leave the apartment to make her usual rounds in the hospital when she noticed Beca lounging on the couch, with a cereal bowl in hand while her eyes were glued to the television. Puzzled as to why the brunette was still home, she questioned her.

"Babe, why are you still here? Are you not supposed to be at work early today?"

"Good morning to you, babe." Beca turned her head and smirked at the red head. Chloe gave Beca a questioning look, so the DJ was forced to give her a direct answer. "Well, my meeting was moved, so I decided to stay at home for a little longer."

"Really? That's new."

"I missed being home. Might as well get used to it right?" Beca grinned.

"Yeah. I need someone to cook me food when I get home." Chloe joked. "That's going to be real handy when we get married."

"Hey! Not fair, Beale!" Beca protested.

"Bye, baby. See you tonight!" Chloe giggled as she threw a flying kiss and continued to walk away.

 **ALFRED COFFEE, WEST HOLLYWOOD**

"Aubrey, it's a good idea, I swear." Beca reasoned out. "Tell her, Jesse."

"I don't know, Becs. It's kinda unexpected, you know?" Jesse explained, Aubrey nodded her head in agreement.

"But, that's the beauty of it. Don't you understand? It's a surprise. Ambush! Boom!" Beca stated as she made an exploding gesture with her hands. "Impromptu. It's going to be amazing! It's a twist, far from the usual."

"I just don't think it will be easy to pull off, Beca." Aubrey sighed. "I mean, it's awesome but maybe, things won't go according to plan?"

"It will, if you believe." Beca was serious. She called Jesse and Aubrey to meet her as soon as an idea popped into her head. "And I do believe it will work. Are you going to help me out, or not?"

"Do you really believe that?" Jesse asked.

"Yeah. What else could go wrong, right?"

"Well. Alright then, let's go make some calls." Aubrey stood up, Jesse and Beca doing the same.

 **CEDARS-SINAI MEDICAL CENTER, LOS ANGELES**

While Chloe was doing her hospital rounds, she received a call coming from an unknown number. She was hesitant to take the call, but being a doctor-thinking that it may be one of her patients, she took it. "Hello?"

"Hello, is this Ms. Chloe Beale?" A female voice was on the other side of the line.

"Yes, yes. May I know who this is, please?"

"Hi, Ms. Beale! This is Kate, from Weddings. We would like to inform you that we have chosen you to grace our cover for the next issue. I do hope that's okay with you?"

"Oh, really?" Chloe was excited, she loved Weddings. In fact, ever since Beca and she got engaged, she had been looking through their pages just to seek inspiration for her own wedding. "Yes! I would love to!"

"Awesome! So, we'll see you tomorrow?"

"Wait. Tomorrow? I'm not sure about it. It's a Saturday and…"

"It's okay, Miss Beale. Beca knows about this, and she can come with if you want. There's nothing to worry about."

"Oh my. You didn't have to tell her, but I do appreciate it though!" Chloe was relieved that she didn't have to miss "Saturdates" with Beca-as long as Beca agrees to come.

"Well, Miss Beale. Beca is a good friend of ours, so it's no big deal." Kate giggled. "See you tomorrow at 4 P.M.? How's that sound?"

"4 P.M. is just fine. Thank you, I'll be there! Bye!" Chloe ended the call with a huge smile on her face, she can't wait for Saturday.

 **ALFRED COFFEE, WEST HOLLYWOOD**

"Someone please remind me why we're making calls here instead of your office?" Jesse mumbled.

"Because, there will be too many people." Beca replied.

"There's not much difference here." Jesse pointed out as lots of people came and left the coffee shop.

"Jesse, it's less sneaky, okay?" Beca scoffed. "At least here, it's not obvious that were talking about important stuff."

"She's got a point, babe." Aubrey giggled. "It's going to be an issue if we would have a closed door meeting in the office."

"Hey, have you called CR about this?" Jesse turned to Beca.

"Yeah, I did." Beca replied. "I told her the plan, and asked her to make a few calls to help out."

"Awesome." Jesse grinned. "Can't wait for her updates."

"Same here, J." Beca high-fived Jesse. "Hoping for the best."

"You two done?" Aubrey interrupted. "Because as far as I can remember, you two should be making reservations or something. This is taking us a whole day already."

"Oops. Bossy Posen on the lookout." Beca joked, causing Jesse to spit out his drink.

"Whatever, Mitchell." Aubrey replied, trying hard not to smile at Beca's remark. "Go make more calls."

Jesse, Aubrey and Beca continued to scroll through their phone contacts to make important calls for Beca's plan to work out. It was not easy, Beca was aware of that fact but she was determined to push through with it.

"Hey, Ed or Bruno?" Beca looked up from her phone and waited for Jesse and Aubrey's answer.

"Both." Jesse and Aubrey replied.

"Wow, okay. Both then." Beca grinned and continued to make calls.

"CR just texted, she can't get through Beca." Aubrey stated. "Everything's set on her side."

"That's great news!" Jesse exclaimed and nudged Beca who was on the phone with someone else. Since Beca was still in the middle of a conversation, Jesse managed to mouth "Everything's good with CR" to which Beca replied with a thumbs up accompanied with a smile.

"Uh, Babe?" Jesse turned to Aubrey. "Do you really think this will work out?

"I'm hoping it will, but I think this…." Aubrey gestured to the papers laid out on their table. "is an excellent idea. I'm really praying that we won't fuck anything up."

"But…"

"Just trust the Midget, baby. She knows what she's doing." Aubrey stated.

Beca returned to their table and caught a little bit of Jesse and Aubrey's conversation. "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah. We were just finalizing some things." Jesse managed to change the topic. "Is everything set on your side?"

"Uh huh. Managed to pull a little strings." Beca sighed. "Didn't realize earlier how hard this is gonna be."

"But, it's going to be worth it." Jesse added.

"Don't worry, Beca. Everything's good too, on our side." Aubrey said. "Nothing else to worry about. Just keep calm tomorrow, okay?"

"Yeah. I will." Beca stated.

"Well, looks like we're done in a day, huh. It's really different if you're famous, you can manage to pull things off like what we just did. Just say your name, and voila!" Jesse said. "But seriously, Becs. We're done."

"Thank you so much, guys. I really do appreciate it." Beca hugged Jesse and Aubrey.

"No problem, Mitchell. We're a family, we do things like these for family." Aubrey hugged Beca back. "You should go home and rest, too. Besides, Chloe might be looking for you."

"I will, Bree. You take care, alright?"

Aubrey nodded and held onto Jesse's hand. They were already halfway out of the coffee shop when Beca called their attention. "Oh, Jesse! Aubrey!"

Jesse and Aubrey looked back, confused. They got everything they need, and left nothing in the table.

"Yes, Beca?" Aubrey asked.

"Don't worry about what to wear, okay? I have it all figured out."

Jesse and Aubrey looked at each other, and then back to the DJ who was smiling at them. They nodded in response, and smiled at Beca as they continued to walk away-amazed at how Beca managed to make things work.

 **WILSHIRE MARGOT LUXURY APARTMENTS, LOS ANGELES, CALIFORNIA**

Chloe arrived earlier than Beca did, and while waiting for her girlfriend she popped in a DVD of How I Met Your Mother. Chloe loved the show, too bad Beca won't last long in an episode. Caught up in Robin and Ted's moments currently on screen, Chloe was not aware that Beca had already entered their apartment-the brunette slowly crept up behind her and startled her.

"Boo!" Beca exclaimed

"What the?!" Chloe shrieked and pointed the remote at the DJ as a weapon.

"Seriously, babe? A remote?" Beca chuckled and kissed the red head's cheek. "Sorry to startle you."

"That's not funny." Chloe pouted and faked being mad at Beca.

"Yeah, but you're cute." Beca grinned. "So, how was your day?"

"Well…" Chloe made room for Beca so the latter can join her in the couch. "I got a call from Weddings today. You know Weddings, right?"

"The magazine? Yeah, I do." Beca nodded.

"So, yeah, Kate? The Editor-in-Chief called me up, and they want me to be on their cover for their next issue!" Chloe's eyes filled with happiness.

"Oh! Kate! Yeah, I know her! She called me, didn't know you were going to be on the cover though." Beca smirked. "That's awesome, baby. I know how much you love them!"

"Thanks, babe." Chloe replied. "But, I'm kinda nervous. Do you think you really can come with? Kate told me you could come."

"When's the shoot?" Beca sat up and reached for her phone to check her schedule.

"It's tomorrow. Around 4. Can you make it?"

"Damn, I love to but, I have to meet with someone tomorrow." Beca sighed. "I'm sorry, babe. But, hey, I'll drive you there, okay? Be your cheerleader on the way there."

"Man, I was hoping you'd be there, but I understand. It's alright." Chloe stated.

Their conversation was broken when Chloe's cell rang, she picked it up and answered it immediately when it was Kate on the caller ID. "Hey, Kate."

"Hello, Miss Beale. We sent you a catalog of gowns that you could wear on the shoot tomorrow. Well, we were hoping that you could pick one out? Choose which you like best so we can all set it up for you. Oh, and our call time has changed to 8 AM. Is that alright?"

"What? I was expecting to choose on the day of the shoot." Chloe giggled. "Didn't know it can be done this way."

"Yeah, sorry about that. But, we only have a limited time, that's why. I am so sorry for the hassle." Kate apologized. "There was a problem with the location so we had to move the call time. I do hope you can still come."

"No, it's alright. I'm going to check them as soon as we end the call." Chloe replied.

"Thank you so much for understanding, Ms. Beale! Don't worry, all the gowns are on your size." Kate chuckled. "Everything suits you as I have reviewed them all. You just have to choose the best."

"Oh my, I can't wait to see them. Thank you, Kate!" Chloe ended the call and hurriedly opened up her laptop to check the catalog Kate had sent her.

Beca watched Chloe's eyes widen as soon as she set her eyes on the catalog. "What's going on?"

"Whoa. Baby, look at this." Chloe scooted closer to Beca and showed her the screen. "Weddings just sent me a catalog of wedding dresses for me to wear. I just have to choose one!"

"So? Just choose." Beca grinned.

"It's not that easy!" Chloe scoffed. "They're all so pretty! Can you see it? Oh my God!" Chloe continued to scroll over the email. "Look! They have Givenchy, Wang, Lhuiller! I just can't! I'm not worthy!"

"Okay, you're over acting. There are lots of choices." Beca peeped into the screen while Chloe scrolled on. "Hey, that's pretty. If it's going to be our wedding, I'd wear that." Beca pointed to the Lazaro Bridal Gown in Silk Organza. "It's simple."

"That's pretty." Chloe agreed. "You'll look lovely in that dress." Chloe continued to browse further and stopped clicking when she came across a strapless Bridal Gown from Lazaro, it was with a sweetheart neckline and had silk and chiffon floral accents. "I think this is the gown for me."

"Whoa. Yeah, you'll be the prettiest bride ever." Beca kissed Chloe on the cheek. "So, is that it? The one you want?"

"Yeah, honestly, I wanted a Lazaro dress. Ever since. I don't know why, but I love it. And when we get married, I want a Lazaro dress, too." Chloe stated. "I'm definitely picking this."

 **JESSE AND AUBREY'S APARTMENT**

"Don't you think it's kinda odd?" Jesse sighed.

"What's odd?" Aubrey quirked an eyebrow.

"Beca's plans?"

"It is. But, you know the midget, babe." Aubrey snickered. "And, I don't see anything wrong with that. It's just weird, but, it's kinda awesome at the same time."

"Well, we should go take a rest then if we're really pushing through with it."

"C'mon, Jesse. Have faith in Beca. I get her point, don't you?" Aubrey sighed.

"Of course, I do. Beca just has a lot of things going on in her head despite that tiny body of hers." Jesse joked. "Let's go rest. Big day comin' up!"

 **The next day…**

Chloe woke up to the scent of pancakes and coffee which made her hungry. Knowing that it was Beca cooking, and not take out, she hurriedly got off the bed to join her girlfriend downstairs.

"Good Morning, Sleepy head!" Beca greeted and offered Chloe a warm cup of brewed coffee. "Ready for today?"

"Hmmm." Chloe mumbled as she took a sip from her cup. "Kinda nervous still."

"Hey, you'll be alright. And as soon as I'm done, I'll be there. Okay?" Beca reached for Chloe's hand and stroked it gently. "By the way, where's the shoot?"

"Uhm, in West Hollywood? St. Victor's Church." Chloe stated.

"That's awesome. Maybe I could really see you pose for the cameras." Beca joked. "You'll be great, I promise you that. The cameras will love you."

"Thanks, Babe. That's so sweet of you." Chloe smiled. "I better get ready, okay?"

"But… You haven't eaten yet!" Beca called out.

"It's okay! I'll bring some along later." Chloe replied. "I'm nervous, can't eat!"

It only took Chloe less than an hour to prepare, which was unusual. Chloe had to wait for Beca and nag her to move faster since she's already going to be late-causing Beca to be in skinny jeans and a white tank top instead of something more appropriate for her meeting.

St. Victor's Church was only 20 minutes away from Beca and Chloe's apartment, but the DJ can't blame the redhead for panicking. It was Chloe's first ever photo shoot and it was proper to make a good first impression.

"You're going to be fine, Chlo." Beca repeated once again as she parked her car infront of the church.

"I'm sorry, I'm just really nervous right now." Chloe sighed. "Am I really going to do this?"

"Of course, you are! You wanted this, right? Trust me, it'll be fine." Beca kissed Chloe softly on the lips just to calm her.

"Alright then. I believe you." Chloe grinned. "I'm going now. Please be here when you're done?"

"I will be here." Beca handed Chloe her bag. "As soon as I'm done."

"Bye, Becs. I love you." Chloe kissed Beca on the cheeks before unclasping the seat belt.

"I love you too. Now, go show them how Chloe Beale can work those cameras!" Beca exclaimed.

Before Beca could drive away, her phone was buzzing. It was Jesse. Beca reached for her phone and instead of replying to Jesse's numerous text messages, she opted to call him instead.

"Yes, J?" Beca sighed. "I'm still alive."

"Funny, Becs. I know, because we can see you from here." Jesse snickered. "Just wanted to find out if everything's okay. We were panicking 'cause Chloe looked like she was hesitant."

"She's just nervous. But, we're still good. Did you tell Kate the whole plan?"

"Yes. I told her and I asked her to repeat it to me and Aubrey for a lot of times. CR's responsibility if she messes up, okay?" Jesse replied. "Her team is going to take photos of Chloe which they are really using for a cover, but when she gets our go signal, that's when she'll ask Chloe to transfer location, which is inside the church."

"Awesome. I think I should go get ready." Beca stated. "I'll go back home and, please call Bruno and tell him we're here. Oh, and Jesse, the guests?"

"Everything's fine, Beca."

"Thanks, J." Beca grinned. "Couldn't have done this without you."

"Shut it, Becs." Jesse joked. "Thank you for the Tux, and Bree loves the Lazaro dress you sent her. She's been careful with it the whole time. I can't even touch it."

"You're welcome. Hey, see you later, yeah?"

"Yes. Definitely. Fat Amy and CR's waiting for you. Better go now, or else, this will fail." Jesse chuckled.

Beca hurried back home so she could also get ready with Amy and CR's help. On her way back, she can't believe how she was able to pull everything off in one day. Thankful for her connections, Beca had no choice but to make everything work according to plan. Looks like they were on track though, and Chloe never suspected that there's also something going on behind her cover shoot.

 **ST. VICTOR'S CHURCH, WEST HOLLYWOOD**

"That's awesome, Chloe! You're doing great!" Kate applauded Chloe for the effortless shoot they were having. Chloe looked stunning in the Lazaro dress she had chosen. It was even more beautiful in person, it looked like it was only meant to be worn by her.

"Thanks, Kate! Though I still don't know where my hands should be." Chloe joked.

"You're a natural, Chloe. Don't worry too much." The photographer commented.

"You're going to be a beautiful bride, Chloe." Kate had taken a couple of photos of Chloe-all that she had to do was wait for Jesse or Aubrey to tell her that everything's already set up so they could transfer.

"Aw, you're spoiling me too much. I don't even think I could wear this on my wedding day." Chloe stated.

"Well, you could. If you want." Kate replied.

"I don't think so. I don't even have time to fix my wedding." Chloe sighed. "Beca's always busy, so I don't think we can pull of something really planned."

"Don't speak too soon, Chloe." Kate grinned.

"What do you mean?" Chloe asked while struggling to offer another pose for the photographer.

Kate was about to answer when she received Aubrey's text message, telling her that it's time. "Okay, Chloe. Just one more shot and we're transferring."

"What? Where?"

"Inside the Church. We would like to have a few photos of you taken in there." Kate pointed to the Church. "It's lovely on the inside."

Chloe nodded in agreement, and trailed behind Kate. Chloe was assisted by the rest of Kate's crew, who were kind enough to help her walk despite her heels. They stopped in front of the church-its doors were closed and the photographer asked Chloe to pose before it.

It was still a relief that Chloe had not been suspecting a thing. Chloe was still thinking that it was still part of the photo shoot, so when the photographer and the rest of the team left her alone outside, she was still unaware. Kate's team had briefed Chloe that her photo is to be taken from the inside, as soon as the doors were to be opened to give it a more dramatic effect. Chloe patiently waited for Kate to call her in.

While waiting, the make-up artist handed Chloe her phone. It was Beca calling. Chloe forgot to update Beca her whereabouts, and it bothered her that the brunette might be looking for her around the area.

"Hi, Becs." Chloe greeted.

"Chloe! Hi! Where are you?" Beca asked worriedly.

"I'm still here, in St. Victor's. But I'm on the front, not in the garden area anymore." Chloe explained while looking around for Beca.

"Awesome." Beca paused.

"Beca, are you okay?" Chloe was worried, there was a slight change in Beca's tone.

"Yeah. I was just thinking." Beca stated.

"Of what?"

"Chloe, would you like to get married right now?" Beca asked.

"What?" Chloe was surprised. "You mean right now? As in right now?"

"Yeah. Right now." Beca said.

"Becs, I'm in the middle of…"

"Chlo, Yes or No? Would you like to get married right now?" Beca asked, once again.

Chloe took in a deep breath before answering. "Yes, Beca. I would like to marry you right now, but you must be out of your mind to ask me that. It's not possible. You're not even here." Chloe scoffed. "Are you drunk right now?

"Oh. Not in St. Victor's huh." Beca stated and ended the call.

"Beca? Beca? Shit!" Chloe still had her phone in her ear when she was called to enter through the main door of the church.

As soon as the main door opened, Chloe slowly entered the Church still unaware of Beca's plan. But, she was surprised to see her Father waiting. Before Chloe could further react, her Father took her hand and whispered in her ear.

"Thought this day wouldn't come any sooner." Mr. Beale joked.

"Dad. Is this you already giving me away?" Chloe smiled. Mr. Beale shrugged in response and took Chloe's arm in his.

Before Chloe and her father could walk any much further, Bruno Mars' voice started to fill the church. Chloe knew, that this was all part of Beca's plan right then and there. Chloe is set to walk the aisle accompanied by Bruno Mars' singing-just by this alone, she was already lucky.

 _Everyday I wake up next to an angel  
More beautiful than words could say  
They said it wouldn't work but what did they know?  
Cause years have passed and we're still here today._

It made Chloe very emotional to walk the aisle with her Father. Everyone was present-it was not a huge crowd but everyone Chloe loved was there. Not too many people-it was just right. Chloe looked around as she proceeded to walk with her father- Stacie, Tiffany, Jessica and Ashley were there. Her mom, of course, seated with Beca's parents. Aubrey, Jesse, CR, Amy and Benji were also waving at her. To her surprise, there was only Rob, Perrie and Ed from Beca's celebrity friends. From that, Chloe knew that Beca wanted their wedding far from the limelight.

Chloe had a difficult time keeping her eyes straight, the set up was beautiful. There were white Peonies and Tulips. Everything was just perfect she just couldn't stop the tears from falling.

 _Never in my dreams did I think  
That this would happen to me_

Just when Chloe and her father were halfway in the aisle, Chloe saw Beca appear from the sidelines. She was watching intently as Chloe made her way to the altar. Seeing Beca made Chloe feel more emotional, she was so happy-it felt like she was dreaming.

 _As I stand here before my woman  
I can't fight back the tears in my eyes  
Oh how could I be so lucky  
I must have done something right  
And I promise to love her for the rest of my life._

Unknown to Chloe, Beca was also crying tears of joy as soon as she set her eyes on her. Jesse stood by Beca, being her best man. And Aubrey, as Chloe's Maid of Honor was waiting alongside Jesse.

Beca was wearing the Lazaro gown she pointed out to Chloe, and Chloe did notice it too. Beca looked like an angel.

 _Seems like yesterday when she first said hello  
Funny how time flies when you're in love  
It took us a life time to find each other  
It was worth the wait cause I finally found the one._

Trying hard to compose herself, Chloe still managed to greet her family and friends who greeted her as she walked by. Upon reaching the altar, Mr. Beale did the hardest thing he could possibly do-give his daughter away.

Beca, seeing Chloe up close, was not able to stop her tears from falling.

"Hi." Beca whispered as she wiped her tears from her cheeks.

"Hello." Chloe said in response.

"How's this for not being here?"

"You're an idiot, Mitchell." Chloe grinned.

"You ready to do this?" Beca asked. "Run away, while you still can." Beca joked.

"No one's running away. We're getting married." Chloe smiled. "Right now!"

Beca smiled and took Chloe's hands in hers as they made their way to the altar. Chloe gladly took them, and held Beca's hands tightly, making sure that she's never ever letting go-ever again.

 _Never in my dreams did I think  
that this would happen to me._

 _As I stand here before my woman  
I can't fight back the tears in my eyes  
Oh how could I be so lucky  
I must have done something right  
And I promise to love her for the rest of my life._

 ** _A/N:_** **Sorry for the late update guys! But here you are! Please let me know your thoughts x**


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

Beca and Chloe were struggling to keep themselves composed as they faced the altar-together. The priest gave them an encouraging smile as he gestured for both girls to stand before him. The wedding ceremony was solemn as Beca had wanted it to be-there was no crowd, no paparazzi roaming around the area to disturb their wedding, just her and Chloe-including the closest people in their lives.

Everything went by smoothly as the priest would perform the Sacrament of Matrimony.

Chloe though, still cannot believe that their wedding was already happening. She felt like she was on Cloud 9, or rather, feeling high because of Beca's big reveal.

Noticing that Chloe had tears streaming down her face, Beca looked at her soon-to-be wife, and wiped the tears that were falling. "You okay?" Beca whispered.

"I am. Still on a high, I think." Chloe replied and assured Beca that she's very much alright sensing Beca's face full of concern.

"We are all gathered together on this beautiful afternoon to share with Beca and Chloe as they exchange vows of their everlasting love." The priest looked on to Beca and Chloe who in turn, exchanged glances at each other.

"An essential requirement of a good marriage is a strong bond of real friendship and trust. Beca and Chloe, your love for each other will grow deeper with every passing day, but it's important to remember that your love stands on a foundation of genuine, mutual affection and respect for each other. To truly love another person is to be willing to accept both their strong points, and their weak points, with equal measures of understanding and respect. The vows you are about to exchange, will serve as a verbal representation of the non-verbal emotions that are as real as anything that can be seen, heard or touched."

Beca and Chloe listened intently and took in all the words the priest were saying. "At this time, I ask you, Beca, and you, Chloe, to face each other and take each other's hands, as you state your vows." The priest instructed, and Beca and Chloe did as what they were told.

Chloe urged Beca to go ahead, since she was unprepared. Beca tried to convince Chloe but the latter wouldn't budge.

Defeated, Beca took out a folded piece of paper she kept in her gown. "I wrote everything here just so I wouldn't ramble or make a fool out of myself. But…" Beca ripped the paper to small pieces and threw them aside. "Who am I kidding right? I'll always ramble, so might as well say everything I feel. So here it goes…"

Beca stared right into Chloe's blue eyes and inhaled deeply. "Chloe, first of all, I am so sorry for taking you by surprise, but this wedding needed to happen. We're both so busy, and I figured out that there's no other way except this. Don't worry, it's legal, you can ask Aubrey." Beca turned to Aubrey who nodded in agreement, and the crowd laughed.

"Ugh, this is difficult, I'm not really used to speak in front of a lot of people, but Chloe, I want you to know that you're my best friend-my soul mate. At first, I thought getting married is the most difficult thing to do, but when I saw you walking down that aisle, I realized that I made the best decision I have ever made-saying Yes to your proposal, and now this, finally making our wedding come to life." Beca paused. "Chloe, I cannot guarantee that I can be the perfect partner, but I will always try to be one, and if I fail, I will gladly try again. I'll watch The Bachelor with you, order Chinese-even if I don't really like it, I'll exercise when you'll ask me to get up and do something healthy, and I'll continue to make you breakfast even though I also had a few hours of sleep because you need it more than I do."

Chloe's eyes were watering despite how she was giggling at Beca's vows. "Don't worry, Chlo. I'll be done so you can stop crying." Beca smirked. "I love you, Chloe. I'll love you even when everything's going to be messy, when it hurts, until it hurts no more. Through ups and downs, I'm yours. Only yours."

Beca wiped her eyes as soon as she finished and tried her best to compose herself. Unaware of the words she has spoken earlier had touched the hearts of their loved ones, Beca was shocked to see her friends crying-especially Aubrey, who even tried to deny it to Jesse when he was handing her a handkerchief.

"Okay, Chloe? It's your turn." The priest looked onto Chloe who was still busy wiping her tears away.

"Beca, I have always been expressive of my love for you, but it seems that right now, I can't find the perfect words..." Chloe smiled. "Our love story was never easy, Becs. I lost you at one point, and I am so grateful that we had taken another chance to make our story even better than it was the first time. From chasing you through different airports and managing different time zones, we're here. I'm getting married to you-and all those broken roads that led me here to you, are nothing compared to what we have today."

Chloe swallowed hard, it was difficult for her to continue. "Beca, I love you. And I'm willing to give you everything, but too bad, you already have everything you need." Chloe smirked. "I can't give you the Sun, the Stars, or the Moon, but I can give you all of me, Becs. I'm so into our relationship, and I fall in love with you every single day. Beca, I promise to legally download all your songs, to not bother you when you fall asleep on the couch-but instead, join you so I could cuddle with you, and continue to be your number one fan. You're the only one for me, Beca. And… if I didn't say Yes, when you asked me if I wanted to get married today? I'd regret it for the rest of my life. This is true love, and it doesn't happen every day. I love you."

"We have witnessed Beca and Chloe exchange vows. Beca, and Chloe, you may now take the rings before you and give them to your partner as you say the following words." The priest showed a paper, and motioned for Beca to go first.

"Chloe, take this ring, as a symbol of my love and loyalty. In the name of the Father, of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit." Beca's hand was trembling as she slid the ring to Chloe's finger.

"Beca, take this ring, as a symbol of my love and loyalty. In the name of the Father, of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit."

"You have declared your love for one another, and may you both continue to live in peace, in goodwill, and love. I now pronounce you, wife and wife. You may now kiss the bride." The priest stated.

Feeling shy, Beca and Chloe gave each other a short kiss on the lips. "Ladies and Gentlemen, I present to you, the Mitchells." The priest announced.

As soon as Beca and Chloe were presented as a married couple, the crowd cheered and applause filled the church. The pair was greeted by their loved ones as they made their way back to the aisle.

"Yeah, Bechloe!" Amy cheered on.

"Way to go, girls!" Benji added.

"I cannot believe that I just got married!" Chloe exclaimed as she was met by Aubrey's hug.

"You did, Chloe. And it was beautiful." Aubrey stated, still teary eyed.

"Thank you for everything, Bree."

"I'm always here, Chloe. You know that." Aubrey reached for Chloe's hands and gave them an encouraging squeeze.

"How do you feel?" Aubrey asked.

"Lucky." Chloe grinned. "Way too lucky."

Chloe was assisted by Aubrey, while Beca was helped by Jesse, who was struggling to figure out how to fix Beca's trail.

"So, I guess the plan worked." Jesse whispered while holding Beca's trail.

"I told you it will." Beca smirked.

"I'm so happy for you, Becs. For both of you."

"Thanks, Jesse." Beca hugged her bestfriend, to which Jesse hugged her back tightly. "Hey, let go, I'm not going anywhere."

"Sorry, everything's just… so emotional." Jesse grinned. "Excellent vows, by the way."

"Shut up, Swanson."

"No, I'm serious. Movie worthy." Jesse smirked.

"Whatever, Jesse." Beca scoffed.

After the wedding, Jesse announced that dinner would be held at the Oviatt Penthouse and everyone is invited to join.

Upon hearing Jesse's announcement, Chloe turned to Beca. "You amaze me, Becs."

"What? Why?" Beca asked.

"You booked us at the Oviatt!"

"Yeah, so?" Beca smirked.

"You're silly, I love the Oviatt! And, how did you do that? Last time I asked them, they were fully booked."

"I never reveal my secrets. I'm sorry." Beca grinned.

"Ugh. You're hopeless!" Chloe giggled in response. "Let's go! I can't wait to see it!"

 **OVIATT PENTHOUSE, LOS ANGELES, CALIFORNIA**

The first time Chloe mentioned how she loved the Oviatt, Beca made sure to take a mental note of it. Chloe learned of the Oviatt when she had attended a reunion with friends from Medical School. Chloe loved the Oviatt-she really did, and Beca wanted Chloe to experience the penthouse at their wedding day. She remembered Chloe coming home that night, stating that the Oviatt is where she wants their wedding reception to be held.

Beca didn't mind at all-what's important is that she gets married to Chloe. Regardless of the place, it may be on a dessert or in the middle of the pond, as long as it's Chloe she's marrying, Beca's very much willing to do it.

Chloe, on the other hand, didn't want a beach or a garden wedding. Chloe wanted a Church wedding, with less attendees-and of course, no paparazzi and no wide media coverage, taking consideration of Beca's fame. She wanted it small and solemn as possible.

Booking at the Oviatt was not easy, even if Beca was a famous celebrity, she had a difficult time reserving the place with so little time. All it took was Beca personally talking to the manager, stating how badly she needed the place-she had to tell her whole surprise. The manager, completely moved, finally agreed and gave Beca a reservation despite the short notice. Oviatt was strict in matters like that-you need to take a scheduled tour in advance just to see the space, and Beca was indeed lucky.

Oviatt looked spectacular that night, and it took everyone's breath way-not only Chloe's. Pictures of the Oviatt at night didn't do the real view justice-it was exquisite.

Before dinner was set to be served, Jesse, amidst all the chit-chats and the music playing called everyone's attention by setting foot on the platform near Beca and Chloe's table. "Excuse me, may I have everyone's attention please?"

Everyone seemed to pause upon Jesse's request. "Well, as the best man, I do believe that I have the duty to propose a toast and give a mushy speech to my best friend over here." Jesse pointed to Beca who was shaking her head.

"Beca here, is a bad ass DJ and a music producer, but not everyone knows that she's a sweetheart on the inside. Especially when it comes to Chloe." The crowd laughed at this. "But, let me tell you, Beca and Chloe is a perfect match-a match made in heaven, and I am very fortunate to witness their love story. They started in Barden, and now they're here. Look at what love can do! Congratulations, Beca and Chloe. We love you. Cheers!" Jesse raised his glass and gave Beca and Chloe a hug before leaving the platform.

During dinner, Aubrey was the next one who got up and spoke in the microphone. "Hello, everyone! I am so sorry to interrupt, but I do believe that it's time for Beca and Chloe to have their first dance as a married couple, don't you think?"

"Yeah!" The crowd replied and clapped their hands.

"Well Chloe, as you have been an obvious fan of this person, Beca managed to tweak his schedule just so he can be here." Aubrey added. "The midget has ways."

Chloe looked at Beca confusingly, but the brunette didn't mind and urged Aubrey to go on.

"He was present during the proposal, so it's just proper that he'd be here on the wedding day too. Let us all welcome, Ed Sheeran!" Aubrey exclaimed, and Chloe didn't know how to react, despite the fact that she managed to ask Ed's help during the proposal via Jesse, she was still star strucked.

"Oh my, Congratulations, Beca and Chloe! This one song I wrote came just in time for this occasion, it's a good thing that Beca here can do things overnight. She helped me and polished it in one day. Can you believe that?" Ed chuckled. "All in the name of love, right?"

Ed tuned his guitar and started to strum the few notes of the song. "This song is called, Thinking Out Loud."

Beca stood up, straightened up her gown and extended her hand for Chloe to take. "May I have this dance?"

Chloe nodded and took Beca's hand, and both proceeded to the middle of the room which was intended as a dance floor. Their guests remained quiet as their eyes were mainly set on them, they were in awe of how the couple looked together. Jesse was right-they were a perfect match.

 _When your legs don't work like they used to before  
And I can't sweep you off of your feet  
Will your mouth still remember the taste of my love?  
Will your eyes still smile from your cheeks?_

"I do hope I made things right today, Chloe." Beca whispered.

"What are you talking about? Of course you did!" Chloe replied.

"Nothing, just wanted to know if I did the right thing. Because if ever in the near future, I fail to make things right, I want you to tell me, okay?" Beca explained.

"Beca…" Chloe sighed. "I will, but please don't be too hard on yourself. I know you want things to be perfect all the time, but those imperfections are what makes us human. It's what makes you, you." __

 _And darling I will be loving you 'til we're 70  
And baby my heart could still fall as hard at 23  
And I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways  
Maybe just the touch of a hand  
Well, me I fall in love with you every single day  
And I just wanna tell you I am._

"I just don't want to screw this up, Chloe." Beca added. "This is just too precious."

"I know, and I don't want to, either." Chloe smiled.

 _So honey now  
Take me into your loving arms  
Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars  
Place your head on my beating heart  
I'm thinking out loud  
That maybe we found love right where we are._

"Ed's song is amazing." Chloe looked at Ed who continued to serenade the couple.

"Yeah, he told me that we're the inspiration to his song." Beca smirked.

"Really? Now the song is more amazing!" Chloe giggled.

 _When my hair's all but gone and my memory fades  
And the crowds don't remember my name  
When my hands don't play the strings the same way  
I know you will still love me the same._

"Chloe, are you happy?"

"Of course, I am! Are you?" Chloe returned the question to Beca.

"Yeah. I am. Very." Beca replied. "You know, Chloe, I do remember everything you told me when you were trying to win me back."

"You should. It was hard on my part, you were playing hard to get." Chloe chuckled. "You even had Rob all over you."

"I remember you saying on that yacht you rented that..."

"You and I. We are endgame." Chloe finished Beca's sentence. "Is that it?"

"Uh huh. That one." Beca smirked. "And look at us now."

"I told you so." Chloe joked. "We really are endgame Meant to be."

 _'Cause honey your soul could never grow old, it's evergreen  
And baby your smile's forever in my mind and memory  
I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways  
Maybe it's all part of a plan  
Well, I'll just keep on making the same mistakes  
Hoping that you'll understand  
But baby now_

Beca and Chloe danced to the song in silence-not minding anyone as of that moment.

 _Take me into your loving arms  
Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars  
Place your head on my beating heart  
Thinking out loud  
That maybe we found love right where we are._

"Beca…" Chloe took a step closer to Beca and raised her chin, so the brunette could look at her.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you. This is by far the best day of my life. I am so happy, I could die right now." Chloe stated.

"Shhhh." Beca held up a finger to Chloe's mouth. "Don't you dare say that."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it that way." Chloe smiled. "Beca, Thank You. I mean it."

"Chloe, you don't have to thank me. You deserve this. It's our wedding, it was meant to be this way." Beca replied. "The best for you. Always."

"No, not only for the wedding, Becs."

"Then, for what else?"

"For everything." Chloe stated. "And most importantly, for having faith. Faith in us-faith in destiny." __

 _So baby now  
Take me into your loving arms  
Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars  
Oh darling, place your head on my beating heart  
I'm thinking out loud_

"Chloe…"

"Beca, listen, okay?" Chloe interrupted Beca once again. "I know that I didn't have any good record with promises, but those vows I made earlier, I promise to keep them-no matter how hard it's going to be."

"Chloe, baby. It's okay, I understand. As you said, it's those imperfections that make us who we are." Beca replied. "We'll make our marriage work, no matter what happens."

"Beca, I promise you that my heart will always be yours. Always have and always will." 

"Chloe, you know I feel the same way." Beca stated. "I love you more than you could ever imagine."

 _That maybe we found love right where we are  
Oh baby we found love right where we are._

 _And maybe we found love right where we are._

"Oh, I have one more promise to make."

"What's that?" Beca asked.

"We can't predict the future, who knows what will happen next? But, Beca, baby, when everything, I mean, everything, seems to be at its worst, I won't let it take control of me, because I promise to not forget that what we have-is real. It's once in a lifetime, and I'm not taking any way out."

"You really think you can keep that?" Beca joked.

"Of course, I can!"

"Promise?" Beca asked. "No one's gonna bail on each other?"

"I promise, Beca." Chloe whispered and cupped Beca's face. "I promise."

 __ **THE END.**

 **A/N: I am so sorry that this had to come to an end. But, I hoped you loved Beca and Chloe here.**

 **Should I write an Epilogue or not?**

 **Thank you to those who supported this first ever fanfic of mine! It was really heart-warming since I didn't expect my story to get a lot of followers and favorites (especially from some of my favorite authors).**

 **Again, thank you for the love, everyone! 'til my next fic. x**


	37. Chapter 37

**EPILOGUE**

As soon as Beca and Chloe's wedding rumors had surfaced throughout the media and the internet, CR did an awesome job of keeping it down as per the couple's request to keep everything as private as possible. Beca and Chloe were thankful that CR was being hands-on, and was doing a pretty good job as Beca's publicist.

However, photos of the couple from their honeymoon in Santorini, Greece were leaked and published in tabloids. CR and Aubrey did their best to do damage control, but it was already all over the place, so Beca and Chloe decided to just let it be.

A lot happened in one month after the wedding-and to say that Beca and Chloe were really happy together is an understatement. The feeling of finally being married to each other was indescribable. Nothing really changed with their everyday lives, though. Beca still worked long nights in the label, and in her club, while Chloe still strived to be the best doctor that she could be.

 **WILSHIRE-MARGOT LUXURY APARTMENTS, CALIFORNIA**

"Wow. Look at you, Dr. Beale. What can you say for yourself?" Beca tossed a copy of Weddings on the kitchen counter which startled Chloe.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Chloe moved her bowl of cereal to reach for the magazine.

"Turn it over." Beca instructed and leaned in the kitchen counter.

"Oh my God! Beca! Is this for real?!" Chloe shrieked when she saw her face on the cover photo of Weddings. "I thought that photo shoot was just for show!"

"Yeah. It's for real, babe. I bought that copy, if you want to know." Beca smirked. "Not free."

"I can't believe this! Oh my God! This is… just wow!" Chloe stared at the copy in her hands, still looking amazed. "Hey, I look good here. Can I have this framed?"

"One step ahead of you, my dear. I told Kate to send me a better copy, we're going to have your first magazine cover framed." Beca cupped Chloe's face in her hands, and kissed her nose. "We'll hang it in the living room for everyone to see."

"That's so sweet of you, Becs." Chloe blushed. "Really."

Beca leaned in closer, and Chloe did too. Their lips were lightly brushing against each other and Beca was about to close the gap when Chloe's phone rang.

"Drats!" Beca stated. "Why now?"

"Funny, Babe. I'll take this. Might be important." Chloe kissed Beca's cheek instead and excused herself.

"Hey." When Chloe returned, Beca was busy browsing the pages of Weddings.

"So… Who was that? Looked really important." Beca asked while scanning the magazine.

"I have something to tell you." Chloe hugged Beca from behind. "Guess who just called?"

"Who did? Your mom? Dad? Aubrey?" Beca enumerated people who might be calling Chloe for an exciting news. "Jesse, maybe?"

"Ellen. Ellen De Generes, Babe." Chloe grinned.

"Whoa. You have an interview?!" Beca stood up and jumped up and down with Chloe.

"Yeah. She wanted me to be on her show. Tomorrow. Live." Chloe stated. "She said that I can bring you. Do you want to?"

"Are you doing it? Did you say yes?"

"Of course, I did!" Chloe snickered. "But, if you don't want me to, it's okay."

"Babe, do that interview." Beca stated. "It's time to put yourself out there. I want to show the world who my wife really is."

"Will you be there?" Chloe asked. "I'm sure that I'll be nervous."

"Chlo, I will be there. And, you'll be amazing." Beca kissed Chloe's temple. "I promise."

 **WARNER BROS. STUDIOS, BURBANK CALIFORNIA**

"Hello, everyone! Have a seat!" Ellen exclaimed after her show's introduction song played. "Thanks for being here everybody! Well, on this show, I love to entertain you guys, you know, talk to people and see what they are up to, so you guys can be informed. There's always something new out there, or someone new making the headlines, and I always invite them out here so we can get to know them better. Today, I am very grateful for this rare opportunity to be interviewing someone who likes to keep things as private as possible. Aside from being known to be with Grammy-award winning Producer, and a multi-talented DJ, Beca Mitchell, she has made a name for herself, by being a resident Doctor in one of LA's finest hospitals. Ladies and gentlemen, Dr. Chloe Beale!"

As soon as Ellen introduced Chloe, the crowd stood up and cheered for her as she made her way to Ellen. Chloe was all smiles, and waved to each and every one.

"Hello! It's a pleasure to meet you!" Ellen gave Chloe a friendly hug, to which the red head returned politely.

"Same, pleasure is all mine." Chloe grinned.

"Have a seat. Please." Ellen ushered Chloe to the seat opposite her, while the crowd was still beaming with energy. "Don't worry, you're on the right show. This isn't The Doctors." Ellen winked, causing the audience to laugh including Chloe. "So… How are you?" Ellen added.

"Oh. I'm great, actually. Thanks for asking. Everything right now is at place." Chloe answered.

"Yeah. I heard that you're one of the best in Cedars right now. How does that work for you?"

"Well… to be honest? I don't really see myself as one of the best, but I'm grateful for those who consider me to be one. I still have a lot to learn, it's a continuing process. But, thank you. It keeps me inspired to work harder to provide my patients the best care I could offer." Chloe said.

"How do you handle all the stress?" Ellen asked.

"I don't know, but I guess I learned from Beca that sometimes you really need time for yourself? To re-charge, de-stress or something like that. That's why we want things to be kept out of the media's coverage once in a while, because you deserve peace and quiet especially with the demands of our work, right? So, I guess maybe that's it." Chloe replied.

"Awesome. You're really a great doctor, Chloe. I read stuff about you." Ellen winked. "Aside from being with Beca, of course."

"Yeah. I'm still getting used to all of it, though." Chloe snickered. "It's weird."

"Speaking of Beca…" Ellen said, which made the crowd cheer once again. "How is she? How are you?"

The audience cheered, and Chloe had to wait for them to stop before she could answer Ellen's question.

"Beca and I, we're okay. Really. She's amazing, she's in and out of the label-being her usual busy self. But, it's fine, because we get to spend time together. And I'm lucky to be the girl who she comes home to." Chloe blushed.

"That's sweet. You and Beca are perfect for each other! Wait. She's here, right?" Ellen asked. "Where are you, Mitchell?"

"Yeah. She's over there." Chloe pointed to Beca who was standing on the side of the stage, Beca waved her hand and said Hi to Ellen and to the camera. "Hi, babe." Chloe mouthed.

"There she is! Hello, Beca! Would you like to join us?" Ellen offered but Beca shook her head and gestured Ellen to carry on with the interview. "Okay, looks like this is your moment then, Chloe."

"Pretty sure it looks like it." Chloe snickered. "I'm nervous about all these."

"No. Don't be. You're doing great. Really. You even look great in person! What's your secret?" Ellen said.

"Oh, thanks! But, nothing really. No secret regimen." Chloe laughed. "Just a little powder and blush, then I'm good to go. Oh, and sunblock too!"

"Nice nice! But you're blooming on the outside. You have this certain glow. Is this how you look like when you're in love?" Ellen joked and Chloe continued to snicker. "Chloe, I'm not going to beat around the bush here, okay?"

"Okay. I understand." Chloe looked confused but managed to keep calm for Ellen's possible question.

"Chloe, a lot of people noticed that there's this tiny accessory on your left ring finger. You have been photographed wearing it for quite some time now. Is that a promise ring? An engagement ring?" Ellen asked. "Or just an accessory?"

"Oh. This?" Chloe stiffened, and inhaled deeply. She subtly looked at Beca who didn't know what to do but still urged the red head to speak up with a slight nod.

"Yeah. That's the one!" Ellen pointed to Chloe's finger.

"Well. It's not one of those you mentioned. Sad to say." Chloe confidently answered.

"Really? What is it then? Don't tell me, you and Beca are already married!" Ellen exclaimed. "Because, that would be so amazing and shocking at the same time!" Chloe giggled at Ellen's shocked expression, even the crowd was ecstatic at the possibility. "Seriously, Chloe. We're dying to know!"

"The ring is… uhm… actually" Chloe stuttered. "Oh whatever! It's a wedding ring!" Chloe unexpectedly blurted out, which shocked the audience, and Ellen. "Yes. It's a wedding ring that you see." Chloe held up her hand for everyone to see, and the camera focused on it to make the audience see it clearly.

"You got married with Beca! You got married with Beca!" Ellen shrieked. "Seriously?! When? How?"

"Yes! Yes! A month ago. It was private, so yeah. We sure did get hitched." Chloe grinned and looked at Beca who looked proud of what was revealed. "I was also taken by surprise! It was a surprise wedding. I honestly didn't know that I was getting married to Beca that day. I was prepped for a bridal photoshoot, and bam, there it was. Next thing I knew, I was walking the aisle. Beca's sneaky." Chloe blushed as she relived her wedding day.

"That's the Weddings shoot right? This one?" Ellen pointed to the screen which flashed the magazine's current cover. "You look so pretty! The perfect bride!"

"Thank you so much!" Chloe blushed.

"Yeah. Extremely stunning! Wait. Beca did all that? Really? That's an epic gesture, Beca." Ellen turned to Beca who was hiding her face with her hands due to embarrassment. "Wow! I really can't believe this! Congratulations, you two! You better make it up to me for not inviting me, Beca! Gosh. That was an exclusive!"

"Yeah. All that revealed here." Chloe replied.

"So, now that you're married, do you have any plans to start a family despite the busy schedule?" Ellen grinned. "We would love to see you start a family. You'd be both amazing!"

"We haven't really talked about that, actually. There are lots of factors to consider when you start a family, and we want everything to be done one step at a time. You know? Just do things gradually, so everything would be planned." Chloe said. "But, personally, if you ask me, I would love to. I love kids. We'll see how we'll work on that. We just need the perfect time."

"I see. How many kids do you have in mind, Chloe?"

"1?2?3? I don't know." Chloe chuckled. "But as long as I'm raising them with Beca, no matter how many, I'll be fine with that."

"That's so sweet of you! Beca's blushing over there, I can tell." Ellen smirked. "There's going to be a little doctor or a DJ soon, folks! We'll be on the lookout, okay Chloe?" Chloe nodded and grinned at Ellen. "That's it for tonight, ladies and gentlemen, once again, Chloe Beale-Mitchell!"

After the interview, Chloe and Beca were bombarded by paparazzi waiting outside Warner Bros. Luckily, Ellen had them escorted with several guards so they could get to their car safely. The influx of paparazzi were expected by the couple, of course, since Chloe revealed that they were already married a month ago. Beca and Chloe exited the studio, hand in hand, both held on tight while walking through the paparazzi. They opted to remain mum about their wedding, so they could save a little bit for themselves.

"See? That wasn't bad, was it?" Beca asked while waiting for Chloe to settle properly in the passenger's seat.

"No. But, I was nervous as hell. Did you see me shake up there?!"

"Hey, you were amazing. Really." Beca reached for Chloe's hand while she kept the other hand on the wheel. "I'm so proud of you."

"For what? I just answered questions!" Chloe giggled.

"Just by being up there. You know, confidently answering all those thrown at you. And…" Beca looked at Chloe. "By telling them about the wedding."

"Beca, baby, I will proudly tell anyone about the wedding…"

"No, it's just that, I know how you also are when it comes to privacy, and by revealing it out there, I don't know, Chloe. It's like sharing a part of you, and I'm proud of you for doing that."

"Hey, you did the same thing for me too, remember? When you told Jimmy that we're dating. It's just the same." Chloe pecked a kiss on Beca's cheek. "So, what do you say? Shall we plan a family?"

"Yeah. I think it's time we talk about that." Beca did not remove her hands from Chloe's, and it stayed entertwined, because Beca intended to do that until they reach home. "Can't wait to start one with you, Chlo."

"Neither do I, Becs." Chloe said.

 **One year later…**

"Beca! I need your help! Can you leave that for a sec?" Chloe called out.

"Alright! Coming babe! Let me save this first!" Beca replied. "Just a sec!"

"C'mon, Becs! I'm dying here!"

"Coming!" Beca replied as she hurriedly walked to the living room. "What is it?"

"This little one needs his plushie over there." Chloe pointed to the highest shelf of their cabinet. "I can't leave him alone. He might fall."

"And, what does the other one need?" Beca asked while setting up the stool so she could reach for the toy.

"Oh, she's fine with her dolls." Chloe smirked. "Check her out."

"Yeah, I can see that. She's drooling over her blanket." Beca handed out the plushie to Chloe and walked over to the crib. "Hey, mini me. What does that taste like?" Beca giggled.

"Really, Becs? Mini-you?" Chloe scoffed.

"Duh, Chlo. She is a mini-me. The way she drools in her sleep? She got that from me." Beca said without looking up at Chloe. "Isn't that right, Maxine? You're gonna be a DJ like momma, too, right?" Beca giggled since her daughter smiled back at her. "See? She agrees, Chlo!"

"Whatever, Becs." Chloe grinned. "Maxim, over here, is going to be a doctor. Right, baby?" Chloe kissed her son's cheek, making him chuckle.

"Fair enough." Beca stated.

Beca and Chloe decided to have kids, but having twins came out to be a surprise for them. They were lucky enough that their sperm donor is capable of making them have twins. It was Beca though who carried them, instead of Chloe. Surprisingly, she was the one who volunteered. And by being pregnant, Beca had to take a break from the music industry, but definitely, had an amazing comeback.

Chloe, on the other hand, agreed to it, since Beca suggested that she'd carry the next baby they would have. They originally planned to have 3, for Chloe dreamt of having a family of 5. Chloe was very much hands on to Beca during the pregnancy, and Beca was thankful that she didn't have any problems with the twins-"perks of having a wife as a doctor" as Beca stated.

The babies were named Maxim and Maxine. Maxim, since it means "greatest" in French, while Maxine, is its female version. They were named such, since Beca and Chloe considers them to be the greatest blessing in their lives despite the fame and success.

The twins were loved by everyone-the Bellas, Jesse, Aubrey, Rob and Perrie would often visit the couple just to see the twins and play with them. Of course, they were also the new apple of the eyes of the paps-they deserved it, they're so adorable and would smile at them, not having an inch of Beca's grumpiness.

"Our life has really changed." Chloe stated while she kept her eyes on Maxim, who was standing on the couch, thanks to Chloe's support.

"Yeah. It really did." Beca sighed and carried Maxine, who asked to be brought out of the crib. "These two did change our lives. It gave me a whole new perspective on why I wake up every day. It used to be music, now it's our kids."

"This is the ideal life, you, me, the kids. What more can I ask for? I mean, we have stable jobs, we have plans for the future-it is all settled. Nothing to worry about." Chloe added. "I'm blessed to experience everything with you, Becs."

"After everything, Chloe. You are worth it. Maxim and Maxine are also worth it. You are my family, and nothing can break us apart." Beca kissed Chloe on the cheeks.

"So… what do we do next?" Chloe asked.

"I don't know? Care to take a walk with the twins?" Beca suggested.

"Of course. I'd love to!" Chloe grinned and carried Maxim. "That's my favorite time of the day. Walks in the park with you guys."

"Alright then, let's go." Beca carried Maxine with her left hand, and had a kept her right hand free. Chloe followed behind, and carried Maxim with her right hand. Beca waited for her wife to keep up with them, since Chloe had to make sure everything is secured.

As soon as Chloe was able to walk with Beca side by side. Beca reached for Chloe's free hand, and intertwined her fingers with Chloe's. Chloe liked it when Beca does that, so she held on Beca's hand tightly, and gave them a soft squeeze.

"Why'd you squeeze my hand?" Beca joked.

"Nothing. I just like the feeling of having to hold your hand. I like to make sure that I'm not dreaming." Chloe grinned. "I love you, Becs."

"I love you too, Chloe. So much." Beca replied.

"Well… One year of marriage down, huh Becs?" Chloe looked at her wife, with a huge smile on her face.

"Yeah. One year down, Forever to go, babe." Beca smirked. "We have forever."

"Is that so?" Chloe asked, while swaying her and Beca's hand. "Promise?"

"Of course. There's nothing more that I want in my life. I have you guys, and family is forever. We still have a long way to go, Chlo, we have a lot to learn and to experience, a few ups and downs…" Beca sighed."But, despite all of that, we can manage and, we have forever to do that."Beca paused and admired Chloe, Maxim and Maxine. "I promise."

At that moment, Beca realized she made the best decision she has ever made in her life. There was nothing more, and nothing less. She was contented. Because, her whole world was right in front of her. She has Chloe, Maxim and Maxine-her family, and that's what matters most.

* * *

 **A/N: Okay, here you go guys! Thank you for all your support! And most importantly for the follows, faves and reviews this story has received. I appreciate it, big time!**

 **Finally the story is complete. And to those who were asking me if I'd write another fic, yes, I will. So, better be on the look out and I do hope that you'll support it too, like you did with this one (I'm thinking of making Beca a politician's/ business tycoon's daughter. I just have to plot it out and see what works best). Anyway, thanks again, guys. Love you! x**


End file.
